Bad Influence
by FallingInLoveInDecember
Summary: Bella, a spoiled mafia principessa meets a civilian Edward,or so everyone thinks. They are drawn to one another despite their act of disinterest.Edward unknowingly is next in line to take over the family,his mother having kept it a secret after fleeing.A forced marriage,Edward as the new Boss, and unknown threats are now thrown at a bitter Bella and untrusting Edward. Newly Edited.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of fresh espresso brewing and pastries baking wafted through the air heavily, lulling me into a dreamy state of mind. Bringing the ceramic mug to my lips, I smiled as the warm familiar flavor of chocolate and coffee woke my taste buds.

A loud crash from the kitchen caused me to jump, a few drops of the dark liquid splashing out and staining the white table cloth that was previously pristine for tonight's services.

"Idiota!" I heard my father yell out from behind the closed kitchen door, my mind picturing his image with hands thrown above his head as he waved his fists around in a fit of temper.

It was a sight most everyone who knew him has seen many of times.

"Isabella." My mother spoke, her voice heavy with accent. "You have made a mess of yourself. Change that table cloth, now." She snapped her fingers at me, turning to go and see what all the commotion was about in the kitchen.

Rolling my eyes, I left my seat and walked away in search of Emmett.

"Lauren, table eight needs a new table cloth." I smiled as I passed one of the waitresses who was setting fresh flowers into vases that would adorn each table. My parents insisted daily flowers be delivered and arranged for each table before they opened the doors every evening.

The restaurant was warm feeling. Lots of rich dark wood from the tables to the doorways, and accent ceiling beams. Antique chandeliers my Nonno Abello shipped from Italy placed strategically, no one like the other. The colors ranging from creamy white to a deep burgundy. It was one of my favorite places to be.

My mother, Renata, was from what my father called 'the old country'. She has lived in America since she was eighteen, over twenty years, and still holds a strong accent. My grandfathers had arranged their marriage from birth, joining together the _Italian_ and _American Italian_ families. My Grandfather Emesto could be a bit of a snob about ones who left their homeland for American soil.

The story of my parents was told to me by my fathers father, Grandfather Cigno. My parents had never met, the arrangement never even mentioned till they reached their eighteenth birthday. Once it was announced my father rebelled, fancying himself in love with a girl he went to school with. One look at my mother a week later, he then readily agreed to the marriage. Ten months later my older brother was born. Of course my father had named him Emmett instead of Emesto Jr as was wished and in a indirect way, demanded. It was his way of snubbing my Grandfather Emesto. He was the one who started calling me Bella, my mothers maiden name being Abello, which lead to me ordering everyone else to call me that.

As I turned the corner to follow the small hallway that led to the back office, I bumped into something very solid. Looking up I jumped back slightly when I realized it was a man. My mother always complained of my tendency to get lost in thought and ignore everything around me.

"Excuse me, I'm very sorry." His voice low, a bit of a rumble coming from his throat.

I looked up and immediately appreciated his looks. He was very likely the most handsome man I have ever seen. His strong jaw was covered in what seemed to be a few days of stubble, his full lips looking soft despite the slight frown they held. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. I'm Bella." I introduced as my eyes continued their inspection. His perfectly shaped nose to the dark green eyes that bore into mine, never wavering to look me over as I was him.

"Edward."

"We aren't open yet." I declared, lifting my head slightly at his short answer.

I couldn't deny to myself how I wanted him to look at me, to see lust grow in those emerald eyes. I was a tad conceited but I knew my figure was one that drew male attention, much to the displeasure of my father and brother. This strange man was gorgeous. His hair was an unruly mess of short strands that looked to desperately want to curl, a color I was sure I haven't ever seen before. A dark brown that looked auburn when the light hit it a certain way. I was growing irritated he didn't seem affected by me in the least.

"I know. I was meeting with Emmett Cigno."

"He's my older brother. Do you work together?"

Just my luck, the first man to catch my eye would be a made man or capo. My father would have a fit if I even mentioned the idea of becoming involved with a man who was considered beneath me.

"No, we went to college together. I was just stopping by to say hello."

 _Interesting. Could he really be just a civilian? I wonder what Papa would have to say about that._

"You are from here then?"

He narrowed his eyes, apparently annoyed with all my questioning.

"My parents recently bought a house outside of town."

I was growing more and more displeased at having to pull conversation from him.

I sharpened my eyes and turned with my nose in the air, leaving him to stare after me.

I may have swung my hips a bit more than necessary.

"Ciao, Edoardo." Prolonging my farewell longer than needed.

I walked into Emmett's office without knocking, throwing myself into a soft leather chair that sat across from his desk.

"I have asked you to knock before entering a multitude of times." He muttered without looking up from the stack of papers in front of him.

My brother was a handsome man, the clone of our father. His hair was dark as were his eyes. Built like a line backer with lightly tanned skin and a blinding smile that made the female population swoon. I could never help but return a smile when he threw one in my direction.

"Who was that man?"

"You will have to give me more information than that, duckling." He looked at me with twinkling eyes and a slanted smile.

"Edoardo, or rather Edward I believe he said." I tried to act as if I hadn't a real care, inspecting my nails. As if the man had no affect on me though I had my thighs pressed tightly together while imagining him naked on my bed

Once I spoke his name, Emmett's look turned sharp, looking at me with calculating eyes.

"You met him then?" He stated more than asked as he leaned back in his chair, rocking slightly.

"Just passed by on my way here. He seems strange."

"I assume that means he didn't fall to his knees and beg you to marry him."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my darling sister, you are so transparent. You think any man who doesn't grovel at your feet is strange."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Tuck that lip back in." He chuckled, throwing a hard candy at me.

I grinned at him as I unwrapped the treat, popping it into my mouth. I moaned slightly as the butterscotch flavor melted in my mouth.

"My favorite."

"Only reason I have them in my office."

"Is he gay?" I asked causing Emmett to fill the room with loud laughter.

"If college was any indication, no. Back to my question, of what concern is Edward to you?"

"None of course, just being noisy. What are you working on?"

"We have a shipment coming in tonight. Just double checking our steps and who will be going."

"Will Edward be there?"

"Again with your questions of him. No, he isn't part of our lifestyle. It would be best if you see him again not to mention it."

Even I wasn't allowed to know much of our family's business. Of course I knew well enough my father is a criminal, his father before him and my brother after him. I knew not to bring it up around strangers and to never answer any questions I was asked. I was to always obey my father and I would be granted a wad of cash. If my brother was not with me I was to have a guard, to look pretty and stay silent. One thing my father did make sure of though was that I knew how to shoot, and shoot well.

"I'm not _stupido,_ Emmett." I sniffed insolently.

"You have never shown an interest in any man. Now you are suddenly asking questions about a man who is unaware of your way of life.

"Enough, my mistake for being rumoroso." I glared at him.

"James is having dinner with Papa tonight." He announced, effectively changing the subject.

"What? Promise me you will sit with them, _please_ Emmett!"

"I have to be at the dock tonight, Bells."

"Don't try to brush me off! You are my brother, my protector! How can Papa even consider marriage with that serpent?"

"You should be married, having bambini."

"I am only twenty two."

"Rose was twenty when we married."

"What about what I want. There hasn't been anyone who has caught my attention enough to please me."

"You are acting like a spoiled princess."

"I am a princess." I grinned at him mischievously.

"Not just any princess, but a _Mafia Principessa._ You must strengthen our family Isabella."

"I have heard the speech from Papa, I thought you at least would be on my side."

He stood up and walked around his desk, kissing the top of my head before responding.

"I am always on your side. Who ever you marry will treat you like a goddess or I will cut his throat." He winked with a child like grin.

"That you will." Giving both his cheeks a kiss. "Please Em, wont you sit with Papa during the dinner, just for a short time? You know as well as I do what kind of man he is. Papa is blind by the lies James' father tells. He uses more than he sells, and I have heard the rumors of how he treats women."

"Who have you been talking to?" He roared. "This is not a topic appropriate for my baby sister."

"Stuff it Emmett. Tell me the truth, do you want me married to a man like that?"

"No." He admitted with a sigh. "But I can't go against our father. We must accept his wishes."

"Then tell Papa of the rumors!"

"Do you want to cause a war between the families? If I tell him of what is being said he will be furious that James even dared to approach him."

I looked up at him with sad, pleading eyes. I knew he couldn't resist me when I looked at him like this.

"I will do my best." He sighed. "Now go. I have work to finish up if I am to make the dinner."

"I love you fratello." I blew him a kiss and shut the office door behind me.

"Perhaps I should mention Edward to Papa?" He called after me.

"Mama!" I yelled as I stormed down the hall ignoring the teases from my brother, now stepping back into the dining area.

"Isabella, what is all the noise about? We are about to open the doors."

"Did you know Papa is having dinner with James tonight?"

"I do not ask your father of his business." She stated flippantly with a wave of her hand.

"Mama! James wants to marry me!"

"He is a handsome boy."

"I don't like him!"

"How can you say that? You dated for three years during high school."

"And I broke up with him after graduation. I do not love him!"

"Love will come later."

"He is not a good person! Why are you taking everyone's side but mine?"

"Hush my darling girl. We will discuss this tonight. Allow your father the benefit of the doubt, yes? If he is such a bad person your father will not grant his request of marriage. Papa only wants the best for his ragazzina."

"Alright." I relented in a quiet voice. "Did you see Emmett's friend that came for a visit today?"

"Edward? Of course. He stopped to say hello before leaving. I have known his family for years and he was Emmett's roommate at college, don't you remember?"

"No, I didn't recognize him or recall his name."

"He is bello, yes?"

"Yes, very handsome indeed." I agreed without hesitation.

I looked at my mother with wide eyes, shocked she played me as she just did.

"Mama!"

"His family didn't come to our home, his mother and I would meet for lunch. They are not like us which is why you don't remember him, Esme is careful with her boy. He will be coming to dinner tomorrow night though. We should go shopping before he arrives, buy you a new dress." She grinned as she walked off to find my father.

 **X**

"Bella, if your father catches you he will be displeased."

"Well I am displeased with him for allowing that hideous man inside the restaurant, let alone sitting down to have dinner with him."

"Don't be so dramatic."

I ignored my mother who swatted me with a cloth napkin, clucking her tongue as she left me alone to spy on the three men. Papa, Emmett, and James were seated at a table in a quiet corner with only a few guards nearby.

James was talking steadily while my father grunted occasionally, his focus was on the food before him. Emmett just looked bored. I grinned when he noticed me and shook his finger at me slightly without our Papa catching him.

I left to help my mother monitor the servers, deciding to go to my father later.

"Papa!" I bombarded him as soon as the dinner was over and he entered his office where I had been waiting for him.

James already left for who knows where and Emmett to the docks.

"Gattina, what are you doing hiding in the shadows?"

"Please, what did James want?"

"Come, sit with your Papa." He chuckled as he sat in his chair, patting his knee.

I allowed him a small smile as I walked to him, sitting on his knee just as I did when I was a little girl.

"Ti amo, Bella. You must trust your Papa."

"I wont marry him." I stated even though I knew better.

"You will do as your told." He gave me a warning look. "I always have your best interest at heart. James will be coming to the house tomorrow after dinner to hear my answer."

"You will not tell me what it is before he arrives?"

He just winked at me with a light laugh and kissed my cheek.

"You are being cruel." I complained.

"Never to my principessa."

"Let me choose my own husband!"

"I would be in the ground before you ever found a man that met your high expectations."

"Is it my fault there isn't a man as perfect as my Papa?" I grinned, this time causing him to laugh loudly.

"You are just like your mother. Sweet talking your way through life."

"Who is this Edward that is coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"Edward Cullen?"

"I am unaware of his last name. Mama said he went to college with Emmett."

"Ah, I was unaware he would be visiting tomorrow."

"He stopped by to visit with Emmett this evening and said hello to Mama, she must have invited him then."

"His grandfather is Antonio Masini."

"Nonno Toni?"

"The very same."

"I don't understand! We see him every year we are in Italy, how have I never met Edward before if his own grandfather treats me as his?"

"Antonio's daughter Esme is Edward's mother. She left for America and fell in love, choosing to leave behind our lifestyle. She never wanted Edward to know of the old ways, to keep him innocent."

"Hmph, sounds like a prude."

"Isabella, don't speak ill of your elders." He scolded, though I could see the humor in his eyes. "She believes she is protecting her child from a life of _illegal activities_."

"Nonno Toni said he has no sons, who will take over for him if Edward is unaware?"

"This is of no concern of yours. Why all the questions of this young man?"

"I was just curious is all."

"Does my figlia have an eye on this Masini?"

"Papa, please."

"It wouldn't be a bad match."

"You talk as if I am a breeding mare. All I hear from everyone is so and so would make a good match."

"Hush now. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"Yes, Papa." I sighed heavily, annoyed at being dismissed yet again.

"You are to beautiful to look so sullen, smile Isabella."

I stuck my tongue out at him but smiled after and bid goodnight as I left his office.

 **X**

I lay in bed hours later feeling restless. Thoughts of Edward refusing to leave me in peace. His eyes neither cold nor warm as he spoke with me, causing me to become more curious about the man. The information my father gave me, that Edward was of _family;_ perhaps that means I have a chance? _Where in the world did that thought come from?_

I have been adamant about not marrying, and here I am thinking of tying myself to a man I had just met. A man who spoke less than ten words to me and seemed uninterested. The idea of him being unaffected by me just made me sneer into my dark bedroom. I would make him interested. He would be crazed for me by the time I was finished. Hopefully by then my infatuation of him would be over.

X

 **Cigno - Swan**

 **Fratello – Brother**

 **rumoroso - noisy**

 **Bambini – babies**

 **ragazzina ;little girl**

 **Ti amo – I love you**

 **Nonno – grandfather'**

 **figlia – daughter**

 **Gattina - little cat**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure he didn't say anything about James to you?"

"For the twentieth time, no."

"Isabella, leave poor Rosalie alone. If there was news, your Papa would have told me."

"It's easy for you both to be nonchalant about it, it's not your life that is in question!"

"Hush. I want to enjoy myself." Rosalie said as her hand ran over her round stomach.

Her and Emmett's first child was due in a few weeks.

"The new Principe!" My mother gushed.

"To bad it wasn't a girl, then Papa and Emmett could plan _her_ future instead."

"Stop your pouting. Do you want Edward to see you as you are behaving now?"

"Edward? Emmett's friend, Edward Cullen?" Rosalie questioned.

"The very same. He stopped by the restaurant yesterday. Bella is smitten."

"I most certainly am not. I don't even know him."

"Honey, you don't have to know him to notice the man is gorgeous." Rosalie cooed with a sly smile. "Would Carlo allow such a match? I know he is Italian, but they left the family."

"Yes, it's best not to mention any of this around Edward tonight, girls. I don't know if his father even knows. His mother was a principessa till she left." My mother stated. "I knew her well growing up, our fathers were good friends."

"So he _is_ in the family." Rose stated, giving me a self satisfied smirk.

"I am not interested." I huffed, looking away from my mother and sister in law.

"If I was twenty years younger..." My mother drifted.

"I may be married, but I can still appreciate a handsome man. You have to admit you would be hard pressed to find a better looking one. " Rosalie continued.

"I will tell Papa and Emmett of your statements."

"Don't be a baby. My nails are dry, ready to shop?" Rosalie asked as she tapped the surface of her bright red nails.

"Yes, lets get started, I have a dinner to prepare still."

 **X**

I twisted in front of my mirror, smirking at my reflection. I had bought a new dark blue dress that fit snugly, accenting every curve. It didn't reveal much cleavage and stopped right above my knees, but it showed off all my assets. I slipped on a pair of tall nude colored heels and ran my fingers through my hair as I left the bedroom. I decided to leave my hair down, allowing the ends to curl naturally and pin one side back. Keeping my makeup light, I felt beautiful as I walked down the stairs. Following the voices drifting from the living room where I fond my father, Emmett, and Edward standing around the bar.

"Isabella, you are stunning!" My father called joyfully, opening his arms for me to walk into.

I grinned and embraced him, kissing both his cheeks.

"Thank you, Papa."

"I agree with Papa, you are beautiful, sorellina."

"You have to say that." I teased, kissing him also.

"Your Mama tells me you spent a small fortune today, did you enjoy yourself?" My father chuckled in good humor.

It always pleased my father when my mother and I spent his money. He could be more materialistic than myself at times.

"You know me well." I winked at him. "Good evening Edward." I greeted a bit sternly, annoyed that he hadn't acknowledged me.

"Bella, a pleasure."

I narrowed my eyes slightly as he gave me a bored look before his gaze moved on.

Emmett cleared his throat and I saw my father give Edward a pointed look which he seemed to not notice.

"I am going to make sure Rosalie is feeling alright." Emmett announced, walking out of the room without a backward glance.

"Edward, why are you not settled like my Emmett with a wife yet?"

Tactful, Papa.

"I am focused on my career at the moment."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Papa, you are beginning to sound like Mama. Leave poor Edward be." I teased, though I was hoping Edward would still answer.

"I am not currently dating anyone, no."

"Carlo, dinner is ready." My mother appeared in the doorway.

"You will escort my Isabella, yes?" Papa directed Edward as he wrapped an arm around my mothers waist to lead to the dinning room.

"Of course." Edward nodded at him stiffly.

He wordlessly took the one step to bring him to my side and placed his hand on my lower back.

"Have I done something to offend you Edward?"

"This is only our second meeting." He said with no emotion.

"You seem to not care for me."

He stayed silent, but I felt his fingers tense from their spot on my back.

My mother placed Edward directly across from me at the dinning room table, giving me a clear vision of his handsome face. It was all I could do to not stare at him with lust as I watched him smile and laugh with Emmett who sat beside him.

Why would he not give me the same smile?

"How are your parents Antonio?"

"They are well, thank you. Mother is enjoying her opportunity to decorate the new house."

"I'm sure she is, she always has." Mother laughed lightly. "And Alice? She is well also?"

"Giving my father hell." He winked.

My breath halted at the playful look he was giving my mom. I tightened my thighs, a throbbing begging to be touched beginning.

"Dinner was delicious, thank you Mrs. Cigno." Edward complimented as the plates were removed by one of the maids.

"Grazie, Antonio." My mother practically purred, my father narrowing his eyes at her a bit.

"Only you and my mother's family calls me Antonio." Edward chuckled.

"It is your given name, yes?"

"If your name is Antonio, why do you go by Edward? It seems to me you should be proud to carry your Grandfathers name." I asked with one brow raised.

Edward had been ignoring me through out the meal, he only glanced my way when it was demanded. My feathers may be a bit ruffled by his disregard adding to the fact I was unable to stop staring at him.

"My parents took to calling me by my middle name to avoid confusion." He stated firmly.

"Well, I would think you would _want_ to be called Antonio." My father snorted. "Where is my coffee?" He scowled as he looked over his shoulder.

I sensed my fathers disapproval of Edward. My curiosity grew with the behavior Edward had toward me and of my father toward him.

"Why don't you go have your cigar, Papa. I will bring you coffee." I gave him the smile I knew melted his heart as I stood.

"La mia ragazza dolce." My father said softly, winking at me. "Emmett, Antonio." He said with a nod of his head.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from giggling while Edward gave my fathers back a dirty look as he followed him out of the room.

"Papa did that on purpose." I said, laughing out loud this time.

"He can be a hard man." My mother sighed. "You aren't helping his case much by the way you were looking at him, bambina."

"I am looking at him in no such way." I declared with a slight pout.

"Bella, you have been undressing the poor man with your eyes all through dinner. You barely looked away from him. _Everyone_ noticed." Rose snorted.

I gasped, my eyes wide. Perhaps I wasn't as sneaky as I thought I had been with my glances. What if Edward noticed? Oh, what he must think of me!

"I don't blame you, did you see that ass?" She asked with slight wonder.

"Rose!" My mother exclaimed, making us both laugh.

"I am going to bring Papa and the boys their coffee." I announced as I filled a tray with a coffee press and three mugs.

"Linda will bring them their coffee, you don't need to bother." My mother stated as she worked beside our kitchen help. It drove Papa crazy that my mother refused to not help in the kitchen but insisted she needed the service anyway.

"I told Papa I would, he is expecting me." I stated, leaving the room without another word to my mother or Rosalie.

"What you really mean is you want another look at Edward." Rose called after me while my mother giggled.

I ignored them and continued down the hall.

I walked through the open door of my fathers office where he sat in his chair, puffing a cigar. I glanced sideways to see Emmett and Edward sitting on the couch opposite, though Edward only held the cigar in his hand, his eyes narrowed as the focused on me. I faltered, the mugs clattering as I righted the tray before it fell out of my hands.

He really doesn't like me for some reason.

"Papa." I said softly, setting the tray down and filling a cup for him.

"Graci, Isabella. Before you go, I wish to inform you James Crudele will be here shortly. Please bring another cup."

"Papa!"

"Don't make a scene."

I glanced at my brother who looked concerned, and Edward who glanced between my father and I curiously.

"Yes, Papa." I muttered, leaving the room quickly.

I entered the kitchen, ignoring the questioning looks from my mother and Rose as I grabbed another mug. As I left I heard the doorbell ring and tears filled my eyes as I once again entered my fathers office, handing him the cup.

"Why don't you stay." He said softly, waving his hand to an extra seat.

"I'd rather not."

"Mr. Cigno, maybe I should take my leave." Edward spoke up, starting to lift himself from the seat.

"Stay seated Antonio, this wont take long. Bella, _sit._ "

I watched with blurry vision as my father ignored his coffee and walked to the small cabinet behind his desk, taking out a bottle of whiskey. He poured a small amount into three glasses, taking one for himself.

"Bella, hand these to your brother and his friend."

"I will get them Papa." Emmett said quickly while watching me with worried eyes.

I sat on the edge of a chair and watched as Emmett drained his quickly, refilling it before walking back to his seat. Edward just swirled his around in the glass, watching me and taking the occasional sip.

I felt a tear escape and wiped it away with a shaky hand.

I knew it wouldn't be long since the doorbell had already rung. My mother was most likely making the appropriate greeting.

"I can't stand to see you like this Isabella." My father stated just as there was a knock on the door.

I gasped as my breathing becoming labored.

"Trust your Papa." He said softly as Emmett opened the door.

"James." Emmett spit out, stepping aside for him to enter.

He ignored my brother and entered the room, sitting himself in the chair beside mine, giving me a suggestive smile.

"Good evening Mr. Cigno." He said, turning his gaze to my father who was looking at him with disdain at lack of proper greetings.

"Yes." My father mumbled. "I have given your request serious thought."

I shivered, trying my best to hold the tears at bay. I closed my eyes and prayed silently my father would not give me to this horrid man.

"It would be smart to join our families." James spoke offhandedly, as if he had already been given his acceptance.

"Do not tell your elders how to handle their business! Sit up straight in the chair I did not give you permission to sit in."

My eyes flew open in shock at the anger in my fathers voice.

"I have asked my daughter to stay in the room so she will no longer be fearful of her father making a wrong choice for her. Though it is not necessary, an alliance with your father would not hurt. But if the only way to achieve that is to join you with my daughter, then I must decline."

"Excuse me?" James sputtered, standing from his chair.

Emmett was on his feet quickly, hand going to his hip where his gun was hidden till my father held his hand out to stop him. I chanced a glance at Edward and saw his eyes wide, taking in the scene before him. It must all seem so bizarre to someone who has never experienced this way of life.

"Do you think your use of whores and coke go unseen? I would rather have my daughter marry a solider, a made man even than the likes of you."

"You can't think I wont tell my father of this." James yelled, his face red with anger.

"Out of my sight. Emmett, escort him."

"Papa..."

"You may leave Isabella. Let this night remind you to trust your Papa for now on, yes?"

"Ti amo." I whispered, kissing his cheeks and leaving seconds after Emmett and James had disappeared. I ignored Edward's presence as I fled the room.

Running out of the house, I paused only when I became out of breath, my heels muddy from sinking into the damp ground.

"Isabella!"

 _That voice..._

"Are you following me Tonio?" I asked before turning to face him, trying to get my emotions under control.

"Not you too." He smirked, his eyes crinkling a bit.

I lifted one brow, watching as his eyes briefly glanced down and back up my body in a matter of seconds before his eyes returned to mine once more.

It was the first time he had smiled at me and looked me over.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed upset when you left your father's office."

"Do I not have to the right to be upset when my future is being discussed in front of me with no say in which way it will go? That I had to sit silently as my father decided to accept or reject a marriage offer from a miserable human being?"

"This isn't a century where a daughter is merely married off." He scoffed.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about."

My temper flared slightly at being laughed at over something that was very serious to me.

"So I passed the bar exam for no reason? That is reassuring." His smirk back in place.

"Ha! You are a lawyer? No wonder Papa invited you for dinner."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You will find out soon enough, Tesoro."

"Why do I have the feeling you are trying to play a game with me, Piccola?"

"So Edward _does_ know some of his heritage."

"So Isabella does know my preferred name."

"I much prefer Tonio."

He took a step forward, my pulse faltering slightly.

"Why is that?"

His body was so close, his expensive cologne filling the air around us. The light of the moon and stars making his green eyes sparkle as they looked down at me.

"Isabella!"

"Emmett." I stated, unable to look away from the man in front of me as he stood unmoved from the sound of my brother approaching.

"Unless you want your fate to be the next one in my fathers office who's future is being discussed, I suggest you don't allow my brother to find you so close to his sister."

"He knows I am harmless."

His husky voice filling me with a craving for his touch.

" _Tonio_ , you know the college Emmett." I gave him one long wink and blew him a kiss as I took a step to the side and walked around him. "Buonanotte."

"Isabella."

"You may call on me tomorrow." Purposely sounding haughty.

"I am not a man that takes orders, I much prefer giving them."

"You have never met a woman like me before."

"Ciao, Bella."

"Such word play, _Antonio_. Are you simply stating my name or calling me beautiful?" I called over my shoulder.

I heard his soft chuckle as I made my way toward my brother who had finally caught sight of me.

"Passerotto! Mama was worried about you wandering into the night alone. You know better!"

"She wasn't alone. I was concerned over the state she left in so I followed her. I was just about to escorting her back." Edward announced, making his presence known.

I clucked my tongue at him as I smirked, shaking my head slightly.

"You followed her into the night alone?" Emmett stood up straight as he questioned Edward, his shoulders broadening.

"You know me better than that." Edward seemed to take offense as he also straightened himself, staring Emmett down.

"Fratello, he was a perfect gentleman. I think you owe your friend an apology."

Emmett looked as if he was giving himself a mental shake before speaking after a brief pause.

"I apologize for assuming. She is my baby sister, my fathers delizia. I tend to worry."

"I understand, you know how I am with Mary Alice."

"I remember our college years with the Pix. I also know she would kick your ass for saying her full name."

"Best not tell her then."

"And you best not be found alone with my sister again, yes?"

Edward narrowed his eyes a bit and gave a brief nod. Emmett took off his dinner jacket to drape over my shoulders, Edward following behind us as we made our way back to the house.

"Isabella! You know not to leave this house in the dark without telling us or a guard where you will be!"

"Oh Mama, don't be dramatic. I know as well as you do that there are cameras everywhere."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the conflict on Edward's face as he tried to sort out some of the information he had heard tonight and the scene he witnessed. The poor boy.

"I should probably be leaving." He announced before my mother could yell at me any more.

"Thank you for coming Antonio. It was lovely to have your company."

"Thank you for having me."

"You are always welcome. Give your mother my love."

He kissed both her cheeks and shook Emmett's hand before making his way to where I stood. His eyes were once again bored looking as he stared at me.

"Isabella." His voice low, creating goosebumps on my arms.

He lifted my hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Though I do enjoy a good game of chase, I _will_ be the one giving demands. I'm wondering if a spoiled principessa would even be worth it." His speech slightly muffled as he spoke quickly while my fingers were still pressed against his lips.

He straightened immediately after his last word and looked at me with hard eyes.

"You will be chasing, and I will be the one to decide if I allow you to catch me or not. I am much more than worth the effort." I raised an eyebrow at him and turned swiftly, leaving the room for them to all stare after me.

Of course Emmett and Mama were in the dark as to what conversation just took place, but I could feel the burn of Edward's eyes following me.

X

 **sorellina – little sister**

 **La mia ragazza dolce – my sweet girl**

 **Ti amo – I love you**

 **Tesoro – darling**

 **Piccola- little one**

 **Buonanotte - goodnight**

 **Passerotto – sparrow**

 **Fratello – Brother**

 **delizia – delight/beloved**


	3. Chapter 3

Mama, Rose, and I sat together in the back of the SUV while Emmett and our father argued quietly in the front seats on our way to have dinner with the Cullen family. It had been a week since Edward had dinner with us and I received no contact over than a bouquet of white lilies he had delivered to the house. I didn't count them as a pursuit or any kind because Rose and my mother also received flowers. To say I was irritated with the lack of attention from the infuriating man wasn't even close to what I was feeling.

"Is everything alright with Papa and Emmett?" I whispered to Rose.

"You know they would never speak of their problems to us. Your brother has been in a mood though for the past few days."

"You girls know better. They take care of us all, there is a lot of pressure in that."

"Yes Mama."

Rose and I gave each other a look but knew she would allow no more conversation about it to continue. It was not our place to know of their business.

"You will meet Edward's sister, Mary Alice, tonight. She is your age, Isabella."

"That will be nice." I mumbled, much more interested in the said Mary Alice's older brother.

He has starred in my dreams much to often as of late. He had me hot and bothered without his presence, it made me curious as to how my body would react with him physically near me.

"Renata, Emmett and I will be right along." Papa said with a frown when the valet was handed our car keys.

He and Emmett still seemed to be arguing.

"Carlo Cigno, you will escort us to the table and sit. Whatever is going on will still be there after dinner. You will not be rude to our friends."

My father bristled a bit but nodded his head once and allowed my mother to loop her arm through his.

"Rosalie, I am hiring an extra guard." I hear Emmett say in a low voice as he moved beside her.

"What in the world do I need two men for? It's ridiculous enough I have one in the first place."

"I can't talk about it yet, but we are having some... problems."

"Are you in danger?" She whimpered, her feet stopping as she turned to look at him with fearful eyes.

I couldn't stop from watching them, eager for the information Emmett may let out.

"Isabella." My father called over his shoulder, motioning I should attend his other arm.

Emmett looked up, giving me a slight glare as he pushed Rose forward, ending their conversation.

"The same goes for you Bella." He said more loudly this time.

"What?"

"You will have two guards for now on also."

"Papa!" I protested, giving our father a pleading look.

"You will not argue with your brothers wishes. Soon enough he will be taking my place as head of the household."

"If we are to be punished, shouldn't we at least know what is going on?"

"Don't be dramatic, you are not being punished. We are trying to make sure you are kept safe." Emmett practically yelled at me.

"Basta! We are entering the restaurant and you will quit talking of this subject matter. As your mother said, we will have an enjoyable evening with our friends. Bella, respect your brother."

"That cazzo better keep his eyes to himself." Emmett growled as we were escorted to our reserved table in a private room, seeing the Cullen's were already seated.

"Emmett!" My mother protested. "What your language, he may have heard you." She hissed.

Edward stood up quickly, beating his father who was beginning to rise from his seat and held my chair out for me.

 _That is more like it._

"Grazie." I said softly, giving him a slight smirk as I sat in the offered chair.

He gave me a brief nod as his eyes traveled to the neckline of my dress.

I had chosen a black dress to wear tonight. The neckline plunged but fit loosely as it flowed to my waist where it met a tighter short skirt. Red stiletto's completed the look and they seemed to do their job as Edward's eyes were now traveling up the length of my leg.

"Guarda gli occhi, si?" Emmett practically yelled, sitting up from his seat slightly.

"Emmett!" My mother seethed.

"Qual'e il tuo problema?" Edward yelled back.

"I'm watching you." Emmett declared instead of answering.

I watched with narrowed eyes as my sister-in-law whispered furiously in Emmett's ear. Whatever she said seemed to work, the redness left Emmett's face and he didn't look so angry.

"Well, that was quite a greeting." A twinkling voice laughed out.

I looked around Edward and saw a small girl who must be Mary Alice.

"I apologize for my overbearing brother. One minute he and father are demanding I marry, the next he scares them away." I laughed back. "I'm Bella."

"Alice... demanding you marry?" She repeated with an arched brow.

"You know, so I am out of their hair. They like to tease."

 _Crap._

I didn't think about having to keep my guard up. I am use to being open when among our family friends.

Edward's mother forced out a laugh, it was obvious to me she was trying to let it play out.

"Mary Alice drives her father and brother crazy, they know how yours must feel I'm sure."

"I apologize Edward. Salute." Emmett spoke up, lifting the his glass in the air."

Edward raised his in gesture and they both drank while still eyeing one another.

"I'll do my best not to be a _prick_." He smirked.

"You heard? I take it that you put on a show then." Emmett laughed lightly. "Well played."

Edward threw him a wink and took another sip of his wine.

"Carlisle, my friend. How have you been?" Papa spoke up with a shake of his head at the two boys.

"Very well, and yourself?"

"Wonderful, wonderful. Awaiting the arrival of our first grandson." He beamed while putting an arm around Rosalie's shoulders proudly.

"I already heard through the rumor mill, wonderful news! Esme finally convinced me to retire and here we are."

"With two grown children, it's time to enjoy your wife." He winked.

"Shouldn't you be thinking of retiring also?"

"I have a few more years left in me till I think I will be ready to give up complete control. Emmett is excelling with Eclissi, the club I gave over to him for his twenty first birthday and he bought Rosalie a mechanics shop last year. I am not ready to give up the restaurant."

"I was surprised when you suggested this restaurant instead of your own ."

"I try to support my friends." Papa laughed. "Though I do insist we have dessert back at _Bella Rosa's_."

"Renata, your lemon cheese cake is my favorite. No one can make it like you do."

"I still love that you named your restaurant after your two girls. Carlisle will never admit it, but mine never tastes as good as yours does." Esme grinned.

"It's the ricotta, be sure you get it from Aro's deli. He has the best."

"You will have to tell me of all the shops I must know now that we are here to stay."

Their conversation droned on and I let it flow around me without participating. Chancing a sideways glace at Edward, I saw his eyes were on me. His elbows resting on the table while his jaw rested in his folded hands, his thumbs rubbing against the edge his jaw line as he studied me.

He seemed neither interested or disinterested, only neutral like I was of no importance to him either way.

The waiter reappeared, filling everyone's wine glasses while another sat down a platter of antipasto. I picked up an olive, my eyes on Edward's. Bringing it to my mouth and parting my lips as I twirled my

tongue around it. His eyes popped open and he choked on the piece of bread and cheese he had just bitten into.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Esme asked with concern.

"Just fine." He squeaked out, taking a sip of his wine.

Finally, a reaction I was hoping to get from him.

My phone buzzed inside of my purse, alerting me I had a text message. Looking at it, I scowled at my brother.

 _I saw what you did. Quit it or you are going to get the shit kicked out of an innocent. - Em_

 _Leave Edward and I alone. - B_

 _You aren't what he needs, Isabella. Allow the man the normal life his parents have given him, you are acting like a selfishly. - Em_

"Isabella, but your phone away."

"Mama-"

"Now."

Emmett smirked at me as I begrudgingly put my phone back into my purse just as dinner was being served. I didn't get a chance to speak with Edward the rest of dinner as Emmett actively kept him in conversation, sending me sideways glances so I would know the purpose.

"Are you kids joining us for dessert?" Papa asked as he stood from the table after everyone was finished.

"Edward and I are going to go out for a bit." Emmett said.

"I will join you." Rose smiled at my father.

"Edward, can't we go with you?" Alice asked with a slight pout.

I watched his reaction, seeing how he would respond. Surprisingly, he melted as he looked at his sister.

"I don't see why not. We can take my car."

"Bella, are you coming along?" Emmett practically growled, only for the politeness of the offer my mother would expect from.

"I think it could be fun. Alice and I can get to know one another better."

"Alice my ass." Emmett grumbled as I walked past him so only I would hear.

I brushed my hand under my chin at him and followed in step beside Alice as Edward lead us outside to wait for his car.

"This is Eclissi." Emmett informed Alice as Edward pulled up to the building. "Embry will park the car for you."

Emmett helped me out of the car while Edward assisted Alice, each of them hooking their arms through ours and leading us.

"Good evening Mr. Cigno."

"Evening. How is it tonight?"

"No problems so far."

"Good to hear. Is he in my office?"

"He arrived fifteen minutes ago. Jasper escorted him up as asked and is waiting with him."

Emmett nodded and lead the way into the club, bringing us to his table in the middle of the club. The small table was equal distance from the bar, dance floor, and the stairs for his upstairs offices.

"Edward, I have a bit of business waiting for me, would you excuse me? Bella, bring them to the bar for a drink."

"I will be right back. Order for me?" Edward asked Alice.

"Of course, thanks for letting us tag along."

Edward smiled at her indulgently and turned to walk out the doors leading to a smoke deck. I watched the way his pants hugged his ass as he took sure steps.

"Ahem."

"Drink?" I shook my head a bit as I asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Are you offering me alcohol after getting caught ogling my brothers ass? I knew we were going to be best of friends." She giggled.

I let out a laugh and linked my arm through hers to lead her through the mass of people.

"Even you have to admit, it is one fine looking ass."

"Of course I would agree, my mother always said we had the same." She winked mischievously making me laugh.

She looked at me with questioningly as I pushed past people waiting for drinks.

"This is my brother's place, remember? No lines." Ignoring the fact I was also a Cigno.

I ordered us a few drinks so we wouldn't have to return so quickly and then led us back to the table after I was told someone would bring them right over.

"I can't believe I have waited this long to come here." She stated as she looked around excitedly.

I had to admit my brother had it designed well. It attracted the younger crowd yet was still comfortable enough for an older age group. There isn't a night it wasn't packed.

"Unless you know certain people, it's difficult to get into. The line always looks as it did outside."

"Isabella." A good humored voice spoke behind me.

I turned to see Jasper standing there with our tray of drinks.

"Jasper! This is my new friend Alice. Alice, this is Emmett's brother-in-law Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you." Jasper said, lifting her hand to his lips.

I held back laughter as she stared at him in awe. Kicking her feet under the table to snap her out of it she stuttered out a response, earning a grin from Jasper.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked as he handed Alice and I a cup.

"I was hoping you would ask. I just got back from speaking with your brother."

"Finished with your job, then?"

"Hush, before you get us both into trouble." He winked at me, taking a drink from his glass.

"Isabella, Alice! Sorry to keep you girls waiting, though I see Jasper as been here to entertain you."

"He just arrived, Edward is smoking I assume." I said as I pointed to the doors Edward had walked through.

"I will go find him, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded and followed my brother as they left us alone once more.

"You want to dance?" Alice asked me when finished one of our drinks.

"Let's go!"

We stood up and tossed back our second drink, giggle at each other.

I followed her to the dance floor but made sure we stayed in view of the table. Emmett would have a fit if he couldn't find me when he returned to the table. Alice and I sung along with the music, our arms in the air as we danced to the fast tempo.

I was sweaty by the time I thought to look back at the table and see if they had returned.

Emmett was on the phone, per usual, though his along with Edward and Jasper's eyes were focused on us. Emmett's for protection and Jasper absorbing Alice. Edward tried to look bored and uninterested as always while I swayed my body to the beat, though he didn't look away as I ran my hands over my body. His eyes told me a different story than the disinterest he seemed desperate to keep.

"Dance with me, beautiful."

I didn't even turn to look at the one requesting a dance, I allowed his body to mold to mine and followed his lead, my eyes never leaving Edward.

Edward narrowed his eyes and shook his head slightly, standing up from the table once more.

I left without an excuse and followed him back to the smoking area. Leaning against the brick wall of the club, I watched him stop against a railing and light a cigarette.

I pushed myself off of the wall and walked slowly toward him, his back facing me.

"Tell me, what were you trying to accomplish by dancing like that? Rubbing against a stranger." He asked in a cold tone without looking at me when I was beside him.

"You shouldn't care what I do."

"I see through your game Isabella. I see the way you look at me, the fire in your eyes. I see through your taunts and teases. Tell me, what is it you want from me?"

He turned to face me, his body inches from mine.

"Do you want to continue to tease me till I am the one chasing you? Or do you just want me to _fuck_ you and get it over with?" His lips drawing near without touching but close enough to feel their heat.

I wanted to whimper, to grind against him.

"I know girls who play the same games you are playing. I am never a victim." His eyes were now bearing into mine with a hardness, though there was still heat that told another story. "I despise spoiled principesse who are use to always getting their way. I will not be won over be your _charms._ "

I could not deny I was speechless, eyes wide as I looked up at him.

He sneered slightly and swiftly turned, walking away to leave me staring after him.

x

 **Basta - enough**

 **cazzo – prick**

 **Guarda gli occhi, si ?– Watch the eyes, yeah?**

 **Qual'e il tuo problema? - What is your problem?**

 **Eclissi – eclipse**

 **principesse – princesses**


	4. Chapter 4

"Does your brother know you are leaving?"

"Shut up and drive Jacob."

"I'm going to have to call him."

"Do whatever you have to, just bring me home."

Jacob grinned at my fit of anger, opening the door for me to get into the SUV. He has been my guard since I was sixteen and seemed more like an older brother than an employee. He has seen my every emotion more than once and temper usually amused him.

After Edward left me staring after him outside I eventually made my way back inside only to find him sitting at the table with a leggy blonde in his lap. Alice and Jasper were on the dance floor together, looking more than smitten with one another, while Emmett sat at the table beside Edward as he surveyed the crowd. My hand had twitched, begging to retrieve my sig from where it was hidden inside my clutch and shoot her in her fake breasts or to let my fist swing out to rearrange her nose job. Edward must have sensed my presence because his dark eyes found me, bored looking as he placed his hand on her uncovered thigh. She seemed to bloom under his attention as she leaned into him and placing her lips to his neck, trailing kisses over him though his eyes never left me . He turned his gaze from me to Emmett and acted as if I wasn't even there. Instead of behaving maturely and leaving quietly I stalked over, picked up a drink that was sitting on the table and flung the liquid at her before turning and stomping away leaving behind me the girls shrieks and Emmett's laughter. I chanced one last look and found Edward watching me with narrowed eyes, his shirt slightly damp. At least he wasn't giving the blonde who was currently having a tantrum the attention she was after.

Stepping outside, Jacob followed me, ever my shadow and called for the car to be brought around. He had had the day off, only being called in by my father to watch over me when we decided to go to the club.

I listened as Jacob confirmed that Emmett knew of my plans before he started the car and drove me home. I refused to join in the light banter Jacob was trying to draw out of me and instead stared out the window into the dark night.

"What's wrong with my gattina?"

"I don't feel like discussing it right now."

"Ah come on Bells, it's me. Why don't you tell me all about Edward playing hard to get."

"Damn it Emmett! He gossips like an anziana."

"You may be bitter, but him ignoring you is probably saving his life." He laughed. "Your brother talks a big game about you settling down but there will never be a man good enough for his baby sister and from what I hear, your father is unimpressed by the youngest Masini."

"He is nothing more than a game of cat and mouse. I don't like being ignored."

"I think he is more than just a game or you wouldn't have made such a scene."

"Shut up Jacob."

"Don't add me to your shit list. I am just calling it as I see it. Have you heard the rumor about his grandfather?"

"What of Nonno Masini?"

Jacob knew not to speak of the talk going around with others, but we have always had a different type of relationship. We tell each other everything, knowing to act socially correct when with family.

"He isn't happy with his nephew who is suppose to take over for him. It has been said that is why Edward has been around your home more, people are hoping to win his mother over and allow Edward to take his place as head of the family as it was meant to be."

"It must be untrue, wouldn't my father say something if Edward is to be told the truth?"

"Just making conversation." He said with humor, throwing me a wink from the rear view mirror.

Minutes later we were driving through the gate at the end of the long driveway that lead to the house.

"I can get inside on my own." I shooed Jacob away as he opened my car door and tried to jog to the front door before me.

"It's my job Bells."

"Go get some rest, I can make it from here."

He bid goodnight and reminded me to lock the door behind me, earning an eye roll. The house was dark and silent, leaving me thankful I didn't have to explain why I was by myself and facing an angry father over the fact Emmett hadn't escorted me home despite the fact Jacob was there to drive me home and make sure I arrived safely.

Slipping my shoes off so they wouldn't sound off of the stone floor, I made my way to my bedroom without going noticed. Stripping out of my clothes, leaving a trail as I made my way into the bathroom deciding on a hot shower before getting into bed.

 **X**

"Isabella?" My mom called out as I was placing my hair on top of my head with a hair band, leaving it in a messy bun. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I was trying to be quiet, I didn't want to wake you. I got in forty minutes ago."

"More considerate than your brother. They just got in."

"They?"

"Edward is staying in one of the guest rooms."

"Doesn't he have his own home?" I scowled into the mirror as I rubbed in face cream.

"Don't be so unwelcoming. Esme told me he is looking for a house or apartment and is currently having the room he is staying in at their home repainted. I offered him a room till his at his mother was finished."

"Sorry Mama, he tends to bring out the worst in me."

"I sense something between the two of you."

"Don't you start with the superstition."

"I know, I know. I am going back into bed, I only came out to hush your brother. There is ice cream in the freezer, I bought your favorite."

"Mint chocolate chip?"

"Like I would offer you any other kind."

"Thank you, good night."

"Sweet dreams, darling." She smiled softly, kissing my forehead before leaving.

I covered my sleeping shorts and tank with a light robe before leaving my bedroom, my slippers slapping against the wood as I walked down the hallway to the stairs. Grabbing a bowl I filled it to the top with the ice cream my mother had promised, eager to dig in when I saw it was from my favorite creamery. As I turned I grabbed the spoon to taste my treat, screaming out as I slammed into a warm body.

"Are you going to make it a habit to run into me?" Edward's low voice filling the dark hall.

"I didn't hear you."

"Tsk Bella, it's the second time you spilled something on me tonight.

I looked Edward over, ice cream covering his gray t shirt. I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling over the rest of him, noticing his thin black pajama pants and bare feet. He made a noise as he grabbed the bowl from me and sat it on a sofa table that was against the wall behind me, his body leaning into mine as he did.

"What are you doing?" My voice shook slightly from the feeling of him so close to me, his smell filling my senses.

He didn't answer me as he took a few steps, causing me to take steps backward till my back was pressed against a wall. I tried to push him away but he only grabbed my wrists and held them above my head in one hand as his other was placed against the wall near my face.

"What exactly were you trying to accomplish with your stunt tonight? I had to spend the rest of the evening with a sticky shirt stuck to my chest."

I giggled slightly.

"I don't find it amusing. It was some fruity concoction, quite disgusting."

His face was almost touching mine now, our noses skimming one another.

"You're drunk." I stated, smelling the liquor on his breath.

"Not nearly enough."

"Oh?"

"If I was drunk enough, I would be passed out in the bed above our heads. Instead, I am drunk just enough to come downstairs for a glass of water only to have you dump your ice cream all over me. Wearing _that,_ showing your body off. Making it extremely difficult for me to remain a gentleman with my best friends younger sister."

"Are you always a gentleman?" I asked, raising a brow in challenge.

"Do I feel like one to you right now?" He growled slightly, pressing his body into mine. Making his arousal quite clear as he ground it against me. "I know I need to keep my distance from you." His lips close to my ear, a light kiss being placed against my neck. "You wont be good for me."

"I will be _very good_ for you." My voice sultry, nipping at his ear lobe.

He pressed his body against me even harder, his hands lifting me by my thighs so that my legs were now wrapped around his waist.

"You should be telling me to stop." His voice husky and full of promise as his lips brushed against mine.

"She might not, but I sure as hell will. That is, unless you want your goddamn brains decorating my wife's walls." The new voice calm.

"Papa!" I gasped, placing my feet back to the floor.

"Shit." Edward muttered as he stepped away from me, turning reluctantly to face my father.

"Go to you room Isabella." He ordered, his eyes never leaving Edward.

"It's not just his fault, I am to blame also!"

"Your mother will deal with you in the morning, I said go!"

"I wont leave you alone with him when your temper is this high." I stomped my foot like a petulant child.

"Bella, I can handle your father. He wont be the first irate father I have dealt with."

"So you make it a habit of deflowering innocent girls?" My father's voice booming as he strode quickly to Edward, shoving him roughly against one shoulder. "You think you can stay under my roof and have your way with my daughter?"

"What the hell is going on? You woke Rosie with all this yelling."

Emmett appeared in only boxers, his hair mussed as he looked between my father and Edward.

"Get dressed and get this stronzo out of my house."

"What has he done?"

"You are going to question my orders?" His anger turning on Emmett.

"Papa!"

"I told you to go to your room! Your friend thought he had the right to scandalize your sister!"

"Papa, remember who his family is." Emmett said quietly.

"I don't give a shit about his grandfather right now! Alliances be damned!"

"Alliances?" Edward uttered, speaking finally.

" _You._ I catch you with my daughter alone and in a promiscuous situation again, you better be prepared to give her a ring."

"Are you serious right now? You are telling me I should marry her? We didn't even kiss!"

Edward suddenly had my father gun pointed at his head, effectively shutting him up and causing his eyes to bug out.

"Papa, enough with the theatrics." I rolled my eyes, though not taking my eyes off of my father's trigger. "Edward, I apologize. As I said, my Papa is a bit protective." Watching as Emmett took the distraction to whisper urgently into my fathers ear, hopefully reminding him Edward knew nothing of our ways.

"Did he really ust pull a gun out?" Edward practically squeaked.

"Go to bed, all of you." Papa ordered, his face dark and unhappy. "It was no joke Antonio, next time you will do right by my girl." He stated before turning away and going back up the stairs.

"This has been one fucked up night." Edward mumbled as my father walked away.

"Dude, what the hell?" Emmett asked a stunned Edward.

"Your father had a gun pointed at me!"

"I told you she wasn't the girl for you!"

"Really Emmett? You are suppose to be my big brother!"

"You didn't tell me your father would shoot me! We didn't even kiss!" Edward repeated, still looking in shock.

"So now that my father threatened you, you are never going to talk to me again?"

"I wont even look at you after tonight! When I said you were no good for me, I didn't think it was to this extreme!"

"Wait, you told my sister she isn't good enough for you? Maybe I should shoot you myself for insulting her like that!"

"Will you three shut up!" Rosie yelled from the stair case. "You two drunks, go to bed, now! Bella, we will talk tomorrow. Right now I am an extremely pissed off pregnant woman who is being denied her much needed sleep.

"Sorry." Emmett sighed, holding his hand out to Edward.

"You seem to be apologizing a lot, but I get it now after your father's performance." He shook Emmett's hand.

"Edward-" I started as Emmett and Rosalie disappeared to their room once more.

"No. Nope, no way. You need to stay the hell away from me. I will be going to a hotel tomorrow." He said as he walked backwards, away from me.

"Seriously? You came onto me and now you are saying it was my fault?"

"You should have warned me your father would go insane! He should be institutionalized, drawing a gun out at people like that."

"What do you expect from a-, never mind. Goodnight _Tonio_."

I stomped off leaving him to stare at me, his shirt still covered in my ice cream.

 **X**

"Bella, what were you thinking? Under your fathers roof?"

Rosalie and I were sitting outside, a huge table umbrella protecting us from the suns rays.

"I was thinking about the hot man who had his body pressed against mine." I droned, placing the straw against my lips and sipping my ice cream float.

Rosalie's recent cravings were root beer floats and lucky for her my father was good friends with a man who owned an old fashion ice cream parlor. I secretly had a suspicion he paid my father for protection rather than actually being my father's 'old friend'.

"Mmm, I can't blame you there. That man is one fine piece of ass."

"Really Rose?"

"Sorry, ever since I entered my second trimester I can't get enough of your brother's -"

"Stop! No mention of my brother's nether regions please. Edward hates me, it doesn't matter how good looking I think he is."

"He had his hard on rubbing against you, but he hates you?"

"You didn't hear what he said after you and Emmett left."

"Bella, you are beautiful, he would have to be gay not to be attracted to you. I'm sure your father just scared the piss out of him."

"Even before Papa threatened him, he said he 'knew girls like me'."

"Ah yes, I remember Emmett talking about his mother trying to set him up. She may have left her family, but she is determined he marry an Italian girl. I suppose some ideas are hard to let go of. His last girlfriend, holy cow. She makes me seem sweet." She giggled. "I'm telling you, a true cagna."

"Why did he date her then?"

"I suppose he thought himself in love at first. She wasn't always that way. Once he asked her to marry him, I guess she thought she was in. Much to her surprise and everyone else delight, he told her to get lost. His last straw was when she told off a waitress for bringing her a salad with bacon in it despite the fact it was written on the menu that it came with it. Emmett and I were lucky enough to be present for that escapade and witnesses to Edward telling her off. I think there were many other instances he stayed silent about, and finally it was too much."

"Papa told him he would have to marry me if he ever found Edward and I together again."

"Your father is crazy when it comes to you. Don't worry about it, we will figure out a way to have you and Edward talk. I think you two would really get along, maybe develop a relationship if given the chance."

"No thank you." I sniffed, looking away.

I only wish there was more truth behind my words. I hadn't been able to get him out of my mind for over a week.

x

 **Gattina - little cat**

 **anziana – old woman**

 **pettegolezzo - gossip**

 **stronzo – asshole**

 **cagna - bitch**


	5. Chapter 5

"Esme is insisting Edward buy this huge house her friends daughter, Jessica found."

"Jessica Newton? We graduated together, I heard she was into real estate. I haven't seen her in a couple years."

"Yeah, her husband just started working for me. Guess selling flannel and denim for mommy and daddy wasn't bringing in enough profit." Emmett said around a mouthful of eggs and toast. "Anyway, Esme is having a fit he is refusing to move back in with them now that the room is finished. She told him he either buy a house or move back in but he is not to stay at a hotel any longer."

"I can't believe you kicked him out." My mother glared at my father.

"I didn't kick him out!"

"No, you pointed a gun at his head instead." I glared at him.

"He had his hands on you Isabella, what was I suppose to do?"

"Yes, what were you thinking? Giving a man advances like that. You two aren't even dating, let alone engaged to be married. Haven't I taught you better?"

"Mother, we didn't even kiss."

"One thing leads to another. If your father hadn't come down when he heard you scream out, you would have."

"Here we go. What is it people say? Hand holding leads to kissing, kissing leads to babies?" Emmett laughed.

"If you think my grandson got here by kissing, we need to have a chat." My father chuckled.

"Emmett!"

Emmett flung his body out of the chair and raced to the stairs where Rosalie yelled from, my mother and father at his heels with me right behind them.

"Rosie!"

"My water broke!" Her words ending with a sob. "We aren't ready!" She looked fearfully at my brother, clutching the banister.

"Babe, we have been ready. Calm down, I will help you out to the car."

I was shocked to hear my brother so calm, comforting his wife as he lifted her in his arms and carried her outside to his car. Moments later he raced back into the house.

"Papa! What the hell am I suppose to do now?" His face pale and eyes huge

 _There_ is the Emmett I know.

"Relax, you take her to the hospital. Your father and I will grab the bags and car seat. Go, we will meet you there."

"She is demanding her brother be there as she gives birth."

"I will call him." I reassured, walking to him and kissing his cheeks. "I love you."

"Love you."

"Go! Your wife is waiting to bring my nephew into the world!" I grinned at him.

He beamed a smile at me and turned, running from the house with a loud whoop.

"I can't believe he is coming!" My mother gushed, tears running down her face.

"Renata, the bags! I will bring the car around, Isabella don't forget to call Jasper."

"I wont Papa. You and Mama go, I will come once I have gotten in touch her him."

I watched as my parents ran from the house, much like my brother did. I called Jasper and waited, him insisting he would pick me up.

"Relax Jasper." I grinned.

His knuckles her white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"She's all I have left." He muttered.

"Nothing will happen to her, and at the end of the day we will have a nephew."

Jasper and Rosalie's parents passed away in what was officially stated as a car crash last year. Reality was they were ran off the road, her mother had been on the phone with my father, begging him to send help. By the time he had men on their trail, it was too late and the perpetrators were long gone. They still haven't figured out who placed the hit and why. Their death was two out of five in the past year and half. Someone was slowly trying to get to my father, protected men getting killed along the way.

Once he parked the car he didn't even wait for me as he ran to the entrance, his car door left open. I shook my head in amusement and shut his door before following after him. I understood his excitement as it matched my own; but his fear was something I couldn't say I comprehended. When I made it to the elevators, he must have beat me with enough time to already have gotten one going up because he was no where to be found.

"Isabella." An arm reaching from behind me and pushing the up arrow button. "Your parents asked me to wait here for you so I could show you to the room they are in."

"Edward."

"No Tonio?"

His voice sounded as if he was humoring me. It confused me how quickly he changed his attitude around me, leaving me unsuspecting of what to expect from him.

"Not drunk?"

The elevator doors opened and he placed his hand over the sensor, allowing me to enter first.

"I am here because your brother wishes it. I want to apologize for my behavior."

"And what exactly is it you are apologizing for?"

There was a brief bout of silence as the doors closed with a ding.

"I was drinking and I shouldn't have manhandled you."

"Okay Dad." I snickered.

I chanced a look behind my shoulder and saw his eyes darken.

"I already spoke with your father and promised to give you an apology. Now that I have, we don't need to speak any longer if you don't wish to."

"If I don't wish? So now you are deciding it is up to me when these past few weeks you have avoided any type of contact with me?"

"Because I don't fall to my knees when you sashay your hips or bat your eyes, I'm an asshole?"

"I do not do those things!"

He raised an eyebrow at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, maybe I did a few times. I have learned my lesson though, you are a better man than most." I said with slight exaggeration.

I suddenly found myself pressed against the wall, Edwards face touching my own.

"I probably am, knowing the type you are associated with."

"Should I shine your shoes now? You know nothing of the company I keep."

"I'll let you shine something." He smirked, brushing his lips against mine.

"Did Antonio Edward Cullen actually make a joke?" I grinned.

The elevator stopped and he pulled away from me forcefully.

"I may not know what _company you keep_ , but I know there is something off with your family. They are waiting for you."

His demeanor once more reserved and cold. He stepped out of the elevator, leaving me to follow after him.

His change giving me whip lash.

"Isabella! Rosalie is already pushing!" My father exclaimed when I was beside him, Edward falling behind and leaning against a wall.

"That was fast, she has been here less than two hours."

"Stubborn girl, she apparently had been having contractions all night but refused to worry any of us."

"He is here!" My mom screamed out as she ran from a door like a ten year old. "Oh Carlo, you should see him! He is perfetto!"

She kissed my cheeks, Edward's, and then took my fathers hand to run back into the room with him.

I screamed sounding much like my mother, and threw myself at Edward. He caught me laughing.

"Congratulations." He smiled, setting me back down on my feet.

"Bella, Edward!" Jasper called out, his head hanging out of the door. "Come meet Lucca!"

I ran to Jasper, hugging him tightly as we cried and laughed together.

"He's beautiful." Jasper choked out.

Emmett was beside the bed Rosalie was laying in, a screaming baby in her arms. As I got closer I could see the dark curls that were already atop his head, his little fists waving in the air looking much like his grandfather.

"May I?" I asked.

"Isn't he amazing?" Emmett grinned as he reached down for the baby, handing him over to me.

"He is." I smiled down at the angry child. "Whats the matter with my Lucca? Auntie Bella has you sweet boy."

His response was only to scream louder.

"Congratulations Emmett." Edward said, clapping Emmett's back. "He is huge!" Causing us to all laugh.

"He isEmmett's son." Rosalie smiled.

"Let me try." Edward said quietly, taking him from my arms before I could even agree to hand him over.

I watched in awe at the ease Edward projected as he bounced the baby lightly in his arms, cooing softly. My parents announced they were going to get everybody coffee, Jasper joining them while Emmett helped Rosalie take a shower. I was left to watch Edward calm my nephew, who was now silent as he stared up at the strange man.

"I'm your Uncle Edward." He sang.

"Are you accepting my fathers offer then?" I teased.

"And that is your smart ass Aunt."

"Watch your fucking mouth around my kid!" Emmett yelled from the bathroom followed with the sound of a smack and a cry of pain from Emmett.

"Honestly." I laughed.

 **X**

"Would you like a ride home?"

I looked up at Edward from my spot in an uncomfortable chair. Emmett received a call which caused him, Jasper, and our father to whisper urgently together before he and Jasper left saying they had a work emergency. An hour after that my father got a call and he told my mother he had some business to handle at the restaurant. My mother was staying with Rosalie till the morning when Emmett came to bring them home and I had forgotten Edward was even there. He left to bring Rosalie and my mother dinner two hours after the other three had left.

"You don't need to bother, I am sure Jacob is close by."

"Who is Jacob?"

My mother gave me a glance, quick enough for no one else to notice but me. I thought it ridiculous they were all still trying to cover up the simplest of things with a morbid idea of protecting this grown man. I couldn't even tell him Jacob was hired to protect me, follow my movements while being hidden in the shadows.

"A friend." I stated with a shrug of one shoulder.

"It seems silly to call someone to come get you when I am right here offering my services."

"Isabella, go with Edward. Make sure you eat some dinner."

"I will stop on our way and get her something to eat."

"Thank you Edward. You have been a wonderful support for Emmett and Rosalie today."

"There is no where else I would rather be than enjoying this special moment with you all."

"You're too sweet."

She kissed us each goodbye and Edward held the door open for me.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Could we just eat at the restaurant? I want to say goodnight to my father before going home."

"Of course."

"Why did you volunteer to drive me home?"

"Excuse me?"

"You obviously have a distaste for me. I find it odd you would put it upon yourself to be near me any longer than necessary."

"I don't find you repulsive if that is what you are implying, I thought we already stated as such? I just choose not to involve myself with girls like you."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"You are use to getting your way. You are still a spoiled child and expect things in your life to be planned as you wish it. Your father and brother look at you as if you are a treasure and there is nothing you enjoy more than snapping your fingers and having your requests met."

"Basically you have categorized me."

"You are everything I don't want or need, yet, I can't help but be more than a little attracted to you. You are beautiful, which I know you know as well."

"I should say thank you but I feel as if it wasn't quite a complement." I frowned at him. "I can not deny you are gorgeous, but you drive me insane with your self worth. You hold yourself up on a pedestal. I'm conflicted on whether I want to kiss you senseless or knock you down a peg or two."

At this point we were now in the parking lot of _Bella Rosa,_ Edward parking in a dark corner away from the street lights.

"What are you doing? Why are we so far from the restaurant's entrance?"

He unbuckled his seat belt and turned in his seat to face me, his eyes dark and intense.

"Which have you chosen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to kiss me or knock me down a peg? I can't decided whick I want more." His voice deepening, his eyes moving down my body to my uncovered legs.

"I don't think I am worthy of your lips." I spat, annoyed that he once again had the upper hand.

"Shall we find out?" He asked, leaning across the console so that we were inches apart.

He placed his hand on my cheek, his thumb rubbing against the corner of my mouth as he studied my eyes.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I know you are all wrong for me."

"Then why are you doing it?" I whispered, unable to pull away from his intensity.

"I can't seem to help myself. You are a siren."

His lips brushed against my own, a breath of a kiss placed upon mine as he let his nose trail against mine.

I opened my eyes after closing them briefly while he teased my lips with his, the light from outside shifting. I focused on the window behind him, wondering what it was I saw when a shadow appeared, the shape becoming distinctly familiar to me.

"Edward, get down!"

"What?"

I pushed his head down into my lap just as a shot rang out, shattering the window and covering us in glass. I was able to get my gun out of my purse and raised my arm out, lifting myself off of Edward. I shot just as a second one was fired, the strangers hitting the roof of the car as mine went through his hand, leaving a clean hole before he howled in pain.

"That the hell is going on?" Edward screamed, reaching under his seat and pulling out a gun of his own. "Stay in the fucking car!" He ordered as he climbed out of his side.

"Excuse me?"

Now I was really pissed.

I stomped around the car to him, shoving him in the chest right after he landed his elbow against the shooters back, causing him to fall to the ground in another howl of pain.

"I told you to stay in the car!"

"Who are you to give me orders?" I demanded as I shoved the heal of my foot into the mans injured hand earning another howl.

"I'm trying to prevent you from getting hurt!"

"I saved your ass, remember?"

"Like hell you did! Move one more time and I will shoot you between the fucking eyes." Edward seethed as he pointed his gun to the man on the ground as he tried to crawl his way to his own weapon he dropped feet away.

"What are you doing with a gun under your seat anyway?" I demanded as I walked over to pick up the discarded gun. "What a cheap piece of metal." I snickered in disgust.

"You are asking me what I am doing with one under my seat when you are carrying one in your purse?"

"My father insist. Protection and all that."

"How about I just say the same then."

"Bella!" Jacob came running full speed at us, my father and brother at his heels.

"You know, don't you?"

"That you have all been pussy footing around me like I am some infant? Of course. It wasn't hard to figure out. My grandfather told me some stories a few years back, two and two usually equals four."

"I should shoot you myself." My gun now pointed at him.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled in shock.

"Shut up. Your friend here knows more than he has let on. Did you park us here to take advantage of me? Try to get me to talk of my family so you could use it against us?"

I was pulled into Jacobs arms, my brother taking the gun from my hand fast enough I had no clue till it was already done.

"Wait a minute." My father stepped forward as Jacob kicked the man who was still on the ground in the ribs. "You two were alone and acting provocatively, again?"

"Papa-"

"Mr. Cigno-"

"Stai zitto! You apologized to my face, made me a promise. My Isabella is an innocent and you have twice now ruined her reputation!"

"Papa, my reputation is hardly ruined with a few moments alone with Edward."

"Emmett, get her out of my sight." My fathers face was red with rage, his eyes refusing to look at me.

"Antonio, your grandfather will be contacted. As far as I am concerned, you two are now betrothed."

"What? Papa, you can't be serious!"

"You can't demand that I marry your daughter!"

"You will both be silent before I beat one of you and shoot the other! Antonio Masini will be called and we will have a meeting about both your behaviors. Isabella, I have been very lenient with you your entire life. I fear I have done you a disservice and it ends now, you will _not_ disrespect me again by going against my wishes. Is that clear?"

"Yes Papa." I whispered fearfully.

I have seen my father this angry many of times, but never directed at me.

"You have put my daughter in danger tonight. Things could have ended quite differently. I play dumb for everyone, but your grandfather has told me you know of the truth. You know, yet you still acted in such a manor tonight. Do not fight against me Antonio Edward Cullen or you will be in the same hole as this one." He said spitting on the man who was still on the ground, Jacobs heavy boot setting on his chest to keep him there.

Edward stayed silent, his jaw hard as he looked angrily at my father.

"Emmett, get this taken care of. I want answers, then slowly for trying to hurt my flesh. Jacob, make sure Isabella gets home, that she stays there and is _alone_."

I refused to return the kiss goodnight from my father, Emmett shaking his head at me as we departed. Edward stormed past me without a glance and got into his car, speeding away without a word to anyone,

"Come on Bells, let's get you home." Jake said lightly, pulling me in the direction of his SUV.

"I won't do it." I stated firmly when we were halfway to the house.

"I don't think you have a choice."

"He can't make me, Jacob!"

"Bella, you need to do as he says. I fear for you. I have never seen a man with your fathers power indulge his daughter as he does you. You have had free rein, this time I think he has been pushed to far."

"Free rein? That's what you call this?"

"Any other man would have have beat his daughter for rebelling as you do and you know it."

I glared out my window, remaining silent the rest of the way home.

 _I will leave if I have to, but I will not marry Edward Cullen._

 _x_

 **Stai zitto – shut up**


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were sitting with my parents in my father's office. Everyone was mostly silent, speaking in hushed tones though every now and again there was a raised voice, mostly from Edward's mother. Edward and I were told to wait till we were called in from the family room.

Edward refused to look at me and kept his distance, a tumbler with whiskey held in his hand. Alice wasn't present and Emmett was on his way home with Rosalie and the baby. My father wanted to wait for him to arrive before calling Edward's grandfather though I wasn't sure if he would be patient enough. I could see the anger still in his eyes.

"Tonio-" Hoping maybe he could talk some sense into my parents.

"My name is Edward." His voice cold.

"I'm sorry about last night. I should have known better knowing there is a threat out there."

"My parents told me last night."

"So you understand?"

"I understand that your father is a criminal, my best friend is a criminal. And from what I saw last night, you probably are also."

"How dare you speak of my family like that!"

"Well, aren't they?"

"I suppose if you want to get technical..." I said with a pout. "But they are still the same people you knew, they are good people."

"People who kill. Who sell drugs."

"I know nothing of their business." I said with a wave of my hand.

"How much blood was spilled to buy that outfit you are wearing?"

I walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever speak like that to me again! Your mother may be a Masini, but you are nothing more than a Cullen. A nobody in my world!" I screamed.

"Isabella!"

"Shit." I whispered before turning to see four sets of eyes staring at me in shock.

"He started it." I complained insolently, knowing I had over stepped.

His mother eyed me coldly, his father allowed no emotion to show through.

"Mr and Mrs. Cullen." I greeted, not even bothering with a fake smile I knew wouldn't be returned.

"Edward, Bella, join us." My father demanded. "Masini is on speaker phone." He said, giving me a warning gaze. I ignored the Cullen's and held my head high as I made my way into the office following my parents. The Cullens followed us in shortly after, not speaking as they took their seats.

"Now, as we were beginning to discuss till our youngsters were heard bickering." My father started.

"Antonio!" A voice in thick Italian spoke. "I hear that you were in a bit of a situation last night."

"Yes sir."

"As you already know, your mother left my world for your father. I was led to believe he had no knowledge but your mother told him, wishing for no secrets between them. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but now that you both know and with the invisible threat, you will now join us. I am so proud to have my only grandson be the one to take over. I am getting to old to continue much longer."

"Nonno, you can't be serious!" Edward protested.

"I most certainly am!"

"I am not going to become one of you!"

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Choose your words carefully, Tonio." I said in warning.

He was new and would be let off easy, but there was only so much he would get away with.

"I know nothing, how can I possibly step in for you? You must want someone who knows what your life and business is all about."

"I want the Masini blood to continue! I want to see you take my name and give me Masini Bambini!"

"You want babies now?" His voice broke in what sounded like humor.

The boy was going to loose it.

In twenty four hours he was ordered by my father to marry, told by his grandfather he would be the new capo della famiglia Masini, and now being asked to have children

"As to that, Masini." My father spoke up firmly. "Our boy here was alone with my daughter, parked at night."

"Is that where they were attacked?"

"It is. The young man works for a family we know well and will be dealt with accordingly."

"Well, if the two children like each other well enough to be in that sort of predicament, perhaps we can settle all matters right now!"

"I'm pleased you agree."

"Papa, no! You can't do this!"

"You will do well to remember what I said last night and bite your tongue."

"Papa! He is my son, not yours!" Esme yelled into the speaker

"You should never have left! He will be taking over in America and give me another heir. Your husband will give his services as a doctor when needed from him by his son."

Esme stayed silent but her eyes looked at me accusingly, her mouth in a thin line.

Apparently everyone was mad at me.

"Wait, are you agreeing that I am to marry Isabella?" Edward gasped. "To become some sort of mob boss?"

"Quick, aren't we." I grumbled, earning myself a pinch on the arm from my mother.

"Isabella's father and brother will be there to help guide you. I will also send your cousin Cauis to help for a year.

"I wont do any of it!"

"Edward Antonio, you will not defy your grandfather." Esme said sharply, causing Edward to take a deep breath.

"You can't just order me about. I am twenty five, I will do as I please."

"You will do as your told if you value your own well being." My father seethed. "This is what happens!" He threw at Esme with a pointed finger, shaking it at her. "See how disrespectful he is? My children know better."

"Is that why your daughter found herself in the predicament that has brought on the current circumstances?"

"It was your son who pressed his body to mine and then decided to go necking in my fathers parking lot!" I yelled out just as my brother walked in.

"He did what?" His voice boomed.

"Well, he is a Masini yet!" His grandfather cackled.

Suddenly the room was filled with the six different voices trying to talk over one another. I glanced to Edward who was staring at me. I wanted to reassure him, to tell him everything would be alright. I wanted him to rush to my side and assure the same to me. Instead I received a sneer and cold eyes. If my father made us go through with this mock of a marriage, Edward would forever make me remember how much he doesn't want me.

"Mama, I think I need to lay down." I whispered into her ear.

"You could do much worse. In fact, there is no better match for you than Antonio. He is handsome and comes from a strong family. He will make you a fine husband."

"May I leave?"

"I suppose it wont hurt if you do. I will come to you when we have plans made."

I stayed silent but left the room, closing the door softly behind me. Taking the stairs, my feet were heavy as I made my way to Emmett and Rosalie's wing of the house.

"Rose." I gasped.

"Bella? What happened?"

"I have no idea! They are discussing Edward taking over for his grandfather here in America and saying we are to marry! What am I going to do?" I collapsed on the couch she was sitting on, her arms wrapping around me.

"Oh, Bella."

"You will marry him. That is what you will do." Emmett spoke up from the doorway.

"Emmett, don't be cruel."

"You were stupid Isabella. It is time you learned that your actions have consequences."

"What did I do to deserve this?" I cried out.

"You were tempting a man who was not meant to be your husband. Your actions caused his reaction. You made yourself vulnerable with no guard near you. You shot someone in front of Edward who then saw myself, our father, and Jacob with guns."

"Fuck off Emmett."

"You will watch your mouth." His face red as he stepped toward me.

"Emmett, stop. You are angry, but I think we both know you are more worried about your sister than you are angry with her."

He sighed heavily and sat beside me, pulling me from Rose's arms to hold me himself.

"I love you Isabella, but this time there is no way out of Papa's wishes."

"You want me to be forced into this? What about your friend?"

"I know Edward and he is a good person. I wouldn't allow this without a fight otherwise. You will both be alright and safe even if neither of you are happy. Be a good girl and go get some rest. Don't argue with Papa anymore tonight."

"Don't you love me?"

"Don't be so spoiled. You know I do, now off with you."

I was no longer saddened, but angry again. Stomping my way to my room I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed, screaming into a pillow.

"Quite the dramatics."

I yelped out in fright, flipping over so fast I ended up falling to the floor. Sitting up I saw Edward was sitting in my arm chair that was placed in the corner of my room.

"Tell me, when you are my wife and I deny you something will you act in the same manner?"

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" I glared.

"What more can possibly happen? We are already to be wed, or did you miss that part?"

"I heard it several times."

"A month. They are only waiting so that our family in Italy can be here. A fucking _month._ "

"Now who is being dramatic?"

He blinked at me, his expression blank.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I don't want anything from you."

"Do you expect a ring, or is the marriage certificate enough to make you happy?"

"I want nothing from you!"

"Well, you get all of me and everything I have. Congratulations _Principessa_." He sneered as he left the room.

"Not everything." I whispered, knowing there would never be a chance for love.

 **X**

"Isabella it has been two weeks!"

"I am aware of how long it has been." I tried for a bored tone, filing my nails while lounging on the outdoor swing that was beside the pool.

"When are you going to start making decisions?"

"When you and father call off this sham of a wedding."

My mother looked down at me with a hint of disdain, waiting to see if I would continue with my little speech or not. It had been a long few weeks with nothing said from me other than complaints and arguments, but mostly the silent treatment.

"What if I just disappear! How will you sleep at night knowing you drove your only daughter away?"

"I will sleep well knowing I allowed my husband to spoil our daughter to the point she would rather leave her family than to follow her fathers wishes. When has he ever made a decision that wasn't in your best interest?"

"Marrying a man I don't know and who doesn't love me is in my best interest? He doesn't even like me!"

"It sounds terrible, I know. I was scared and furious with my own father when I was told to marry your father, but look how it turned out? Give Edward a chance, give your marriage the work it deserves. You may be surprised."

"Basically I either do as Papa says and marry Edward or I run away?"

Instead of answering she turned to walk back into the house.

"You have two weeks, pick out a dress or I will." She called over her shoulder.

I growled out my frustration and dove into the pool, sinking to the bottom and swimming to the other end before resurfacing.

"Your mother told me where to find you."

I looked up to find a smiling Alice standing at the edge of the pool.

"I heard the news of you becoming my sister in law."

"I highly doubt your brother is bragging about the fact."

"No, he certainly isn't. I found out by the screaming match that hasn't ended since it started two weeks ago."

"Edward's still angry then?"

"That is putting it lightly. Every time I go into the room they quiet down and look at me as if I am interrupting a meeting or something. I have the feeling they are hiding something. So I came to you, what aren't they telling me?"

"I couldn't possibly know what your family is hiding." I said evenly as I pushed myself out of the pool. "Edward hasn't seen me or spoken to me in two weeks."

"You are coming tonight aren't you?"

"What is tonight?"

"Your family is suppose to come over for dinner to celebrate Edward's birthday."

"I forgot my _fiance_ was five years older than I."

"Hush, as if that is even an issue. You two are so hard headed. It's certainly going to be an interesting evening."

"I didn't say I was going."

"You're going." Emmett called from the house.

His figure appeared at the open patio doors.

"Spying on me?"

"I was coming to tell you to be ready to leave at seven and overheard Mary Alice."

"I don't want to go."

"Too bad."

"You, Mama, and Papa just love telling me what to do!"

"Seven." He stated again and left us alone once more.

"Want me to help you get ready?"

I shrugged and started walking into the house.

I couldn't deny I was curious as to what Edward's reaction would be upon seeing me.

x

 **capo della famiglia Masini – boss of the masini family**


	7. Chapter 7

I tugged on the hem of my dress as I got out of the car. I choose a white summer dress, deciding he may as well get use to seeing me in white.

"You look beautiful." Rosie said with a small smile, weaving her arm through mine as we made our way to the front of the house. Emmett was leading the way with Lucca in his arms, my parents arrived earlier in the day to visit before dinner.

"Have you talked to him at all Emmett?"

"Of course I have. Just because the two of you fucked up doesn't stop him from being my best friend. He is Lucca's godfather, soon to be his uncle. We will be the head of our families and together have over half of the control."

It didn't matter to me that I knew I was acting childish with my pouting and sulking. I did not want to marry a man who wanted nothing to do with me, who would spend the rest of their life holding resentment toward me. How could we even move on, we would marry and then what? Would we share a room and a bed, have children? It was a hopeless future that awaited me. If we slept together, I would lay there knowing that he may be attracted to me but he was mentally repulsed.

I had three options.

One, to find a way to stop the wedding. Two, find a way to make him like me. Three, to leave my family, my home, and disappear.

"Emmett, let me have that baby!" Esme greeted, gushing over Lucca who was passed to her waiting arms. "Rosalie, he is absolutely gorgeous. Everyone is outside on the patio." She ushered them forward. "Isabella." She nodded at me coldly, turning sharply to leave me following after her alone.

I stepped onto the wooden deck searching for my mother, feeling vulnerable in a home where I was unwelcome. There standing before me was an old man wearing dress pants with suspenders and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his arms held open wide.

"Nonno Masini!"

My eyes watered automatically upon the sight of him. Tears streaming as I rushed to his smiling face, enveloping me in his strong arms.

"La nostra bambina Bella." A voice cooed from behind me.

I turned to see my grandfathers watching me, their eyes twinkling with humor.

"Nonno Abello and Nonno Cigno! What are the three of you doing here?"

"Little trouble maker is more like it." Nonno Cigno winked at me.

"Are you not pleased to see us?" Nonno Abello asked.

"Of course I am. I just wasn't expecting to see you all tonight."

"We wouldn't miss our nipoti di wedding. I wish Esme's madre was here to see her nipote saw his vows." Nonno Masini sighed, my grandfather Abello patting his back sympathetically.

"Where is my Nonna?"

My mothers mother died when she was three. She was found strangled in her bed, it caused a riot in Italy which in turn had my grandfathers planning my parents marriage for a strong alliance. Edward's grandmother went to sleep one night and never woke the next morning, dying peacefully in her bed two years ago. Grandmother Cigno was a small woman with a fiery temper that loved fiercely.

"She is in the kitchen, where else?" Nonno Cigno snorted with a wave of his hand. "You should count your lucky stars she wasn't here when you caused all the stir. She would have paddled your bottom, regardless of your age."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"My grandson is a devil, yes? A handsome one at that, just like his grandfather." Nonno Masini added joyfully.

"Yes well, your handsome devil of a grandson is being a pain in the ass." Esme snapped with a quick hard glance at me.

"Where is that boy? We have been here for three hours and I have not seen him yet."

"Edward has taken to locking himself in the library, drinking away in his black cloud." Carlisle spoke up as he walked out to join us, followed by my parents.

"And you allow this?"

"Of course I don't allow it!"

"I see I will have to take matters in my own hands and take control."

Carlisle turned red and opened his mouth to speak but Esme placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Emesto, Carlo, are you coming?"

"You go ahead and deal with your boy." Nonno Cigno said without taking his eyes off of Lucca.

Both my grandfathers were now engrossed with the baby who was back in Rosalie's arms. It was different to see Rosalie stay in the background and not offer her own two sense into the conversation.

"I will certainly be joining you. I love the man but he is going to do right by my sister and quit bitching like he is marrying a troll. She's fuckin' beautiful." Emmett stated with a scowl.

"Do you expect a thank you? You are one of the people who are demanding our marriage."

"Tranquillo." He replied as he left.

"Rose?" I questioned, walking to her as Nonno Masini, Carlisle, and Emmett left to find Edward. "You are being unusually quiet."

"Can I be honest and keep it between the two of us Bella?" She asked quietly, looking across the deck at my and Edward's mother talking quietly.

My father was most likely in the kitchen with Nonna Cigno sneaking bites of food.

"You know you can."

"In the beginning, I saw sense in their words. I thought it right you and Edward marry. You tying the families together would only give us greater numbers, a strength in our wall. I thought that since you were found alone together in a promiscuous situation even after being warned about the same behavior, you should accept your fate. I know you both individually and truly think if you had courted in a traditional way, you would have fallen in love and married anyway."

"I sense a but."

"There is one. Now that I have my little Lucca... I can't see the right in telling two people they are going to marry. This should be your own decision, no one else. Edward has been a drunk for two weeks, holed up in a room alone. Now I think he is being dramatic, but it shouldn't be like this."

"Thank you for telling me."

I gave my grandfathers a quick kiss and left for the kitchen to greet my grandmother. Once I was inside, I could smell the delicious aroma's filling the house. My father's restaurant served only recipes that came from my grandmother and her mother before her.

"Nonna Cigno! How could you not tell me you were coming!" I chirped happily when I saw her small form hovering over a pot on the stove. She was so short she had to use tip toes to even see into it.

"My Isabella! A surprise for my uno cattivo. I met your intended, bello that one is!"

"Si, he is bello, but is that all I need for a marriage Nonna?"

"Your Papa told me you were unhappy about the upcoming wedding. Renata and Esme showed me what they have accomplished so far. It will be a beautiful wedding even though you refuse to help. Your Mama told me you have a dress to pick out. We will go tomorrow."

"Nonna!"

"Don't argue with your grandmother." My father said absently as he stuck a piece of meat from the antipasto platter into his mouth.

"Carlo, out with your sneaky hands!"

"Isabella, I expect you to be polite. Go find your fiance."

"No thank you." I said with a pout of my lips.

A smart sting sounded off my bottom as my grandmother smacked me with a wooden spoon.

"Don't talk back, go."

"Ow." I scowled as I rubbed the spot, stomping my feet as I made my way to the library to find Edward as I was ordered.

"Put the damn glass down!" I heard Nonno Masini yell out as I got closer to the closed double doors.

"Edward, you need to wrap your head around this. Nothing is going to make it change, listen to your grandfather."

"You think I am going to marry and become the _head of the family_ without so much as an opinion and be joyful about it? Fuck that."

"Watch your mouth."

I knocked and entered the room, looking into each set of eyes that focused on me. Edward's grandfather seemed annoyed, Emmett a mix of anger and amusement, and Edward's full of frustration.

"May I speak with Edward alone?"

"It isn't proper-"

"Nonno, they are to be wed for worse than talking alone, I think we can leave them without people talking."

"I suppose you're right." He grunted, patting Emmett's back as he left the room with a wink in my direction.

"Try to sober him up before dinner, will you? Nonna will beat his hide black and blue if he comes to the table inebriated." Emmett pleaded.

"He isn't my responsibility yet."

"Isabella." His voice exasperated.

"I'll handle it." I groaned.

"You do realize I am just drunk right? I can still hear and understand all that is said near me." Edward scowled. "I don't need nor want you to _handle_ me."

"You are making a fool of yourself."

I walked over to the couch he was sitting on, looking down as his bloodshot eyes looked up at me.

"Go away, you are the reason I am how I am right now."

"You are responsible for yourself. Come on, show me to your room."

"Find it yourself."

"I am not the one who needs it. You need to shower and dress in fresh clothing before dinner is served."

"I'm not eating."

"You most certainly are. My grandmother went to the trouble of making a meal for us all, you will eat."

"Are you going to twist my arm and make me?"

"I can always call Emmett back in to haul you up."

Suddenly I was pulled forward, falling over him.

"Or I can haul you down." His voice low.

He had his face inches from mine, my legs on either side of his lap.

"Let me go." I said with little conviction.

If I was honestly, I was enjoying his show of dominance.

"I'm not ready to let you go. We are to be married because we were found alone in inappropriate positions, correct? Maybe I want to at least have a reason behind it all, do what your father apparently thinks we have already done?"

His hands moved, placing them over my ass and pressing so that I was grinding into him. I was made aware of his growing erection, his hooded eyes gauging my reaction.

"Stop." I whimpered, my hands falling to his shoulders.

"Your words don't match what your body is telling me."

I wasn't allowed a moment to respond, his lips instantly covering mine with a load groan. I could taste the bitterness of the liquor on his tongue as his lips opened my mouth for him to enter.

"You taste disgusting." I sighed when he moved his lips position.

"You taste divine." His words muffled.

He twisted his torso quickly, throwing me back into the couch as he laid over me.

"I thought you despised me." I gasped when his hips ground into mine.

"Obviously my body says otherwise." His voice husky as he lowered his mouth to my shoulder, nipping it sharply with his teeth.

"Edward, shower."

"Good idea." He pulled me by my hand so I was standing when he moved to his feet. "Whoa." He mumbled when he swayed slightly from his sudden movement. "I think I'm still drunk."

"Come on light weight."

He led the way out of the library to the stairs and held my hand as we walked up.

"Maybe we can make a real go at it, this isn't so bad." He said while swinging our arms that were connected by our hand holding.

"Says the man who has been drinking for the past two weeks. Wait till your sober before making any proclamations about our future."

He chuckled and opened a door shortly after we stepped into a hallway.

I entered seeing one half a bedroom set up while the other half resembled a living room.

"Make yourself useful and pick out some clothes for me." He winked and shut the door to the bathroom behind him.

I rolled my eyes but went to the closet when I heard the water turn on, opening the door and stepping into a walk in. One wall was suits, another full of shelves that held t-shirts and jeans, the last wall slacks, sweaters, and polo's.

"Seriously?" I mumbled, flipping through some button ups.

I picked out dark dress pants and a smokey gray shirt, laying them over a bench that sat near a row of shoes. Picking out a pair of dress shoes I began opening drawers, trying to find his ties. The second one I opened boasted ties of every color and design. I grabbed a blue striped one and frowned as the drawer wiggled upon the slightest pressure. I tossed the tie to the bench and ran my hands over the edge, seeing that the drawer held an insert. Grabbing a metal coat hanger I stuck it the seam, pushing so that the insert popped up and allowed me to lift it out with my hands. I almost screamed out when I saw what was hidden in the bottom of the drawer. It was filled with stacks of money. A mixture of hundreds, fifties, and twenties. I heard the pipes rattle as the water turned off just as a thought consumed me. I could use this to help me leave.

"Bella?"

"Coming!"

I hurriedly grabbed two stacks of the hundreds and shoved them inside the small purse I still had hanging on my shoulder by a thin strap of leather. I winced when the wooden drawer slipped and banged as it slid back into place.

"Just picking out your tie! You had too many to choose from." I yelled out, hurriedly grabbing my selections and rushing from the closet.

I took long steps to his bed, laying out each article of clothing.

"Thank you." He said lowly, his lips right by my ear.

Shivers ran up and down my body at feeling him so close to me. It was somehow different than when he was pressed against me, like a teasing sensation.

I turned when I felt his warmth move from beside me, my mouth falling open when I caught sight of his naked form walking away from me. Only a towel wrapped around his waist covered him. He pulled out a undershirt from his dresser and I watched as his back muscles rippled while he raised his arms and pulled it on.

He turned and looked at me, raising a brow while one of his hands grabbed the edge of the towel that was tucked in keeping it up. With a flick of his wrist the navy blue towel fell to the floor.

"Edward!" I complained, covering my eyes and turning around.

"You had to know I needed to put on boxers."

I could hear the humor in his voice.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Making you uncomfortable? Tremendously."

"I will let everyone know you will be down shortly while you finish getting dressed."

I turned to leave only to be stopped when Edward quickly reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

"Ah ah ah, we will walk down together, like a proper couple."

"We aren't a proper couple!"

"That is what they all want us to be, let's make the old man happy. It will probably be another year till I see my grandfather again."

"Did he actually make you reason with them all? I thought we were on the same side! I don't want to marry you, we only have two weeks to figure out a way to stop the wedding."

"Well then get to figuring it out because I have come up with no other outcome that doesn't lead to your brother or father shooting me in the back."

"They never shoot a man in his back." I sneered.

I turned sharply and crossed my arms, refusing to look at him while he finished.

"Let's go." He ordered, his voice once again the cold tone I was well known to.

"Finally sober are we?"

"I'm leaning more toward you knowing how to suck every bit of happiness from the room your in."

"How dare you!"

"Isabella, Edward." Emmett called from the doorway, our heads swinging quickly to the side to where he was standing. "Dinner is about to be served. You can continue your bickering after dessert."

"We are finished here." I glared at Edward.

"Gotta save something for the honeymoon." He glowered back.

"I will make sure to pack you plenty of lotion because the only sex you will be getting is with yourself!"

"Come on now, you can't actually believe I wont be able to find a willing partica-"

I had my gun out before he could finish.

"What is it with your family and aiming guns at my head?"

"Whether either of us want this marriage, if we wed your dick belongs to me and no one else." I hissed.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"This is going to be the best entertainment I have ever had."

"Thanks for the support big brother."

"Focus that anger on your fiance."

"Cazzo." I growled at Edward.

"Cagna." He responded with a sneer.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Emmett demanded with a finger pointed at Edward. "You aren't married to her yet and even when you are you will show her respect."

"If she wants respect she will have to give some."

"When you two are married you will be the the head of her family. You will be respected. Isn't that right Isabella?" He asked with narrow eyes.

I thought about the money still in the bottom of my purse.

"Of course." I smirked, planning on taking off long before the wedding.

 **X**

Dinner was awkward for me. Our grandparents insisted that Edward and I sit beside one another. He was stiff during the entire meal, not speaking a word unless something was said directly to him. After what felt like hours dessert dishes were being taken away.

"Mama, may I ask Jacob to bring me home?"

"Are you well?"

"I would just like to go to bed early tonight, I'm feeling tired."

"Alright, you need your rest for tomorrow anyway."

"Tomorrow?"

"The dress, remember?"

"Of course, it just momentarily skipped my mind."

"I know you aren't looking forward to it, but it will be fun. Your grandmother is excited to be involved in the choosing."

"I'm surprised she didn't bring her own for me to wear."

"I'm so glad you said that! It is in my suitcase!" Nonna chirped.

"You brought your wedding dress with you?"

Disappointing her was going to hurt more than I thought.

"Did I hear correctly? Your grandmother brought her wedding dress along?" Alice's chirping filled the room. "Sorry I missed dinner, happy birthday Edward!" She leaned down and kissed him from where he still sat in the dining room chair.

"Yes, I did. I am Nonna Cigno."

"I am so happy to meet you! I have heard about you for years from my Nonno. I'm Alice."

"You are beautiful!"

I looked between the two of them. No wonder my grandmother thought so. They were of the same height, similar facial features.

"I would love to look at it, maybe we could redesign it to Bella's liking and figure. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"Much better than any store bought one." My grandmother huffed.

They went on about their own ideas and thoughts while I stood to leave.

"Are you leaving? I just got here." Alice pouted. "Come and talk wedding plans with me before you go. We haven't much longer."

"I thought my mother was finished?"

"We still need wedding colors to finalize certain things, and what you want your cake to look like along with the flavor. The cake topper, what you want your and Edward's first song to be."

"Ti Amo." Edward spoke up quietly, yet with assertiveness.

"Ti Amo? Are you sure?" Alice asked with bulging eyes as I was frozen in place, my eyes focused on him.

"Close your mouth, it's most unattractive with it left open as it is." Rose said, her voice full of amusement as she reached over and patted my chin.

"Blues. I want a dark blue." I said quietly, looking at the tie Edward was wearing.

The tie I chose.

"Edward can choose the other."

"Cream, I think. Antique white, if you will."

"O-okay. Cake?" Alice stuttered, snapping her fingers for a pen and paper which Jasper suddenly appeared and supplied her with.

"Chocolate." We said at the same time.

"I need to leave. Happy birthday Edward." I gasped out, turning and rushing from the room without proper goodbyes for my grandparents or parents. "Buonanotte!"

I ran out of the house, waving my arm above my head.

"Jacob!"

"Isabella? Are you alright?"

"Please, just take me home."

"Of course, I'm parked over here." He looked at me with concern but lead the way to his SUV.

"Isabella!" I heard Edward calling from the house, slowly growing closer.

"Please, Jake. I don't want to see him."

He didn't respond but the vehicle was quickly put into drive and sped down the Cullen's driveway.

"Do you need anything?" Jacob asked.

"No, I just want to go home."

I needed to pack and leave before my family came home. If I stayed any longer there was a strong possibility I would fall in love with Antonio Edward Masini Cullen.

x

 **La nostra bambina – our little girl**

 **nipoti di – grandchildren's**

 **madre – mother**

 **nipote – grandson**

 **Tranquillo – quiet**

 **uno cattivo – naughty one**

 **bello – handsome**

 **cazzo – dick**

 **cagna – bitch**

 **Buonanotte - goodnight**


	8. Chapter 8

It was still early, I knew I would have enough time to get a bag together. The only problem I faced was leaving the house with a bag unnoticed. My father made sure we had someone who walked the grounds and then there was Jacob who would never leave knowing I was home by myself.

Pulling my gym bag out from the bottom of my closet, I started filling it with basic clothing. Jeans, long sleeved t-shirts along with a few short ones. Sneakers, sandals, plenty of undergarments and pajamas. I used my waterproof travel bag for my bathing and hair products. Once that was packed in with my clothing along with a small makeup bag, I picked up my purse from where it sat on the top of my dresser. Emptying it out on my bed, I wondered if I should have taken more money from the stash Edward had hidden. There were two bundles, but it only amounted to twenty thousand. The money would last for a while but it all depended on how long it would take my father to forgive me and to end the foolish notion of Edward and I marrying.

As I picked up the money and walked back to the bag, my steps faltered as I thought of my grandmother. She was so pleased over the idea of my wearing her wedding dress and helping Alice alter it for my fit and a more modern look.

 _That song..._

Why would Edward pick a song that was titled _I love you?_

It made no sense and just confused me. There was no possibility that Edward loved me, I would be surprised if he even liked me. Once I thought of the words Edward and love together, I couldn't stop my mind from remembering the way he made me feel while he kissed me on the couch in the library. The way my body responded while watching him dress after his shower. The movement of his muscles involuntarily making me think of them flexing under my hands, my nails scratching down his strong back as he hovered above me. The sight of him when he dropped the towel making me throb uncomfortable. I may not be experienced, but I knew he was impressive. That was without an erection, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to see him just as naked when he was hard.

 _Stop._

I'm leaving so we wont have to be forced together. To give Edward a chance at a normal life. How normal was he though with a drawer full of money? What is he doing with it and why does he have it? My gut told me Edward knew more than he let on and he was hiding something from me, if not everyone. Did his grandfather even know what he may be involved in? Was it the family, or the Cartel? I hoped more than anything it wasn't drugs. I would never be able to look at him the same if he was a dealer. It may be a contradiction but for some reason knowing Emmett and my father handle some of the drug movement, it felt different than them being a street dealer.

 _Enough thinking of Edward Cullen!_

It was time to find a way out of the house.

I picked up my bag and slid it over my body cross wise. The house was empty so I didn't have to worry about being quiet as I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the connecting garage door in a back hallway. After opening the door was when I had to be silent as possible. I went to the car my father bought me even though I was never able to drive it much, he preferred to have me driven for safety measures. It was a black Bentley that matched my mothers but hers was white. Opening a back door I threw my bag in and closed it quietly, holding the handle till it latched. On one wall there was a huge key rack that held keys for the massive collection of cars my father liked to keep. I found my key ring quickly, the little figure of a cat hanging with my keys that Emmett had given me. I went to the set of stairs that led to an apartment above the garage. It was open for who ever was working the night watch and since I was without my brother and father I knew Jacob would be up there now. Knowing if I opened the garage door or started the car, he would waken and rush down the stairs to see who was in here taking a car. There was a small sitting area where one could look over the garage below from a loft type setting, a table with two chairs and mini refrigerator.

I didn't think twice about my actions as I picked up one of the wooden chairs and shoved the back of the seat under the door knob, jamming it as softly as I could. I paused while listening for any sound coming from inside the apartment. After hearing none I launched myself down the stairs and into my car, pushing the button to open the garage and starting the car simultaneously so that as soon as Jacob heard the noise I could get out of here. I knew Jake well enough to know once he realized the door was locked from the outside, his body would be smashing the entire thing down. I pressed the button to open the gates at the end of the drive, waiting till I was close enough because it would send an alarm to the garage announcing someone was coming or going. Driving past the gate I saw his silhouette appear only to disappear quickly.

 _Shit._

I grabbed my phone and called him, praying he would answer before he took off after me. He would catch up to me before I even had a chance to leave the block.

"Jake!"

" _Bella! Are you in the car?"_

"I'm sorry, don't be mad."

" _You locked me in? Are you alone?"_

"I knew you would stop me if I asked to go out alone."

" _I'm paid to be your shadow, your father is going to kill me! My death is on your hands, damn it Bella! Get back here and no one has to know. Where are you going? I will just meet you there."_

Keep him talking.

" _Shit Bella, you had me so scared something happened to you, that someone took you! What are you thinking?"_

The farther I got from the house, the better my chances of my destination being undetected.

"I will talk to Papa, I promise. Edward and I just wanted some alone time before the wedding, you know our parents would never allow us privacy." I lied, hoping he would stay off my trail if he thought I was with Edward and not alone.

" _Are you telling me you are going to get me shot between the eyes because I let you out of my sight just so you and Edward can get your rocks off?"_

"I wont be alone! We will tell Papa I left with Edward."

" _That is_ so _much better than leaving alone. You want me to tell him you left with the guy who as been caught twice dry humping you and think he will just pat my back?"_

"Don't be crude."

" _That's it, I'm driving after you. I'm through trying to talk this out, pull over till I'm caught up with you."_

"Only if you can find me."

" _I'm going to take a belt to your ass, I swear."_ He growled out before I threw my phone out the window so my father wouldn't be able to trace it, planning on buying a prepaid one once I stopped.

I put more pressure on the gas to create a greater distance from the house, knowing if I got far enough away they wouldn't be able to find me easily. I had the cash I stole from Edward so there would be no electronic trace as long as I used that instead of my credit card. Rose and Jasper's parents had a small cabin on the lake side about an hour away that they used to use for summer getaways. When they died, Rose and Jasper decided not to sell it even though neither of them had used it since. No one would think to look for me there and if they did it would take a while for the idea to come to mind. Hopefully by then my father would be so angry at me for leaving like this that he would forget about the wedding.

Time went by quickly, the trees flying by in a blur as I kept watch on the road behind me, keeping an eye on any vehicles that may be following me. When I reached the small town the cabin sat on the edge of, I slowed and looked for a grocery store to fill the cupboards with food so I wouldn't have to leave for a while and keep my face hidden. I wasn't naive enough to think my father wouldn't send out masses of men to search for me and I had a better shot at staying hidden if I didn't have to leave after the search party was called. It was nearing one in the morning, the parking lot to the twenty four hour grocery store was empty except for a handful of cars. I parked in back of the lot to keep my car out of the street lights and grabbed a cart, my eyes unfocused as my mind drifted with the sound of the squeaking wheels. My thoughts were everywhere except the task at hand. Of Jacob getting into trouble with my father, the anger my brother and father would have, and of Edward. With little awareness I made me way through the quiet aisles, filling it with fruits, bread, lunch meat, and peanut butter. My mother and Nonna may love to cook and have the talent for it but I was never taught. I could make toast without burning it and manage a scrambled egg. Anything more complicated and I was at a loss of how to even begin. Mama had offered to start teaching me, but after an incident of a pan catching on fire she didn't insist I stick with it when I told her I had no desire to continue learning. She knew whoever my father chose for me to marry would be able to afford a cook. Little did she know then that I would put up such a fight to marriage.

After walking through the last aisle I went in the direction of the check out lane. A few steps later, my arms broke out in goosebumps. I felt eyes on me, my eyes searching my surroundings inconspicuously looking for the person who was watching me.

"Isabella Cigno?"

I gasped when the voice came from behind me like a ghost.

"No, you must be mistaken." I mumbled, taking a step forward while trying to keep calm.

"I don't think I am. I have been following you since you left your house and watched as you parked and got out of your car. Alone."

"What?" I gasped.

I thought I had done a thorough job at keeping watch for any tails.

"No questions, we are starting to draw eyes. I was ordered not to put my hands on you, but I may have to if you aren't going to cooperate." He said as I felt the cold, hard metal of a gun press into my lower back.

He moved so it looked like he simply had an arm around me, walking beside me. I was finally able to see him. He wasn't much taller than I was, his face scarred from a bad case of teenage acne. He was wearing running shoes and baggy jeans. A gray sweatshirt with a cheap fake black leather jacket over it. I knew by looking at him he wasn't a wiseguy. He wasn't Italian so who ever he belonged to would not promote him.

"We are going to check out so no one gets suspicious and calls the cops. After that we will walk to my car. Got it?" As he shoved the gun harder into my skin, pushing me forward.

"What about my car?" I braved to ask, trying to stall him.

"Leave it. I'll let the boss know."

 _Boss._

I highly doubted he spoke with the Boss directly.

"What family are you with?"

"Quiet." He hissed.

I couldn't figure out who would want me watched or followed. My only hope would be for the cashier to remember me and that my fathers men come in here to ask questions. That someone would find my car abandoned in the lot before it got moved.

"Evening. You two here on vacation?" The teenage girl smiled brightly at us. "There are bunches of the cutest cabins for rent right now. I'm saving my money to rent one for the entire summer."

"We are in a hurry." The man blurted, causing the girl to frown and glance at me longer than she had before.

"You alright?" She asked.

No matter how I responded, she would remember us. That's what I was hoping for.

"Sure, just tired from driving." I hissed out when the gun dug into me.

Who ever gave the order will die a slow, painful death. My father would hear every detail of what happened and what was said.

"Your total is One hundred five dollars and twenty six cents." She said with a low tone, looking between us intensely.

I waited to see if he was going to pay. He just looked at me with a hurry up expression on his face. Rolling my eyes I dug into my purse, when the thought of my gun came to me. Digging around a bit, acting like I was trying to find my wallet. My stomach fell when I realized I had switched purses from earlier in the evening and managed to forget my gun.

"Keep the change." I said with defeat as I handed over the money.

"Thanks!" Her eyes brightened when she saw the almost fifty dollar tip I just gave her.

"Rat a buon mercato." I hissed as the bags were put into the cart.

"English!" He demanded.

I just smirked, thinking of all the vile things I could say to him without him understanding a single word of it. It kept me from breaking down with fear of what lay ahead of me. He pushed at me harshly, my steps almost a jog as we went across the lot.

"Get in the car." He grunted while opening a squeaking door to a dented car with faded paint.

"In that?"

"Sorry it's not up to your standard princess." He sneered at me.

"Principessa!" I couldn't stop myself from saying it with a lift of my nose. In some strange way it made me feel like I had the upper hand.

"What?"

"Forget it. Lets get this over with."

I frowned as I sat, the door slammed shut after I was buckled.

"You better get my groceries."

"We aren't taking them."

"We sure as hell are! You made me pay for them, you had better put them in the trunk or I will scream the entire way to wherever you are taking me."

"I can always duct tape your mouth shut."

"You already told me you aren't allowed to touch me. What do you think will happen when I announce you already held a gun to my back?"

His face paled visibly from where he stood by the window.

"Fine, if it will keep you quiet."

He loaded the trunk up with my bags while watching to make sure I stayed put and got into the car heavily.

"Are you always like this?" He glared at me.

"Piccola cagna."

"I know that one! Did you just call me a bitch?"

I giggled, allowing my slightly crazed feeling to take over, other wise I might crack. I refused to allow him to see me cry or be in fear. I needed to focus on a way out and think about my father looking for me. Jacob would also never give up on his search for me.

He drove out of the lot and got back onto the highway I had previously been on. He drove for a short time, only fifteen minutes before turning to the left, the tires crunching over a gravel covered side road surrounded with tall trees.

My eyes were focused on the side mirror, slowly growing a bit of hopefulness. When we turned left, the car behind us on the highway turned it's headlights off and turned as it continued to follow us. Normally it would go unnoticed, but I had been training my eyes the entire drive on any car around. I felt a wave of calm flow over me knowing deep down that who ever was behind us was there for me.

Of course it could be back up, but I highly doubt they would send Tweedledee after me and then another back up. They would have just sent one good man rather than two bad ones.

The car behind us flashed its lights quickly. I knew enough from listening to my brother talk with his capos what that meant when being followed.

"What the-" The stranger squinted into the rear view mirror at the sudden flash of light.

I braced myself, this guy was new or just plain stupid.

Three shots were fired and the car skidded with squealing tires from him slamming on the brakes, causing the car to fish tale.

"Get off the brake!" I screamed.

He let off of the brake peddle and the car finally drifted to a stop.

"Ms. Cigno! Are you alright?" A voice full of concern and thick accent asked as the door was flung open.

Hands suddenly appeared, one holding a knife.

"No!" I screamed, trying to kick it away till my seat belt was cut through and the knife disappeared. My shoulders were grabbed roughly and I was pulled from the car, practically thrown behind the new person.

"Who are you?" I asked, angry at the quiver in my voice.

"Cauis Masini. I'm Antonio's cousin. We have meet once or twice through my grandfather."

It was too dark to try and make out any similarities, his face hidden by the night.

"Excuse me." He said under his breath, stepping around me in full sprint after the strange man who had taken me.

He apparently thought he could make a run for it, only gaining a few feet before he was caught. He gave out a yelp when Cauis grabbed onto the back of his jacket, throwing him to the ground. Cauis raised his hand, the butt of a gun slamming into the strangers head causing me to scream out in surprise before I could cover my mouth with my hands.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, forgive me."

"How did you know where to find me? Does Edward know I am missing or did Nonno Masini send you?"

"I have been following this man who has been following you. My grandfather sent me as soon as the phone conversation of you and Antonio marrying ended. I was to watch Antonio but he made me after only a few hours. The boy is sharp."

"What does that have to do with you following me, or rather, this man?"

"There are some threats, as I am sure your father told you."

"I was left unaware."

"I'd be much obliged if you didn't tell him I mentioned it, Principessa." He requested with a slight grimace.

"Answer me then."

"Antonio ordered me to follow you. Our Nonno and your Papa and fratello had a sit down with him, let him know of some things that are happening."

"Threats." I acknowledged.

He winced knowing I wasn't suppose to be told of the danger.

"He wanted you to be protected without your knowledge. Your family allowed him to take over the role of protecting you. When I first started following you, a big guy tried to scare me off a few times."

"That would be Jacob."

"Yes, we met." He scowled at some memory that went through his mind. "Anyway, it wasn't long after I noticed this car following you around. I told Antonio, who then told me to follow the car."

"Edward hasn't even taken his oath yet, how is he so involved?"

"Nonno is part of the commission and your Edward will be Capofamiglia."

"He is not my Edward."

The stranger who was laying on the ground unconscious after the hit started to groan out a bit, his eyes fluttering.

"Tua a madre e una puttana." I cursed and spit.

"I told you I don't understand." He slurred at me.

"You shall never know then." I smirked, Cauis chuckling under his breath.

"Get in the car," He said, opening the door. "once I put him in the trunk we will leave."

"My car was left at the grocery store."

"I have already called Jacob to come get it."

"Jacob?" I groaned. "I am going to be in so much trouble."

Cauis scoffed as he got into the car and shut his door. "You think Jacob is mad? Antonio was furious when he got the call. I don't envy the position you are in." He said as he started the car and turned it around in one swift motion.

"I can handle Edward."

"If you say so. I have been in the business a while and with Antonio as new as he is, I will fear his disapproval in the future. I should thank you I suppose that I found out before he becomes Boss."

 **X**

"What are we doing here? I thought you were bringing me home." I frowned as I looked out the windshield at the cabin that was my original destination.

"I called Antonio while on your trail and he demanded me to bring you here once you were safe. He is here waiting."

"He drove to meet me?"

"I believe he is staying here for a while. There is enough food for a week."

"What?" I felt like I was losing my mind.

"It's what I have been told."

He opened the door and walked around the back of the car to my side and opened mine as well. Holding out a hand for me, I took it and allowed him to assist me to my feet.

"Cauis."

My head snapped to the cabin. Edward was standing in the doorway, his arms cross as he stared at me with cold eyes.

This was an Edward I had never seen before.

"Boss." He nodded. "Abductor is in the trunk."

"Jacob is traveling to the site to search the car."

"What about my car?" I interrupted only to receive a cold look.

"It has already been delivered. I will say this only one time, do not argue with me. Do not disobey me or try to anger me, at least for the rest of the night."

I bristled at the order but kept my mouth shut. Cauis was right, there was something scary about this angry side of him.

"I will escort you inside." Cauis said softly.

"She can see herself to the door, I am sure. She managed to get here on her own just fine."

"What would you like me to do with the the baggage?" He asked with a tilt of his head backward toward the trunk.

"Keep him alive till I am ready to question him."

This was _not_ the innocent Edward I knew.

My steps were slow and short as I walked the path to the steps of the porch, taking them carefully till I was finally at the front door. Edward didn't move, his eyes following my every move.

"You are in much trouble, amore mio."

"I am not your love!"

"You are my _fiance._ " Edward hissed, his hand grabbing onto my now crossed arms and pulling me into the house. "You best remember that title!" His voice growing louder.

He slammed the door shut without looking away from me. He stepped forward, causing me to walk backward till I was falling into a chair.

"You think you can just walk out on your commitments? Leave me standing at the alter like a stupido?"

"You don't even want this marriage." My voice not holding the conviction I wanted it to.

"You wanted me to look like a fool in front of both families, of men who are now meant to look up to me!"

"For someone who didn't know anything about this life, you surely caught on quickly."

He just narrowed his eyes and smirked, looking like the devil himself.

"I am not as naive as everyone thinks I am. My cousin knew I would take over one day, regardless of what my madre wanted. He has taught me everything since we were twelve years old." His voice growing even colder, eyes hard. "My hands have blood on them, ask your brother." He said as he bent, his face now in front of my own. "Emmett is the only one who knows beside Cauis, and now you. If you want to be able to sit again, you will stay silent. Capire?"

"But Rose went to college with you two, how did she not know? How does my father not know?"

"Rose is Emmett's wife and will do as he says. Your father may know, I honestly don't really care."

"I will tell him."

"You will be staying here with me, and only me. Since you were so willing to throw away your phone, leaving it for me to find on the side of the road; you will not get another till I say."

"You aren't my father, you have no right to order me about!"

"Oh Isabella. Your father has given me the right." His face darkening with a sneer.

"We aren't married." I whimpered, shrinking into the chair.

I was officially afraid of him. Someone who I thought of as weak seemed to hold a temper to rival my fathers.

"Not yet, but as of tonight, you belong to me as if it was already official."

 **X**

 **Rat a buon mercato – cheap rat**

 **Piccola cagna – little bitch**

 **Tua a madre e una puttana – Your mother is a whore.**

 **Fratello – brother**

 **amore mio – my love**

 **stupido - chumop**

 **Capire – understand**


	9. Chapter 9

"Upstairs there is a bedroom, go get some sleep." He straightened himself, standing tall once more.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I have business to take care of, but when I do I will be using the mentioned bedroom."

"We can't share a bed!"

"If you are so insistent, then sleep on the floor." He growled at me.

There was a knock on the door that caused Edward to turn away from my shocked face and answer it.

"Emmett." He greeted, informing me my brother was now here.

"Where is she?" Emmett's voice was just as angry as Edward's.

"Behind me. I am going to go help for an hour or so, you staying with her or do you want me to call Jacob?"

"I'll stay. I just talked to Jake, they found the place. It was empty but they are there waiting for you. Directions are in my GPS, take my car."

"Grazie Fratello."

They patted each others back and Edward left without another look or word for me.

"Edward!" I called after him, feeling disoriented.

"We will talk more in the morning when I have calmed down." He said absentmindedly from the driveway he was now standing in as he opened a door to a Porsche 911 that I had never seen before.

Secrets Edward has been keeping were falling out of the wood work and leaving me dizzy.

"Emmett, are you going to allow him to speak to me like this? He has taken to manhandling me!"

"He can do as he pleases with you. Papa is angry, _very_ angry. We had a meeting over the phone with Edward and Nonno Masini when we found out Edward knew where you were and that you were being followed."

"Papa is usually always angry with me." I said trying to play off the seriousness of his words.

"He said he is washing his hands of you and gave Edward full control of your well being. You are expected to give him the same respect you did Papa, though I don't think that was much considering what you have put him through tonight."

"He what?" Tears filling my eyes, my heart cracking at Emmett's words.

"Bells, he is just angry right now. Give him some time now that you are safe. You scared the hell out of him, out of everyone. First the call from Jacob saying you took off alone, and then the call from Edward saying you were being followed by an unknown. I have never seen our Papa as scared as he was this evening."

"I'm sorry Em." I sniffled lightly.

"Come here." He sighed, opening his arms to me.

I ran the two steps it took to be in his embrace, crying softly into his chest.

"I love you, but I am still furious with you. Edward asked Papa permission, though he had no need to. You will be staying here with him till he deems it time to come home."

"You will allow us to be alone for a period of time? Emmett, there is only one bedroom!"

"I am doing my best not to think along those lines." He grumbled, turning slightly red.

"What about the wedding?"

"You will be back before then. I'm assuming you did all this in hopes Papa would call it off? All it did was cause Mama to argue with him from moving it up. The only thing that saved you from being married tomorrow is Mama having a tantrum about the wedding preparations she has done."

"Em, who exactly is Edward?"

"He is Antonio Edward Masini Cullen." He winked at me.

"I'm serious. Why did you play me for a fool?"

He sighed and sat down in the chair I had vacated moments before.

"He wished it this way. He came to me and told me of what he knew four years ago when he became my roommate, making it aware it was no coincidence we were roomed together. He and Cauis have been having long conversations since they were children, at first a game of secrets to them. As they grew older they visited together often and the more Edward became aware of. When he approached me in college, it was to get his hands dirty."

"Why would you allow him to do such a thing?"

"Who was I to say no? He had a legacy, just as I did. He didn't want to hurt his mother which is why we kept it between the three of us and ones he worked with had no idea who he was except that he held some power. Nonno Masini and Papa didn't know for this reason. He finally told Nonno the truth when he moved with Esme and Carlisle after college."

"Nonno knew when we were on the phone that night?"

"He did."

"You three tricked the all of us!"

"For good reason."

"For no other reason than to indulge Edward and his desires."

"You can say what you will. The man I have been indulging is you future husband and the future Masini Capofamiglia." He said sternly, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward and pointed a finger at me. "You are going to benefit the most when you realize Edward is a man of power, Isabella. I have known this life from day one, yet he has taken to it ten folds better than I. He is going to be a legend, I will bet anything on it. And you will be the one on his arm, his other half. Be proud of who you are and who you are going to be."

"Whatever." I muttered intelligently. "I am going to get my bag out of the car so I can shower and put on pajamas." I walked to the door, my hand hesitating as it rested on the door knob. My chest burned as I felt my breathing become hard as fear grew inside of me. It was a helpless feeling to be scared to walk into the night alone.

"It's alright, I got it." Emmett's soft voice reassured, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I held back a sob. It felt ridiculous to be afraid to go out the door when I knew Edward was interrogating the man who had taken me this very moment and while I had my brother with me. I had nothing to fear now. I left the open door that Emmett had just exited through and went to the stairs to wait in the bedroom for my bag, feeling defeated.

Someone must have been coming regularly because the rooms were aired and dust free. It should be dirty and musty for as long as it had been left unused. As Edward unnecessarily informed me, there was a single bedroom in the loft style upstairs and a bathroom. There was a smaller open area that held a set of bunk beds Rose and Jasper had used as children when they stayed here with their parents. The bedroom door was open, the light already on. Edward must have been up here while he was waiting for me.

"Bells." Emmett called from behind me, holding out my large bag.

"Thank you."

"I will be downstairs till Edward returns."

"Will you be here when I wake?"

"It depends on the time, I don't like leaving Rosie and Lucca alone this long."

"I'm sorry, I have put many people out tonight..."

"Get some rest Bella." He sighed, giving me a sad smile.

"Night."

I waited till he walked down the stairs and heard his body fall onto the living room couch before I turned to put my clothing away. I wanted to allow my stubbornness to win and refuse to unpack, demand Edward to bring me back to my father. Emmett's words had put that fire out. The first three drawers of the dresser were full of Edward's clothing already, everything neatly folded and separated by wear. He had been busy. I opened the last three drawers and emptied my clothing into them with no organization, leaving them in a crumpled mess. I held my bath bag and makeup case in one hand, throwing the now empty gym bag into the closet with my other. The bathroom was the same as the dresser, one half full of Edward's things. I looked into the drawer that held men shavers, his toothbrush sitting on the sink. Throwing my makeup into one of the empty drawers I pulled back the shower curtain and stared at the bottles of male shampoo and soap with a slight frown. It felt domesticated to mix our belongings together, setting my shampoo beside his. There were already towels hanging on the wall beside the tub and shower combo, I stripped where I stood and started the water.

The water was hot and soothing against my skin as I stood with my head hanging low, the beads of water hitting against my bare back. I stood under the stream till the water started to lose some of the burn and looked back up at the shampoo bottles. Before I could talk myself out of it I grabbed Edward's soap and sniffed, enveloping myself in his smell. It brought a sense of calm to me that I desperately wanted. I acted before I could talk myself out of it, filling my loofah with his soap and washed myself, allowing the air around me and my body to contain his scent. The calm was simultaneous.

"Bella?"

I screamed out at hearing my name abruptly in the previously silent room, unable to process who the voice belonged to.

"Isabella!" The curtain was ripped open, a crazed looking Edward standing before me.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked, trying to cover myself.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" He said as he closed the curtain once more. "You screamed and I just reacted. Are you alright?"

I turned the water off and stuck only my arm out, reaching for the towel. Edward helped out by placing it in my outstretched hand and I wrapped it around myself securely before stepping out of the tub.

"You came back quickly." I mumbled, unable to meet his eyes.

"Emmett said you have been in the shower for over an hour."

"What? That isn't possible." I shook my head.

"You are upset, it's natural to lose track of time."

I looked him over, taking in his appearance. He was in different clothes than he left in, which meant they had been to soiled to leave in. His knuckles appeared cut and scratched.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"I'm tired."

I felt blank, able to come up with only short sentences.

"We can go shopping for necessities tomorrow."

"Cauis said you had food delivered?"

"You used my soap, I am assuming you forgot to pack yours?"

"I should have asked, I'm sorry."

I didn't want to admit that it calmed me. He would find out I had my own.

"Soon enough it will be _what's mine is yours_ , right?" He smirked. "Go get into pajamas before you catch a cold, I will be in after I clean up."

I nodded and left, holding the towel to me tighter.

I shifted through the mixed clothing and found a baggy tie dyed t– shirt and black yoga pants to sleep in, climbing into the bed to wait for Edward to appear.

The bed was so soft, the blankets smelling fresh and feeling comfortable as they settled around me. My eyes grew heavy and it became a struggle to keep them open, making me barely away of Edward turning of the bathroom light as he entered the bedroom and turned the light off in the bedroom also. The mattress shifted slightly as he climbed in behind me.

"Good night, dolce cuore."

I was to tired to respond and only hummed in response, finally allowing sleep to take over.

 **X**

"Shh! Don't wake them!"

"You are going to get us into trouble, we aren't suppose to be here!"

"Who is going to yell at me, my future son in law? I'd like to see him try. They look so sweet together!"

"Wake the bambini for breakfast!"

 _Was that my grandmother?_

"I want my food now, I wont wait any longer, Donna!"

"You will if you want to keep your fingers!"

Yup, that was my Nonna and Nonni Cigno.

My eyelids were heavy as I pried them open, feeling gritty. It felt as if I had just closed them.

I snuggled my face into the pillow, feeling to comfortable to move. Blinking a few times I frowned at the arm that lay over me, a hand resting on my stomach.

Mine were under my chin.

Following the hand up to a wrist connected to a bare arm, I turned slightly to find Edward had me cuddled against him, his arm holding me close to his body. He was snoring softly, completely unaware of our company.

"Did we wake her?"

"I think she's awake, we should leave them be."

"It is almost lunch time! Get them up before I have to throw away breakfast and start a new meal!"

"Don't you even think of throwing out this food, I'm hungry damn it!"

I heard them scamper down the stairs, knowing I had woken.

"Edward." I whispered loudly. "Wake up."

"Hmm." He hummed, his hand brushing against the bare spot of my stomach where my shirt had ridden up.

"Edward, everyone is here!"

He cracked one eye open and looked at me grumpily.

"Nonna made breakfast."

"Nonna Cigno?" He asked with a gravely voice full of sleep.

"She and Nonno are here. I am not sure of all who have come but Rose, Alice, and my mother were just in the doorway."

"They came into our bedroom?"

He seemed unaware of the way his arm stayed around me though he had rolled onto his back, his thumb brushing against my skin in a up and down pattern, or of his use of _our_ in terms of the bedroom.

"I suppose we should show face, give them the update so they will be on their way and leave us alone. They didn't even send a message that they were coming."

He groaned loudly as he got out of the bed, stretching with his arms above his head. I was mesmerized by his bare chest, my eyes wandering over each line and ripple as he moved.

"You have forever to ogle me, get out of the bed." He smirked at me.

"You wish." I was growing irritated at myself and my teenager responses of late.

He just smiled wide and pulled a shirt on over his head.

I threw the blankets off and followed as he left the room and walked down the stairs.

The amount of people made both of us stop in our path and stare with wide eyes.

My grandparents, parents, brother, sister in law, nephew, and Jacob were here. Then there was Edward's grandfather, parents, sister, Jasper, and Cauis. All crowded together trying talk over one another, creating nothing but a lot of noise in too small of an area.

"Good morning." Edward's voice boomed out over the racket.

"They are awake, now feed me!" Nonno demanded, scowling at my grandmother.

"Was this a planned visit?" Edward asked with a slight frown.

"Do we need to ask permission now to visit with our daughter?" My father demanded.

"I do believe you gave me your blessing." Edward threw back at him.

They had each taken steps till they were toe to toe.

"She is still my daughter."

"And she is going to be my wife. You demanded it, remember? Are you trying to take back your word?"

"Are you trying to insinuate something about my loyalty?"

"Did I say that?"

"I should be questioning you. Making a fool of my family, acting as if you are a helpless child when you have been involved for years, going behind my back!"

"I didn't go behind anyone's back. Emmett made sure you got your cut."

"You played me for a fool!"

My father's face was red, spittle flying out of his mouth in anger. Edward seemed calm but the tightening of his fists told me otherwise.

"I think Isabella should come home with her parents."

"She will in a weeks time."

"Carlo and Antonio, basta!" Nonno Masini roared. "We are now family because of the upcoming marriage. We should be celebrating. You are Isabella's father and intended, she is unharmed and back with her family. Be joyful and shake hands over her safety and let's have breakfast, yes?"

"Hear hear!" Nonno Cigno cheered, grabbing a plate only to get his hand slapped by my grandmother.

"Let's eat." Edward said between his teeth, still eyeing my father.

My father said nothing and turned away to stand beside my mother.

For wanting me to leave with them, he ignored me completely. Emmett was right, our father was furious at me.

As we all sat and ate, the noise returned. Everyone yelling trying to hear one another over others. Edward and I sat next to each other quietly, taking in our family. I still received dirty looks from Esme, Carlisle refined as he chatted with my father. Alice was giving Jasper flirty eyes while Jasper blushed and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, chocking slightly when he saw the glare Nonno Masini was sending his way. I giggled lightly and Edward looked at me curiously.

"Your grandfather is unhappy with the attention Jasper is receiving from Alice." I whispered to him.

He whipped his head in their direction, adding his own dark look to his grandfathers.

Poor Jasper.

"Bella, I have brought the dress. We need to get a fitting in after breakfast so I can begin working on the altering and design change.

I nodded my head and looked back to my still full plate.

"You need to eat." Edward's warm breath ticked against my ear, his nose skimming my temple lightly before pulling back.

"Have you decided you like me for now, then? Will you warn me when you change your mind? You are making my head hurt with your indecisiveness."

"You are going to keep life interesting." He chuckled. "I have never disliked you. I dislike what you are about."

"You have said something similar before. Tell me, was it all an act the first night after my father threatened you? You looked believably shocked and insistent to stay away from me."

"I vowed that no matter who my family was, I would never be forced into anything. And you changed that in many ways."

"I did no such thing."

"It was because of you that I was ordered to marry, and that I would be in charge much earlier than I thought; if I ever even decided I wanted to take over. I had my choices till you came into my life."

"You played me, making me feel guilty thinking you had no idea of what you were getting yourself into. All along you knew better than to risk being caught with me after my fathers warning. You have no one to blame but yourself. In fact, I should be blaming you also. It's not only who you is being told they are to marry."

"I could fight it if I truly desired to get out of this commitment."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Obviously I don't wish to be rid of you."

His last statement left me speechless, staring after him as he excused himself and went outside to smoke with his cousin. I watched the two men smile and laugh together from the door that was left open behind them, everything else around me disappearing.

"Are you ready?"

I felt Alice place a hand on my shoulder, shaking me from my trance.

"Is he always so confusing?" I asked, my eyes frozen as he turned and his eyes met mine.

"He has a heart of gold, try to remember that."

Our gaze held till his sister pulled me away from the table.

"Papa, Jasper, and Emmett, clear the table. All of us women will be upstairs working on the dress, do not allow Edward to step foot on a single stair!"

Emmett grumbled at the order to help clean up till Rose sent him a look which quieted him quickly enough.

 **X**

I stood in middle of the room, Alice walking around me and pinning here and there. My grandmother and mother giggled on the bed together, clapping hands like children full of excitement.

"It is going to be beautiful!" My mother gushed.

"I am the happiest old woman knowing my precious nipote will be wearing my dress!" Nonna grinned at me, causing me to smile myself.

My smile quickly faded at the sight of Esme frowning from her spot in a chair that sat across the room from us.

"I found some antique lace to add along with my mother's veil that was her mothers, you are going to look exquisite. Edward wont know what hit him when he sees you."

"Thank you Esme." I spoke quietly.

She made a noise but otherwise didn't acknowledge me.

"Esme, knock it off." My mother scowled.

"She has brought my baby boy into the life I risked everything to keep him out of. Do you want me to thank her?"

"Your son was the one who pawed at her! He is to blame when he continued to chase after her after Carlo warned him to stay away unless he wanted the consequence." My mother yelled, standing up from the bed to face her.

"She trapped him! She is nothing but a-"

"You better think twice before you finish that sentence." My mother warned.

"Mom!" Emmett called from the doorway.

"Seriously Ma?" I heard Edward's voice groan.

"Get out!" Alice screeched, throwing a robe over me and tying it as she stood in front of me, blocking the dress from male viewing.

"Calm down, I didn't see the dress." Edward said with an eye roll.

"Like it matters, this mockery of a marriage is already doomed." Esme sneered.

"I think it's time you all leave." Edward said in a low voice, his eyes darkening as he looked at his mother. "I will see you at the wedding." He told her and walked away.

"See what you have done?" Esme hissed at me.

"No, this was your doing Mother." Alice said sadly as she helped me out of the dress.

Everyone but Alice left as the dress was taken off and put into a garment bag while I put my pajamas back on to go down and say goodbye to everyone after hearing Edward announce it was time for them to all leave.

Alice left before me and when I made it downstairs Esme and Carlisle had already left.

"I apologize for my figlia." Nonno Masini sighed as he kissed me goodbye. "All I can say is that Edward is her baby as you are your fathers."

"It's alright Nonno, we will see you soon." I smiled sadly at him.

"Don't allow my grandson to push you around, yes?" He winked.

Finally everyone was gone and Edward and I were once more left alone.

"Bella, I am sorry for what my mother said."

"It's not your fault Edward."

"That doesn't make it right. Did you enjoy your time, despite her?"

"Your sister knows what she is doing, she is going to make the dress beautiful."

"I look forward to seeing you in it."

"Do you? Truly look forward to our wedding?"

"Would I go through such effort last night if I didn't? Wouldn't it be easier for me to just allow you to leave and let your father and brother deal with you? I just don't like how it happened or that we are being forced rather than it happening naturally."

"Then why? I don't understand you, Edward."

"I don't understand myself." He mumbled. "All I know is there is something inside of me that is refusing to let you go."

 **X**

 **Grazie Fratello – thank you brother**

 **Capofamiglia – Boss**

 **dolce cuore – sweetheart**

 **bambini - children**

 **donna – woman**

 **Basta – enough**

 **nipote – grandaughter**

 **figlia – daughter**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the third morning waking up at the cabin, this morning with Edward beside me again. Yesterday morning I woke to find him passed out on the couch.. I was a mix of emotions. On one hand I was furious he slept on the couch instead of in bed, and then I wondered why I should feel such a way. I went to bed last night not knowing if Edward was going to join me or not and couldn't find the confidence to ask him. It wasn't my place, yet _._

I blinked against the morning sun, stretching my arms above my head and arching my back.

"You look like a lazy kitten. I see why your brother likes to call you his gattina."

I turned my face to see Edward was watching me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"So you are speaking to me again?"

He made a playful noise and was suddenly laying over me, resting on his elbows on either side of my head.

"Seems so." His voice heavy as his nose rubbed against mine.

"You've been avoiding me." Doing my best to ignore my pounding heart.

"I'm trying to keep my promise to your brother."

I sighed briefly as his lips brushed against mine in the faintest of touches.

"What promise did you give to Emmett."

"That I wouldn't touch you till after our vows."

It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown on me. My body stiffened and my eyes opened wide.

"I see."

"I don't think you do." He growled, grabbing my hands suddenly and pulling them up to lay over my head; holding them down with one hand. "I have been trying to keep my distance because I want nothing more than to take you on every surface of the cabin. I see you in the kitchen and I want to bend you over the counter." His lips were now placing light kisses on my neck. "When you lay on the couch, I want to climb over you." He nipped my collar bone, causing me to moan and move my head to give him more access. "I hear the shower running and I crave to strip out of my clothes and join you."

His mouth was now at the neck line of my shirt, his tongue sticking out enough to run alone the small line of cleavage that was showing while his hands were under my shirt near my ribs.

"You are atentatrice."

His body moved up slightly, his face once more near mine. Without another word he pressed his lips to mine, moving them lazily. They were soft and inviting, molding to mine perfectly. My hands moved of their own accord, settling around his neck while his twisted into my hair. He sighed which caused his body to rest into mine even more, taking my bottom lip between his teeth.

His nibbling caused the fire inside of me to grow even hotter. I moaned into his mouth, one leg coming loose from the blanket to wrap around his waist. I dug my heel into him, making him grind into me with a low sound leaving his throat. His lips grew rough, opening so that our tongues were fighting for dominance. One of his hands drifted down my side, settling on the leg that was wrapped around him to grip the back of my thigh while the other hand that was still tangled in my hair tugged sharply. My head was snapped back, my neck long and exposed for his lips once more.

"We need to stop before I don't have an ounce of control left." His mouth open as his lips and teeth grazed over it from chin to collar.

Just as quickly as he had climbed on top of me, he left me to stand beside the bed. I looked up at him with startled eyes, his dark with lust as he adjusted himself.

"I'm going to take a shower."

I let out a long breath and climbed out of the bed, tucking in the quilt before I left for the kitchen. I hadn't cooked a thing yesterday, the first night here we eat a meal my Nonna had made and left for us. Beating a large bowl of eggs I poured them into a skillet while bread was toasting.

"Am I included in breakfast or are you going to make me fend for myself?" Edward asked just as I sat the bowl of scrambled eggs on the table. He was wearing a green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks.

"Help yourself." I offered as I turned to grab the toast holder and tray of butter and jellies.

"Thank you for cooking breakfast." He said as he scooped a large portion of eggs onto a plate I had set for him.

"You're welcome." I chose not to tell him that this was the only thing I could cook and that he would be fending for himself for any other meal.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked, filling my mug up with coffee from the press that sat between us. "Cream or sugar?"

"No thank you, I drink it black. You want to spend the day together?"

"I take mine with a splash of cream, for future reference. That is the point of staying here together instead of returning home."

"I just thought you were proving a point, you didn't seem to want me around yesterday."

"Like I said, I am doing my best to respect you."

"So basically you don't like me, but your attracted to me." I frowned at him.

"I don't know you well enough to dislike you, but I don't like what I _think_ you are about. Prove me wrong, allow me the chance to get to know you during our last days here."

"Alright." My voice almost a whisper. "I have no preference. I will shower while you decide on what we will do."

I ate my last bite of toast and left the table to go back to the bedroom. I showered quickly and found a refilled cup of coffee waiting for me on the bathroom vanity when I stepped back out. Smiling I took a sip before searching for something to wear. I regretted not taking greater care of what I packed when I left. I did find one pair of nice jeans and a dark blue silk sleeveless shirt that had some decorative beading I could pass off as dressy. Drying my hair quickly, I left it slightly damp to allow it to curl naturally. After applying the slightest bit of makeup I slipped on sandals and walked back downstairs to Edward.

"You look beautiful." His voice low as he looked me over, standing from his seat when I entered the room.

"Thank you. Unfortunately this was the nicest thing I packed. I was planning on hanging out here alone so there are only jeans and t-shirts with me."

"What were you thinking anyway, leaving like that?"

"That my father would focus his anger on my leaving and forget about us marrying." I said with an unapologetic lift of one shoulder.

"What of me? Did you think I would just let you go? Not question your disappearance or fight for you?"

"I honestly didn't think you would care."

He shook his head slightly and picked up a set of keys off of the sofa table.

"Did you find out what family the man who took me worked for?"

"You needn't worry about such matters, Isabella."

"Don't start talking like my father. It was _me_ he tried to kidnap!"

"It is being dealt with. I don't want to speak of it any more."

"Well I do!"

"Worry about the wedding and other mindless matters! Leave me to do my job which is taking care of you!"

"Seriously? That's what you think of me? That is all I am good for? I'm glad to know that the wedding you are pushing for and insistent about is _mindless_."

"Why are you being so difficult? I guarantee you didn't talk like this to your father, so why do you think it is okay to speak to me in this manner?"

"Don't let it worry you. I am only a spoiled principessa, right?"

I stormed past him out of the house leaving him to mumble under his breath behind me.

I waited beside the Porsche for him to open the door for me. He did with a little mocking bow and flare of his arm, shutting the door harder than necessary once I was sitting in the seat.

"Can we please go back to how we were this morning? We were having a nice time, weren't we?"

"Which time? While you were dry humping me or during breakfast?"

I earned another growl and shake of his head as he started the car and peeled backward out of the drive, skidding rocks behind us when shooting forward onto the road.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we could walk through the town, a bit of sight seeing."

"Have you been here before?"

"No." His tone curt.

The rest of the ride was silent, Edward's jaw clenched, one fist tight on the wheel while the other held the shift stick.

A half hour later we were parked in a small lot and walking to a stoned sidewalk in front of various shops. The knowledge that we only had a day or two left here made me wonder about what would happen after we got back.

"Where are we going to live? Aren't you still staying with your parents?" I asked while eyeing a painting in one of the buildings.

It was a beautiful oil painting of the ocean splashing up against the side of a cliff. A lone figure of a woman staring out over the water.

"There is a house I was thinking of. I had no interest in it till we were told to marry. Realizing I would need to provide you with a house of your own, it has been on my mind."

"Could we look at it together? I rather disfavor the idea of living under your mothers roof."

"After the other morning, I don't blame you in the least. Perhaps we will make a trip back to see the house. If you like it we will put in a offer and stay here till it is all finalized." His hard look softened a bit. "Do you like the painting?" He asked, pointing his chin toward the one in a front window that I had been looking at.

"It's beautiful work."

"I agree, if you want it we can buy it for the house."

"Our first purchase as a couple." I smiled at him.

He gave me a lopsided smirk and held the shop door open for me to enter.

 **X**

"I can't believe we are driving back just to see the house." I giggled.

During our lunch Edward called the Realtor and scheduled a viewing for later that day.

"We will be married in a little over a week, we need a place to live don't we? We also have to be near as the wedding grows closer. Traveling over an hour would be an inconvenience to drive multiple times a day and I refuse to stay with your father, much as you don't wish to stay at my parents home."

"When will we be leaving the cabin?"

"I suppose it all depends on how tonight goes. If you like the house, hopefully it will all go smoothly and we can move in right away. Just after this bend in the road you will see the beginning of the driveway."

We were currently thirty minutes away from his parents and twenty from mine. It was close enough yet still with some distance.

"How have I never seen this house before?"

"You can't see if from the road, one of the reasons I like it. There is privacy from the street and also no close neighbors. If we buy the house I think we should purchase a portion of the surrounding land also so that it can't be built on."

He turned onto a stone lined driveway which curved so that you couldn't see the house through the surrounding trees at first. My eyes widened once the house came into view. The house boasted a three car garage with dark wooden doors and gray stone. The main portion of the house was white stone and a matching wooden front door. It sat in a L shape providing you a view of every entrance.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, unable to look away.

Edward got out and walked around to open my door, holding out his hand for mine.

"I hope it isn't too small for you." He kept my hand in his as we walked forward.

"Edward, it's perfect. I don't require or want an overstated house."

"Edward! I can't tell you how happy I was to receive your call, it's lovely to see you again." A blonde woman beamed at him.

"Mrs. Newton. Thank you again for allowing us a showing at such short notice."

"I told you last time to call me Jessica!"

I felt myself bristle, like a peacock fluffing their feathers. Unexplained jealously soared through me as I watched her interact with Edward.

"Isabella Cigno?" She finally turned to me, recognition clear.

"Hello Jessica." I greeted curtly.

I recognized her now, from high school. We were never close, I always had a feeling she wanted to be my friend more for the prestige of my name rather than my personality.

"Isabella is my fiance. Our wedding is quickly approaching and we are hoping to choose a house before the big event." Edward offered.

"I hadn't heard, congratulations." She leaned in to offer me a hug, Edward pulling me back slightly with a frown.

"I will be sure an invitation is sent to you." I said to take the sting out.

"I was unaware you knew each other?"

"We graduated high school together."

"Right." He nodded slightly. "Shall we look inside then?" Edward turned back to Jessica.

"Of course, I suppose I was just taken back to see an old friend." She smiled and turned to unlock the front door.

I, very maturely of course, stuck my tongue out at her back which made Edward chuckle.

"Are we jealous?" He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Of course not." I lifted my head and ignored him as I followed Jessica into the house.

I almost fell to the ground when he refused to let go of my hand and pulled me backward into his chest.

"Don't ever walk away from me again." His voice low with warning.

Before I could make a snarly reply Jessica started talking about the house.

"As you can see it has an open floor concept. The kitchen has a long center island that over looks the dining room." She pointed to one side of her. "The hall curves a bit into a large living room and family room, separated by floor to ceiling columns. The dining room has french glass doors that lead to the back patio. There is an outdoor kitchen and in ground heated pool."

The kitchen was picture perfect with new appliances, dark counters and dark wood cabinets.

"The kitchen has double wall ovens and the stove top is in the center of the island so that you can be involved with the rest of the house while cooking." Jessica smiled at me.

I had to hold back a snort, those poor ovens would never be used.

I walked to the dining room and opened the door to see the patio. It was almost as large as the house. A square like area that had a grill, stone walls with counters and a mini refrigerator. The pool had the same stone surrounding it, one side a wall with a water fall cascading.

"How many bedrooms?" I asked when we turned toward the stair case.

"There are four on the second floor. The attic was recently updated and can be used as a fifth bedroom or rec area. Outside there is a pool house that has another bedroom."

The bedrooms were a large size, two bedrooms sharing a connected bathroom while the third had it's own as did the master. The laundry room was also on the second story which I liked, making it easier to wash and put away the clothing.

"What do you think?" Edward asked after staying silent during the tour, watching my reactions instead.

"Is the garage big enough?"

"Why don't we take a look?" Jessica offered, bringing us to a door in the kitchen that connected with the garage.

Once inside I saw how wide it was, room for six vehicles rather than the three I had previously thought. The wall opposite of the three garage doors held a long metal one so that there was access on either side. A room was built into one wall where there were already walls of tool boxes and a work bench.

"Do you think it big enough?" Edward asked me with a wink."

"The garage puts the house to shame." I mumbled.

"I need the room for my babies." He shrugged.

"We have two cars, what are we going to do with the other four spaces?"

"I have a a bike at my parents, and I am assuming we will want to look into purchasing an SUV."

"What for?" I frowned.

Edward got a devilish look on his face as he leaned in, hovering over me.

"Because I can't wait to make you round with my child." His voice husky as he placed light kisses on my lips between his words.

I blushed at his words, my breathing hitched as I tried to look anywhere but at him.

I have never been left speechless as much as Edward has made me these past few days.

"Would you like to make an offer?" Jessica interrupted.

"Isabella?" Edward asked, a smirk playing on his lips and raise brow.

I nodded once at him, my eyes unable to leave his.

"We will take it, full asking price."

"I'm sure we could talk them down..."

"I will have half the cost wired to the accounts provided. We will pay the asking price, but I want the keys by tomorrow morning."

"I will speak with the owners, but I am sure there will be no argument." Her voice awed.

"Are you ready to leave?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, thank you Jessica."

"We will speak tomorrow, congratulations on your wedding!"

"Thank you."

We walked back to the car silently and drove off, leaving her to stare after us.

"Why?"

"You will have to be more descriptive with your question, Isabella."

"Why did you say you wanted to have children with me?"

"I want children. You are going to be my wife. Unless you want me to find a mistress, I can only assume you will me the mother of my children."

"Don't you even think about it! When we marry I will be the only woman to warm your bed." I hissed.

"I am glad to see we have the same understanding. If you ever decide to go to another mans arms, I wont hesitate to kill you both."

I studied his face, how he could speak of such things with no emotion showing was beyond me.

"Does your mother really hate me so much?"

"Esme is upset. She never wanted me to know about her father or to be involved with the family business."

"It's the way she grew up, what happened to make her hate it so?"

"She was to marry a boy who was killed by another family. Of course it was dealt with appropriately but it shook her badly, causing her to run to America and leave it behind her. Nonno Masini tried to stop her at first but when he saw how scared she was, he let her go. Esme has always had the biggest piece of my grandfathers heart. Shortly after she met my father and that was it. They married, had my sister and I, lived happily ever after."

"She hates me thinking I brought you back into the family that she kept from you."

"Yes, and that your father and my grandfather demanded that we marry. She is against arranged marriage, which is why I could fight it if I wanted to."

"But you don't want to?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you think we will fall in love one day?"

"I certainly hope so. A loveless marriage is not what I want for our future."

"How many children do you want?"

I couldn't stop asking him questions. The more he opened up, the more I wanted to know.

"I don't really have a plan, though four sounds like a good number."

"Four!"

"How many do you want?" He looked at me briefly with scrunched brows.

"I guess I never really thought about kids before."

"You want them, don't you?"

"Yes, I've always liked babies. We can get a puppy first, right? Make sure I don't screw that up first?"

"I think we could manage that." He laughed out. "As long as our first born is named after me."

"Antonio the third it is." I giggled. "And I want a big dog."

"How big is big?"

"Surprise me."

He grinned and shook his head at me, my own smile unwilling to disappear.

"Thank you for tonight."

"What did I do?"

"Beside enjoying myself, thank you for buying us a house."

"You have a lot of work to do before the wedding."

"What do you mean? I thought the preparations were finished, I only have a final fitting for the dress."

"Silly girl, I am talking about the house. Neither of us have our own furniture. The entire house will need to be furnished."

"I wonder if my father will give me my allowance still." I frowned as I thought about how expensive it was going to be.

"Isabella, if you need something you are to come to me, not your father." His voice turning hard again.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright." His shoulders loosing some of their hardened stance. "I'm here to take care of you now, okay? Allow me the privilege."

"You are telling me to spend your money, the same man who said I was spoiled?" I teased.

"You are no longer a principessa." He turned to look at me seriously as we stopped at a red light. "You are now my Regina." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet, lingering kiss.

 **X**

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Edward, for the tenth time, I will be fine staying with my parents for a few hours. Go, do what you have to."

"I shouldn't be long. I have to take care of some quick business and then I will sign the papers for the house and pick up the keys. All the paper work should be set except for our lawyer looking it over and my signature."

I couldn't suppress a smile over the word _our_ again.

"What?" He asked me with confusion.

"Nothing, I'm just excited about the house."

"I'm glad your happy." He smiled softly. "See you in a while. Try to stay out of trouble." He growled, smacking my ass as I got out of the car.

"Edward!" I chided him in shock.

He just laughed, blew me a kiss, and drove off with a few quick sounds from his horn.

Last night, we luckily stopped for dinner so he had yet to find out I couldn't cook. We talked for most of the night, falling asleep with my head on his chest. At eight his phone started ringing in a chorus of different calls. One from Emmett warning him about the next call he received, then telling me he had some work to take care of today. There was a third call from Cauis he told me not to worry about, and the last call from Jessica informing us the house was ours.

"Mama, Papa!" I called walking through the front door.

"Auntie Bella is here, Lucca!"

"Oh my darling, I've missed you!" I squealed when Rosalie appeared with the baby, scooping him from her arms.

"He is bigger after just a few days." I pouted down at this sweet face, his blue eyes staring up at me with wonder.

"I didn't know you were stopping by today. Your father is working of course, and your mother said she had some last minute wedding things to take care of. It is just me, Lucca, and your grandmother."

"Where are my grandfathers?"

"At the restaurant terrorizing the waitresses, I'm sure." She giggled, causing me to join in.

"Edward and I bought a house!" I exclaimed, startling my nephew who started to fuss. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, he's a bit fussy today." She said as she took him back, bouncing him lightly while she cooed.

"Edward has to work and then is signing the papers. Would you want to go shopping with me? I really want to spend the first night in our new home, but Edward will make us go back to the cabin or a hotel if it doesn't have a bed." I said with an eye roll.

"What a baby." She smirked. "Why don't you call Alice and ask if she would like to join us?"

"This will be so much fun!" I bounced on my feet, taking my phone out to call.

She agreed to meet us at a store and I helped Rosalie pack and get the baby into the car seat. Jacob still wouldn't speak to me since the night I locked him in the apartment. Refusing to meet my eyes, he got into the drivers seat and started the SUV.

"Do you have the stroller Rose?"

"Of course."

I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Jacob has been driving us around lately, he knows the drill by now. Enough about him, tell me whats been happening with you and Edward?"

"We have managed not to kill one another yet." I said with a shrug.

"Bella! Are you two still sharing a bed?"

"There is only one bed, Rose."

"Give me the dets." She whispered, eyeing the back of Jacobs head. "How big is he?"

"Rose!"

She laughed at my outrage.

"Don't be a prude."

"I wouldn't know." I mumbled with embarrassment.

"Seriously? You haven't felt up the goods?"

"Hey!" Jacob protested.

"Shut up, _Dad_. She hasn't so don't get your panties in a twist."

"He better keep his hands to himself for another week." Jacob growled.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I called to him.

"We are not speaking." He stated.

"He is such a child sometimes." Rose said with a shake of her head. "What have you done with him then?"

"We haven't done anything. He has kissed me a few times, but other wise he has respected me."

"Respected you?" She snorted.

"Emmett made him promise not to dishonor me before the wedding." I shrugged.

"What a cock block."

"Rose!" I busted out laughing.

"Don't leave the building without notifying me and if anything looks or feels off, call me" Jacob ordered as he opened the door for us to get out.

"Relax."

"After her stunt the other night, not a chance." He said with a glare directed at me.

"You are going to have to forgive me sometime."

"Bella, Rose!" Alice called excitedly. "What house did you two buy? What kind of theme are you going for? Have you gotten any furniture yet?"

"Alice, slow down." I laughed. "Let's get inside and look, I haven't decided on anything yet. I want to surprise Edward so that we can stay in the new house tonight."

"Well let's go! We only have a few hours, once that man has finished what he has to do he wont wait to be near you again. All he talked about when he stopped at the house after dropping you of was Bella this and Bella that."

I blushed while Rosalie laughed it up.

"Oh my gosh, look at that couch!" Rose pouted. "I want my own house."

"Emmett want's to stay till he takes over, he likes being close enough to Papa to not miss anything. Besides, you have one whole half of the house to yourself."

"I know, I'm just being whiny."

I looked at the couches she was eyeing and instantly agreed.

"They are lovely." I said quietly, walking around the overstuffed furniture to get a better look.

The set came with two couches and two reclining chairs. They were Italian leather with brass studs in the upholstery. The rug they had displayed with it matched perfectly with rich reds and browns.

"Excuse me!" Alice waved her hand at a sales person from across the room. "I will take this set please."

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I am buying you a housewarming gift."

"Alice, you didn't have to do that."

"Be quiet and pick out tables to go with them."

I found a distressed coffee table and two matching sofa tables to go with the furniture and Rose decided to buy us an unnecessarily huge television.

"Now you can buy what you came here for." They grinned at me.

Rose fed a hungry Lucca while Alice and I decided on a bedroom set. I finally chose a king size wooden bed that looked from the nineteenth century. It came with a long dresser and mirror, a tall dresser, and two bedside tables. I added two lamps and the matching vanity before completing my purchase.

They promised to have it shipped within four hours from their local warehouse, adding set up free of cost.

My phone rang as we got back into the car after saying goodbye to Alice.

" _Isabella, where are you?"_

"I went shopping with Rose and Alice, are you alright?"

" _No I'm not alright! I go to pick up my fiance, wanting to bring her to our new home, and she is gone! Your father had no idea that you even arrived!"_

"Papa wasn't home while I was there, please calm down. Why didn't you call Jacob?"

" _Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the house! Damn it Isabella, there is someone out there trying to harm you!"_

"We will be home in a few minutes. Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded, my eyes burning with unshed tears.

He hung up without responding.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked worriedly.

"I don't know whats wrong with me, why should I care if he is angry with me or not?" I sniffled.

"Because you care more than you are willing to admit." She said sadly, handing me a tissue. "Jacob! You should have known to call him!" She yelled.

"You called Emmett, I'm not use to her having someone to answer to beside her brother or father!" He said in defense.

He parked the car and I saw Edward pacing by the his car, his face set with a hard look.

One step forward, two steps back.

 **X**

 **Gattina - little cat**

 **tentatrice – temptress**

 **Regina – Queen**


	11. Chapter 11

"Edwa-" I stepped out of the car and took quick steps toward him.

"Go inside with your Madre." He interrupted while looking up to glare at Jacob as he got out of the car.

He stalked over to Jacob and before anyone could react, swung his fist heavily into Jacob's face.

I screamed and tried to rush to them only to be held back.

"Bella, let them be." Emmett's voice filled my ear, appearing from the shadows to wrap his arms around my waist. "Go inside, it's in your best interest to listen to him right now."

I heard what Emmett was saying, but I was also focused on Edward and Jacob. Edward now had his hand wrapped around Jacob's throat.

"Do you not know your job?" Edward hissed out. "You let me wonder where my fiance was! Questioning her safety when all you had to do was pick up a god damn phone and call me, tell me of her plans and where about!"

"Ed, let him go. It was a mistake." Emmett spoke up, trying to calm him.

"What if it was Rosalie? What if there was a threat on her life and she isn't where she said she would be? Her body guard knew of that threat but yet he didn't call you to tell you that she left the house, where she was or what she was doing? Would you be calm about the situation?" His hand not leaving Jacob's throat, if anything it only tightened.

"You're right, I get it. I'd be furious. You have to remember though, this is new for everyone. Jacob works for my father, he knew that I knew where she and Rosalie were so he didn't call Papa. I should have then called you, but again, I am use to being the one responsible for her well being. I knew she was with Rosalie and Alice, that Jacob was there and Jasper was following."

Edward let go of Jacob, throwing him to the pavement in one quick movement. His face still dark and angry.

"Go." His voice low and full of venom.

Jacob gave him a hard look but only brushed himself off as he got to his feet and gave Emmett a nod as he got back into the SUV to park it.

"Rosie, let's give them some space."

"You better not hurt her." She growled as she handed Emmett Lucca, slapping Edward hard against his chest.

"Rosie, Babe." Edward groaned, rubbing the spot she hit.

"Don't try to sweet talk me Cullen." I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile. "That's my sister." Pointing at me before she walked off with her family.

I was so focused on her that I didn't notice him sliding up beside me.

"Bella." He sighed, pulling me into an embrace.

I let out a single sob, burying my face into his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I shouldn't taken my vexation out on you. It's partially my fault for not talking to you about some of the things we found out. I was so worried something happened to you." His voice lowering, kissing the top of my head. "Do you want to stay and speak with your family or go home?"

"Can we say goodbye?"

"Whatever you wish."

"I think you should apologize to Jacob."

"No. He knows what he is suppose to do and should have done it."

"He is like family to me." I half pleaded.

" _I_ am your family."

His voice lowered again so I let the subject drop, instead grabbing his hand as we walked toward the house. My prompt for physical connection seemed to soften him as his face relaxed.

The house was quiet, my grandfathers playing with Lucca out on the patio, my mother and grandmother in the kitchen, and Rosalie and Emmett cuddled on the couch. Walking past my fathers office I saw the doors were open, finding my father sitting at his desk.

"Papa?" I hadn't seen him in a week and we hadn't spoken just as long.

He looked up from his computer screen at me, staying silent for a moment before opening his arms and beckoning me to him. He rose to his feet as I let go of Edward's hand and embraced with my father.

"Are you still very angry?" I knew I sounded like a child, but I couldn't help it.

"You scared me Isabella. I didn't know if I would see you again. You say you did it to stop your marriage to the man you were just clinging to. Do you still have no trust in your Papa? I have asked you this very thing before, yes? Did I allow James your hand?"

I shook my head while looking up at him with big eyes.

"You were fearful of my decision yet I gave the one you wanted, the one that was best for you. Where is the faith that I may be doing the very same thing by having you marry Antonio? He wont harm or disrespect you. He will make sure you are taken care of and comes from a good strong family. If he ever lays a hand on you or dares to touch another woman, come to your Papa and I will shoot his knee caps." He chuckled, kissing both my cheeks.

"Promise?"

"I will let you dig the hole, my principessa."

"Ahem." Edward cleared his throat, shooting me a look with a raised brow.

"I think I will just shoot him myself." I grinned widely at my fiance, causing my father to laugh.

"Carlo, we wanted to inform you we have bought a house."

"That is wonderful news! Congratulations, it's close isn't it?"

"Twenty minutes." I grinned.

"Perhaps you should move back in here while the house is being furnished?"

"Wait a minute-" Edward started.

"Antonio, can you not go the week before the wedding without my daughter? You will have her the rest of your life. I bet you a Maserati you will be begging to give her back after the honeymoon!"

"Papa!" My lips in pout and eyes round when I turned to him.

Edward raised a brow at me in either amusement or annoyance, I was unable to tell which.

"Actually Carlo, I would like to leave the decision up to Isabella." He said, though he was looking very serious over the idea of me staying with my parents again, uncomfortable even.

"I made some purchases today that are being delivered to the house in an hour, we should probably go and meet the delivery men."

"Spending his money already?" Papa chuckled with good humor. "You have my blessing, she may choose. I did say that you were responsible, I won't go back on my word."

"Thank you. Isabella, we should probably get going to be there on time."

"We will come to dinner tomorrow and see what we can do to help make the house a home, yes?" It was more of an announcement than a question.

"We would love to have you." Edward said though he didn't look exactly pleased.

"I heard you handled Jacob's mistake?"

"I did."

Edward stiffened, preparing himself for my fathers disagreement.

"Good. Men need to learn that even though you are new, you require respect and commitment. Here Bambino, make sure you have what you need to get through the night." My father held out a roll of cash.

I knew if I took it Edward would be angry and if I didn't accept my father would be offended.

"Give it to Antonio, you know how careless I am with money. Thank you Papa." I smiled at him, raising a brow at Edward.

"Carlo, we don't need your money." Edward said with raised hands.

"I know you don't need it." My father scoffed. "Allow me to do this for my daughter without taking offense. Soon she will carry your name and will no longer need her Papa."

The words seemed to soften Edward and he motioned for him to give me the roll of bills.

"Take it and spend it as you wish." He told me. "I'll see you tomorrow. We will bring gifts." My father winked at me.

The ride home felt almost awkward, it saddened me after all the progress we had made.

"I know that is one thing you have said you don't like about me. It's just how my father has always been with me."

"I am an observant person, Isabella." He gave me a small smile. "I'm not angry and I saw the way you tried to give me respect by not directly taking the money and acknowledging me as your provide. I appreciate that."

"Thank you. I love my father dearly, and I know that he loves me. His way of showing love though is through gifts and money. If he missed some school function I was given jewelry, a roll of cash, a shopping spree. He missed birthdays because of his work and I would vacation in Europe."

"Do you want the same for your children?" He asked with scrunched brows.

"No." I admitted quietly as I looked out the window.

His hand moved to cover mine and gave it a squeeze.

"I will do my best to give you the life you want." He said just as quietly.

"I am assuming you wont allow me to go shopping alone while you wait for the deliveries?"

"What do you think?" He snorted. "What is being sent to the house anyway?"

"A surprise."

"I am thinking of asking Jasper to work for me."

"He works for Emmett though!"

"For now Cauis will be making sure you stay out of trouble."

"You mean babysit me?"

"Is that what you called Jacob, your babysitter?"

"Jacob was more a friend."

Edward's jaw clenched and his eyes hardened at my words.

"Cauis is family. He is soon to me my underboss and will make sure no harm comes to you."

"Surely he wont want to spend his days following me around when he is prompted. Even now he must despise being used for something so low of his title."

"He is my capo and will do as I say with pride." Edward growled. "Cauis is blood, he knows there is no disrespect in anything I may ask of him. You will treat him accordingly and not give him a hard time, understand?"

We were now parked in the garage of the new house, my car already in a spot along with a motorcycle I had never seen before.

"My car!"

"I had it driven back from the cabin for you."

"You mean I can actually drive it?"

"With Cauis or me." Edward smirked as I frowned at him. "Come, I have a surprise of my own." He grinned mischievously.

Stepping out of the garage I noticed several men on the property.

"Edward?" I asked with slight apprehension.

"They are setting up security. Cameras, a gate at the end of the drive, perimeter fencing.

"It will be all done today?"

"I paid a bit extra."

I knew the gruffness in his tone meant to stop questioning him. My father and Emmett had the same way of telling me to hush.

"Where is my surprise?"

"Inside." His smile returning, a childlike smile playing on his lips.

"Isabella! It's lovely to see you again." Cauis was sitting on the floor of the empty living room.

"I hear you will be seeing much more of me now." I raised a brow at Edward who only scowled at me.

"Stop questioning my motives." He growled.

"Cauis, what are you doing sitting on the floor?"

"There is no furniture, Bambina."

Edward stiffened at his term of endearment.

"Where is it?" Edward asked in a cold tone.

"Antonio, no hard feelings." Cauis grinned, throwing a wink in my direction.

"Cauis!"

"The little monster pissed on my shoe and ran off." He said with a shrug.

"I don't understand?"

There was a whining noise and I looked up at Edward with confusion.

"Come." He smiled softly at me.

We walked into the kitchen area where the noise came from.

"Where the hell is it?" Edward frowned, looking around.

"Where is what?"

"Ah." Edward muttered when another sound filled the room.

He bent before the sink and opened the cabinet. A streak of gray came bursting out, whimpering and barking.

"You said you wanted practice, here he is." Edward said. "I am beginning to question his intelligence though." He said while looking at the open cupboard.

"You bought me a puppy?" I screeched, plopping myself to the floor and allowing the tiny thing to climb all over me. "Look at his blue eyes!"

"He is a Cane Corso, Italian Mastiff. Nonno Masini has a friend who breeds them. You said you wanted a big dog, this little squirt will be a bear."

"How did he get it here so quickly?"

"Don't worry about it." He winked at me. "It's actually a gift from my grandfather. I told him what you wanted and he took care of the rest, saying it was a wedding present."

"Poor Cauis. You made him not only a babysitter, but a dog sitter." I giggled as the puppy licked my face.

"Nonno said he would pay for the ear cropping if you wished it."

"Don't you dare! He is perfect as he is."

Edward smiled at me and sat down also across from me. The puppy turned and charged at him, wagging his tail so hard his entire back side was wiggling causing him to fall over himself.

"What is his name?"

"Whatever you wish, it's your dog."

"What about Guilio?"

"Pope St. Guilio. Nonno will love it."

"Antonio, there is a truck and three men saying they are expected?"

Edward stood up quickly, his hand going to his hip where I knew there was a holster.

"Edward, remember I am expecting a delivery."

"In a big ass truck?" He questioned while looking out the window.

"Yes, in a big ass truck." I mocked.

"Cauis, you and Sam inspect it. I will speak to the men."

"Honestly Edward!"

"Isabella, there is much happening inside the cosa nostra right now. You will stay put until I come for you." He pointed a finger at me as he gave me the order.

"I am not a child." I couldn't help but argue back at him.

"Damn it Isabella, I will lock you in a fucking closet if I have to!" His face turning slightly red. "Stop talking back and just listen! I am trying to keep you safe, not constrain you." Softening slightly as he explained.

I still felt slightly put out and turned my back to him, the puppy in my arms.

"I wanted to surprise you, make you happy. You have ruined any excitement I had." I huffed out.

"Bella." He sighed,

I listened to the sound of their feet leaving me to do as Edward said.

"Guilio, your Papa is a culo."

The puppy barked back at me. I took it as agreement.

Ten minutes later Edward came back in.

"You bought us a bedroom and living room set?"

"Technically you bought us a bedroom set. Alice paid for the living room as a housewarming gift. You can thank Rose for the television."

He wrapped his arms around me, pressing my back against his chest.

"Do you want to go shopping for bedding while Cauis stays to supervise?"

May I bring Guilio with me?" I asked with a pout.

"He better not piss in my car." Edward grumbled.

Two hours later we were back with new bedding and a dog bed to match, along with towels, bathroom essentials, and food for the fridge. I was again lucky enough he didn't think to buy cookware so I wasn't expected to cook.

"Everything is set up." Cauis informed us when we walked into the house.

He was lounging on our new couch.

"Get your feet off my coffee table." I swatted at his feet, making him grin like a child.

"You can take off." Edward informed him, coming in with a few bags. "Sam will be in shortly with the rest. I brought in your shower things, why don't you take a bath while I order dinner and make the bed?"

"Antonio Edward Masini Cullen is going to make his own bed?" I tried for a shocked expression, ending in a burst of giggles when Edward lunged for me.

"Get up those stairs before I change my mind." He growled, nipping at my neck playfully.

Leaving Guilio with Edward, I went up to our bedroom, smiling at the sight of our furniture. It was nice to see one room filled when the rest of the house was so empty. Taking out the bath oils and bubble bath from the shopping bag, I poured a generous amount into the empty tub before turning on the water. Our bathroom was cream and white, vaulted ceilings with french patio doors that opened to a upstairs balcony that wrapped around our whole bedroom. The tub was surrounded with stone and had one step to assist getting into it. Opposite of it was a large shower, big enough for two people with two walls boasting different shower heads along with two above. On either side of the balcony doors was a sink and vanity, one for each of us. It was probably my favorite room in the house.

I stripped out of my clothing, leaving them in a puddle at my feet. Stepping into the tub I sank in, sighing with a smile of delight. There was nothing I liked better than to soak in a tub.

I opened my eyes at the sound of rustling from the bedroom. The warm water and soothing smells of lavender had caused me to doze off so I hadn't a clue of how long I had been in the bath. The towels weren't in the house when I had come upstairs, leaving me without one.

"Edward?" I called out, my voice echoing off the walls.

"I heard the door crack open.

"Everything alright?"

"Would you mind bringing me a towel and my robe that is in my suitcase?"

Rose had packed two suitcases with more clothing for me and had them sent to the house while Edward and I had shopped. I was thankful for her thoughtfulness, I hadn't even thought of it myself.

"Of course. I ordered sandwiches so that we could eat whenever we felt like it. Cauis will bring them up when they arrive."

I closed my eyes again at the sound of the door closing, never hearing him re-open it and come in with my requested items. A sharp sound of his intake of breath caused me to reopen them, looking up to find Edward standing over me. I was speechless as his eyes roamed over my body that only had a bit of the foamy bubbles left to cover it. My breasts were exposed to him, leaving me frozen in the now tepid water. His eyes finally met mine, dark and intense. I watched as he placed my robe on the vanity and came back holding the towel out in his hands, waiting for me to stand.

Nerves made my stomach flutter as I stood, exposing my entire body to him for the first time. His jaw twitched as I stepped out onto the bath mat he must have placed for me. I turned my back to him and looked over my shoulder as he wrapped the large towel around me. Bunching the towel to hold it closed at my breasts I turned back to face him.

"I should leave you to dress." He swallowed thickly.

I looked him over seeing he had changed into a black wife beater, his strong arms on display. The shirt tight, showing the lines of his muscled chest and stomach. He had on a pair of black gym shorts, the sign of his arousal obvious with the material clinging to the bulge at his waist. He made a noise in the back of his throat as I looked him over, my eyes snapping up back to his.

"Fuck it." I thought I heard him say under his breath, grabbing me and pulling me up in his arms.

I squealed as he carried me into the bedroom, laying me on the bed. His eyes roamed over me, the towel leaving my legs totally uncovered. He crawled over me, my legs between his; his hands on either side of my head. His lips came crashing down on mine, our tongues automatically searching for each others. I lowered my hands, pushing the hem of his shirt up till he sat up slightly and pulled it off. He took my towel in one hand and pulled it out from under me, throwing it across the room before lowering his body to cover mine skin to skin.

"We need to stop." He hissed when I opened my legs, him settling between them.

His words didn't match his actions as his lips lowered, leaving a hot trail down my body. He moved his head back slightly to look up at me when he was at my chest. One hand moved to a nipple, squeezing slightly and twisting it from side to side. The shot of electricity it gave me moved right to where I was craving him the most. He lowered his head again, capturing my ignored nipple into his mouth. His full lips soft against my breast, his hot tongue flicking over it.

"Edward!" I whimpered, the feelings he was creating almost overbearing.

He left my breast, lowering again and twirling his tongue around my belly button.

"I have dreamed about tasting you." His voice husky while he kissed me lightly near my hip bones. "Your scent alone is driving me crazy, I want to bury my face between your legs and stay there. Tell me, do you taste as good as you smell?" His mouth never leaving my body as he spoke, distracting me enough I didn't notice his hands sliding down my body till they squeezing my inner thighs slightly, pushing them open.

"Edward-"

"Shh."

I was nervous now that he was so close to the most private part of my body.

"Wait."

"I said be quiet." He muttered.

I gasped loudly when his nose skimmed my clit, the tip of his tongue following the path.

"Tell me, have you ever had a man make you cum this way before?" He asked, his lips capturing my swollen nub and sucking on it gently for a moment.

"Oh god." I whimpered.

I felt one of his fingers brush against my opening.

"Answer me Isabella or I will stop."

His voice was deep and dark sounding, turning me on even more.

"You are so wet for me." He continued.

He circled the finger around me, coating me with the wetness that wouldn't stop. He flicked me once more with his tongue. When I stayed silent he moved away to look up at me more fully.

"If you don't speak when I tell you to, I will leave you wanting all night." He warned, his finger inching inside me at an agonizingly slow pace. He inserted it fully inside me, keeping it still except for a slight flicker.

"No, no one!" I closed my eyes and threw my head back. "Please." It was becoming unbearable.

He growled and lowered his mouth back onto me with sped I didn't think was humanly possible, licking and suckling my greedy nub while he withdrew his finger only to thrust it back into me.

The sounds I was making would have embarrassed me if he wasn't giving me such pleasure.

"Cum for me, I want to taste you." His voice muffled against me.

The burning in my stomach telling me I was close.

"Antonio."

I was half aware of a knock on our bedroom door as my orgasm took over, leaving me yelling out; grinding against his mouth unconsciously.

He moaned against me, making the waves come back even stronger. I was unconscious of my screaming, grabbing fistfuls of his hair He lunged forward, his shorts now gone as his body slid up mine. His mouth captured mine into a passionate kiss. I could taste myself on him, making me return to a state of want.

"Sorry to interrupt-"

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Edward roared, his head snapping up at the sound of a third voice.

"I knocked. When Isabella screamed I rushed in, worried over her safety." Cauis shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You are in the same room as my naked, soon to be wife. The only thing stopping me from killing you is the fact you are blood. Get. Out."

"I was only bringing your food up." He grinned, setting a bag down on the nightstand. "Good seeing you Isabella." He winked, turning to leave.

Edward yelled out a curse and reached over to the nightstand drawer, pulling out a gun as quick as a viper's strike.

"Put it away, you know you wont hurt me." Cauis said, without turning around to look at us. "Goodnight." Cauis waved and shut the door.

My eyes were focused on Edward as he stepped into his shorts and pulled them up.

I wasn't sure what to say, staying silent as I watched his every move. I was starting to feel slightly embarrassed as I thought of how open I had been to him. Seeing my body as he had, his mouth on me. He rubbed his hand over his face and groaned out, walking into the bathroom only to return quickly with my robe in hand.

"Are you ready to eat?" I asked quietly while slipping my arms into the robe, at a loss for a way to break the awkward silence.

"I thought I already did?" He grinned devilishly, apparently his good humor back.

I covered my face with my hands as I felt my cheeks redden. I couldn't see him but felt the whisper of his breath before his lips brushed against my ear.

"Isabella? You taste even better than you did in my imagination. Dolce come il miele"

 **X**

 **Bambina – baby girl**

 **culo - ass**

 **Dolce come il miele – Sweet as honey.**


	12. Chapter 12

The house was in utter chaos. Our family came over this afternoon, including a dozen guards that were stationed in various areas to be sure an unknown was unable to get near any of us. My father and grandfathers went shopping for, in their words, a perfect dining room table.

Edward was demanded to tag along and when they returned several hours later he looked ready to shoot someone, his jaw clenched and face slightly red.

"Never allow them to drag me off again. I had to stop your grandfathers from brawling over which table had the best carved posts, and your father arguing with me over needing one or two buffet's. They are worse than women shopping." He grumbled, drawing me into an embrace. "I also feared for my life as Cauis decided to make sly comments about last night, cryptic enough no one figured any out though Emmett has been giving me dark looks and I swear his hand twitched near his holster more than once."

He popped a cherry tomato into his mouth at the end of his rant.

There was a commotion coming from the dining room as my father and grandfathers ordered the delivery men around, changing their minds repeatedly of where things should be put.

"How big is it?" I asked with amusement.

"Enough for twenty." He winced slightly. "Two hutches were a necessity. One for formal wear and one for everyday. Two buffets for when the family visit's." He mimicking my fathers gruff voice.

"Hello!"

We turned to find Esme and Carlisle walking toward us, each baring armfuls of bags.

"I was put in charge of finding dining sets and silverware for dinner tonight. We also bought you an espresso and coffee machine, toaster, and juicer. You can make Edward fresh juice every morning now, Isabella." Esme looked at me with challenge.

"Of course, I will do that as soon as I lay his clothing out and wash his feet every morning." I muttered.

"Bella dear, come chop this onion for me." My mother called out, giving me a look of warning to behave myself.

My mother and grandmother went shopping for every pot and pan imaginable, along with all type of utensil. My grandmother insisted on a pasta machine, Mama stepping on my foot to hush when I was about to laugh over the idea of my making homemade pasta.

"That was kind of you Mother." Edward said, kissing her cheek as he took the bags and set them on a empty counter.

"Edward, why don't you take your father and get a drink?" My mother offered, handing Esme an apron.

My mother, grandmother, Rosalie, and Esme were busy working around each other. Nonna stirring a pot of sauce that was simmering while Rosalie rolled the meatballs, my mother searing them in a pan before adding them to the sauce.

"Isabella, why don't you set up the pasta machine? Esme and I can start making the dough." Mama called out without looking up.

I nodded as I opened the box, picking a place for it and finishing quickly.

"Here." My mother handing me a loaf of bread. "Slice it and ready it for baking."

I looked at her with confusion.

Ready for baking?

"Oil, garlic, some herbs." She threw out with a wave of her hand.

I scowled at the bread but did as she said and sliced it. Picking up the bottle of oil I began pouring it lightly over the pieces. After peeling the garlic I tried to chop, knowing how it usually looked when already cooked. After I had a good amount I sprinkled it over the bread and picked up rosemary, throwing some over the top.

"What in the world are you doing?" Esme asked while staring at the sprigs of fresh rosemary that were laying haphazardly over the bread.

"Making bread."

"It will be just fine." My mother interrupted.

"Can she not cook?" Esme asked with shock.

"Esme, the dough is ready." My mother sidetracked.

At that moment Guilio came charging into the kitchen, sliding to a stop at my feet and barking.

"I heard my Papa bought you a puppy." Esme frowned. "I would think you would want to be more focused on the babies that will be coming soon."

I paled at her words, bending to pick up my pup.

"I should take him outside." I stated, leaving the kitchen before anyone could protest.

I walked out the patio doors and into the backyard, setting Guilio down on the grass. I sat down, moving my dress to the side so that my legs could fold under me.

"You alright?" Emmett sat beside me.

"My future mother in law hates me. I think she just found out I can't cook which only added more fuel to the fire."

"Esme is a sweet woman." Emmett said.

I gave him a dubious look.

"Give her time, Edward is her baby and you're the evil woman who stole him away." Emmett chuckled. "Remember Mama's reaction to Rosalie at first?"

"Yes, but Rosalie won her over by cooking with her and discussing baby names. I can do neither."

"You can't cook but what about baby names?"

"Shouldn't Edward and I just be for a bit before bringing children into our awkward relationship?"

"From what his cousin was hinting at, it isn't so awkward anymore." Emmett's face darkening. "Assure me he didn't disrespect our family and take you before you said your vows?"

"Emmett, please!" My face was brightening.

"I will kill him." His voice dark, starting to rise to his feet.

"No, stop! We didn't sleep together."

"I want to ask if he touched you in any other way to have a reason to break his nose, but at the same time, I really don't want to know." He grumbled, the tip of his ears pink.

"Do you think I will be happy, Em?"

"I can't predict what will happen, but I do think Edward will make you happy. He is a good man, Bells. He is loyal, the biggest heart I have ever seen in a man who works in this type if business."

"Isn't that a weakness?"

"There is nothing weak about him. He made himself into a stand up guy. He may have the heart I spoke of, but he is also ruthless. He will make an excellent Boss."

"Papa jokes that he will handle Edward if he steps out. I am not stupid Emmett."

"What do you mean?"

"I know of the strip club, the rooms upstairs."

"Who the hell have you been talking to!" He jumped to his feet, his fists clenching.

"Relax, I'm just noisy. I overheard."

"Overheard." He scoffed. "You mean eavesdropped. What of it? It is not your place to know such things."

"I know that Papa loves Mama, but that he has a private room at the club." My voice low.

"Never let Papa hear you speak of this." Emmett said, his own voice lowering.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Don't play dumb. Do you have a room also?"

"It isn't my club, Isabella."

"Emmett, do you sleep with women... who aren't Rosalie?"

He sat back down, his knees bent in front of him as he stared out over the lawn.

"Do I have a mistress? No."

"You have cheated on Rose?" I gasped.

Their love was like no other I have seen.

"You will never talk to Rose about this or speak of it again. Understand?"

"Of course."

"It was only one time at Papa's club, the night I was promoted. I drank to much, felt to proud of what I was. I allowed one of the girls to lead me into a room. After I threw up for hours, crawling on my hands and knees to Rosalie; telling her everything and begging forgiveness. We cried together that night and I have never done it again. I hurt myself just as much as I hurt her."

"Why did you do it?" I whispered, feeling my own eyes tear.

"I have always looked up to Papa, saw how he lived. I thought it was how it was suppose to be. It's not my way of living though. My heart and body only wants one, my Rose."

I stayed silent, absorbing this new information

"What's with the questions, Gattina?"

"Do you think Edward will have others?"

"Now I see." He said thoughtfully. "I can' speak for another man, Isabella."

His answer only left me with more doubts.

I wanted to be happy with Edward, to allow my self to fall in love and give him my heart. I couldn't allow it though with the chance of it being hurt, of him not returning his own.

"Have you talked to Edward about this?"

"Of course not!"

"Why not? You are going to be married to him, you should talk to him of all your doubts and fears. If not him, then who else will give you the answers you seek?"

"I suppose I am afraid of the answers I will receive, or the lies."

We sat side by side in silence, the sky darkening as the sun lowered.

"Isabella?"

The orange light of the setting sun surrounded Edward as he stepped into our view.

"Are you alright?"

"Just having a moment with my brother."

"I am going to check on Lucca." Emmett said as he got to his feet again. "Talk to him." He whispered into my ear.

"He is with my mother." Edward informed him, his gaze never leaving me.

Emmett had been gone for several minutes before he spoke again.

"Will you talk to me? I can see something is troubling you."

"I am fine, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, I came to fetch you after not finding you in the house."

"Guilio!" I called out.

Edward whistled when the pup didn't answer to his name and came running at the sound.

"Bella, I want you to be happy." Edward said softly, bending to pick up our puppy.

I didn't answer him, but allowed him to wrap his arm around my waist and escort me back inside.

 **X**

"Are you excited? The wedding is only two days away!" Alice asked, her excitement filling the room as she finished with my hair.

We were having an engagement party tonight. I thought it silly to have one when the wedding was the day after tomorrow but Nonno Masini and Nonno Abello insisted we have one. Every man who worked for the Cigno and Masini family was invited and expected to attend, while only the Capo's and higher would be at the wedding ceremony.

"More nervous actually."

"I can't wait for you to see everything we have done. The church was decorated today, tomorrow we will be working on the venue. Since I hadn't really helped with the planning I was ordered to leave it as a surprise. The only thing I demanded, with the exception of the wedding colors; was that Lucca and Guilio were to be in the wedding party. We went on a scavenger hunt to find a antique baby carriage made of white iron, filling it with pillows of cream and navy blue ribbons. One of the ribbons would be longer, acting as a leash for Guilio who would walk beside the carriage. Rosalie and Alice would be standing beside me, Emmett and Cauis with Edward. Since my father would be walking me down the asile, my mother agreed to push Lucca in the carriage for me. Alice had found the tiniest tuxedo for Lucca and a dog version for my puppy, they were going to look adorable.

"What color is Edward wearing?"

"A light gray, his tie will be the cream of the wedding colors."

"And flowers?"

"Honestly, if you had shown this much interest before it would have been very helpful." She said with a shake of her head. "Your bouquet is made up of white hydrangeas, baby's breath, white peonies and white baby roses. Rosalie and mine are just the baby's breath wrapped in cream ribbon since our dresses are navy. The men will have a single white rose, Emmett and Cauis in black tuxes like Lucca's and white bow ties.

"Thank you for everything." My voice breaking.

I was emotional, growing worse as the days grew closer to the wedding.

"Of course, you are going to be my sister." She smiled softly at me. "Now let's go find your groom so we aren't late."

We walked downstairs together, telling Alice I would be right back and left for Edward's newly furnished office.

The door was cracked and I could hear his raised voice as I drew near it.

"I don't care what he things of our actions! I want the man followed and if he gets to close, take care of it. If they want a war, I will give them one if it means she is kept safe!"

"Edward?"

He looked up sharply, his eyes blazing with the anger I heard in his voice.

"I have to go. Follow my orders."

He still wouldn't tell me what was happening except that the man who tried to take me was following orders from another and I was to always have Cauis or Sam with me, if not both. The amount of security I was demanded to have depended on the day,

"It's time to leave."

"You look beautiful." He said, though his voice sounded emotionless.

I had observed that it took a moment for Edward to switch his roles between being my fiance and being the boss. I overheard Emmett and my father talking to our grandfathers, Edward would be taking his oath tonight after the party.

I was wearing a form fitting cream colored dress, it had short sleeves and ended at my knees, a simple white belt buckled high on my waist.

"Thank you. You look nice also."

He was in black dress pants, his shoes shining as always. A simple white shirt and black suspenders, he looked handsome as ever.

"Let's go then." He said walking toward me while pulling on a suit jacket.

X

It was crowded and loud, a given with more Italians than I could count in one room. We had greeted all our guests, taking up two hours time and were now seated together at a table in the center of the room.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for Edward. He was dark and brooding, talking quietly with my brother and Cauis. My father watching them constantly and giving quick nods when a man approached to talk quietly into his ear. I was aware of the man following me, if I went to the bathroom, he was there waiting outside of the door. Every time I danced, I could see him watching from a close position. Something was happening and I was yet again being left in the dark.

"The beautiful Isabella Cigno."

"James!" I gasped.

Standing beside me was James, looking at Edward with a sneer on his face.

"This is the _perdente_ I was denied for?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Crudele?" Edward was on his feet in seconds, a hand settling at his waist where I knew a gun was hidden.

"My father was invited. Unfortunately he couldn't make it, so I am here in his place. My family offering yours their... respect."

"Go wipe your nose." Edward said with a curled lip.

I looked up at James and saw how dilated and dark his eyes were, making it clear he was high.

"Your puttana of a fiance can do it for me. Tell me, does she suck your cock as well as she did mine?"

Edward lunged at him, both falling to the floor with Edward on top. He wasted no time to slam his fists into James. There was a whirlwind of commotion, Emmett trying to pull Edward off of James while Cauis helped with a few swift kicks to James ribs.

"Io tagliare il cazzo di lingua fuori!" Edward roared.

Emmett finally had him in a firm grip, though Cauis made it difficult as he flicked a knife out and offered it to Edward.

"I will pour in the sale." Cauis seemed to enjoy the idea of Edward's statement, looking at James as if he was a toy. "We can work him in the club, yes? Teach him exactly how to suck and take a cock." His accent growing more heavy as he spoke of torturing James.

"Cauis! Basta, do not rile your cousin up anymore than he already is." Nonno Masini appeared from the crowd. "What is going on? He demanded, his authority showing clearly as he looked around the room. "He insulted Isabella. He can't get away with his disrespect!" Edward seethed, still struggling against Emmett and now Jacob who came forward to help keep him back.

"Let us speak with his boss. You can't kill without permission, you know this."

"I wont kill him, only make sure he remembers _exactly_ who I am." Edward's voice now low and menacing.

"Emmett and Jacob, take him home. Cauis, I want you and Sam to stay with Bella till she is safe at home, make sure the gate security is on alert.

Cauis nodded and left to have the car driven up for me. I was pulled into my mother's arms, my grandmother standing over us like a protective bear; daring anyone to approach me.

"We will see you tomorrow, stay close to Edward's side till then." My mother said, kissing me goodbye.

I realized none of the wives knew of the boys plans tonight.

I nodded and got into the back seat of the car, Cauis sitting beside me while Sam drove.

"You are safe." Cauis said, patting my hand gently.

"Thank you, Cauis."

"Of course, Caro."

"Why couldn't Edward and I go home together?"

"He isn't in the best state of mind."

I stayed silent after that and stared vacantly out the window.

When we walked into the house, it was echoing with yelling and Italian curses from the men of my family. All three grandfathers, my father and brother were in Edward's office with him.

"Cauis! We are going to start so that it is official as of tonight." Nonno Masini called to him.

His face was dark and he looked ever the threatening Boss, the rumors more true than ever at seeing his in this state.

He was reportedly the hardest, feared by all men including my own father. I had previously scoffed at such statements, and now I had the proof in front of me. He was a stranger right now and it scared me. I wanted my Nonno back to reassure me all was well.

"Nonno." I whimpered like a child.

"My girl." His face softening upon seeing me. "Edward will be having a late night. I will have some ice cream delivered to your bedroom, yes? Go rest." He dismissed me, kissing my forehead.

I looked at my father but he was engrossed in conversation with his own father, Emmett on the phone shouting in Italian to some poor soul.

I went to our bedroom alone, dressing in a comfy pair of sweat pants and a shirt of Edward's. Jacob brought me a sundae, giving me a smile and wink before retreating downstairs, to the office I was sure. I scowled at the treat, feeling angry over being treated as a child.

Walking out of our room, I tip toed down the stairs, sneaking my way to the office. Luck was with me since they were left open, every male unsuspected of being watched.

"Edward, you have been working for the family without taking the omerta. Once the ceremony is complete, you will be the new Boss of the Masini family, creating a new name for history. Masini – Cullen." Nonno Masini spoke in a clear voice while Cauis and Jacob lit candles around them.

"Are you ready?"

"I am."

My father presents Nonno Masini with a knife, which he took and sliced one of Edward's fingers. I watched with wide eyes as drops of blood fell to the top of Edward's desk, some splashing in large circles to the floor their feet.

Nonno Gripped his hand firmly, laying what looked to be a picture of an Italian Saint in Edward's palm. He light it on fire and I had to stifle a gasp.

"Tonight, Antonio Edward Masini Cullen, you are being born again. Into a new life, our life. Do you swear to give your life to Cosa Nostra?"

"Yes I do." Edward spoke with assurance, strong and powerful; matching his grandfathers while their eyes stared into each others.

"If you violate what you know if this life, betray your brothers; you will burn in hell like this Saint is burning in your hand. You are a friend of ours."

The card was left in ashes, all the men hugging and clapping Edward's back; kisses on his cheeks.

"For now on, where ever you go in the world you will have a brother there. You will never have to worry for your mother, or sister, your wife or future daughters. We will all protect them as if they were our own. You have our back and we have yours."

With that it was finished and they began pouring drink and lighting cigars.

"To our new leader, Masini Cullen!" Cauis cheered, downing a shot of dark liquid. The others hooted and drank their own shots.

I left before I was caught, going back to the bedroom feeling slightly shaken at witnessing such a powerful moment in Edward's life. At seeing my grandfathers, father, and brother in a light I have never seen before. They looked deadly, heartless. All the men in the room, the ones I cared for and loved the most in the world; appeared to be heartless strangers. It shook me to my core, now knowing why we were never included in such things. Business was business, family was life.

 **X**

I never heard Edward come to bed the night before, waking to find him beside me with his arm around my waist. That afternoon Alice came with a car full of luggage, demanding that he leave. He had sworn under his breath while packing an over night bag and making sure everything was in his garment bag for the wedding. He gave me a chaste kiss and left us when Rose arrived at the house. My mother was keeping Luuca for the night while Rose stayed over with Alice and I.

Emmett and Cauis were staying with Edward at a hotel where they would get ready. The ceremony was being held at one of the historical mansions that was used as a hotel, the building as a whole reserved for the wedding so that guests may take a room and stay as late as they like at the reception. Edward and I had a large suite on the top floor. It was an attic that the owners refurbished into an extravagant suite, the only one on the top floor.

My grandmother had sent over a green night dress, saying it was good luck to where green the night before the wedding. I was now in the matching robe as Alice and Rose worked on my hair instead of having a stranger do it for me. I wanted only my family with me as I prepared for my wedding.

"Something old is your dress," Alice rambled to herself more than to me. "Something borrowed is the veil."

"What about something blue and new?" Rosalie asked, beginning to look crazed at something being forgotten.

A mischievous smile filled Alice's face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Edward left a gift with me to give you. He wanted you to open it while you were getting ready."

She handed me a small jewelry box. I untied the ribbon that was wrapped around it and opened the lid with a quiet gasp.

The inside of the box held a pair of earrings. The centers were large diamonds surrounded by tiny blue sapphires, creating a circle the size of a dime.

Rose whistled as she looked over my shoulder.

"The boy has some taste. I usually only get gifts like this when Emmett has done something bad."

Her words made me think of Emmett's confession, unease filling inside inside of me.

"Something new and something blue!" Alice cheered, taking the box from me and putting them in my ears. "I bought you a garter. You can put that on yourself."

"Edward isn't my brother, so I bought you lingerie, now go put it on so we can get your dress on you. Your hair and makeup is finished."

Rose had taken the sides of my hair, twisting them toward the back where it was all gathered into a knotted bun, a few strands of hair curled around my face. Alice did my make up in light, natural tones that accented my cheek bones and eyes.

Once in my bathroom I slipped off the robe and took the underwear out of the bag Rose had given me. The bra was attached to a corset, all done in white lace. The underwear a matching lace that tied together at my hips with satin ribbon.

"He will die." Alice said with exaggeration when I returned to them.

"My dress." I requested, not wanting to stand there and be ogled by the pair of them.

I hadn't see it since my last fitting and the excitement of wearing it was finally hitting me. The wedding may have been forced, but I couldn't deny the incitement of wearing a white dress.

"Close your eyes and raise your arms." Alice ordered me.

I did as requested and felt the smooth fabric being lowered over my arms and head till it settled and Alice worked the back of it closed.

"Okay, open."

I was speechless.

Alice had taken the previously full sleeves off the dress, making the original dress that was my Nonna's into a sweetheart top. She used the extra fabric to make capped sleeves and cover the top to match the lace that was over the dress, creating a wide circular train. I turned to look at the back to see the pearl buttons going down my back where it was held together.

"Alice." My eyes tearing. "It's so beautiful."

"Don't cry! You will ruin your makeup." She said with a watery smile. "Rose and I just have to get our dresses on and we will leave for the church. The veil will go on right before you walk down the aisle."

"You are almost Mrs. Cullen." Rose whispered, pulling me into a hug before leaving to dress.

An hour later I watched beside my father as my mother pushed a gurgling Lucca toward Edward, Guilio trotting excitedly beside them.

"Are you ready?" My father asked.

"As I will ever be."

Alice had attached the veil right before she walked to her place to wait for me, the fabric was see through with antique lace around the edges. It was flowed, ending at my lower back and sat at the top of my head instead of covering my face, flowing down the side of my face.

"You make me proud." My father whispered as the song changed, alerting us it was our turn.

I linked my arm through his, an attendant handing me my bouquet. Taking a deep breath, we took our first steps toward my future.

My eyes zeroed in on Edward.

He stood tall and straight, his hands folded in front of him as he watched me make my way to him. His eyes roamed over me, his face looking serious and as handsome as ever. Before I knew it my hand was placed into his by my father as he promised to take care of me, his eyes baring into mine as if he could see my soul.

"Let us pray."

I unwillingly looked away from him and bowed my head in prayer.

" _If I do not have love, I gain nothing, but strive for the greater gifts._

 _And I will show you a still more excellent way._

 _If I speak in tongues of mortals and of angels, but do not have love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal._

 _And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all the mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing._

 _If I give away all my possessions, and I hand over my body so that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing._

 _Love is patient, love is kind, love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way, it is not irritable or resentful, it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth._

 _It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things._

 _Love never ends._

 _This is the word of the lord._ "

We all raised our heads and it was time for Edward to speak.

"Io, Antonio, prendo te,Isabella,  
come mia sposa e prometto di esserti fedele sempre,  
nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia,  
e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita."

 _And then it was mine._

"Io,Isabella, prendo te, Antonio,  
come mio sposo e prometto di esserti fedele sempre,  
nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia,  
e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni della mia vita."

I had yet to see the ring Edward had bought me, watching as they were bless. He took my hand in his and slide it over my finger, the light catching the diamond and making it shine. The wedding band was a series of ovals with diamonds in the center of each, the second ring's band was covered in tiny diamonds, a large round one standing proudly in the center with a ring of smaller ones surrounding it.

It was over quicker than I thought possible and Edwards lips were claiming mine.

Everyone stood to cheer, their sounds silent as I was consumed by his soft lips that were so gentle on my own.

X

 **Gattina - little cat**

 **perdente- loser**

 **puttana - whore**

 **Io tagliare il cazzo di lingua fuori – I will cut your fucking tongue out**

 **Basta - enough**

 **Sale – Salt**

 **Caro – Darling**

 **The Vows:**

 **I , Antonio , take you, Isabella ,** **as my wife and I promise to be always faithful ,** **in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health ,** **and to love you and honor you all the days of my life**


	13. Chapter 13

His lips left mine much to my displeasure, my eyes opening slowly to gaze up into my new husbands face. What I saw made my heart skip a beat.

There was only coldness.

His eyes beheld no emotion, his lips neither smiling nor frowning. He looked simply indifferent.

We hadn't really spoken in the past few days, since the night James interrupted the engagement party. I had thought that maybe he was just preoccupied with his new position and the wedding. Now I was beginning to wonder if it was me instead that was weighing in his mind.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back down the aisle through our well wishers, candy covered almonds thrown over us as we passed. Edward chuckled and lifted an arm to hover over his face as he moved us faster toward the doors.

Once we reentered the hotel, he retreated to shake hands with my father and brother, leaving me alone to stare after them. Not a word was spoken to me. I watched as he laughed with Emmett, seemingly carefree in his presence.

"We are to wait a few minutes while everyone comes into the ball room for the reception." Edward informed me as he returned to my side a few minutes later.

"Our first entrance as husband and wife." I stated quietly.

"There is no going back now, Isabella."

"I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter. You are a Cullen now regardless. Your father and my grandfather's wishes have been fulfilled."

"Are you angry with me?"

I chanced to look at him, afraid of the coldness I might find.

"Do I have reason to be?"

I looked at him with confusion, not understanding what was going on inside of his mind.

"Bella, Edward, it's time!" Alice stuck her head out of a tall set of double doors, looking at us with excitement shinning in her eyes.

She waited till we were standing before her, our hands joined once more, before going back into the room. She made some sort of hand signal, our names being called as the doors were flung open widely.

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Antonio Masini Cullen!" A voice boomed into a microphone.

There were cheers, clapping, even a few cat calls as we walked in. Edward boasting a huge smile as he raised our hands above my head. I joined him and did my best to appear joyful though inside I was in turmoil over his callousness. On either side of the room there were long tables draped in white table cloth, strings of lights with old fashioned bulbs dangling above them. Flowers were on every available surface, along with bowls of candy. One corner held a table with our wedding cake and the traditional millefoglie cake beside it. The guests were already seated with glasses of champagne and munching on variations of olives, tomatoes, and peanuts.

My cheeks started to sting with the forced smile on my face by the time we were at our seats, Edward holding my chair out for me and allowing me to sit before he took his own. Once we were situated waiters came out with platters of antipasto for everyone to choose from. The room was crowded and loud with conversation flowing between guests. I twirled an olive around on my plate, glancing at Edward occasionally as he talked with my brother who sat on his other side while the waiters came back out, taking away plates to replace them with scialatielli and shrimp.

"You need to eat."

His voice startled me, causing me to jump slightly in my seat.

I turned my head to see him leaning toward me, his lips close to my ear.

"I'm not very hungry."

"I am positive you haven't eaten today. Eat." He narrowed his eyes, pointing to my plate with his own fork, making a production of twirling pasta onto it and lifting it to my lips in offering.

I obliged, opening my mouth and leaning in to take the offered bite.

"Are you able to manage on your own now?" He asked with a raised brow.

Though he was seemingly concerned about my eating habits, I could still see the reservation in his eyes. My stomach rolled but I did my best to oblige his demand, finishing half of my plate.

"Your mother and Alice did a fantastic job with wedding."

Was he trying to make small talk with me?

He was watching me cautiously, as if I was the one who was giving him the withdrawn behavior.

"Yes, everything is beautiful."

He looked at me with pause before returning to his conversation with Emmett, laughing at something my brother had said.

At last the main course was served, over an hour had passed by the time plates of lamb and sea bass were being given out. Edward requested the lamb for the two of us and nodded at my plate, silently telling me to eat. The lamb and baby roasted potatoes that accompanied it has always been one of my favorite meals, this time allowing myself to clear my plate and enjoy it. I focused on Alice and her happy chatter which calmed my stomach.

"Bacio, bacio!" My grandfather Cigno bellowed out, standing to his feet when all tables were cleared of food.

Edward only smiled and rose to his feet, my eyes widnede and mouth fell open as I was pulled out of my seat with him. Before I could even blink his lips were covering mine, taking advantage of my opened mouth as he brushed his tongue with mine. I could taste the herb sauce from the lamb he had eaten, cat calls from our guests filling the room and echo around us. It was a quick kiss, but long enough to leave everyone grinning happily at us.

We were still standing when the music started to play, cheers coming out far louder than the tune of tarantella that was now playing. Edward gave out a loud whoop making me laugh at his excitement, the first time I felt myself truly relaxing.

The guests were already forming around the room, hands clapping and feet moving. Both our parents, his grandfather and Alice, Rosalie and Nonno Abello were in the center while Emmett laughed and grabbed our Nonna to dance with him. Edward pulled me into the circle, each of us going our separate ways as we intertwined and twirled with our family, changing partners as we went. I kept my eye on Edward, watching as he lifted his feet in time with the music, his arms raised high, and sheer joy on his face as he danced. The men tuxedo jackets held open with their free hand as per the custom to show they were not armed, though there was no telling what was hidden behind their backs and tucked under the waist of their pants. It may be disrespectful to be armed, but living was more important. The music began to slow and my father who now had his arm linked with mine returned me to Edward. Our hands twined together and raised, we stepped with the rhythm in a circle, smiling at one another as we moved clockwise and then counter clockwise. Our steps slow and matching one another. Once the music started to speed up again he pulled me to him, my arm around his back while the other was still clasped in his hand and pulled in front of us, our feet moving faster We pulled apart once more, his feet kicking and arms raised as his eyes roamed over my body while I held my dress up off the floor and allowed my feet to match his, twirling to the left and right slightly.

There were no dark looks or arguments from anyone while we all danced. Only laughter and joy was flowing through the room. I was back in his arms as the song stopped and was replaced with the song Edward had chosen. He pulled me close, my body pressed against his. He looked at me, neither smiling or frowning as he studied me. The second verse picked up speed, Edward twirling us around. His head lowering so that his face was resting against mine, his lips brushing against mine in a light kiss. His long arms wrapped firmly around me, giving no chance of my body leaving his as he began to sing softly into my ear.

" _Ti odio e ti amo_

 _È una farfalla che muore sbattendo le ali_

 _L'amore che a letto si fa_

 _Prendimi l'altra metà_

 _Oggi ritorno da lei_

 _Primo Maggio, su coraggio!_

 _Io ti amo e chiedo perdono_

 _Ricordi chi sono?_

 _Apri la porta a un guerriero di carta igienica_

 _E dammi il tuo vino leggero..."_

My eyes teared as he sang. My chest was tight with emotion, the sweetness of our moment consuming my senses. I wanted him like no other at this moment, his kisses and touch.

 _His love._

Something I was afraid I would never receive.

As if he sensed what I was feeling he returned his lips to mine, soft and gentle. Our lips opening slightly to taste each other, one of his hands raising to rest against the back of my neck while the other pressed against my lower back, holding us even tighter against one another. My arms wrapped around his shoulders, giving my all into the kiss.

There were claps and cheers, bringing us out of the moment and making us realize the music had stopped while we were absorbed in one another. He seemed unwilling as he pulled away from me, a smirk playing on his lips as he turned to face our audience while my face reddened.

"Time to cut the cake!" Alice announced, skipping to us with bouncy feet.

She was like a child who had been invited to a grown up party for the first time. Everything was exciting and all the details of the wedding created happiness in her.

Edward placed his hand to my back and led me to the table, Alice grabbing Jasper's hand and following after us. Together we cut the first slice from our chosen cake, whistles and suggestions of covering Edward with frosting called out as we fed one another a bite. Edward winked at me and tapped my nose with a frosting covered finger before lowering and licking it off.

"Ehi! Save it for later, I don't want to see my baby sister being mauled." Emmett complained with a wicked smile.

Alice frowned at her brother and took out pressed powder from her purse, dabbing it on my nose.

"Really Edward, you couldn't wait till after pictures were taken?"

"Pictures have been taken all day! Even now, look!"

I turned and saw the hired photographer snapping away as Alice touched up my make up.

"The formal ones of course."

We were all ordered into the hall that was set up for the family pictures. One after another being taken.

One of just me and my family, then Edward joining; the same with his family. Then one of the two families together. Of Edward and his wedding party, me with mine, and then together. I was already irritated with the bright flash when it was Edwards and my turn to have pictures taken alone. One after another of various poses till finally the photographer was satisfied. I was frowning and rubbing at my eyes when suddenly we were being forced from the room. The men in our family and some of the male guests behind us as the pushed us out of the room to the stairs that led to our suite. I was unaware of what they were all saying over bouts of laughter and crude suggestions. Edward threw his head back with laughter at something Cauis has said as the door to our room was opened. Hands shoved us forward and the door was once again closed with a large bang, leaving us alone for the first time since the wedding activities had started.

He seemed even more intimidating as he stood above me, looking down. He breathed out heavily and stepped around me to the bar that was set up in the living space.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked with his back to me.

"Please." I requested, needing something to calm my nerves.

He turned his head to raise a brow at me, surprised at my answer but poured a small amount into a second tumbler and added water from a bottle into it also.

"Sip it slowly." He said.

"Why didn't you add water to yours?"

He smirked and raised his glass to his lips, taking a small sip.

"Drink." He said instead of answering my question.

I lifted my glass and scrunched my nose at the smell. I raised my eyes to look at Edward from over the ring of my glass and saw his amusement as he watched me.

Gaining some of my stubbornness back that had been lost for a days, I took the small sip he suggested. The amber liquid burned my throat, leaving my chest warm. I wanted nothing more than to cough after the offending drink but didn't want to give Edward the satisfaction since I knew that was what he was waiting for.

"Why did you pick that song?" I asked when I felt I could talk without gasping from the burning in my throat.

"Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo..."

He sang lowly, draining his glass and setting it down. He walked toward me, causing me to take a step back. He caught me with an arm around me waist before I made any distance, taking the glass from my hand and setting it down with his.

"Stop it." I gasped out.

"Stop what?" His voice still low and almost a warning.

His lips covered mine before I could answer. His lips punishing, the stubble on his face scratching mine. I could taste the alcohol, not minding the taste of it on him. His lips never left mine as his hands reached behind me and began undoing the buttons on the dress one at a time. He was halfway through when I felt the dress sag causing me to gasp and hold it up in front of me, taking a step back.

His eyes were dark as they watched me.

"Why did you pull away from me?" He demanded, reaching out and grabbing me roughly by the shoulders.

Pulling me back to him my hands pushed at his chest, letting go of the lace. My dress fell to my feet while I struggled against his chest. I didn't understand my reaction. I knew it was our wedding night and that we would be making love, but something about his expression and mannerism scared me enough to want to pull away.

"You're scaring me." I admitted, willing the tears away as the emotion inside of me became overwhelming.

I was now a married woman to a man who hadn't really spoken to me in days. A man who now held a huge amount of power with the families, making him extremely dangerous. My Papa and brother may be made men but I felt their love, Edward was seeping with disdain for reasons I couldn't fathom.

"I thought this is what you liked? Cold men who want nothing more than what your body will give them. I will give you whatever you desire in return, isn't that the arrangement you are hoping for? I wont demand children, Isabella. Not yet at least. I wont request much of your time, except to warm my bed at night." He sneered at me, dipping his head to return his lips to mine.

With no thought of consequence I reached out and slapped him across the face, the loud snap of skin against skin filling the otherwise empty room. His head whipped to the side sharply. He brought up a hand and rubbed it against his cheek while his jaw twitched, his eyes black with anger. I was now fearful of his retaliation. As a child I witnessed my mother slapping my father when he came home late at night from the whores he slept with, only for him to return the favor and leave her weeping in a crumpled heap.

I stared at him with fearful eyes, taking several quick steps backward. With two long strides he was once more in front of me. He clasped my face in one hand and brought his face close to mine, one hand resting on the wall behind me as he leaned in. My chest heaved for air that was struggling to reach my lungs.

" _Never_ raise your hand to me again." He seethed, staring into my eyes in silence after he spoke.

I didn't know how long we stared at each other, my eyes in fear and his angry. Finally he let go of my face roughly and stepped back, turning his back from me and leaving the room all together.

I let out the sobs I had been holding in, my back sliding down the wall till I was on the floor hugging my knees to my chest. What did his cruel words mean? I had previously thought we made progress in our relationship and were growing closer.

Here I was on my wedding night in the corset and underwear that was chosen for him, alone. I got to my feet shakily and crawled into the large bed I was meant to share with Edward, bringing the covers under my chin and falling asleep alone with no idea where my new husband was.

 **X**

"Bella?"

I woke to the sound of a timid knock and Alice calling my name softly. I sat up slowly, my eyes blinking sleep away.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Edward is in the lobby asleep on a couch. He spent the night drinking with Cauis and Jasper. What happened?"

"I truly don't know, Alice. He was a different man last night, I have never seen that side of him before."

"Did.. Did he-"

"No, nothing like that." I reassured her as her eyes roamed over me in fear. "He didn't touch me, only said some cruel words and he left."

"My brother is a good man, I feel the need to reassure you of that. He _is_ a good man with a mind of a fool." She frowned. "Get dressed, we will go down for breakfast together."

"I don't feel like facing him yet. I'd rather stay here and have breakfast delivered."

"You will not hide. Show him his wife is strong and wont put up with his shit." She demanded with a lift of her chin.

I didn't feel up to arguing and did as she requested. Getting out of the bed I walked to my suitcase that was still unpacked and pulled out a summer dress with thin straps and a flowing skirt and went to the bathroom to shower.

I made up my face in natural make up, allowing Alice to braid my hair around my head and put up into a bun. Slipping on a pair of heeled sandals, we left the room with our heads high. Once the elevator stopped at the lower level where the dining hall was I steeled my back and hardened my eyes, determined to ignore my new husband as I went with his sister to eat.

We sat and ordered plates of eggs, bacon, and toast while sipping on cups of coffee while we waited. Alice sensed what I needed and didn't try to make small talk. When our plates were delivered I saw Edward entering the room, his eyes crazed as he roamed over the other guests eating till they fell on me. I quickly averted my gaze and began to eat.

"Isabella."

I ignored him and put a fork full of egg into my mouth.

"I went to the room and you weren't there."

"Obviously I am having breakfast with your sister."

"Can we talk?"

"I don't feel like it right now."

"Bell-"

"Edward, I don't know what happened, but leave her in peace to eat her breakfast." Alice ordered in a hard voice.

He sighed heavily and left without another word.

"Thank you." I whispered, my confidence slipping.

"You are my sister now." She smiled.

After breakfast I returned to my room and found Edward laying on the bed with one arm thrown over his eyes. He must have a headache from drinking the night before when he should have been with me. I slammed the door shut, gaining satisfaction in his cringe.

"Stop." He grumbled.

I went to my suitcase and zipped it, picking up my wedding dress that still lay discarded on the floor. I put it back into the garment bag and left for the bathroom to finish packing my bathroom items.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a frown.

"I want to go home."

"We still have three more days scheduled here. The guests are leaving today so that we will have time alone."

"I don't want to be alone with you. You may stay but I want to go home to Guilio."

"Emmett and Rosalie are watching him for us. Don't act like a viziato."

I ignored him and stood, dragging my bag behind me.

"Damn it Isabella!" He bellowed, grabbing my bag from me, causing my body to swing around so that I was facing him.

"Get your hands off me." Proud of how steady my voice sounded when I was all but breaking inside.

"If you leave I wont follow. I am staying here as we were meant to."

"I don't care what you do."

I picked up my bag again and left, shutting the door behind me. My steps faltered as I heard his cursing and items being thrown around the room, I shook myself and continued on my path of leaving Edward in our honeymoon suit alone.

 **X**

The following two days felt lonely and dragged on. Cauis received a call from Edward and was staying with me while I was alone.

"Isabella Maria Cigno!"

I was laying in one of the chairs beside the pool, the sun warming my skin when I heard my fathers angry voice calling for me.

I took off my sun glasses and saw him making quick angry strides toward me, Sam rushing behind him with a worried expression.

"With all due respect, Boss told me not to let anyone disturb Mrs. Cullen."

"Shut your mouth before I make it impossible for you ever to speak again." My father seethed.

"Did you forget Papa? As per your wishes, I am no longer a Cigno."

"You may have the name Cullen now, but you will always have Cigno blood running through your veins. Which can be a misfortune, as I see the stubbornness of our nature in you this very moment."

"What do you want Papa?" I frowned.

Guilio came running and barking excitedly at my fathers presence, begging for attention.

"Can't you do something about this beast?" He asked with a scowl at my pup.

"It's his home you are invading. If you don't like him then leave."

"Now that you are a married woman, you think that gives you the right to talk to me in such a manner?" His arms spread wide with open palms.

"Papa, I am married to the man you wanted for me. I have done your blessing, there can't possibly be anything else you wish of me. If there is, discuss it with my husband."

"The husband you left to drink away his honeymoon alone?"

"If Edward has a drinking problem, it is no fault of mine. Send him to rehab." I said in a bored tone, replacing my sun glasses and laying back down.

With no warning I was suddenly submerged into cold water. Letting out a scream I swam around to see my father holding the chair I was previously in before he decided to dumped me into the pool.

"Papa!"

"Isabella." He countered. "Do I have your attention now?"

"You are a being mean!"

"Tuck your lip back in and come tell your Papa what happened. Was he cruel? Did Antonio harm you? Surly your mother spoke of the pain you might feel-"

"Oh god, Papa, stop! I have had the talk with Mama _and_ Rosalie."

"Then what is it Bambina?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You left your husband the day after your wedding night. Antonio tried knocking some sense into his drunken grandson with no avail. He will not speak and refuses to come fetch you. I had to stop him from coming here to try and speak with you. It's either your Papa or Nonno Masini. You decide."

"Papa, will you just go away?"

"Carlo. My wife doesn't wish to speak with you. I beg you to respect my home and her wishes." Edward's voice rang out loud and clear from the patio doors.

"A sight for sore eyes, you're finally sober." My father countered.

"Thank you for your concern, but I can handle our marriage issues. We will see you at Sunday dinner."

My father's face turned red with anger but he surprisingly stayed silent and nodded his head.

"Ti amo, Isabella. You be sure to call your Papa if you need me." He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and left, leaving Edward and I to stare at one another.

I was still wading in the water when he walked into the pool house and came back holding a towel out for me. I swam to the ladder and stepped out of the pool, allowing him to wrap the towel around me. Without speaking I started walking into the house to change.

"Isabella."

"Tonio?"

"Are we back to that then?"

"To what?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry for my behavior."

"I am going to change. I will cook dinner when I finish." I interrupted.

I turned my back to him and left.

 **X**

I frowned at the pork chop on my plate as I tried to cut through it. It was a difficult feat, once a bite was in my mouth I gagged at how dry it was, making it difficult to swallow. Glancing at Edward I saw he was also frowning at his plate. I had done my best to make breaded pork chops, the breading had turned from brown to black. I also made macaroni and cheese, the noodles ended up mushing together in clumps resembling mashed potatoes when I stirred in the cheese sauce. At least the salad was edible.

"Have you ever cooked before?" He asked while forking a bite of macaroni mush with a grimace.

"Are you complaining about my food?" I asked with a pout.

"No, no! Just wondering. It's, uh, tasty." He frowned, grabbing a bottle of hot sauce and covering his food in it before trying another bite. "Really good."

I inwardly cheered as I watched him finish his plate of food while I only pushed mine around.

"I don't think I am very hungry." I stated when his was clear. "Would you like seconds?"

"No! I mean, no thank you. I'm full also."

Once I picked up our plates and turned I allowed the grin to form.

"What about dessert?"

"Did you make it?" He asked wearily.

"No, I bought a cake yesterday."

"That would be wonderful! A shame I don't get to taste your baking skills."

"I will make turnovers for breakfast, just for you."

"Wonderful." He muttered.

After dinner he retreated to his office with the cup of coffee I poured him and I went my own way to get ready for bed. I had been laying there for over an hour when he finally came to bed.

"Bella, are you awake?" He called out softly.

I ignored him and closed my eyes in case he decided to check.

I heard him sigh heavily as he got into the bed beside me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and was soon snoring quietly. I opened my eyes and stared into the dark room.

 _What do I do now?_

 _X_

 **Bacio - kiss**

 **viziato – brat**

 **Bambina – baby girl**


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed since our wedding. We had created something of an uncomfortable routine. Edward would wake in the morning, leaving sometimes before I woke. He would be gone most of the day and return for dinner. I never asked what he did, though I knew he was working closely with Cauis. Cauis had stopped babysitting me so much and tended to accompany Edward most days instead. He informed me that my father had given him a club as a wedding gift as he had done with Emmett on his birthday. He had owned it for three days now and I hadn't seen it yet. Edward tried making small talk of how he hired contractors to change the floor plans a bit and was redoing the decorating scheme. He asked my opinion once but when I shrugged my shoulders at him he let it go and didn't bring it up again. Rosalie had grown frustrated with me and hadn't come to visit since the one time she had after the wedding. I refused to talk of what happened between Edward and I and acted stand offish, offending her enough to leave and hadn't contacted me since. I felt bad about treating her in such a manner but I wasn't sure how to process Edward's behavior myself and wanted to be left alone to try and figure out where my marriage would go from this point. Before our wedding I held hopes of us growing together. We had developed a mutual respect for one another, friends even. I longed for us to love one another and thought it might happen, now I held no expectation of that ever happening.

After dismissing the first few days of Edward trying to explain himself and talk to me he had given up, simply allowing me to do as I pleased and initiate any interaction if I so inclined. Of course I was to stubborn to admit I missed our easy conversation and teasing manner, instead allowing us to grow further apart and move around one another as strangers.

It was now the one week anniversary of our wedding and we were sitting at the table for dinner. He had hired a cook, using the excuse that he wanted me to have time for my own obligations. We both knew I had none but let him have the excuse to have a decent meal at the end of the day.

"This is delicious, thank you." Edward smiled as our plates of parmigiana di pollo.

I waited for him to begin eating before I picked up my own fork.

"You don't have to stand on such formality. When you receive your plate, eat. No need to wait on me." He said after a bite of chicken.

I gave him a slight smile as I twirled pasta onto my fork.

"Bella, I know you are angry with me but I don't know how much longer I can stand your frigid attitude."

I straightened my back at his words.

"You aren't around much, I'm sure it isn't that much of a burden."

"Damn it Isabella! We have been married for a week and we haven't even kissed, let alone had sex! I had to deal with telling my grandfather no about his barbaric tradition of presenting the sheets. You know what he is like when he is told no."

"Are you really angry you couldn't prove my purity to the men? How egotistic are you truly?"

"I don't want to fight with you. I didn't mean it like that." His voice lowering as he realized what he must have sounded like.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I want to have a real marriage. What we are doing now, this isn't one." He pointed his finger between the two of us.

"I haven't asked you for anything. Be assured when I need spending money I know to be in our bed with my legs spread."

"Don't talk like that!" His temper flaring as he stood from the table.

"What's the matter Tonio? Are your whores not enough?"

"Fuck this." He grumbled and left me to watch his retreating back.

I jumped in my seat when the front door was slammed shut, announcing he had left the house. I laid my head on my arms, officially worn out from playing my part.

"Mrs. Cullen? Are you alright?" Mrs. Cope, our cook, asked.

I felt her hand rest on my shoulder gently as I sobbed.

"I'm married to a man who hates me." Fully aware that he would probably take me over his knee if he knew I was discussing our personal life with the hired help.

"No Signorina. A man who hates a woman would not try as much as I see him try. He would not hole up in his office after dinner with a drink staring at a blank wall with a look of sorrow."

"I don't care what he does as long as he stays away from me."

"Do not lie, child. If you meant that you would not be here crying, yes?"

"I don't know where to go from here." I said honestly. "We have become cold with one another. What am I suppose to do to fix it?"

"Go get your man and bring him home. Don't allow pride to ruin your chance at happiness." She stated with a firm nod.

She patted my shoulder again and took our plates from the table, returning to the kitchen.

I lifted my head and wiped at my face with the palm of my hands.

She was right.

I got up from the table and went to our bedroom where I had left my phone.

"Rose? Does Emmett know where Edward is? I want to go out." I stated when she answered.

I was afraid she would give me a hard time after the last time we were together but she excitedly told me she would be there to pick me up in half an hour instead. I was happily surprised and hurriedly got ready when we hung up. Squeezing into a skin tight blue dress that was so short I knew I would have to be careful when sitting, and a pair of the highest heels I had. My hair was already styled so I left it down and teased the crap out of it and applied smokey eye makeup. I heard the doorbell as I finished applying my bright lipstick.

"Holy shit, you look hot." Rose whistled as I hurried down the stairs.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

She was in a tiny red number, her blond hair also left down but with lighter makeup and shorter heels than I had chosen.

"Let's go find our men." She winked.

Sam opened the front door for us and received an eye roll from me. I told him over and over again he didn't need to be so formal with me. I suspected Edward demanded nothing less which is why Sam wouldn't relent. Again, he opened the car door for us and got into the drivers seat.

"Emmett told me they would meet us at Eclissi." Rose informed both Sam and I.

"Where are they now?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Rosalie. Where is my husband?"

"Your father's club." She said under her breath. "They had some business tonight."

"Sam, bring me to my father's club."

"Mrs. Cullen, I don't think it's appropriate."

"You aren't paid to think! Do as I say." I snapped at him.

He shook his head but twenty minutes later, after a silent ride we were parked in front of the strip club my father owned.

"Bella, we should wait for them at Emmett's place. This isn't seemly." Rose said urgently.

"You can wait here for me if you are afraid of Emmett's reaction. I don't want you to have problems with your own marriage just because mine is screwed up."

Before she could respond I was out of the car and walking into the building, Sam calling after me to wait for him.

"Mrs. Cullen, you are just asking the boss to kill me. Jacob was right." He muttered finally catching up to me.

I looked around wide eyed as I took in the new sights. The club was dark except for the colorful lights on a stage that was shaped like a T through the room, various poles where girls were dancing. Men wearing suits were everywhere. Some sitting near the stage watching girls dance, some sitting in a dark corner receiving a private show. I watched one man being led up a set of stairs where I knew the private rooms were located. My eyes were drawn to one spot in particular, a magnetic like pull finding what I was looking for. A darkened area with a plush couch. I saw my brother sitting in a chair adjacent, my husband on the couch itself with a girl dancing before him and another beside him.

I'm going to kill him.

"Don't embarrass him, Mrs. Cullen." Sam whispered urgently.

"Don't embarrass him?" I shrieked out, hysteria erupting from me. "He is gallivanting with a group of puttane and I shouldn't embarrass him?"

Sam snapped his head back as if I had slapped him, by this time I was standing before Emmett and Edward. Emmett looked furious over my outburst, shooting daggers through his eyes at me. Edward had the audacity to actually look curious, as if he was waiting to see what I would do next.

The one girl that had been clinging to Edward's side stood up, flinging her orange shade of hair over her shoulder.

"Leave her be." Emmett spat out. "She is a Cigno."

"She is a Cullen." Edward's eyes narrowing slightly. "It seems everyone is forgetting that fact, including your sweet as pie sister." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't exactly bring out the best in me, _Husband_."

I watched as the girl sat back down, throwing her legs over my husbands lap.

My vision turned red.

How dare she act in such a manner, and for Edward to allow it in front of his wife. Papa may have other women but he at least never flaunted it in front of my mother. With no thought other than taking back what was mine I drew my gun out and had it aimed at the girls knee cap.

"I'd rather you didn't shoot her there sweetheart. It's very near a rather favorite part of mine."

"Maybe that should be my aim. We have been married a _week_ you cheating bastard!"

"If you weren't in a place you don't belong, you wouldn't have witnessed what you are seeing now."

"That's your excuse?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Isabella, do you honestly think I would allow my sisters husband to do such a thing in front of me?"

"You allow Papa to do it to our mother." I hissed.

"That's it." Edward said, standing so quickly the girl fell to the floor in complaint. "Shut the fuck up, you did your job." Edward threw at her, his gaze never leaving mine. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Give me the gun or I will pry it from you."

"You will do no such- ow!" He twisted my wrist a certain way that I had no option but to allow the gun to fall into his waiting hand.

He gripped my arm under the elbow, forcing me from the building.

"You are so lucky that we had finished with our meeting. It's embarrassing, you acting like that in front of people who are suppose to look up to me! I seem weak, as if I can't control my own wife."

"Well you can't." I argued back at him.

"Get in the fucking car."

"I am going out with Rosalie."

"You are going home with me."

His car was parked before us now, a valet holding the passenger door open for me. Edward shoved me in, slamming the door once I was in.

He got into the car, the tires squealing as he slammed down on the gas peddle.

"You don't speak to me in a week, let me even kiss you. What gives you the right to walk in there like a hurting wife?" His voice dripping with venom.

"Why would I want you to kiss me? I have nothing to say to you after your little declaration on our wedding night. I thought we were forming a solid foundation to grow on! You were a bastard and ruined any chance of happiness I thought we might be able to acquire. You made it quite clear we are to be miserable for the duration of our marriage."

He flinched at my words.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough for my behavior. I didn't realize how much James' words affected me till the night before our wedding and I started thinking of my past relationships. My mind was a twisted mess and I couldn't stop the fear of finding out you are just as I thought you were when we first met. A gorgeous woman who will do whatever she has to to get her way."

"So it all comes back to me being a principessa? I thought we had moved past all of that?"

"We did." He said quietly.

"I don't understand."

"My last relationship was disastrous." His voice quiet.

"Rose spoke of it."

"No one knows how truly fucked up it made me. What she did to me."

By now we were parked in our garage. He turned off the car but sat in his seat still staring out the windshield.

"She was sweet and charming when we first met, in the beginning of our relationship. To make a long list of useless information short, she ended up pregnant so I asked her to marry me. It was the right thing to do. Once the ring was on her finger she had a drastic change of attitude. When I brought it up she suddenly had a miscarriage, prolonging my calling off the wedding. Weeks passed till I found papers in her apartment as we cleaned it out to move into mine. She had lied and gotten an abortion. I don't think she even knows I know."

"Ed-"

"I never told anyone." He stopped me from saying anything. "I refused to allow another woman to get close to me, seeing every fear I had in them all. Then this small brown haired girl runs into me after meeting with my best friend. I want to stomp on the instant attraction I have for her, to see all the terrible qualities she must have." He turns and his eyes finally found mine. "You made it easy at first, showing me the very thing I wanted to see." He smirked. "The more I got to know you, I saw you were protecting yourself. You wanted to be the girl who wanted nothing more than her way, when really you wanted someone to stand up to you and give you something more than material possessions."

"Well, not all the time. I am rather fond of my house, Guilio, and this rock on my finger." I said, lifting my hand up for him to see.

"There isn't a better sight than seeing my ring on your hand. Please, forgive my moment of weakness. I will never close myself off to you again. You are now, from this day on, the only person who has the power to hurt me."

His face looked pained as he pleaded with me, holding the hand I had flaunted in his own. The metal on his own wedding ring feeling heavy as it rested on my fingers.

"I don't ever want to see what I saw tonight."

"Honestly Bella, I meant it when I said if you hadn't come you wouldn't have. The girls were there strictly for the meeting Emmett and I had to hold. The guy is an old slime ball. He had left through the doors as you walked in. I didn't even have the chance to send the girls back to work before you were striking for the kill. I meant it when I said once we said our vows, you were it for me."

His words moved something inside of me, any reservation I still held were long gone as I threw myself into his surprised arms. My lips sought his, our tongues intertwining automatically. We tugged and pulled at each other, fighting for dominance as my body crawled over and straddled him. My hands grabbing onto his hair while his moved around me and grabbed onto my ass, grinding me against his growing erection.

He opened the car door, my ass making the horn honk as he pulled us out. I laughed out in shock, a wide grin filling his face. My legs were still wrapped around his waist, his hands still on my ass as he carried me from the garage into the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen-"

"Goodnight Mrs. Cope!" Edward shouted over his shoulder while my lips and teeth nipped at his ear lobe. He crashed into our bedroom door, not even bothering to shut it behind us. With all his haste, I was surprised when instead of just throwing me to the bed, he laid me down gently and slowly. His body hovering over mine without pressing his weight on me. His lips suckled down my neck while his hands skimmed lightly over my collar bone, leaving the skin tingling as they lowered the straps of my dress off my shoulder.

"I don't want you leaving the house in this dress again." He growled, standing to pull the garment down my body slowly; his eyes following each inch of bare skin that was being revealed to him.

His eyes darkened when he realized I was bra less and left in only black lace underwear.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. "Tell me you want this. Say the words or I will leave before something happens that you will regret later."

"I want you."

I didn't even have to think about it and have him a chance to speak again, raising my torso to tug on his shirt. He let out a closed mouthed growl and helped my trembling hands by clawing at the shirt, buttons scattering everywhere and letting it fall to the floor in ruins. I was hypnotized but his half naked body, taking in the strength of his chest, the muscles that were carved into his stomach. He wasn't built like a body builder but had the perfect definition that showed how strong he was. He stood still, allowing my eyes to inspect him. When my eyes lowered to the defined v at his waist I heard his breathing hitch, his hands trembling.

"Bella, I need you too." His voice shaky as he spoke the words.

I lifted my hands again and undid his belt, lowering his zipper slowly.

"Tell me again." He demanded, grabbing my wrist before I could do anything else.

"I want you Edward."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing my hands to move again. I put them on either side of his waist, pulling his boxers down with them. He kicked them free and pushed me back against the bed gently. His lips were on mine, no longer frenzied but soft. Kissing me as if he was savoring the feeling, the taste of me.

His lips left mine as he lowered over me, he skimmed his hands over my shoulders and down my arms as he blew on one of my nipples causing it to pucker. I gasped at the sensations he was creating. His tongue began circling the same nipple in a slow pattern making me arch my back for more, I couldn't calm my hypersensitive body down. Finally his lips claimed their prize and closed around my hard nub, sucking hard and greedily. I raised my knees so that he was nestled between my legs, whimpering and grinding against his erection that was settled between my thighs. His other hand went to my ignored breast, pinching and twirling my other nipple. There was a burning in my stomach his hand skimming over my ribs down, to my hips till they brushed against the lace of my underwear. With a flick of his wrist and a cry of surprise from me, he ripped them off of me and began lowering his body. His mouth was open, licking at the skin he was moving against while his hands still played with my nipples. I was trying to enjoy both sensations, leaving me in a moaning mess. Lifting my legs over his shoulders he returned his wet kisses across my thigh till his nose skimmed over my slit.

"Edward!"

Finally, he was touching me where I ached, throbbed for him. I gasped loudly when I felt my pussy squeeze, looking for him.

"Yes, my love?" He questioned, brushing his nose against me again. "You smell divine." His lips hot and right above my clit.

Not where I was craving his mouth.

"Please." I whimpered.

"I told you last time, I need more specifics than that." His voice almost a whisper.

"I need you! Touch me."

"You can do better than that." He breathed against my pussy, so close yet still not what I wanted.

"I want your fingers inside of me, for you to place your mouth on me like you did before."

He made a noise in his throat and wasted no time, his tongue entering me without warning as soon as I was open for him. My hands weaved into his hair, my head thrown back in pleasure while his tongue thrust in and out of me, his upper lip resting against my clit which moved with every motion of his tongue. It wasn't long till I was pressing myself into his face, my hips moving; desperate for release.

"I'm so close." I whimpered.

He hummed into me before his mouth moved to suck and nibble on my clit while one of his fingers entered me slowly, gliding in easily with my wetness mixing with Edward's saliva.

"Cum, Isabella." He demanded.

As if he had the power to flip a switch I came hard and loud against his mouth and hand. His body flew up and was covering mine once more, swallowing my cries of pleasure with his mouth. With a quick shift of his hips he was suddenly inside of me with one hard thrust, my eyes popping open.

It hurt, not enough for me to cry out but enough for me to wince at.

"Edward." I whimpered.

"You feel so good baby." He moaned near my ear.

His light sprinkling of chest hair teased my nipples, the fullness and shock of his intrusion fading with each slow thrust. His eyes were slits as he threw his head back but kept his eyes on me. Edward withdrew and entered me in a gentle pace, replacing the annoying burn with pleasure once more.

"Please, harder." I begged after another few gentle strokes.

"That's it my Regina, talk to me. Tell me how good I make you feel." His full lips slightly opened as he leaned his torso back, arms straight as he thrust harder into me.

"Just like that!" I moaned. The pinch of pain I had felt had now fully disappeared.

"Cum with me Isabella, please. You're so tight, I wont last much longer." His face was distorted, as if he were in pain.

Grabbing my hips, he thrust even deeper as he raised them slightly to meet his, our skin slapping against each other. Waves of heat were flowing through me and creating goosebumpes, my legs trembling.

"That's it Baby, let go."

Our eyes met as me orgasm squeezed around him.

"Oh god." He groaned out.

Suddenly pulling out of me and wrapping a fist around himself, pumping twice before hot spurts decorated my stomach. I watched in wonder as his face relaxed, his mouth open while his eyes were still focused on mine.

He dropped to the bed beside me, laying his head on my bare breast.

"I wasn't sure if you were protected or not. Let me get you a towel." He said once we caught our breath, kissing my breast before he stood.

I watched his bare form walk away from the bed and into the bathroom, squinting as the light was turned on and filled our bedroom. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips, relishing the feelings he had created. My body felt like jello and refused to move.

"Fuck!" He bellowed from the other room.

That woke me up enough I sat up quickly, prepared to run to him till he came rushing out with a towel in his hand.

"Isabella... were you... was that your first time?" His brows scrunched, head shaking in disbelief.

"I thought you knew." I whispered, fearful that I had somehow disappointed him.

He hung his head, shoulders lifting and lowering exaggeratedly.

"Please don't take offense." His face filled with a look of pain when he lifted it to look at me. "I just assumed from the way James spoke, a-a-and you didn't deny anything... I'm such a fucking idiot." He sat heavily on the bed, his head lowering to his hands.

"Edward? Did I do something wrong?" My heart hammering nervously.

I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"No, you were absolutely perfect." He was quickly at my side, pulling me to his warm body.

"I am not a total innocent, but I have saved my virginity for my husband."

I was embarrassed to speak of such things in our bed where we had just made love for the first time, our naked bodies pressed against one another. My mouth was unfiltered though, feeling the need to fill the silence and reassure him. He pushed me back gently against a pillow silently and wiped my stomach and between my legs gently with a warm towel.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm your husband. I want you to be open with me about everything." He spoke gently when I turned my face away from him.

He tossed the towel to the floor and laid beside me, covering us with the quilt.

"We have created a new start." He said quietly, his arms holding me to his body.

"A new life together." I whispered, pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

I fell asleep quickly while wrapped in my husbands arms, unaware he was staring into the dark wearing a solemn expression.

 **X**

 **parmigiana di pollo – chicken Parmesan**

 **puttane - whores**

 **donnola**

 **Dolci - sweets**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ciao, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" Cauis greeted cheerfully walking into the dining room while we were eating breakfast.

"Mr. Masini, may I bring you breakfast?" Mrs. Cope asked as she refilled Edward's coffee.

"You are a doll, call me Cauis. I would amore some breakfast." He winked at her, his trademark toothy smile.

"I thought you had a meeting this morning." Edward said over a bite of toast as he sipped his coffee.

" _Ah_ Cugino, we do have a meeting this morning. I distinctly remember you telling me you wanted to be there for it, yes? I was coming to remind you."

"Let's finish breakfast then and we can leave together."

"Emmett called me last night, by the way. He asked me to check on his sorella del bambino." His smirk growing.

He was up to something.

"Did he?" Edward appeared bored with Cauis chatter, but I saw the tick in his jaw. "As you can see she is just fine."

"I did see. I saw so _very_ much last night when I did as Emmett requested." He laughed lightly. "You forgot to close your bedroom door, Antonio."

"Non un'altra parola!" Edward bellowed, his plate clattering as he threw his fork down. "Let's go."

Cauis just grinned as Mrs. Cope placed a plate of food before him.

"I haven't eaten yet. Grazie, Mrs. Cope."

"You are very lucky you are blood." Edward growled taking his seat again.

"I am your favorite cousin." He grinned while biting into a piece of bacon. "I can eat this in the car, lets go before we are late."

"I'll call you." Edward spoke quietly, kissing my lips lightly as he got to his feet again.

"Nice seeing you Isabella, dressed this time. I can't decide which I like better."

Edward charged at him, Cauis laughing like a mad man as he ran out of the room.

"You better bring back my china!" I called after them.

"Ehi, attento!" I heard Cauis yell out as the front door was closed.

I picked up my phone and called my doctors office to make an appointment for later in the day. Something Edward said last night, about if I was protected or not. I assumed he meant birth control since he had pulled out of me before his own orgasm. I couldn't deny I was still pissed off about what he had said to me, how he had treated me so callously during out wedding night. Adding to the list was the red head dry humping him the night before, regardless of his excuse. I didn't like it in the least. I stayed silent this morning when we woke, not wanting to start yet another argument after the night we spent together. He seemed like he was willing to get along with me and I was going to take it, for now anyway. He had kissed me and told me to stay in bed, but I refused saying I wanted to have breakfast with him.

"Sam! I am going to my fathers club."

"Fuck." I heard him curse under his breath as he appeared from around the corner, one of his eyes black and blue.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

I thought I heard him mutter something that sounded like 'you did', but I wasn't sure and let it go.

"Does he tell you to stay this close to me?"

"As of last night, yes. And if you insist on going to the club, I will officially lose use of my right leg. Can you live with yourself if that happens?"

"Don't be a baby. I will make sure he doesn't touch you. Come along my shadow, and grab Guilio."

"The dog pissed in my car yesterday! He is staying home." He practically stomped his feet like a child.

"My pup will go or I will tell Edward you didn't even try to stop me."

I grinned as he grumbled and left the room to fetch my dog. I think we were developing a solid foundation for a friendship.

"If you're a good boy I'll buy you an ice cream cone." I winked at him, watching as he tried his best not to flip me off or say something crude back at me.

It shouldn't take long for him to talk back, then we would have some real fun together. Guilio barked and wagged his tail excitedly at the sight of me, promptly peeing on Sam's dark green dress pants.

He gave me a dark look, holding Guilio out away from him.

"You shouldn't have been wearing them anyway, they are hideous. I will grab you a pair of Edward's to change into and we can go shopping. You clearly have no taste."

"I have a spare in the car, I'm not about to get into my boss's pants."

I giggled at his words making him frown even more.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

I just kept laughing, taking my pup while he stomped out of the house to get fresh pants.

Forty minutes later I was walking with Guilio on his leash into the dark building.

"Papa!"

"Isabella! What are you doing here? I have it on good authority that you were here last night! This is no place for my daughter."

"But it's a place for your son in law?"

"Anotnio is a grown man. I have no need to make his decisions for him."

"You will fire that red haired girl who was working for him last night."

"Now you see here! I run my own business how I see fit!"

"Papa!" Out came the dramatics. "She was speaking down to me,while she was hanging onto _my_ husband no less! It was disrespectful. I am a Cigno!" I stuck my bottom lip out as far as I could and lifted my nose proudly. Nothing would melt my father quicker than a pouty lip and pride in our family name.

"La mia ragazza dolce, you are right." He smiled softly at me, kissing my forehead. "Your Papa will deal with it. No one disrespects my figlia."

"So you will make sure she is fired?"

"You let me handle it, yes? Now go, out with you before I tell your husband to give you a good solid spanking."

"Papa!"

He chuckled at his own humor while I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Here, go shopping while your husband works." He passed me a roll of bills. "Keep it between us, I don't want to offend your Antonio. And eat, you may be growing my newest nipote!"

Guilio had pooped during our exchange behind one of the chairs, making me smirk as I stalked back outside while I ignored my father's last comment.

"Sam, we are shopping. You look dreadful."

"Mrs. Cullen-" He started to whine.

"Shut up and drive." I smirked and answered my ringing phone.

" _Isabella."_

"Antonio." I replied just as haughtily as he spoke.

" _What the hell are you doing there again?"_

"I was visiting my father, is that not allowed anymore?"

" _Not there it isn't!"_

"Well I am no longer there. Guilio shit while we chatted, be careful of what seat you choose next time you visit the whores."

" _Damn it Bella! Are we really going to argue again?"_

"You are the one who called to instigate a fight."

" _I don't have time for this. Go shopping or something, okay? Make sure Sam stays with you."_

"Is he to follow me into the dressing rooms too?"

" _Isabella!"_

"Goodbye Husband." I said smugly, hanging up on his outburst.

Seconds later Sam's phone rang and I almost felt bad as I listened to his repetitive 'yes sir' responses.

"I'm not to go into any fitting rooms with you." Sam announced, for once amusement shining in his eyes.

"Good to know." I smiled.

X

"What are you doing and why do Sam and Guilio have matching ties?"

I looked up to find Edward standing over me with a frown, his long fingers unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it over my dressing chair.

"Papa gave us a gift." I grinned, handing out the rolled up bills. "We went shopping."

I was hanging upside down on the chaise in our room, half a box of chocolates missing from the box beside me.

"You do know it's almost two in the morning, don't you?" I raised a brow at him.

"I am well aware of what time it is." He sighed, sitting heavily near my feet once his pants had been unbuckled and removed, rubbing his palms over his face. He was left in his white wife beater and black boxer briefs.

"I had to sit at the dinner table alone, looking like a pathetic housewife."

"You aren't pathetic for having a husband who is working hard to provide for you."

"Is that what you call it? Where you at my fathers club again?"

"No."

"I will not share you." I flung myself upward in one quick motion, now sitting in front on him, my feet under me.

"Are you drunk?" His brows furrowed but his eyes were sparkling.

"I might have had a bottle. If I am drunk it is Sam's fault. He refused to have a glass with me."

"Speaking of Sam, the bow tie?"

"I think he looks snazzy." I giggled.

"Snazzy?" Edward scoffed, trying to hold in his own laughter.

I climbed over him and straddled his lap, my hands linking behind his neck.

"I wanted to visit a designer dog store I found. They had a selection of pet and owner accessories. Now both my pets match."

"Sam is not your _pet._ " Edward growled.

"He follows me everywhere I go. He hardly speaks and wont drink with me, a very obedient boy you have created."

"His job is to protect you, not to be your friend."

"I get lonely."

"Then call Alice or Rose, go visit your mother."

"I have better entertainment in mind." I grinned mischievously, the wine making my body warm. Now that I was this close to Edward, I was burning.

I pulled my night shirt off and threw it across the room, never breaking eye contact with Edward.

His eyes grew round and then narrowed as he stared at my naked body.

"Tell me you wore a bra while out today." His voice lowering into a growl as his hands ran down my sides and back up again.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Throwing my head back as his palms skimmed over the sensitive skin of my breasts; rubbing slow circles on my nipples, making them stand at attention and seeking more.

"Perfezione." His voice husky, bringing his head forward and capturing one hard pebble between his lips. Opening his mouth wide he sucked my breast into my mouth, flattening his tongue and gliding it over my nipple in one slow lick.

"You taste like freshly picked apples." He murmured, pulling back slightly while he twisted the opposite nipple between his thumb and index finger. The tip of his tongue left a wet trail, turning cold in the air, to my neck where he stopped for a light kiss.

I lowered my hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head so that we were both top less. Running my hands down his chest lightly and scraping my nails against his skin on my way back up, creating a hiss that went straight between my thighs.

I let out a whimper and wiggled my hips, his erection rubbing against my stomach. Lowering my hands again I found the opening in his boxers, reaching in and feeling his long hard length.

"Bella." Edward hissed while my fingers brushed up and down his silky shaft.

"You are so smooth."

"Mmm." He closed his eyes and laid his head back, allowing me to do as I wished.

"Edward." I leaned forward, my chest pressed against his causing him to thrust against my palm.

"Si Amore mio?"

"May I taste you?"

"What?" His eyes popped open at my words.

"I want you in my mouth." I answered with a wicked grin.

"Fuck baby, by all means." He returned my smile and relaxed once again. He helped me remove his boxers by lifting his hips, my body sliding down his till I was kneeling before him. I observed him for a moment, seeing the pearly drop of liquid at the tip of him. He wasn't unusually long, but his width made my jaw hurt just by looking at it.

 _No wonder I had felt pain the night before._

I flattened my tongue and and ran it from his base, slowly to the tip, letting my lips circle around his head. I suctioned cheeks and flicked my tongue over him, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum.

His fingers weaved into my hair, his nails digging my scalp as he pushed me down, but without force.

"You feel so good, please, Baby." He groaned

His words gave me a surge of pleasure and want, tingles moving down my spine and between my legs. Moaning, I allowed my lips to move over him and take more into my mouth.

"Your lips are wrapped around me so tight." He said breathlessly. "How do I taste inside of your hot, wet mouth?"

I answered him with a moaned, never breaking the seal I had created. Twisting my head from one angle to the other, gliding my tongue up his length and letting go with a loud pop.

He groaned loudly and shoved the tip of his dick back inside of my mouth.

"I can't decide what I want more, your pussy or your lips." He growled, smacking my ass with a loud crack. I could feel his hand print turning my sensitive skin red yet it just made me wetter, my thighs being coated in a layer of my arousal. I whimpered around him and plunged down, taking him all the way into my mouth, relaxing my throat so that he would fit with out gagging.

"Shit." He hissed, pulling me off of him.

I was now laying back against the chaise, my legs bent before me and giving him a plain view of my pussy. I kept my eyes on him, bringing a hand down. I used one finger to rub my wetness into my skin, the other pinched one of my nipples.

His eyes dilated, his dick jumping around searching for me.

"Those lips." He said with dark eyes. "Look at them all swollen from my cock "I want to see your other lips looking just like that." He said as he stuck his index finger into my mouth. "Suck."

I did as I was told, my eyes staring into his as I swirled my tongue around his finger. His eyes darkening as he withdrew and lowered his hand to me. Pinching my pussy lips, he slid the finger I had just sucked on into me slowly. I could feel every bit of him as I clenched around his single digit, weeping with relief and wanting more. Withdrawing and reentering, he kept up the pace. His thumb moved out of his fist and rubbed against my clit as he kept up with his slow rhythm.

"Edward, please." I begged, my head turning from side to side.

"Please what?"

"I need more!"

"What do you need more of?"

I groaned out with frustration.

"All you have to do is tell me." He said lowly, his thumb flicking me with each word.

"Move faster, add another finger." I begged. "I want you inside of me."

"That was three things, Amore. Tell me what you want the most. Another finger?" He asked while sliding in his middle finger also. "A faster pace?" He entered me quickly.

"You, I want you. I want your dick inside of me!" I pleaded, his fingers no longer enough.

His back was pressed against the chaise, pulling me over him so that I was straddling him again.

"You set the pace. I was rough with you last night." His voice low.

"You didn't do anything I didn't want you to. I have thought about it all day, the way your body slammed against mine."

"Shit, Bella." He moaned over my words.

He placed his hands at my hips and lifted me slightly so that I was hovering over him. Ever so slowly he slid me down on him, slipping inside of me easily.

"Bella!" He moaned out as we were finally fully connected, his width stretching me in a delicious way.

I tested our new position slowly, wiggling back and forth. The shot of pleasure I gained shocked me, making me gasp out loud.

"That's it baby, find out what you like. I have thought about this all day too." He twitched inside of me but didn't move to urge me on. "You are such a naughty girl, keeping my insatiable dick hard while in a meeting with your father and brother, our grandfathers sitting across from me."

I placed my hands on his shoulders, squeezing my thighs together as I lifted and lowered myself with experiment.

"Your so hot and tight, I could stay buried inside of you all night and it still wouldn't be enough." He leaned forward so that our chests were pressed together, his lips at my ear.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, groaned as I rubbed against him.

"Feel me so deep inside of you." He said as he now met me thrust for thrust. "We can go slow," He said as he slowed us, moving us in a gentle rhythm. "Or I can pound into you and make you cum around me while I fill you with my own." I screamed out when he thrust into me quick and hard, the first convulsion squeezing him tightly. "That's it baby, is that what you want? You are such a dirty girl, aren't you?"

He turned quickly, laying me on my back, my legs still wrapped around his waist. Keeping us flush as he thrust into me a bit slower. He closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to my neck, kissing my shoulder with each entry.

"Let go baby, please." His voice was raw. "You are to much."

"Antonio." I whispered into his ear. "I went to the doctor today. Come inside me, please."

He groaned, lifting his body from mine and grabbing my hips. He thrust harder. Once, twice, and coming together on the third. My screams matching his roars, bouncing off the walls around us in loud echoes. He collapsed on me, my hand running through his damp hair.

Once our hearts calmed, he wordlessly stood and picked me up, carrying me the two steps to our bed. With one hand he pulled back the sheet and blanket, laying me down softly. Turning off the lights, he then got into bed beside me, pulling me to his body.

"I rather enjoy not fighting with you." He yawned out. "This is nice to come home to." His hand cupping one of my breasts, massaging it gently.

"Edward." I giggled.

"Bow ties." He scoffed again, light snores following; alerting me that he was asleep.

I smiled and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to consume me also.

 **X**

"I swear your brother is already trying to knock me up again." Rose grumbled, stabbing at her salad with a frown.

Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes at her theatrics.

"Really Rose?"

"That man told me I didn't need to worry about protection because I was breast feeding." She pointed her fork at me. "Then when I refused he started whining, saying condoms give him a rash." She was near hysterics. "I am still losing baby weight! I don't need to grow another eleven pound baby inside of me right now!"

Alice spit her water out that she had been sipping on.

"Eleven pounds! Surly you are exaggerating."

"Eleven. _Fucking._ Pounds. Have you seen my husband? He is not a small man. I was afraid my vagina would never go back to normal."

"Thank goodness Edward was only nine pounds and I was just six. What about you Bella?"

"I'm not really sure." I shrugged, sipping the mimosa I had ordered.

"She was seven. I asked." Rose glared at me as if my birth weight offended her some how.

"You shouldn't have to worry then, you and Edward will have average sized babies!" Alice grinned mischievously.

"It's been a month, should we buy a test?" Rose winked.

"Um, no. I'm on birth control."

"What?" Rose screeched. "Your mother and Nonna would have a fit! I swear, your mother used to try to steal my pee to test herself."

Alice and I cringed at the mental image.

"Edward and I want to wait."

Alice patted my hand with what seemed to be understatement. The talk of pregnancy was reminding me of what Edward had confided with me.

"Alice, Rose... how long had it been since Edward dated someone, before our marriage I mean?"

They both went silent and sat as still as stone.

"Bella, I told you those things just only to show you he wasn't as bad a guy as you thought." Rose finally spoke.

"Oh I know, I'm just curious."

"A little over a year." Alice said. "Ow!" Rose had kicked her from under the table.

"Who was it?"

"No one important." Rose said while glaring at Alice to be quiet.

"Wouldn't you want to know if it was Emmett?"

"It's nothing of relevance!"

"Irinia De'Amico." Alice said, an unnamed emotion playing in her eyes.

I wondered how much she actually knew, what was going on inside her mind?

"She has a right as his wife Rose. I used to think Irinia was a good person, a friend. I was very wrong. Your best bet is to just let it go. She is of no importance now, a part of Edward's past and that is where she needs to stay." He tone colder than I had ever heard from her before.

X

 **Cugino – cousin**

 **sorella del bambino – baby sister**

 **Non un'altra parola – not another word**

 **Ehi, attento – Hey, watch it**

 **La mia ragazza dolce – my sweet girl**

 **figlia – daughter**

 **nipote – grandchild**

 **Perfezione - perfection**

 **Si Amore mio – yes my love**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"Ed, what's your next move?"

"To shoot you between the eyes the next time you call me Ed."

"Okay, _Tonio_." Emmett smirked at me. "What are you going to do to keep my sister out of harms way?"

"I have some ideas, but they all include her actually listening to what I tell her to do."

"Your first mistake was expecting her to do what you say."

"What do you suggest?"

"Knowing my sister, tie her ass up and lock her in a closet."

My fists tightened involuntarily, my teeth grinding together.

"Dude, relax. I was kidding."

"I told you he has become sensitive." Cauis laughed out.

"Your job is to stay quiet and observe till I ask you to speak up!" I bellowed, not helping my case at all.

We were all almost drunk after drinking for a few hours while sitting in the office of my newest investment. I didn't really want the club Bella's father gave me, but I wouldn't disrespect him by saying no. My brother in-law and cousin would never treat me as the other men did, they held no fear of me. It was refreshing to have a few people who would speak their mind, refusing to tip toe around me.

"I haven't seen her since the night she surprised you in the club. Seriously, how is she?" His brows creasing with concern for his sibling.

"She is well. She had lunch with Rosalie and Alice last week, didn't Rose tell you?"

"Yes, she mentioned it." He said quietly, still seeming to be conflicted.

"What?" I asked, a bit exasperated over him pussy footing around.

"Is she happy? I don't know what the fuck you did during your wedding night, but I don't want her miserable the rest of her life."

I raised one eye brow raised in suggestion.

"Seriously?" He complained and made a sour face. "Please tell me you didn't demand it of her." I watched as his fingers twitched.

Emmett was an easy read when he was upset. His hands always itched for a gun when he was angry or unhappy.

"Of course not."

"Edward, I know you. We treated all the girls the same way in college."

It was my turn to wince.

I didn't like where he was going with this. It had been on my mind frequently. Bella and I had been having sex regularly this past week, well until two days ago.

Mother nature is a straight up cunt.

All I wanted to do was spend my nights buried deep inside of my wife.

Of course that brings up where Emmett was going with his line of questioning.

Not to sound like a chick, but I admit I have issues connecting mentally. Sure, it gets me hard as a rock to work Bella's body till she is a quivering mess; begging for me. But the entire time I'm not truly thinking about what I can do to make her feel good, but what I have to do to get my dick wet.

 _Charming, right?_

After the shit that happened in the past with Irinia, even her name makes me wince, it's left me unwilling to open up enough and allow myself to get played like that again.

Let's be honest, my wife is a bambino viziato.

She scares the shit out of me, wondering how low she would stoop to make sure she got her way. I'm not delusional enough to think she loves me, I know she doesn't.

The song I picked for the wedding? I don't even fucking know.

It was out of my mouth before I even thought about what I was saying. What the hell was my subconscious trying to do to me?

 _Anyway._

The night at the club was certainly interesting. James father had just left, the entertainmentin the midst of being told to go back to work when my wife came bursting through the doors like an angel sent from above. The anger flashing in her eyes when she saw me with the red head making me stay put, wanting to see how far she would take this. After being ignored for a week, I wanted to know if she still cared enough to make a scene or if she would let it go without a care. If I had in her place the man would be dead already.

She was beautiful while pointing her gun at the stripper who was in my lap. I pushed the girl off before she felt my hardening dick thinking it was for her and pulled Bella out of the club once she started mouthing off to her brother. It was my place as her husband to not allow her to speak like that to other bosses, or under bosses in Emmett's case.

I told her about Irinia and my child. Admitted she was the one person I would allow to hurt me now.

I didn't love her yet and I wouldn't lie to her saying that I did. She already meant more to me than I ever thought Irinia did though, and I would protect her with my life. I wanted to make her happy, be the reason for her smiles instead of her tears. I wanted to see her body change and grow to accommodate a child we made together. Have her to come home to every night for the rest of my life.

I also wanted to kill James Crudele.

I listened to that fucker the night we had him dragged from our engagement celebration. Unbeknownst to Isabella, I had asked Emmett to keep James for a few moments longer. Watching her leave with my cousin and Sam, waiting till I knew she was safely out of ear shot of what I had planned. I drove myself to Carlo's restaurant where they were waiting for me, calling to let Cauis know I wanted his presence and to leave Sam with Bella. The restaurant was dark since it was closed for the night, but the door was left unlocked. I walked in and made my way through the dim rooms to the stair case that was hidden inside of a large pantry, going down to the basement area where I found Emmett pacing and Jacob with his hands on James' shoulders keeping him seated in a wooden chair. The room was beyond plain, set up for it's one purpose. Cement floor with a drain in the center, cinder block walls, and a hose hook up. There was a bright bulb in the center of the ceiling, leaving the corners dark and cold looking.

"Crudele." I kept my voice even, taking a few steps toward him.

Emmett stepped back to one side, his arms crossed in front of him while he watched with what appeared to be a bored expression.

"You can't do this. My father will have your head for treating me in such a manner."

"Your father would do this himself if he saw what I have seen." Cauis thick accent filling the room as his feet sounded on the last couple of stairs.

Never have I met someone like my cousin. His happy, friendly personalty hid the deadly nature he possessed well.

"Here you are, James. Take a look, yes?" He smiled at James while throwing a think manila envelope on his lap.

I gave a slight dip of my head, telling Jacob silently that it was okay to allow James to move enough to use his hands for Cauis' suggestion.

I watched James, calculating his reaction while he opened it and took out the photo's I had not only already seen but had put the order in to be taken in the first place.

Photo after photo fell to the floor as he went through the stack.

"That is my personal favorite." Cauis said with laughter in his voice.

The photo falling to the floor face up revealing James with a bill stuck up his nose, a line of white powder half missing. He was sitting at a table, exposing his lower half that had a street girl between his legs sucking him off.

"James, James, James." Cauis tsked. "Is that the same stuff you promised to pay my cousin for? The one you said you got ripped off from? You were... what was it Antonio?"

"Held at gun point by a thug." I answered dully.

"Feared for your life." Cauis laughed, now standing before James who was looking up at him with anger.

I watched, staying neutral as Cauis brought his fist heavily into James stomach.

It was then he ran his mouth off in between my cousin's punches. A quiet snap of Emmett's fingers keeping me in place. Once we left I would be a Boss, Emmett still a Under boss. Cauis was my capo, he could be hands on with another Boss's son and be 'punished' without a war breaking out on the Masini or Cigno family like it would if Emmett or I touched him.

Venom filled words were spewed out as he described what he and Bella had done together while dating in high school.

Emmett had tried to reassure me she was still innocent, pure. But from then on, all I could see when I closed my eyes was my Bella pleasuring James, him on top of her grunting like a pig. She had been a vision while walking down the aisle toward me. Her sweet voice soothing me as she promised to be mine. When we left, walking through our guests, James Crudele Sr. smiled coldly at us, reminding me of my dark thoughts. I relaxed once we started dancing at the reception, the nervousness I saw in Isabella melting. I drank more than I should have, behaving like a complete ass once we were alone in our bedroom. I voiced some of my inner fears even though I knew they had no place in our honeymoon suite. Saying horrible things I knew she didn't deserve. We had accomplished a relationship, developing a bond till I fucked it all up.

She treated me as was expected and I didn't push her. She deserved to act in such a manner after I behaved like that. The night she found me in the club was the night we had a meeting with James Sr. He was just short of being a sexual offender, Emmett making sure I knew to keep the girls coming and going and having a few to stick close to him. He called the meeting under the pretense of defending his son and paying me the missing money while spending most of the time ogling the girls and coping feels. He spent time upstairs in a room with three girls who looked like they were barely eighteen and left just as my beautiful, irate wife came through the doors.

I had already forgotten the red heads name, Emmett warning me before hand she wanted to be kept and would do whatever she had to to achieve such a title. Again, seeing her with that gun gave me a hard on and I wanted nothing more than to take her. After my confession in the car, she went from angry Bella to wanton Bella, climbing over my lap and grinding against me.

Carrying her upstairs I stripped her out of that sexy as fuck dress and was hit hard with the sight of her naked body, how perfect she was. She sound of her begging for me made me painfully hard, my erection twitching. The sounds she made while she was grinding against my mouth making me grind my own into the bed beneath me, desperate for friction. If she told me no I was going to go insane. Once she began cumming onto my tongue I brought myself up over her body, the taste of her seeping into my taste buds as I entered her wet cunt. It was so warm and tight, begging me to just pound into her relentlessly all night. She tensed up, her body frigged at my quick intrusion, making me aware to slow down and allow her to grow accustomed to my fit. My teeth clenching as I moved slowly, taking my time as I thrust in and out of her.

Finally she was moaning with pleasure, urging for more which I willingly gave. We had never discussed birth control or when we would start a family so I pulled out when I began to cum, decorating her chest with my milky streams. I couldn't deny that it was hot seeing her panting, my marks dripping off her nipples. I felt pride over scenting her, marking her as mine.

 _I'm a pervert, sue me._

I left her to get a towel to clean her off with, willing myself not to whistle with the pleasure I was feeling over finally making love to my wife.

 _Okay, so it may not be everyone's idea of making love, but it's the closest I have ever gotten. I'm no Romeo._

That's when I saw it. The red stain at the base of my dick.

 _What the fuck?_

Then the realization came to me. James was a liar, no shit right? But that meant Emmett was right when he said she was pure. I had just taken my _virgin wife_ with less caress than a thirteen year old virgin!

I cleaned her off gently and held her all night, hoping she wasn't in pain. She slept peacefully on my chest while I stared into the night, my mind in torment over what I had just done.

The next day Cauis and I had some words, his assurance that he only came to the stairs when he heard us and retreated to his room at once. I found a frowning Sam when I came back home wearing a bow tie with a barking Guilio wearing a matching one.

"Sam?"

"Boss." He grumbled. "Your wife decided I needed some new clothes today. We went shopping." He told me while looking like someone ran over his dog. I tried to hold back my laughter but failed at hiding the grin that filled my face.

He had sent me a text message to me earlier to inform me that Isabella was insistent on being driven to the club. Her father informing me of their meeting after she had left. The red head was fired and ordered to leave town by Carlo, granting Bella's request to have her gone. I was ready to demand why she thought it acceptable to go to her fathers establishment not once, but twice, and to not speak to me about it first when I found her hanging from the chaise at the end of our bed with a book beside her and a box of half eaten candy. She had been drinking and while I shouldn't have taken advantage of her, I allowed her to instigate and we ended up in a tangle of naked limbs.

"Ehi!"

Emmett taking me out of my brooding thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you that much of a married man?" Cauis laughed. "Are you finished drinking already?"

"Shut up and fill my glass." I glared at him.

"Boss!" Jacob came bursting through the door.

All three of us stood, our hands going for the guns at our waist.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Emmett demanded, reminding Jacob that he worked for him, not me.

"I apologize, but it has to do with Bella." He rushed out with frantic eyes.

"What happened to Isabella?" I bellowed out, grabbing him by his collar and bringing my face to his.

"Someone was in the house tonight. Someone with enough smarts to cut the security system, all cameras were off. Sam ran for Mrs. Cullen, found her screaming her little head off in the master bathroom."

"Was she harmed?" I demanded, leaving the office with the three others following me, Jacob in the middle as he stayed behind me with Emmett and Cauis following silently as they listened.

"No." The first smile appearing on his face when I looked over my shoulder at him. "I helped train her along with Emmett and Mr. Cigno. She shot the fucker in his knee, crippling him and in the shoulder of his firing arm. Her screams were of anger."

I didn't know if I wanted to kiss her or bend her over my knee and spank her ass red.

"Cauis, let's go." I snapped my fingers as my car was parked in front of us knowing I was in no position to be behind the wheel.

My cousin got into the drivers seat, his jaw as hard as mine, anger filling his eyes. I looked in the mirror to see Emmett and Jacob getting into the car behind us, the tires squealing as Jacob sped up to stay behind us. I noticed two other cars following behind him. Grabbing my phone I dialed Emmett.

"Who are they?" I asked once he answered his phone.

"My father's men, don't worry about anything other than getting to my sister."

"Call your father, tell him to clear the restaurant. I want the basement."

"Yes, Boss."

My brother in-law hung up, focusing on my orders and the chance to get his hands on the intruder. He and Cauis would be fighting over who got a turn, neither knew right now that only I would be the one to end a life tonight.

 **X**

"Isabella!" I yelled, racing up the stairs to our bedroom.

Once entering the room I found my irate wife pouting as she sat at her vanity table wearing nothing but a robe. What the hell was she doing in nothing but a robe with men coming in and out of our bedroom?

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Don't you start with me Antonio!" She screamed, standing from her seat to face me.

We were both glaring at one another at this point.

"Will you two stop? Onestamente." Emmett muttered at us. "You wonder why you two argue so much. You are the same damn person!"

He stomped off to the bathroom where I heard Cauis, Sam, and Jacob talking.

"Please, get some clothes on." I pleaded with her as she glared at me, surprised Cauis had been able to make it through the room without one small gleeful sound.

"Please, don't trouble yourself on my account!" I heard him call out.

 _I spoke too soon._

"What's your next move?" Emmett asked when I stepped into the bathroom to join them, his eyes roaming around the room as did mine.

There were pictures taped all over the bathroom mirror and surrounding wall.

Close ups of Bella's face, of the two of us kissing. Pictures as far back to the time Bella and I were parked in her father's restaurant parking lot, when we were demanded to marry. Us at the cabin together, taken from a window. One in particular had me seeing red. The last time we had sex before her period began was in the kitchen. She had been making us sandwiches in middle of the night after a few rounds and we got distracted. The picture showed my bare ass, her legs wrapped around my waist, her heels digging into my lower back with her head thrown back in pleasure.

"Who the fuck are you?" I screamed, kicking the man in the ribs with each word. "What were you going to do with my wife?"

My body was shaking, my vision blurred as I beat on the man who wasn't moving.

"Antonio." Cauis spoke calmly. "Why don't you check on Isabella, yes? Jacob and I will get things set up and wait for your arrival."

"You aren't the boss, stop giving orders." My voice lowered with rage, my finger pointing at him.

He raised his hands in surrender and gave a respectful nod, looking down at his feet.

"I apologize for over stepping." He said quietly.

Bella stepped forward, entering the room now dressed in a pair of skin tight shorts and tank top. I groaned looking at her.

"Your robe covered more." I frowned. "Go put something respectful on."

"I am in my home and was getting ready for bed before I was so rudely interrupted." She sneered at the man who was now comatose, I figured because of his wounds. "Don't tell me what I can and can't wear in my own house.

"You will do as I say, damn it! Go change!"

Why the hell was she testing me tonight of all nights?

"Fuck you!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"With me?" She shrieked.

I roared and slammed my fist into the wall behind her, sprinkling us both with sheetrock dust.

"Boss." Emmett interrupted.

I sighed, acknowledging his look.

"Isabella." I said, now in a soft tone. "Mi scuso mio amore, I was so worried." I placed my palms on each of her cheeks, pressing my forehead to hers.

I pecked her lips softly, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes visibly softened at my actions and words.

"I'm sorry too." She sniffled once before blinking back the tears I knew she was close to shedding.

 _That's my girl._

"Isabella, love, will you tell me what happened?"

"I was taking a shower," She pointed distractedly toward our glass shower door. "The door was fogged and cloudy but I saw a figure moving near the sinks. I couldn't see clearly and thought it was you at first."

I gave her lips another kiss, encouraging her to continue.

"This man was busy taping up photos of us, he didn't see as I opened the shower door. Once I saw it wasn't you I ran from the room, of course gaining his attention when I did so. He chased after me into the bedroom but I was quick enough and retrieved my gun from the night stand. He must have forgotten his in the bathroom because he retreated and that's where I shot him."

"Good girl." I smiled softly at her. "I am proud of you for defending yourself."

Inside I was slashing the mans throat for chasing my naked wife in her own home.

"The security system was hacked into, I am going to have you moved for the night till we get it figured out. I will be busy for most the night."

"I don't want you to leave me." She pleaded.

"Give me a an hour or two and I will be back, bring Guilio with you to keep you company."

"Ed, where are you taking her?" Emmett asked as we left the room to let her back her and I both a suitcase.

"My parents." I mumbled.

"Seriously?" He said with a burst of quick laughter. "Bella and Esme will tear each other apart."

"Emmett, your mother and Rosalie went to Italy for two weeks. Your father is waiting for us at the restaurant. I should have sent Bella with Renata and Rosalie."

"You are bringing her there alone, I don't want to be in the middle of that shit storm."

"Thanks for the support brother."

He laughed at me, moving aside as Jacob and Sam brought the man down the stairs and out the front door.

"I will tell the other cars to follow you, I have the three of them with me." Emmett said.

"Thanks."

"She's my sister." He shrugged, the anger still in his eyes.

 **X**

"Edward, you can't make me!" She yelled at me for the tenth time, her arms crossed and a pout on her pretty face.

"Dolce cuore-"

"Don't try to sweet talk me Antonio Masini! Your mother hates me and I refuse to live under the roof of someone who treats me so poorly."

"I will speak with her, she will be on her best behavior. Let's go, I already called my father and they are waiting for you."

She huffed and got out of the car before I could open her door, slamming it shut behind her. Grumbling I rubbed the trunk of my car with affection while glaring at her retreating back.

"Edward, are you alright darling?" My mother gushed, running into my arms with tears in her eyes as we entered the house.

"I'm fine Mama, Isabella was the one who was threatened."

"Of course. You are well, yes Isabella?"

Bella's eyes narrowed, a tight lipped smile appearing on her face.

 _Thanks Ma._

"Do you mind if I show Bella to our room? I want to get things finished up tonight."

"Of course." My mother smiled at me.

Bella shifted Guilio in her arms and I picked up our two suitcases again, heading for the stairs.

"Follow me, Amare."

I measured her mood as she place Guilio to the floor to investigate his new surroundings. He was growing quickly, almost two big for Bella to carry safely up the stairs.

"Isabella." I called softly. "I have to go."

"When will you be back?" She asked me unhappily, her bottom lip protruding slightly.

It made me smile and I walked to her, pulling her body to mine with one arm while my thumb tugged at her lip slightly.

"Tuck that in." I teased with a soft smile. "I need to be there for this. I want information from him and to figure out if this incident is related to the one when you left for the cabin."

"Why would someone come after me though? I am of no importance."

"You are important to me." I admitted and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "You are important to your father. That's two families you have connected which creates a large threat to others."

"James' father you mean."

"Yes him, and others. I don' want you to worry about anything. You did the right thing tonight and you will be safe in my parents home. There are two cars with men in them from your father, I will have them stay here to watch the house."

"You need to have them follow you, make sure you arrive safely." She argued.

"Why don't we leave half here and half with me?" I offered, trying to compromise and shield away an argument that we tend to fall into easily.

"Go so that you can get back here quickly. I don't trust your mother to not smother me in my sleep."

"We wont be long, at the most a few days."

I received a glare and made a quick departure before we could banter again.

"Emmett. Call one of the cars and have them watch the house."

"Already on it. Isabella sent me a message." He laughed quietly. "She didn't trust you. Get over here before your crazy ass cousin ruins your fun."

"Ten minutes."

As I drove my mind kept replaying the sight of the pictures that were hung up in our bathroom. The vulnerability of Bella in each one creating a burn inside of me. What was the message they were sending? Were they telling me I was making easy to reach her? Who was watching us and coming that close to my wife?

I wanted to blame it all on James, but if I was honest with myself I knew realistically that as long as James had his fix and a whore; he left well enough alone. His only reasoning for wanting to marry Isabella was the strength it would give his father. James Sr. was pushing his son to try and make a name for himself. Unfortunately for him his son used more than he sold, creating negative equity that needed to be made up for. The missing money is a problem for a different day. Right now I had to figure out who our real threat was. The man who had tried to take Isabella while she was running away was useless. He gave up since we already had him, knowing he wouldn't leave alive. Calling him a man was stretching it even. He was nothing more than a boy who was recently sucked into the lifestyle, barely eighteen. When we looked at his record he had a series of vandalism, trespassing, and paraphernalia charges. Nothing that pointed to a particular family.

He was honorable enough to his employer though that he gave us a fake lead before killing him, which gave us nothing and we became more cautious.

"Antonio! You finally arrived to join in the fun!" Cauis grinned gleefully once I walked into the basement.

The man had cuts covering his neck and face, shallow slices from one of Cauis' favorite knives. My grandfather gave him one that he cherished, always carried it with him and kept it sharp with a stone.

"You started without me I see."

"His name is Riley." My cousin informed me.

"Who hired you?" I asked, taking a seat in the chair Emmett had produced from the corner of the room, sitting on it backwards.

Resting my arms on the back of the chair and letting my chin rest on my hands.

He was scared, his eyes twitching as he looked at his feet.

"Ehi! Guardami quando parlo." I did my best to keep my voice calm, yelling at first but able to quiet down as I ended.

"Another fun fact, cousin. He doesn't speak Italian. A shame really."

"So he wont know what we are saying if we discuss what we are going to do to him?"

"Not a word." Cauis smiled.

"Emmett, should we keep it a secret or let him know whats coming?"

"Whatever you think Boss." His voice dark as he eyed the man.

"You have an enemy in this man, Riley." I said with a smile. "Isabella, the woman you threatened? She is his sister."

I saw him visibly pale. I didn't blame him, Emmett was one scary mother fucker. Of course he didn't know my cousin, there wasn't a man with a sicker mind than Cauis.

"She is my wife, which you already knew." I shrugged. "Which makes her that man's cousin." I said pointing to Cauis. "I wont play mind games with you. You tell me what I want to know, I will leave you alone. Deal?"

"You will let me go?" His voice quivered.

"Quello che una figa." Cauis snickered.

Riley's eyes widened, looking around the room in fear. He must have remembered my words of discussing what we were going to do to him in Italian.

"Emmett, vuoi gli onori?"

He looked at me, his eyes taking in my expression.

"You are her husband, go ahead."

"Ah, but remember? I agreed to leave him alone if he told us what we wanted to know. I am nothing but a man of my word."

His eyes twinkled upon realization of my words.

I nodded slightly and returned my attention to the man tied to the chair.

"Riley, what were you doing in my home?"

"I was ordered to tape the pictures in your bathroom."

"And my wife? What were you going to do with her? She told me you chased her. You chased my wife from her own bathroom."

"I wasn't going to hurt her, I was told to not touch her yet."

"Yet?"

His body shook when he realized his slip.

"Cauis, ask him how it felt to chase my _naked_ wife through our bedroom."

"Did you touch her, Stronzo?"

Cauis had Riley's hair in a fist, his head pulled back exposing his neck where the knife was now pressed.

Cauis even made me shiver, the smile on his face would have looked friendly if he wasn't threatening a man right now.

"N-no! I didn't touch her, I swear!"

Cauis's eyes looked crazed as he lowered his face so that he was closer to Riley's ears. I chanced a glanced at Emmett, he had yet to see Cauis in action.

"Isabella is one hot piece of ass, yes? Tell me, did your dick get hard watching her perky ass run from you?" I had to hold myself back from telling Cauis to stop, knowing this was his area of expertise. "I asked you a question friend." He grinned into his face. "Did you plan on rubbing one out over the image of my cousin?"

The knife was still at his neck, his free hand near the bullet hole on Riley's shoulder. His gloved hand was inching closer while he talked, keeping Riley distracted.

"Answer me." He lowered his voice as one of his fingers pressed into the wound, a howl of pain filling the room.

Riley shook with his sobs, unable to speak because of his breathless state.

Emmett stepped forward with smelling salts, stopping Riley from passing out.

"Stay awake, we have things to discuss." Cauis said in a chiding voice, shaking his finger at him like he would a child.

"Who hired you to scare Isabella and threaten my Boss?"

"Antonio." Carlo came down the stairs into the room

"This man, he is Isabella's father. So you, who tried to harm her earlier are now tied to a chair in a room with her brother, husband, father, and cousin. I wouldn't want to be you, Amico."

"I don't know her name!" He screamed out in pain when Carlo took Cauis' knife and created a deep cut from the corner of his lips down his jaw line.

"Her?" I think we all said at once, the room eerily quiet.

"Emmett, find out what you can. Cauis, do your job."

Cauis gave a tilt of his head in acknowledgment, all three men looking at me curiously as I rushed out of the room.

I couldn't admit that I needed to be near her, needed her presence before I lost it. I refused to tell them of my weakness.

Right now, I needed Bella to make me _feel_.

X

 **bambino viziato – spoiled brat**

 **Ehi - hey**

 **Onestamente – honestly**

 **Mi scuso mio amore – I apologize my love**

 **dolce cuore – sweetheart**

 **Amare – Love  
Guardami quando parlo – look at me when I speak.**

 **Quello che una figa – what a pussy**

 **vuoi gli onori - do you want the honors**

 **Stronzo – asshole**

 **Amico – friend**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

 _My fucking head._

"Your mother wants to teach me to cook now!"

I was laying on the bed with an arm thrown over my face, Guilio laying on his back beside me snoring.

"So let her teach to you to cook." I grumbled with exasperation, knowing no matter I responded it would be wrong.

"So now I am not fulfilling my wifely duties? Am I not warming your bed enough?"

"Shut your mouth!" I demanded, sitting up and pointing my finger at her. "I don't want to hear you talk like that again."

"This is all your fault."

" _What_ is my fault?"

"She would have left me alone if you had accompanied me to breakfast."

"Isabella." I sighed, laying back down.

Guilio groaned and crawled under the blanket.

 _I feel you buddy._

"I told you to stay in bed and that I would bring you out for breakfast."

"Guilio had to pee."

"Thank god the little shit is potty trained now."

"Edward!"

Apparently I gave another wrong response.

"What?" I groaned.

"I want to go home."

I cracked an eye open and looked at her as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands which were fidgeting, her nails clicking together.

"I know you do, I want to go home too. Give me a few more days, okay?"

"You wont tell me whats going on. Who was that man in our house and what was he doing there? Was he the one that took those pictures he was hanging up all over out bathroom?"

"You don't need to know all that, it will only upset you. You just need to know that I handled it and he wont be bothering you again."

"If you took care of the problem then why are we staying here instead of returning home?"

"I said I took care of _him_ , Isabella. That doesn't mean there isn't a threat still out there."

"What you are saying is that you didn't actually handle the situation, just killed the man who was in our home."

"Damn it Bella, will you stop already? I need to be sure that our new security system can't be hacked into. I have had men patrolling the house to see if there is anyone watching the grounds that shouldn't be. I wont bring you back till it's safe. I am doing this for you."

"I'm going to shower."

"Bella, I refuse to allow anything to happen to you." Softening my voice as I watched her retreat to the bathroom.

"I know. I wish you treated me as a wife and not a pretty pet to keep inside of a golden cage though."

She shut the door and I growled with frustration, throwing a pillow across the room. My growl awakened Guilio who stood up from under the blanket and started barking, trying to find his way out. I lifted the blanket and growled with him, amused as he looked around the room for the offending presence.

"Edward?"

Speaking of offending presence.

"Yes?"

"May I come in? I heard shouting."

 _You probably had your ear to the door._

"Yes, come in." I called out once my pajama pants were pulled on.

I carried Guilio across the room with me and opened the door for my mother.

"Where is Isabella?" She asked, looking around the room.

For such a small, sweet looking woman; she could drive a monk to a fit of temper.

"She is taking a shower."

"Are you fighting?"

"No Mama, she is just ready to go home."

"I have done my best to make her feel welcome."

"Announcing that a wife cooking for her husband is the greatest sign of love while we ate dinner last night is not going to make her feel welcome. You know we hired Mrs. Cope to help Bella in the kitchen."

"You mean to cook for Isabella. It isn't my fault she can't. It is a wife's place to cook and keep house. To raise children. I know she is on birth control, and you bought her that dog to replace a baby." She glared accusingly at me.

"Mother, I bought her the dog because- wait. How do you know she is on birth control?"

"Well..."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, putting Guilio down so that I could pace.

"Ma." I groaned.

"It truly isn't my fault! The doctor called asking for Mrs. Cullen and he gave me information on her choice of birth control."

"He didn't perhaps ask for _Isabella_ Cullen, did he?"

"Did you know the one she chose can cause ovarian cysts? What if that happens and you can never have children?"

"Mama, can you please be nice?" I pleaded.

I felt like Isabella for a moment, whining at my mother.

"I offered to teach her to cook, is that not being kind?"

"Again with the damn cooking!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Stop making my wife uncomfortable!"

"It's not my fault she is such a spoiled, sensitive girl!"

"I need to get out of here." I muttered, slamming the door on my mother and retreating to the closet.

I was in jeans, black boots, and a t-shirt when the water stopped running. Opening the bathroom door I went to the sink to brush my teeth, my eyes focused on my wife as she stood naked and wet. She wrapped a towel around herself, gasping when she looked up to find me watching her.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright."

She wrapped a second towel around her hair and walked over to stand beside me, resting her head on my shoulder as I finished. She handed me my hair gel and moved to give me more room while brushing her own hair.

"I spoke to my mother." I told her, gauging her reaction.

She nodded her head, rubbing moisturizer on her face.

"Bella, I will talk to the guys. I'll do my best to have us back home tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked softly, looking at me with big eyes.

I chuckled at her childlike expression.

"Yes really. Indulge my mother, allow her to teach you some things in the kitchen today. It's the last day, okay?"

"Thank you Edward!" She threw her arms around my neck, kissing me soundly.

"I need to get some work done, I'll be back for dinner."

"You haven't worked since we have been here."

"It's about the club your father gave me. The contractors have some question."

Her face darkened but didn't say anything, I took that as a sign it was time to escape.

 **X**

I spent the day at the club as I told Bella I would. Though I had endless meetings with Emmett, Carlo, and a few street guys. There was a matter of missing product, which means missing money. At first I thought it had to do with James till Emmett showed me he truly had nothing to do with it. He took and paid what was demanded, it was his father that was going to miss profit when it was all said and done. Three days of having Riley tortured, he still hadn't come up with a name. We did know they met outside of town at a cafe and that he was paid before his job. He was given a folder containing details of Isabella and myself, facts like where we lived and what we were seen doing out. Nothing that suggested we were being taped. Still, it was frustrating that someone had been paid to snap photos my my wife and I in our home, smart enough to hack into our security system and get in.

I was assured that Bella and I would be safe to move back home, Sam was in charge of two more men who would walk the house grounds and a new system was installed. I refused to allow Isabella to even get a paper cut. Parking outside of the house I chuckled as I thought of her face before I left her with my mother. She was a hellcat. I didn't feel so irritated now that I had spent some time away from the two women in my life, ready to deal with whatever shit storm my mother had created in my absent.

"Hello?"

The house was silent, I heard no yelling or slamming of doors.

"Edward, if you ruin their moment I will send your mother to live with you."

My father stepped out of his study, his glasses pulled to the end of his nose while he looked at me.

"Whats going on?"

"Esme and Isabella are cooking. I'm sure Cauis is in there being his charming self since I haven't seen him in a few hours." He chuckled.

I relaxed, allowing my gun to fall back into the holster and straightened my shoulders.

"In fact, your mother has enjoyed herself so much she wants us to go out to dinner and leave you and Isabella alone tonight."

"Then why are they cooking?"

 _Women were so confusing._

"Fuck if I know." He shook his head and walked back into his study.

I laughed at his words, my father never used profanity. The past few days of our two wives going at it must be getting to him also.

I walked to the kitchen that was on the other side of the house and peaked around the corner to see for myself.

My mother was laughing at an exasperated Bella, Cauis happily munching away at a plate of cookies that sat before him.

"Who made cookies?" I asked, announcing my presence and walking into the room.

"Isabella." Cauis said around a mouthful, pulling the plate closer to him as I took a couple.

I smacked the back of his head and walked to my Bella who was eyeing me with a small smile.

"How has your day been?" I whispered, pulling her body to mine.

Nothing was more relaxing after having meetings all day than the feel of her body pressed to mine. I swayed us slightly, giving her a few light kisses.

"It's been nice." She admitted, looking at our audience quickly. "I apologize for being such a pain these past few days, I know you are doing what you think is best for me."

"No need, Love." I pressed my lips to hers again, leaving them there as I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent.

She smelled like herself, added with the sweetness of sugar and chocolate from the cookies.

"Out with you figlio! You are distracting Isabella."

"Why does Cauis get to stay?" I pouted.

"I'm not going to dry hump Isabella while she cooks." He announced, still with a mouthful of cookies.

I glared at him, and snatched the plate.

"My wife, my cookies." I declared.

"Imparare a condividere!" He complained, chasing after me as I ran out of the room.

"Take it, I just wanted you to stop ogling my wife." I smirked, handing him the plate when we reached the top of the stairs.

"She is even hotter when she cooks." His eyes sparkling while he waited for me to loose my shit.

"I'm going to shower, keep her safe."

I saw his disappointment when I let his comment slide while I stepped into my room.

 _He was right, she's hot._

I took a shower, possibly got myself off while picturing Bella in nothing but an apron, and redressed in slacks and a button up. My mother taught Alice and I that dinner was a formal meal and we should always look our best when we sat down to eat at the end of the day.

I walked to the kitchen, finding Cauis still there.

"Cauis." I tipped my head back to him.

"Boss." His demeanor changed and followed me out of the kitchen, my mother and Bella watching with interest.

I looked at him and noticed he had a flower and lace apron tied around his waist.

"Really?"

"What? I had to show the women the correct pasta recipe and I am wearing my good shit." He shrugged, hands on his hips.

"I can't take you seriously right now, take it off." I laughed out.

"Did you cook too?" My father asked while passing by.

"Pasta!"

"Mmhm." Was Carlisle's response, sipping from his glass and disappearing again.

"Take care of it."

"Tonight?"

"I trust no other as I do you." I said quietly, looking at him seriously.

"Consider it done."

We patted each others back, interrupted by the girls.

"Your father and I are going out to dinner so that you and Isabella may have a nice quiet dinner alone. Cauis, you have a doggy bag already prepared and waiting." My mother stated, coming to kiss my cheeks. "Carlisle!"

"I am going to shower, dinner will be ready soon." Isabella stepped forward, wrapping her arms around me waist.

I couldn't help the smile that came over her touch.

"I'll wait here or we may never eat now that my parents aren't in the house." I whispered into her ear, nipping her lobe.

She giggled and left for our room, my eyes glued to her retreating form.

"Have you told her yet?"

"What?"

I had forgotten my cousin's presences while I was focused on my wife.

He eyes me, as if he was weighing thoughts.

"What?" I asked a little louder this time.

"You are infatuated with her."

"I can't deny that." I admitted with a shrug, playing it off.

"Ah, but yet you do that." He frowned. "She is a wonderful girl. Beautiful, clever, a mouth like a sailor." He grinned mischievously. "But you still have a wall put up. Why is that?"

"There are no walls, Cauis. Stop reading my mothers magazines." I grumbled, walking to my fathers bar and pouring us each a glass.

"Your actions say you care deeply, if not love her. Your words sound as if you are trying to talk yourself out of it."

"Stop talking like that." I frowned at him.

"I will leave and take care of things." He said, with thin lips. "Don't push away so much Antonio. Allow you and Isabella the happiness you could create together."

 **X**

I watched her quietly, trying not to think of the words Cauis spoke but seemed unable to forget. She had been so pleased with herself as she came to the dinning room with the first course.

She retold Esme's story of how carrots were used before tomatoes for sauce at one time in history as she served me a bowl of carrot and sausage pasta.

I had no idea what truth there was in the story, though I knew Esme had heard the story from her own mother and so on. I was shocked when I took my first bite, making Bella laugh over my expression.

The spicy seasoning from the sausage flavoring the sauce from the carrots which was smooth and creamy.

She presented our second course, veal casserole which was one of my favorites. She smiled at me as she filled my plate high, unable to look away from her.

"Your Mama was kind while we worked in the kitchen, explaining things to me."

I bit into a piece of veal smothers with sauce and cheese.

"Isabella, this is delicious."

"Esme said it was your favorite."

"It is, though anything with veal and cheese is a fondness for me." I winked at her.

She was a sight. Quiet and delicate as she ate from her own plate, her cheeks flushed. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. There was a burning in me, begging to touch her, which I did often. A brush of the hands, sweeping her hair off her face, a swipe of my thumb across her lips.

"I care deeply for you, Isabella."

 _Where the fuck did that come from?_

Apparently she was just as shocked judging from her quick intake of air and round eyes.

"I care for you also." She almost whispered.

Something inside of me hurt at her words.

I didn't want her to _care for me_.

I wanted her to love me.

This revelation brought on the thoughts that I haven't done much to cause her to love me. Yes, we were amazing together in bed, but it was for the pleasure we could bring, no love in our motions. We fought like cats and dogs, usually resulting in my storming out. Right away I found a few things I could change.

The churning inside of me made it impossible to finish my plate of food, eyeing her unfinished plate that she was pushing around with her fork. I stood up and held a hand out for her, her eyes questioning as she placed her hand in mine. I pulled her to the living room, leaving her alone in middle of the room while I went to the stereo. Turning it on I returned to her.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked quietly.

She was wearing a summer dress, the top tight and displaying a small amount of cleavage that seemed to push higher when I pulled her to me. I returned my eyes to hers as we swayed to the quiet music, studying her reaction.

"Thank you for dinner, everything was delicious."

"You didn't finish."

"I have other things on my mind."

She stayed silent, laying her head to my chest, her fingers tightening around mine. I closed my eyes and ignored the change of tempo, clinging to her like I was a small child. There was a changing inside of me and suddenly I was feeling desperate for her, almost panicked at the idea of being without her.

"Shh." I heard my mother shush loudly from the door way.

I opened my eyes and saw my parents with their heads peaking into the room.

"Let's go upstairs." I said quietly.

"I need to clean up from dinner." She frowned.

"Leave it."

I left my hand on her lower back, refusing to loose total contact from her as we walked up the stairs after sending my mother a warning look. I shut and locked our door, my eyes never leaving hers. She must have felt some of what I was feeling because she kept her eyes

on me also. I walked to her, this time instead of stalking her as prey; it was a mutual magnetic connection. Her steps meeting me halfway. Her arms around my neck and mine around her waist as our lips met desperately. My hands roamed her back which was left bare due to the style of her dress, her thumbs playing with my hair that was at my neck.

"Bella, I need you." My voice raspy.

There was so much more behind my words. I _truly_ needed her.

I wanted her happiness, her tears, her love and her anger. I wanted to make a family with her and grow old together. I wanted to be the reason for her smiles.

"I want you." I choked out.

There was nothing rushed about our movements. Though she didn't respond to my words, we helped undress each other. Our movements weren't rushed as we took the time to touch each other as we removed our clothing. Each time new skin was exposed, caresses followed. We were touching everywhere, exploring our bodies like we never have before till we were each a panting mess.

"I need you." I repeated, rolling so that I was on top of her.

Her eyes were hooded, her lips red and swollen from our kisses.

She placed one hand on the back of my neck, pulling my lips back to hers. The other hand roamed lower, wrapping around the base of me and positioning me.

"Bella." I groaned out, thrusting slowly till I was deep inside of her.

As I moved I felt everything. Her gasps of pleasure, hands running over my back, her lips against my neck.

Sex had never felt so powerful and I was beginning to understand the difference.

I wasn't just having sex with my wife. We were pleasuring one another but it was more than that.

I felt her orgasm coming which brought on my own, spilling inside of her as she squeezed me dry.

After, I clung to her. My body almost frantic at the idea of loosening me hold on her as I searched the ceiling.

Fucking Cauis.

As if he heard my thoughts, the phone vibrated against he night stand.

"Cauis."

"It's done." Was his simple response.

I hung up with nothing else needing to be said.

Bella sighed and nuzzled her face against my chest. I held her tighter, my eyes unwilling to close as my mind whirled.

 _I was in love with my wife._

 _X_

 **Figlio – son**

 **Imparare a condividere – learn to share**


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

He knelt above me, eyes focused on my chest that was bare for him. His hands roamed over my skin, touching every inch, lowering his lips to mine. The kiss lasted a life time it seemed, slow and sensual. His lips, so soft and gently moving down my body, suckling against my collar bone before moving to my breast. His tongue left a warm trail around my nipple, blowing lightly which caused my nipples to harden even more; craving his attention. He continued with his teasing, bringing his palm to roll my opposite nipple with the lightest of touches. My chest was moving rapidly, trying to steady my breathing that was coming in spasms from great want. I clenched my legs together, desperate for friction.

"I need you." His voice rough, eyes baring into mine.

He moved to hover over me, resting his upper arms flat against the bed on either side of my head. His lips were swollen from our kisses, his eyes shining with emotion as he starred into mine. I lowered a hand and let it slide down his chest, his trail of hair under his belly button tickling me slightly. He groaned when I finally made contact, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. I flattened my hand and moved it up and down his length, shivering with desire at the feel of his silky skin. I wrapped my hand around the base of him and positioned him, rubbing him against my wetness. Once the tip of him was well coated I removed my hand, wrapping my arms around him.

He thrust into me slowly, allowing me to feel every bit of him as he stretched me.

"You're so tight." He whispered into my ear once fully inside of me. "So wet for me."

His eyes closed, holding still as if he was savoring the feeling of us being joined together so completely.

"You feel so good Amore mio."

As he began to move again, I couldn't help but moan loudly as he withdrew slightly. His own moans joining mine as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled them upward, allowing him to enter me more deeply. He kept with his slow, steady rhythm. Our combined noises of pleasure, creating our own music.

"Please." I pleaded, becoming breathless as I grew closer to my release.

It was building up, making my chest hurt with a full, dizzying feeling.

He began to thrust faster, harder. His voice catching and making a strangling noise as I tightened around him, the beginning of my peak happening.

"So perfect." He almost growled, covering me with his body.

His body slick with sweat as it moved against mine, my hands digging into his back as I screamed into his shoulder.

"Bella!" He chocked out, his hands fisted in the sheet under me as he thrust hard, deeply into me.

I felt him jerk inside of me, his warmth filling me to the brim. He was breathing hard, still inside of me as his face was pressed into my neck.

I had no idea of how much time had passed when we finally moved, Edward turning without letting me go so that he was laying on his back with half my body draped over him. I snuggled into his side and closed my heavy eyes, sighing deeply at the amount of emotion I could feel flowing off of him. I had no idea of what the change in him was but I was going to relish in it. The last thing I remembered was his kiss on my forehead, and then sleep consumed me.

 **X**

When I woke the following morning, Edward's side of the bed was cold. Dressing in my favorite loose white linen pants and teal silk blouse, I slipped on heeled sandals and walked downstairs to hopefully find my husband.

"Bella!" Alice greeted happily as I entered the kitchen. "Your awake finally! It's almost eleven."

"Is it really?" I was shocked when I looked at the clock to confirm her statement. "I never sleep this late."

Esme threw me a knowing smile, thankfully staying silent.

"Esme, I apologize for leaving our dinner mess last night."

"It's fine dear, Leah had it all picked up before I came down this morning anyway." She said, refering to her maid.

"Do you happen to know where I might find Edward?" I asked, filling a mug up with coffee.

"Cream?" Esme offered me the small pitcher.

"No thank you."

"Jasper arrived early this morning, apparently he finished his business trip early."

I chanced a peek at Esme, surely she knew the nature of his supposed 'business trip'.

"I was unaware that he had left."

"He and Edward left soon after his arrival. Edward wanted you to be sure you bags were packed. Jacob and Sam will pack the car and drive you home as soon as you are ready."

"I get to go home!" I squealed. "Not that I am ungrateful for your hospitality." I quickly muttered.

Esme laughed and waved her hand at me.

"Perhaps we could continue cooking together?" I asked quietly.

"That would be lovely, maybe meet once a week?" She smiled brightly.

I smiled at her and nodded, drinking the last of my coffee.

Esme seemed to have lost most of her aversion to me yesterday during her cooking lesson. I suppose she just needed to be reassured she was still needed, that I wouldn't cause her son's life pure misery. Though I knew she was still upset over his involvement in something she tried so hard to protect him from. The fear of Edward being hurt or killed overpowered her chance at total acceptance.

I heard Alice hum softly to herself as she smiled gently at her mothers and my interaction.

"Well this is a drastic change of attitude." She noted aloud.

"Hush with the commentary." Esme said with a flick of her wrist, turning back to her cup of tea.

"So Jasper's back, huh?" I smirked at Alice, bumping her shoulder with my own as she left with me to help me pack our things to return home.

"He is taking me to dinner tonight." Alice blushed.

"Carlisle doesn't mind his rank?"

I realized how little I knew my mother and father in-law. I had been married to Edward for little over a month now and this past week was the only amount of time I ever spent with them. I hadn't gone out of my way to get to know Carlisle who spoke to me with nothing less than politeness nor had I tried to get to know Esme besides us taking snide at one another.

"Papa could care less about his status of a made man or lack there of." She snickered. "Though he would probably prefer I stayed away from Edwards new line of work."

"They blame me." I sighed, pulling our suitcases out from under the bed.

"At first." Her voice unwavering as she looked through my shirts hanging in the closet. "They found out Edward had been involved for a while after Nonno Masini and your father decided on the marriage. My mother doesn't dislike you as she tries to make it seem, she is just worried about Edward. Afraid of something happening to him, you were an easy target to take her frustrations out on. If what I saw today was any indication, she seems to be putting aside her unfounded resentment."

"Have you seen Jasper since he came back?"

She blushed, turning her back to me as she took a handful of shirts that were on hangers from the closet and putting them into a suitcase.

"Mary Alice?" I asked.

She stuck her tongue out at me over the sound of her full name.

"You have to swear not to tell Edward!" Her her eyes wide as saucers.

"I wont." I giggled at her expression.

"He flew in last night and stopped by my apartment. He decided to stay with me for the night before checking in with Emmett or Edward."

"You know one or both probably know."

"No! Edward would have a fit!"

"Nothing is kept secret. Ever." I shrugged at her.

"Do you think Jasper will be in trouble?"

"I can't say. I doubt he will be hurt or anything like that though. He is Emmett's brother in-law and he, Emmett, and Edward have been best friends for the past several years."

She pondered my words as she finished emptying the closet.

"That's all of it." I stated, looking around.

"I'll call you tomorrow, we'll get lunch." She said, kissing both my cheeks.

"It's a plan."

 **X**

It felt wonderful to be in my own home again. Edward wasn't here when I arrived, nor had he called me. I was feeling uneasy about not having contact from him him but tried to brush it aside as I emptied our suitcases.

"Isabella?"

I gasped, turning around to see a female I had never seen before standing in the doorway.

My heart stopped, fear gripping me in a cold vise. I was fearful of this slender woman before me, her skin translucent that showed her dark veins. Her blonde hair was almost a white color and brittle looking. She stared at me with skittish blue eyes. Her lips were a pale pink and chapped. She appeared to have been withheld from sunlight, looking like a wilted flower. She was taller than me, though much thinner.

"Who are you?" I asked, desperate to keep the tremor out of my voice.

The first thing that came to my mind was I had forgotten to pack everything. My drivers license and credit cards were still in the nightstand in the room Edward and I used at his parents house. Most importantly, my gun was accompanying those laminated rectangles.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said, taking a step toward me as she glanced around the room quickly.

Edward had demanded new cameras to be installed in the house. There was one above our door though Edward declined the instillation of a camera inside of our bedroom. If she was here before we arrived, before Sam and Jacob turned on the house cameras; there was little chance they saw her enter our room. It was clear she had hidden inside our smaller closet that housed our shoes, the door left open. My only hope was that she was seen entering the grounds.

"What do you want?" I asked after a pause and not getting an answer as to who she was.

I had to snap out of it, my father didn't teach me to cower! He, Emmett, and Jacob made sure I could defend myself with or without a gun.

"To warn you."

"From what? I don't even know who you are."

"My name is Tanya. She is after you."

"Who is?"

I was doing my best to keep my fear hidden, to keep her talking so that I had more information to give Edward.

"I have to go, tell Edward to be careful! Please!" Tears filled her eyes as she pleaded with me.

"How do you know my husband?"

"Everything is not as it seems."

"What?"

"I have to go." She repeated.

"Does Edward know you?"

"I loved him." She whispered, her eyes dilating till they were black. "Make sure he knows, don't trust anyone and there is a life he doesn't know. A heart beats."

"Who doesn't he know?"

"Goodbye Isabella."

"How do you know my name?"

Before I could even react she lunged away from me, causing me to yelp and jump back. Her body dove through a bedroom window with a loud shatter, glass flying everywhere.  
"Bella!"

I could barely hear my name being called over my own screaming, my hands covering my ears. Hands were placed on my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

I don't know how much time had passed when I could no longer scream, my throat raw.

"Are you hurt?" Jacob still had his hands on my shoulders, bending so that he was at face level with me while his concerned eyes looking me over.

"Isabella!"

"Edward!" My body finally moved, pulling away from Jacob to run. I went through the bedroom door into the hallway to see Edward taking the steps two at a time, his arms wrapping around me in a bone crushing hug.

"We are burning this fucking house down." He rushed out, covering my face in kisses. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" I looked up at him tearfully. "As soon as we got home I came up to unpack our suitcases. When I turned around she was standing there, staring at me. I think she had been hiding in our shoe closet because the door was open behind her."

"She must have gotten in yesterday when the system was down for a final check. There seems to be nothing I can do to insure your safety." His face looked pained.

"You can't protect me from everything." I pressed my face into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"What did she say, love? Did she hurt you?"

"No, she didn't touch me. I was scared and realized I had forgotten my gun at your parents. I'm sorry, I should have been armed."

"It is my job to worry of these things, not yours." He shushed, rocking me slightly.

Jacob was standing in the doorway of our bedroom watching us and Sam on the stairs when Cauis walked into the room with heavy steps.

"Sam, Jacob. Go down and clean up." Edward demanded, his eyes focused on his cousin.

The buoyant nature I was use to seeing on Cauis was gone. His face was serious, eyes full of worry as he looked at Edward and I.

"Tesoro, what did she say?"

"She was here to warn me." Cauis stood up straighter, even taller and more broad as I spoke.

"She said someone was after me. To tell you to be careful. Edward, she knew you! Everything is not as it seems, that's what she said. That she loves you and something about a beating heart."

"Did she tell you her name?"

"Tanya."

"What about a last name? Anything else you can remember?"

"No, nothing else."

"You did so well, remembering what she said and getting her to reveal as much as she did." He praised.

"Who was she? Do you know her?"

"I don't know, dolce cuore."

"Edward." Emmett's voice bounced off the walls loudly.

I hadn't seen my brother arrive but he was now standing at the edge of the stairs; feet away from Cauis.

"I heard everything you said sorellina, I am beyond relieved you aren't hurt. Edward," He focused his attention to my husband once more. "You need to come down here. Now."

It was not a request, Edward's brows raising at Emmett's tone.

"You better have a good reason for giving orders in my home."

I watched the gentleness Edward had shown me disappear as he looked at Emmett with disdain, his face becoming cold.

"Trust me, you will want this bit of information."

Emmett gave me a slight nod before he departed as if he wasn't my brother, and walked back down the stairs.

"I will be right back, stay with Cauis." Edward spoke quietly.

He dismissed me with a quick kiss on the forehead, not waiting for me to respond. The range of my emotions and the quickness of them left me tilting on edge. Happiness at being home to fearful when Tanya announced her presence, relief of being back in Edwards arms to hurt at being dismissed so easily.

"Did he really just do that?" I asked Cauis, my anger starting to take over.

"Now isn't the time Isabella." Cauis shook his head, his accent in full swing. "Let him speak with your brother."

"You know what is going on, don't you?"

His eyes shifted, his feet rolling.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Who is she?" I asked through my teeth.

"She is dead, so what you mean is who _was_ she."

"Cauis!"

"You will have to talk to Edward about this, leave me out of this dolce cuore."

"Don't you sweetheart me, Cauis Masini!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him. "Move aside, now!" I stomped my foot before pushing past him.

I was at the back patio doors in no time, following the loud voiced I could hear coming from outside.

"Isabella!" Cauis yelled after me, the noise of his feet pounding on the stairs coming from behind me.

I quickened my steps as I stepped outside, Edward and Emmett just coming into view when I felt arms wrapping around me from behind.

"Damn it, Isabella!" Cauis showing me his anger for the first time.

I screeched in anger, fighting against his hold. My legs and arms flailed in front of me which didn't affect Cauis in the least.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward's voice rang out.

I looked in front of us and saw Edward and Emmett striding toward us.

"Who is she?" I demanded, still fighting against Cauis.

Edward held up a hand, apparently telling Cauis to let me go because his arms loosened hold.

"Answer me!"

Edward looked down at me, his eyes brimming with anger.

"Why do you have always act like this?"

"I asked you a question. How dare you try to lock me away like a child while you are down here keeping secrets from me!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't act like such a child. Go to bed, I will be there shortly."

"Don't treat me like that! I'm sick of it and I refuse to accept it any longer! You are no better than my Papa!"

"You want to know?" His face now red, his nose almost touching mine. "She was Irinia, my ex fiance." He said threw clenched teeth, turning to leave me staring after him. "She's dead. Are you satisfied now?" He asked over his shoulder.

With that he dismissed me, Emmett shaking his head at me as he also turned and followed after Edward.

"Come Isabella, let's check on Guilio."

I followed Cauis up the stairs, Guilio now on his bed after being returned by Sam who had brought him outside while the stranger was in my room.

 _Not a stranger, Edwards ex._

 _Irinia._

 _Not just an ex, she had been pregnant with his child._

"Did you know her?" I asked, taking out pajamas.

"No beautiful, I never met her. I knew of her of course. Go change."

I went into the bathroom and changed into a nightgown, brushing my hair and washing my face before reentering the bedroom. Cauis had pulled down the blanket, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me.

"Come, I will tuck you in." He winked at me, a smile playing on his lips that resembled his cousins.

"Edward will blow his top if he finds you in bed with me." I said with a smile of my own.

"Antonio must remember who taught him all he knows."

"Does that bother you?" I asked while laying down, Cauis tucking the blankets in around me.

"That he is in charge? No, Amare. If I was Boss, I would be as stressed as Antonio is, yes? I am having to much fun irritating your husband."

"Cauis. Your room was finished yesterday, you know the way." Edward said from the doorway, causing me to startle.

"He has his own room?" I asked when Cauis had left.

"I had half the basement converted into living quarters for him. I thought it would be more convenient."

I watched his every move as he stripped out of his clothing to his boxers, petting Guilio before turning off the lights. The bed dipped as he slid in, pulling the blankets with him.

"Come here." His voice gruff.

I scooted over, his arm raised so that I could cuddle into his chest.

"I had no idea she knew where we lived, let alone was keeping tabs on me. The house is secure now, she must have sneaked in while we had the system finalized. I swear, you are safe here."

He brought a hand to my chin and tilted my head back to kiss my lips.

"What was she doing here? Who was she speaking of when mentioning a threat?"

"I can't speak for her, I will figure it out though. She looks so different, as if she has been through hell."

"Do you still love her?" I whispered into the dark room.

He was silent for a few moments before answering me.

"No." He answered. "Having you in my life, what we have been through... I realize I never truly did."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that you mean more to me than anyone else ever has." His voice sounding hoarse. "Sleep." He added simply, pulling me even tighter to him.

His quiet snores filled the room soon after.

I laid there trying to figure out everything that was said and had happened. His arms kept their hold on me through out the night, as if I would run away if he let go.

"Do you love me?" I asked into the darkness, his hand gripping my hip tighter as if he could hear me in his dreams.

I held my breath just in case till his snoring continued, assuring me he was still asleep.

"Ti amo, Antonio."

x

 **Amore mio – my love**

 **Tesoro – darling**

 **sorellina – little sister**

 **dolce cuore – sweetheart**

 **Amare – Love**

 **Ti amo – I love you**


	19. Chapter 19

The days following Tanya... Irinia, whoever she was; Edward seemed to be studying me.

It made me feel self conscious and a bit angry. He refused to speak of her, wouldn't tell me if he had found anything out or not. It couldn't be pure coincidence she showed up inside of our home, after a previous incident of someone found in our home taping pictures of us on our walls. My temper was affecting Edward, our conversations dwindling till we were only exchanging short worded sentences. At night Edward tossed and turned, huffed and puffed while leaving a small gap between our bodies with my back turned to him.

I wasn't even sure if I was truly angry or if there was a bit of fear refusing to leave me, causing me to take it out on my husband. I did know I hated being left in the dark and that Edward was hiding something.

We were eating breakfast in silence, Edward sending me dark looks as I flipped through a magazine and trying to avoid his gaze.

"Will you quit the shit Isabella?" His voice booming through the room, the spoon clanking loudly as he threw it into his bowl.

"Excuse me?" I snapped my eyes to him, hand stilling in mid turn of the magazine page.

"This fucking attitude, I'm tired of it."

"I don't appreciate being cussed at." I turned my nose up and rose from the table.

"Sit back down!"

"No!"

"You are like a child!"

"And you are a bully!" I threw my magazine at him, his hands blocking his face from being hit with it.

I turned sharply on my heels and stormed from the room, glaring at Cauis who was sitting in the living room and tilting his chair backward so that he had a view of our little show. He was grinning gleefully as I stomped past him.

I made it to the kitchen before Edward caught me. His chair scratching the floor when he rose, the loud thump informing me he had knocked it over in his rush to chase after me

"Will you stop? What do you need from me? Money, jewelry? Another fucking dog?"

I raised my hand to slap him across the face, his fist swallowing my wrist to prevent it from connecting with his cheek.

"I have warned you before about raising your hands at me." He growled at me with narrowed eyes.

Mrs. Cope, whom we had forgotten was in the kitchen, cleared her throat. Something light and cold was placed in the palm of my hand that Edward had captured above my head.

I titled my head back to look at what she had given me and saw a fly swatter. I looked at her with furrowed brows as she gave me a slight nod toward Edward.

Suddenly I felt light and full of mischievousness, like a child waking up on Christmas morning.

"Stop!" I yelled, flicking my wrist down quickly to slap his bare arm with the fly swatter. "Speaking!" Another flick. "To me!" Swat "Like that!"

"Ow! What the fuck Mrs. Cope?" He pouted like a child, rubbing his arm where I had made contact.

"Not even a mark, don't be a baby." She declared and left the room.

"I don't want your money!" I yelled at him, slapping the top of his head.

He lifted his arms, blocking himself from my swats as he backed away from me.

"Damn it Bella, stop hitting me with that thing!"

"I don't want your damn gifts!" I continued swinging my weapon.

I heard Cauis' bout of laughter and looked to the hall where he was watching while bent at the waist and holding his stomach.

"I am going to turn your ass red with that thing if you don't quit." Edward threatened.

"I want your respect! Stop treating me like a child! I wont obey your every command, I want answers to my questions! Stop trying to cage me like a bird to only look at and pet at your own convenience!"

I had been swinging my arm, flailing the swatter where ever I could make contact. I lowered my arm only when I heard a second laughter join with Cauis.

"Are you laughing at me?" Gaping at him with astonishment.

"Bella," He gasped out. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said what I did. Truly, I apologize." He actually giggled.

Giggled!

"Seeing you so mad at me, hitting me with a damn fly swatter." His words stopped with a new round of laughter.

"Isabella, you are beautiful when you are angry." Cauis winked at me.

"You are gorgeous, sexy, il mio piccolo gattina." Edward spoke lowly, eyes sparkling with a smirk on his full lips.

He grabbed my hips, pulling me into his body as he ran his hands over my ass.

"I may allow you to slap at me with that thing more often. Feel what you have done to me?" He whispered into my ear, grinding his erection into me.

"Edward." I tried to complain, though truth be told I wanted him just as much.

He silenced me with a kiss. His lips demanding as he tilted our heads to give him better access.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." His muffled words said, never breaking contact from me.

"Don't say things like that again." I replied, weaving my hands into his hair and tugging.

He growled and ground his hips harder into me.

"If you pull my hair again I am going to bend you over this counter and fuck you." He grumbled, picking me up and laying me down on the kitchen island.

"I will uh... yeah." I heard Cauis speak from the doorway.

I had forgotten he was even there, watching the skeptical of Edward and I. I glanced in his direction to see him closing the over sized pocket doors, blocking us from view of anyone who may enter the house.

"Bella, I need you." He groaned, looking down at me with lust filled eyes.

I answered him by lifting my hips, pressing against him while pulling down on my black skinny jeans. He never broke eye contact as he unbuckled my heeled sandals, slipping them off one at a time. I was left in a thong and my loose fitting white blouse, his hands running over my knees to the edge of my underwear. He still kept eye contact while his hands slid under the fabric at my hips, pulling them down my legs till they were added to the growing pile on the floor. His eyes finally left mine as he lowered them to my now exposed sex. I knew he could see the wetness leaving me, anticipating his touch. Feeling daring, I lowered a hand. Skimming it over my stomach, down my thighs and back up as I mimicked Edward's touch. My fingers brushing against my outside lips while coating my middle finer with the lubrication. Edward sucked in a breath as I continued till I was rubbing slow circles around my clit.

The shocks of electricity I was giving myself caused me to moan out, Edward's eyes growing wider.

"Fuck." He breathed out.

His hands trailed up and down my thighs a few times before falling to his knees, pulling me slightly till my ass was on the edge of the counter, my legs thrown over his shoulders. I moved my hand till he grabbed my wrist, keeping it where it was.

"Don't stop." He ordered, breathing against my sex with warm breaths.

As I began to move again, his tongue licked between my folds; moving slowly up and down inside me. The two combined sensations was almost to much, thrashing my head from side to side. He repeated his movement a few times till he flattened his tongue, licking from the bottom all the way to where my finger still was. He sucked it in, nibbling gently on the tip before he flicked my clit with his tongue in several quick movements. He suckled me into his mouth and closed around the small bundle of nerves, continuing with his assault. I screamed out, grabbing his hair which created a growl from him again. The rumbling coming from his mouth was all it took, white spots appearing from behind my eye lids as I came into his mouth harshly. I was pulled into a sitting position halfway through my orgasm, my legs still over Edward's shoulders as he entered me.

"I'm not going to last, your so damn tight." He moaned out on his second thrust. "Fuck Bella, you feel amazing wrapped around my dick." He said between clenched teeth.

I leaned back on my elbows, locking my ankles together. His hands gripping my hips as we both moved them to meet his thrusts. The sound of our flesh hitting against one another filling the room.

"Edward, more!"

I threw myself forward, gripping his neck with my arms as I lifted myself and sat down again on him.

"That's it baby." He whispered, his hands on my ass in a bruising grip as he helped me rise and lower myself on him. My clit was being rubbed against his firm stomach, his dick rubbing against my inner wall. My stomach was hardening into a ball, flutters filling my chest, heat flowing through my veins.

"Yes." He hissed as he saw it happening, lowering his head to bite my shoulder sharply. The quick stab of pain from his teeth mixed with the pleasure, in just a few short minutes he had given me a second orgasm.

He felt even grow fuller inside of me as I tightened, gripping him inside of me. He roared out reminding me of a lion claiming it's territory as he slammed into me once more, filling me with his sperm. My fingers dug into his back as his did the same, neither of us willing to let go of the other.

"We should wash the counter before Mrs. cope comes back in." His gravely voice spoke in humor.

I giggled like a child, moving back as he pulled out of me. He grabbed a hand towel, wiping himself off before he cleaned me off also.

"I would love to carry you upstairs and make love to you all day, but Cauis is waiting for me. There are some things that can't wait till tomorrow." He said while trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt.

I pulled his suspenders back over his shoulders while he finished tucking in his shirt and held out his suit jacket for him.

"Thank you." He softly placing his lips to mine for a lingering kiss before pulling away. "I really am sorry for what I said."

"We were both angry."

"When I get home, we'll talk. Okay? I will try to answer your questions the best I can." He spoke softly, a hand cupping my face as he looked at me lovingly.

He kissed my forehead before reopening the kitchen's pocket doors.

"I believe you are keeping that?" I heard Mrs. Cope speak from behind me as the front doors closed loudly.

"I think I am." I blushed.

"Wash that counter Missy and I will teach you how to make cannoli's."

"Why would I have to know how to make them? I can just go to Papa's restaurant and take however many I please."

It earned me a dark look so I sighed and grabbed the cleaner and a rag from under the sink. Pouting I cleaned off the kitchen island while Mrs. Cope took out the necessary ingredients.

"Let's get started, I am sure your husband will love them."

 **EPOV EPOV EPOV EPOV**

 _Why does she always do that?_

One minute she is ready to cut my throat, or at the very least kick me in the balls, and then she is all over me. Craving me as much as I crave her.

I still had a small smile playing on my lips that refused to leave while Cauis gave me a toothy grin from the other side of the car.

"Shut up." I grumbled, suppressing a smile that would rival his.

"I had to step outside, Cugino. Can't say that I blame you, I don't think I have seen a more attractive sight than your wife in a fight of temper."

"She is a hellion." I chuckled, enjoying her temper tantrums now that the latest one was over.

I had heard her the night Irinia was found dead below our bedroom window, when she thought I was asleep.

 _Ti amo, Antonio._

I had wanted nothing more than to say it back, the burning in my chest consuming me. The words had been on repeat ever since though something was stopping me from returning the sentiment. Even though I wanted to see her face when I tell her those very words, to hear her say it back to me.

"Antonio, where did you go?" Cauis' voice interrupting my run away thoughts.

"What?"

"We can't have our boss day dreaming of his wife all day." He chuckled. "I asked if you had heard back from Jasper."

"He's meeting with us this afternoon."

Cauis eyed me while I stayed silent staring out the car window till we stopped at my new office.

The construction was almost complete now that I had settled on a high end restaurant and bar rather than a club. A ball room in the center of the building for nightly dancing, tables that were secluded and private through the rest of the downstairs. The upstairs were strictly offices. One for me, and one for Cauis. His was just as big and lavishly furnished as mine. He deserved it after everything he has done and continues to do for me. There was a third that I left as a blank canvas. It was the largest room of the three, separated as two functional areas. I couldn't help but hope one half would be used as a living room type space while the other could be converted into a nursery area that my future children would use when visiting me at work.

Bella and I agreed to wait a few years, to setting into our own life together before we had children. I was beginning to regret our terms though, eager to see my son growing inside of her. I wanted to claim her in all ways. I suppose I should actually tell her how I truly feel before attempting to convince her to move forward with our life.

"Look what Esta had prepared!" Cauis beamed like a child as he entered my office with a tray full of pastries and espresso.

Esta was our bakery chef, she started working two days ago and was trying out recipes before she brought me a menu to approve of.

"Cauis, it's almost lunch time."

"These will hold us over, yes?"

"Just the espresso." I smirked at him.

"Edward." Jasper greeted with a rap of his knuckles against the door to alert us of his presence.

"Jasper, take a seat. Help yourself to anything Cauis is hoarding over there." I nodded in the direction of my cousin who had the tray on his lap, mouth full.

"No, thank you." He said with an almost disgusted look toward Cauis.

"Shut up." Cauis said.

"Alright, enough. Was there anything to find out?"

"Irinia Denali." Jasper stated, handing me a folder.

I opened it and looked down at a picture of her, seeing her familiar face.

"Tanya Denali." He stated while twirling his finger, telling me to flip to the next page.

"What game are you playing at?" I glared at him upon seeing a second photo of Irinia.

"Irinia had a twin sister." He eyed me speculatively. "Identical, as you can see. Meet Tanya Denali."

"She was an only child." I murmured, mostly to myself as I took a sip of my coffee.

I winced as it burned, the metallic taste from my injured taste buds irritating the tip of my tongue.

"Obviously she did. If you go to the next page it's a copy of their birth certificates, their parents names and last known address of each. Four years ago, all traces of Tanya disappeared. The only information we have since then is on Irinia.

"Antonio, may I see that photo?"

I raised my eyes to Cauis, his face visibly pale, the hand he held out shaky.

"Cauis, are you alright?"

"I never saw her face, the woman you said was Irinia. May I?" He asked again, this time standing and reaching out for the folder that was in my hands.

I huffed but tossed him the folder, leaning back in my chair.

"Take the whole damn thing. Is there anything else Jasper?"

"There, ahem-" He cleared his throat, looking everywhere but at me. "Medical records showed-"

"I know about the fucking abortion." I spit out, the words leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

I lifted my cup and drained the now cold coffee.

"This is my Tania." Cauis spoke quietly, looking at me with crazed eyes. "Antonio! Tell me it was Irinia you found and not my Tania!"

My heartbeat raced, trying to figure out the meaning of his words. How could he mistake Tania for Irinia?

Three years ago, Cauis called to tell me he married in secret. Insisting he had to tell someone but begging me not to tell our grandfather, saying he would tell him when the time was right. Nonno would not object to Cauis marriage now, but back then it was in Cauis' destiny to be the head of the family when Nonno stepped down. Before he was aware of what I knew and how deeply I had already involved myself in. I kept my promise, though it was leaked by a different source that Cauis and I could never find. Nonno found out the priest who married them had been killed by a family who had hoped to have been joined with ours by a marriage with Cauis. Tania disappeared and was assumed dead after a year. I had been devastated for my cousin. After he told me of their marriage I bought them a small home, nothing grand; but a place that his wife could make a home in while he figured out a way to tell our grandfather. She wrote me many letters, proclaiming her love for Cauis, claiming to love me as her own brother and thanking me for everything I was doing for them. I hadn't felt I did much of anything besides the house and a few gifts for their new home. It was enough though to endear me to her. I wrote her back and found myself looking forward to her responces. She loved to keep me up to date on my cousins current predicaments while he included his own letters claiming she was full of tall tales.

"Cauis... are you sure this is your Tania?"

"I would know her anywhere. It's her Antonio!"

"Calm down cugino , we will figure this out."

"Who was it?" He screamed into the room, his eyes already red with the tears that weren't yet shed, his fists clenched at his sides.

His body began to shake, his face paling.

"Cauis!" I called out in alarm at my cousins current state.

Jasper helped me drag him back to his chair and sit him down.

"Don't do this to yourself." I pleaded quietly while Jasper looked between us.

He had gone into a deep depression when she disappeared, only coming out of it and truly returning to himself this past year and half. I was afraid I was loosing him again.. fearful that all his progress would disintegrate over one photograph.

I wanted to yell, tell him to man up and let go of the past. Thoughts of Isabella stopped me though, imagining his pain if I were in his place and it was my Bella. My chest felt as if a knife was shoved into it as picturing my wife laying dead, cold on the ground with lifeless, staring eyes

"We will figure it out." I assured him, grabbing the back of his head and pushing it into my shoulder just as his tears began flowing freely.

"Jasper, have the car brought around. I'm taking him home."

 **X**

"Wait, so you are telling me that you and Cauis dated twins?"

"It seems so." I sighed, rubbing at my eyes with one hand.

"Edward, that is beyond crazy. How could a cousin marry one twin while the other cousin was engaged to the second twin, and how were you and Cauis were clueless about the sisters?" Her voice was almost a screech.

I did my best not to roll my eyes, that and to not tape her mouth shut. Thank god for her that I love her. I bet if I just said the words she would shut up for a while, about Cauis, Tania, and Irinia anyway.

 _Bad idea Edward._

"Dolci, I have no idea how it happened but apparently it did. Cauis is devastated right now, he truly loved his Tania."

"I just don't understand. What about the girls last names, you never asked for a picture of Tania? Or even sent Cauis or your grandfather a picture of Irinia? There is no chance that this was some sort of freak accident. Cauis may have loved this Tania, but she couldn't have loved him! Tania and Irinia must have been playing some sort of game with you two."

"Isabella, don't speak ill of Tania in front of Cauis. That is nonnegotiable, caprie?" She nodded at me, to stubborn to answer verbally over a demand I gave her. "That being said, I agree with every word you just said. I believe they were playing us, somehow they knew who we were. I didn't start dating Irinia till right before Tania disappeared. I am starting to think that Tania may have possibly been played a fool by her sister."

"They must have been close, being twins and all. Why would Irinia do that to Tania?"

"I'm not sure. You would assume they were close since they were not only sisters but twins. That said, Tania never mentioned Irinia according to Cauis. Irinia came into my life when Cauis lost Tania. Something isn't right and I have a gut feeling it was in fact Tania that jumped out of our window."

Bella shivered, crossing her arms and rubbing her hands over her arms.

"Come here." I said softly, pulling her into an embrace. "As I told Cauis, we will figure this out. I only hope you now see why I am being so cautious with you and perhaps you wont fight me so much."

"I can't promise anything." She said as I felt her smile against my chest.

"If you said otherwise I would have called you a liar." I chuckled as she got up and walked out of our room.

I followed her down the stairs, my eyes trained on her jean covered ass. I withheld a groan as I watched it sway with each step she took, almost running into her when she stopped and turned to face me.

"Stop starring at my ass." She said crossly though her eyes looked playful.

"It's my right as your husband to look over every allotment." I smirked at her, grabbing an ass cheek in each hand and pushing her into me.

She stumbled at my quick motion.

"Antonio! Enough playing, let's make a dinner tray and bring it up to Cauis."

"Can't Sam do it?" I complained, nipping gently at her ear.

"I think it would be best if it was you or I." She gave me a raised brow.

"Fine." I whined.

"I made cannoli's with Mrs. Cope today." She stated proudly.

"I'll give you a cannoli." I muttered as I walked into the kitchen.

She smacked my ass as I passed her, making me laugh loudly.

 _I love this woman._

 **X**

 **Il Mio piccolo Gattina – My little kitten**

 **Cugino – cousin**

 **Dolci - sweets**

 **caprie – understand**


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"Cauis?" I was shocked to see him in the dining room, a plate of eggs and toast before him.

"Sorry for my poor manners yesterday." He smiled softly at me.

"You have nothing to apologize for. How are you feeling today?"

"Well enough." He winked and took a bite of toast.

"Cauis." Edward stated, blinking and stopping in his tracks when he entered the room.

One of his hands continued to fiddle with a cuff link he was trying to secure. I reached out wordlessly and did it for him.

"Thank you." He mumbled while keeping his eyes on his cousin.

"Antonio." Cauis nodded, looking back to his plate seemingly embarrassed.

Edward appeared to sense his mood and stayed silent, kissing my cheek before taking a seat. Mrs. Cope came a few moments later carrying a tray with two plates of the same thing Cauis was eating along with bowls of fruit.

"What are your plans today?" Edward asked, spearing half a strawberry.

"Nothing concrete."

"Would you like to meet for lunch?"

"I would." I smiled at him.

In another two weeks, we will have been married for two months. In that short amount of time we have had more fights than most couples during their first year of marriage, I'm sure. We have also made great strides in our relationship, able to make up after each argument. Loving touches and gestures were starting to appear in abundance. Smiles and knowing looks, whispered words. I was finally happier than I had hoped for before our marriage, no longer clinging to the hopelessness I had felt the night we were married. Edward seemed to accept my stubborn nature with a new understanding. That I would rebel at being ordered about and learned to change his tactics when he wished for me to abide his demands. There were times he pushed my buttons and gave me orders as if I was one of his men, though I think he did it only for the rise he got out of me because we usually ended up in a tangle of naked limbs.

"Come to the office and we can figure it out from there, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course."

"Cauis, are you ready? I have another meeting with Jasper this morning."

Edward wiped his mouth with the linen napkin and stood from his seat, bending to give me a gentle kiss.

"I'll see you soon, Amare."

I watched as he and Cauis left, my newest guard entering the room.

He was young, looking no older than nineteen. His walk was bouncy as if he hadn't a worry in the world, his face always joyful.

"Morning Bella!"

"Good morning, Seth." I giggled.

He was the only one to accept my request at being called Bella and not Mrs. Cullen.

"What's on the agenda?"

"Hello, hello!" Alice's voice rang out through the hall before her face appeared with Rosalie.

"Well _hello_ beautiful." Seth whistled at Rosalie, throwing a wink in her direction.

Rose turned her face to the side, narrowing her eyes and smirking.

"Seth, she is Emmett's wife. I'd be careful." I laughed.

"Mr. Cigno is one luck son of a bitch."

"I will take that as a compliment. Who are you by the way? Is Edward boring you already and you have resorted to finding a young lover?"

"Rose! This is Seth, he is my newest shadow."

"Pleasure." Seth bent and kissed her hand.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Alice pouted.

"You are breathtaking, but I value my life. Mr. Cullen already showed me your picture in case you stopped by."

"Seth darling." Rosalie purred. "Be a doll and ask Mrs. Cope to make some mimosa's?"

"You got it doll face." He answered, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

The three of us laughed when he left the room.

"Mimosa's?" I questioned.

"Renata has Lucca for the day. I am going to take advantage of it for a few hours."

"Where is Emmett?"

"My dear husband." She sighed. "The man would not leave me alone last night. Two hours of sexapades and he was passed out while I was up with a fussing Lucca. Sex makes that man sleep like a rock."

"Ew." I scrunched up my face.

"Please, Cauis couldn't wait to tell Emmett about the fly swatter incident yesterday. Really Bella?"

"Do I even want to know?" Alice asked.

"Apparently Isabella and Antonio get off by whipping one another." Rosalie stated just as Seth reentered with a tray of champagne flutes.

He raised a brow at me and grinned wickedly as he sat the tray down.

"Do I get to witness this while working for you? Please tell me it's you who does the whipping."

"You whipped my brother?" Alice screeched.

"No! We were fighting yesterday morning."

"Shocking." Alice rolled her eyes at Rosalie.

"Anyway." I scowled. "Mrs. Cope handed me a fly swatter after some not so nice words from Edward. So I chased him with it."

"Which ended with the two of them going at it on the kitchen island." Rose giggled while Seth whipped his head around and looked into the kitchen. "Cauis said Mrs. Cope was red in the face while she hid on the stairs and that he had to close the doors and stand guard so that no one would enter and see his cousins going at it. Apparently Isabella here was so loud Sam and Jacob came running with guns in their hands and Cauis had to convince them all was well."

"They didn't!"

"They did, I asked Jacob myself." Rose started laughing hard enough she doubled over, Alice giggling while taking a flute off the tray.

"I am so glad you moved out of my parents house. Mama would be scared, though my father would probably strut around like a proud peacock over the fact his son was making you scream." Alice scrunched her face in disgust.

"Have you talked to Jasper or Emmett about what they found out yesterday?" I asked changing the subject.

"Jasper only called to tell me he wouldn't be stopping by. He had work to do for Edward." Alice said.

"Do you remember how I said Irinia called herself Tanya?"

They both nodded at me to continue.

"From what the records say that Jasper was able to find, Irinia had a twin sister, Tania."

"Are you serious?" Rose exclaimed with raised brows while Alice's mouth hung open.

Seth reached forward and took my ignored glass and taking a sip. I snapped my fingers and he just grinned returning it to me.

"They were identical twins but all documentation disappeared on Tania four years ago. What I tell you must stay between us. It was hard enough to get Edward to tell me what he knew."

"Of course." They both nodded, eager to hear more.

"Seth, keep your trap shut." I said pointing a finger at him.

"I work for you, not the mister." He said with hands in the air in surrender.

"Cauis was married for a year."

"I knew that." Alice said. "It was such a scandal, Nonno Masini having no clue till a year later when Cauis' wife disappeared."

"His wife was Tania."

"The _same_ Tania?"

"The same."

"Wait, that means that Edward was engaged to his cousin's wife's sister..." She muttered.

"Identical sister." Rosalie added in shock. "Something must have been planned, that is no coincidence."

"That's what I said to Edward. There is no way that happened by chance."

"What do we do now?" Alice asked.

"We?" Rose and I both sounded together, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Are we suppose to just sit back and see what happens next?"

"That's what I am doing. Emmett may be more lenient than most men in his line of work, but I know not to interfere in his work."

"This isn't just work though. It's personal."

"Bella, are you willing to risk Edward's wrath? You may have him by the balls, but an angry Edward is a force to reckon with."

"Idoseem to be the target." I wondered aloud.

"Ah, Bella? Just warn me if you plan anything. If something happens to you on my watch, I'll have a bullet between my eyes." Seth interrupted.

" _Please_ , nothing will happen to you. No one is allowed to touch you, even Edward." Alice scoffed.

"What?" Rose and I looked at Alice like she was crazy.

"Oops. I have to be going anyway. Call me later, okay?"

"Alice, what did you mean by that?"

"I said too much already." She looked down and left with a quick wave of her hand.

"On that awkward note, want to go shopping with me?"

"Sorry Rose, I am meeting Edward for lunch."

"Have fun with the hubby, give him my love." She said, as we kissed each others cheeks.

"Give my nephew loves from his Auntie Bella."

"You know I will."

"Seth, do you know what Alice was talking about?"

"No idea, ready to go?"

I eyed him, catching the way his eyes shifted and his change of subject. I'd ask Edward about it all this afternoon.

Seth sang along to the radio on our way there, making me laugh though my mind was now invested on solving this new mystery.

I was shocked when I entered the building Edward was given from my father. I expected another club like Emmett's, even worried that it would be a strip club like my father had. The room was elegant, tables given privacy with generous amounts of space between them. I went through a grand archway and found myself in a gorgeous ballroom.

"Do you like it?" Edward's voice asked softly from behind me, his arms wrapping around me.

"It's breathtaking."

"Dance with me." He murmured, his breath tickling my ear.

Suddenly the room was filled with the first few notes of _Ti Amo_.

My heart thudded, my chest squeezing.

"Edward." I whispered as he turned me, now chest to chest with him.

His eyes were soft, a gentle smile on his lips as he lowered his head so that our foreheads were pressed together as he began moving our bodies in time of the music.

Tears prickled my eyes as he spun us smoothly around the room, placing light kisses against my lips.

"Ti amo, Ti amo, Ti amo Ti amo..." He sang softly as the song ended.

I stared up at him in wonder, my emotions high as he continued to sway us gently, his eyes studying mine.

"Say it." He whispered, this time his kiss lingering, opening my lips to brush his tongue against mine gently. "Please." His voice breaking.

"Tell me what you need." I whispered back.

"Ti amo, Isabella Cullen. Ti amo, Ti amo." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips back to mine, this time kissing me with urgency. "Ti amo." He said one more time, his hands weaving into my hair and gripping the strands as he molded his body into mine.

My own hands mimicked his, kissing him back with just a much need.

"Let's go to my office." He said huskily, pulling away from me slightly.

I glanced around the room and saw several men, including Sam, Seth, Jacob, and Cauis standing guard in various spaces looking anywhere but at us. The exception was Cauis of course. He just watched us with a warm smile and sparkling eyes.

I couldn't speak, my throat feeling tight. He placed his hand on my lower back and lead me out of the room and up the stairs to a large office. Sitting on a couch he pulled me with him, settling me over his lap.

Our lips met halfway, our hands running over one another, desperate to feel. His hands won first, slipping under my shirt and running over my bare back. He lifted the hem high, enclosing his mouth around a lace covered nipple.

I gasped out loud, needing him more from the emotion I was feeling from our dance and his words rather than the pleasure he was creating.

"I need you, please, just you."

"You have me Isabella." His gravely voice spoke.

My hands moved with frenzy at his belt. He chuckled lightly, placing his hands over mine and helping me undo the buckle, leaving my hands to undo his pants myself. I was swearing over the idea of a button fly by the time I finished, my hands shaky as they moved into his boxers and grasped his heavy erection. He was thick and hard, the silky skin moving easily as I fist around him and pumped up and down.

He laid his head back against the couch, eyes never leaving mine.

Climbing out of his lap I fell to my knees before him.

"Bella-"

His voice faltering when my lips wrapped around him. Sucking deeply as I slid my lips down his shaft, gripping what I couldn't fit into my mouth with one hand while the other rub against his balls.

"Holy shit." He whimpered, his hands covering his eyes and mouth opened slightly.

Without loosing the suction, I lifted my mouth till just his head was in, flicking my tongue and tasting his pre-cum. I moved quickly, twirling my head from side to side as my hand moved in the opposite direction of my mouth, tugging gently on his balls.

"Baby stop." He pleaded, his hands going to my face.

I hummed while he was deep in my mouth, sliding down my throat.

"Fuck." He hissed, lifting me from under my arms so that I was straddling him once more. "When I cum, I want it to be inside of you. I want your pussy milking my dick, understand?" He growled, reaching under my skirt and tearing the underwear off my body.

I gasped at the sting caused by the fabric ripping. He gripped my hips tightly, lifting me only to slam me down in one rough thrust.

We both filled the room with our yell of pleasure at being joined together.

"More." I whimpered, grinding against him. "You make me feel so good."

Placing my hands on his shoulders I began to rise and lower myself onto him, slamming down into his lap so that I could feel every part of him, his balls slapping against my ass.

His own moans were matching mine, a shine of sweat covering his face.

"Baby slow down, I don't want to cum yet." He requested breathlessly.

"Cum inside me Edward, fill me till your come is leaking out of me." I ground my hips into his, practically screaming when his mouth covered a nipple. The warmth of his mouth and feel of him thickening inside of me as he grew closer to orgasm made my own orgasm erupt.

A deep growl came from his throat as I screamed out, cumming together loudly.

I laid on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat slow, his breathing steadying. I giggled slightly at his damp face, wiping it with a handkerchief that was always inside of his coat pocket.

"Are you laughing at me?" He smirked, narrowing his eyes playfully.

I just smiled and kissed him softly, his sigh of content filling me with pleasure.

"Antonio." There was a knock on his office door.

I blushed realizing Cauis must have shut it for us because I knew Edward and I were to hurried to think of it ourselves.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice now carrying through the door.

"Shit." Edward grumbled, easing me to the side of him and standing up to fix his clothing.

Once his pants were re-buttoned and shirt tucked in, he ran a hand through his hair and opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked grumpily at Cauis and Emmett, Jasper standing behind them.

"We have a lead, thought you would want to know." Emmett raised a brow at him, waiting for an argument.

"Where?"

"My father closed the restaurant for the day." Was his answer.

"You and Cauis go ahead, I will be right behind you. Jasper, would you mind bringing the car around?"

"Boss." He nodded and quickly followed after Cauis and Emmett.

"We apparently wont be having lunch." He smirked at me.

"What lead are they speaking off?"

"Later, alright? See you tonight." He kissed me and left the room, looking back at me once and giving me his playful smirk.

I fixed my clothing and froze.

 _I hadn't told him!_

I ran from the room, sprinting down the stairs and out the restaurant doors with Seth chasing after me.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He had just reached the door to the black SUV Seth drove me here in.

"I love you too!" I called to him.

He answered me with a brilliant smile as Jasper started the vehicle.

The last thing I saw was his smiling face and eyes shining with love for me and then suddenly, he and the SUV was engulfed in orange and blue flames.

 **X**

 **EPOV**

"We found a guy who sold a woman resembling Irinia or Tania supplies. Needles, chloroform, and some snow."

"She's an addict?"

"That's the thing. He came forward after becoming suspicious. Said she was a real class act, figured she was buying for someone till she asked for the Chloroform."

"I want two more men with Isabella at all times. I trust you more than anyone. Keep her safe, Cousin."

"You got it." Cauis said looking serious.

"Sam, you are to stick with Seth, be sure he can handle it. He's young, just starting out. Jacob, you have protected her for a few years already. Do you have any issues taking orders from me?"

"I will do anything I have to do to keep her safe."

"Thank you, stick to her like a tick. She will fight against you and Cauis, but I have faith you both can handle her temper."

"I have dealt with many of her tantrums." Jacob grinned at me.

"I love that little hell cat." Cauis winked.

"Alright, let's get going. You three have no hard feelings staying with her instead?"

All shook their head slightly, clasping their hands in front of them and straightening their shoulders.

"Alright. Emmett, I will see you soon." He eyed Seth before swiveling his feet and walking to out. "Take my car." I called after him knowing Jacob had driven here.

I threw my keys to him and followed Jasper to the SUV Seth drove Isabella in.

"Cauis, when she comes down, take her out. Treat her to whatever she wants."

"You got it."

"We are going to figure this out." I promised.

I knew he was still fighting a battle inside himself after finding out about Tania and Irinia, holding hope that it wasn't his Tania that was found dead. I needed to get this situation handled, for him just as much as I did for Isabella and I.

"Edward!"

Her beautiful voice rang out, causing me to let go of the door handle and turn to find her standing on the buildings stairs.

"I love you too!" She yelled, a smile filling her face.

I couldn't hold back my own and returned a smile to rival hers, opening the door as Jasper started the engine. The last thing I saw before darkness consumed me was my Isabella's smile. Her words playing on repeat inside my mind.

 **X**

 _Isabella!_

My mind screamed over and over, unable to open my eyes or move my body. I could only hear a distant voice, my mother and the sound of her beads clicking as she prayed.

"Ave Maria, piena di grazia. Il Signore è con te. Benedetta sei tu fra le donne, e Benedetto è il frutto del ventre tuo, Gesù. Santa Maria, madre di Dio, prega per noi peccatori, adesso e nell'ora della nostra morte. Amen."

What was the matter with me? Why couldn't I move or speak, why couldn't I open my eyes? My hearing was full of ringing, My mothers voice the only thing I could understand.

Where was Bella?

 **X**

 **Amare – Love**

 **The prayer - Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, And blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, Pray for us sinners, Now and at the hour of our death. Amen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

"Edward, if you can hear me do it again." My mothers voice was cooing softly.

 _Do what?_

I could feel her breath against my ear, the first time I had felt anything after time and time again I lost consciousness. I had no clue of how much time had passed since I drifted back and forth between a state of awareness and completely nothing. I had heard the various voices of my family, including Bella's.

 _But never my Bella._

A tingling sensation made me wince, wishing I could move my hand away from whatever it was I was feeling.

"He did it! Edward, can you hear me? You just moved your fingers, squeeze my hand again. Come on Bambino!"

Was that the sensation? Was moving my hand?

I focused, trying to figure out how I had done it.

I winced again, red filling from behind my eye lids.

"Did you see is face? Carlisle! Do it again!"

The red light that had vanished returned, and I felt this time as my head moved from side to side.

"Il mio ragazzo dolce, open your eyes!"

"Esme, don't get your hopes up sweetheart."

"I know he is still in there."

"It could be just his body reacting, not his mind."

"Stop talking like that! This is your son, why are you giving up hope so easily?"

"Carlisle, why don't you go get some coffee."

 _Renata is here._

"I need to make my rounds anyway. I will be back on my next break."

 _My father was working? I was in a hospital?_

 _I can do this. I struggled to figure out how to focus on opening my eyes._

"It's been months darling, I am sure he is just fearful Antonio wont recover and is protecting himself from being let down."

"I'm sorry." Mama was crying now. "I am able to at least look at my son every day, I should be thankful and not picking a fight with Carlisle."

"Shh, I understand... truly."

 _What does that mean? Where the_ fuck _is my wife?_

"Renata, look at him! Edward! Antonio Edward Masini Cullen you open those eyes right now!"

And it happened.

My eyes opened.

The light in the room burned my eyes, causing me to re-close them.

"I'll shut off the lights!" Renata said hurriedly, the room darkening seconds later.

"Can you speak? Edward, it's alright. Please Baby, open your eyes again."

I did as she requested, relieved that the overhead was shut off and the only light was coming from the window, leaving the room in a shadow.

"Ma-"

My throat was on fire, I started to cough slightly making it feel as if I pins stabbing at my throat.

"Take a sip baby."

I felt something poke my lips and I opened them slightly, realizing it was a straw. My vision felt blurry, as if I was under a strobe light. I was able to get a bit of water, listening to my mothers warning of taking it slowly.

"Bah." I gasped.

I wanted to scream in frustration over the lack of my ability to speak!

"Bella!" I finally spit out, closing my eyes over the effort it took.

"Let me call the doctor, okay?" My mother smiled weekly.

She averted her eyes, Renata's face covered in tears.

I pleaded with her though my eyes, begging for someone to tell me where my wife was.

She turned her back to me as her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Ma." I whispered, the only way I could speak without pain. "Where is my Bella?"

"Edward!" My father's voice filling the room.

I had my father on one side, my mother on the other while they covered my body as they hugged me and cried together, rubbing fingers through my hair. I appreciated that they were concerned, happy I was alert, but I wanted to know!

"How long?"

"How long have you been in this bed?"

I nodded, answering my mother.

"It's been four months since the accident."

"It was no accident." Renata turned back around, fire filling her tear stained face. "They implanted an explosive device in the car that was intended for my Isabella! They were close enough to see their mistake, harming Antonio and Jasper and taking her! They have my baby!" She was in hysteric's, my father rushing to hold her up before she fell to the ground. I looked at my mother to see her covering her mouth with her hand, silencing her own cries.

 _They took her._

 _They took her._

 _They have my Bella._

 _Four months._

My brain went into over drive.

 _Isabella had been taken!_

Adrenaline filled my body. With a roar I sat up and swiveled myself so that my feet here on the floor. Ripping every needle that was taped to my arm out, I headed for the door.

"Edward!" My father tackled me, pushing me back to the bed.

The shock of his hands returned me to my weakened state, collapsing to the bed under me. Still I fought.

"Get the fuck off me! I need to call a meeting! I have to find her! Isabella!" I was screaming, my voice hurting my own ears as I continued ranting.

I was breathing hard when Cauis ran into the room.

"Antonio!"

"Cauis, get me out of this fucking bed! You have to help me get her back!"

He stayed silent, making his way to me with sure steps. Once he was at my side he sat on the bed and wrapped me in his arms.

 _And I cried like a bitch._

Everything must have been too much because the next thing I knew I was waking up again and it was dark out.

"You can go home tomorrow if you promise to hire a nurse and do what your told. Money speaks volumes."

A table lamp switched on and I saw Cauis sitting with his legs crossed in a chair near my bed.

"I have stepped up in your absence. We have done everything to find her." He looked broken, his voice void of emotion.

"They why isn't she here?" My voice cracked.

He stood and brought a cup of water to me. I was shaky, but managed to get the straw to my mouth and drink greedily.

"She's gone." He whispered, tears filling is eyes. "I've done everything Antonio."

I fell to my pillow, covering my face with the palm of my hands and sobbed into them. There was a small part that was horrified I was showing this emotion to people, looking weak. For the majority though, I didn't give a shit. Nothing mattered but my wife.

"Bring me home. I don't want to be here a second longer. Now!" I screamed into the small room, vigorously wiping at the tears on my face.

He was silent, helping me dress in the loose black sweats and a gray t shirt he had brought for me from home. I slid my feet into sneakers without tying them and stood.

"Let us get you a wheelchair, yes?"

"Fuck off."

It was the first we had spoken in almost an hour.

He sighed but kept a slow pace to match mine as we walked to the elevator, a bag of pills I had to take in his hand.

"Call the men." I ordered once we were seated in the car, refusing to look at him as he picked up his phone.

Twenty minutes later we were parked in front of the entry to my house. The lights blazing as if she was inside waiting for me. I bite the side of my cheek till I tasted blood and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me.

There was a barking and I could see a dogs head in the window of the front door.

"Guilio must know it's you." Cauis said with a small smile.

The front door opened and he came running like a race horse toward me.

"Shit, he's huge."

"Still a pup, he will get bigger yet."

I knelt to the ground, allowing him to slobber all over me.

"Hey buddy." I chuckled, petting him around the ears.

He whimpered and whined as I stood back up, weaving slightly from a wave of dizziness.

"Let's get you inside. You are over doing it." Cauis said worriedly, trying to steady me.

"Get off me."

I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't want my parents to touch me. I wanted no hands on me but Bella's. She had to be terrified, wondering why I hadn't found her yet. I refused to think of the alternative.

It felt as if I had just left as I settled into my desk chair, grateful it was an over stuffed one. It helped to ease my sore body. I opened a drawer and found a flask I had put in it alone with a glass.

"Edward, no liquor." Cauis frowned as I filled a glass.

"Shut the fuck up and go wait for the men."

He grumbled under his breath but left, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the picture on my desk, a wedding photo of Isabella.

She was perfect.

"Antonio. They are here."

"Bring them in."

I watched silently as Jasper, Jacob, Sam, Seth, Carlo and Emmett filled into the room. The rest were standing guard outside of my office and around the grounds. They were allowing no one access to the house and on high alert now that I was home.

"Your grandfather is on his way." Carlo spoke. "He should be here-"

"I'm here boy." My grandfathers gruff voice sounded before we saw him enter the room.

"Nonno." I barely whispered.

There was something about seeing my grandfather standing before me looking as strong as ever that brought out my emotion again.

"Shh my boy, we will find our girl, yes?"

"You being here means everything to me."

"Where else would I be, huh? I get a phone call informing me my Antonio is harmed and Isabella is missing. First plane I could get I was traveling to you."

I sat back down, motioning for everyone to pour their own drinks.

"Why hasn't she been found?" I asked, taking a large gulp of the whiskey, savoring the burn.

"There is nothing. No leads, no motives, no suspects. We checked the Crudele's, she isn't there. James is in some rehab. No one knows anything. It's like she just vanished. When the car exploded, all man power ran to help you and Jasper." Emmett informed me.

At Jasper's name I glanced at him, realizing he had been in the actual car. He was covered in scars. Some from burns, others that looked like slashes which I assumed was from metal and glass shards.

"You okay?"

"Not so pretty anymore, but after a few surgeries, I'm living." He nodded at me.

"I want more men hired." I said loudly. "Put everyone you can on the streets. Ask questions and dig where you haven't dug and where you already have. Until I have a body..." I stopped speaking, swallowing deeply and blinking before continuing. "She is out there waiting for us to save her. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

I closed my eyes as they filed out, opening them when I heard the door close to see Emmett, Carlo, Nonno, and Cauis sitting in their seats watching me.

"I want blood. I want someones god damn head mounted on my wall. Who ever did this is going to pay. Their Mama and Papa will pay. Their children, cousins, aunts and uncles will feel my wrath!" I screamed, pounding my fist against the desk. "And now, I'm getting drunk. Leave."

They still sat, staying silent. Watching me as I refilled glass after glass till they had to carry me to my bed where I passed out.

 **BPOV**

"James." I blinked sleep away as I stared up into his face that was hovering over me.

"Quickly, sit up and make it look real." He whispered, kissing my forehead quickly as we heard footsteps.

I watched in horror, as I did every time.

He stabbed himself with the needle and rolled his sleeve back down in under a minute, then grabbed my arm and poked it with a sewing needle he had hidden in his fist, the syringe half out of his fist like he was shooting me up.

"Lay back down and I will bring you food as soon as she is gone." He whispered, acting as if I had passed out and he was laying me down.

"Good job James. I knew I could count on you. After all, it wasn't just my family that was left without a thought by the Masini's and Cigno's."

"Why are you drugging her though? You haven't explained that part to me."

I could hear the slurring in his words as he struggled to appear sober.

"Edward can't stand drug addiction. When we return her to him, she will be doped up, withdrawals following soon after. He will want nothing to do with her and we will have our chance to regain what was stolen from us. I will have Edward, and you will have Isabella. Watch her, I will call tonight." I heard as she blew him a kiss and walked back down the stairs.

I had no idea how long I had been here, in a house she had hidden somewhere. Half of the time she wasn't around so James and I didn't have to play the game we were playing this morning. She traveled to Italy often to inform her family of the progress she was making often. The first month here, the actual time a guess, it was mostly being locked in a room and being ignored. James sneaking in daily to give me food. He told me he had no idea she was planning on kidnapping me and keeping me hostage. He was caught stealing the drugs he was pushing and she offered him the money to make up the profit in return for his services. He thought it was a simple ransom gig till he saw me and realized she had no plan to return me to Edward. He apologized for what he did at my engagement party. He was still bitter at the time for being refused my hand in marriage and allowed the drugs to take over, saying things he later regretted. He proclaimed his love for me that he still held for me since high school, his reasoning for asking my father's permission to marry me.

He was the one to hold my hair back as I vomited, the one who sneaked in a test and held my hand as we waited for the answer.

He gave me vitamins and food when Irinia would otherwise withhold nourishment.

He was the first to know I was pregnant.

He suggested a pregnancy test when I couldn't hold down food and vomited constantly. His words made me think back to my birth control. When I left the house to stay with Edward's parents, I hadn't packed the pills. I never even gave them a thought with everything else that was happening then. I had no idea how far along I even was.

"The baby is kicking."

I could see the drugs affecting James fully now, his hand on my stomach with black eyes and a silly smile.

He took the drugs for me and the baby and I helped calm him. Giving him a reason to stay, to help us.

"Lay down James."

It was his idea to take the drugs she wanted me injected with. The first time he tried to just dump it out, she saw him do it and sliced his arm with a knife. He was still unable to bend his left arm fully since then. He refused to harm me or the baby though, and pricked me with a sewing needle instead, making me press enough to leave a slight bruise while he emptied the drugs into his own body. He made me practice his behavior and study it so that I could mimic him to the fullest. By the time I was able to pull it off, it was too late. He could no more refuse the drugs as he could refuse to breath.

"She's going to be gone for two weeks this time." He slurred. "We need to get you out of here." His hand still rubbing the spot the baby had kicked.

I was growing by the day it seemed, and I was unable to wrap my head around it. Everything seemed so surreal. I was only grateful that it was James she choose to help her, thinking he would hold enough of a grudge to want to harm me. Then the shock of my pregnancy. James and I didn't tell her when we knew, she only found out as my stomach grew round enough for her to notice. She laughed and danced around, telling James it was even more perfect to send me back not only an addict, but to have Edward's child born one also. How ever weird it may sound, James became my best friend these past few months.

"James, help me."

"I'm trying Bella." He whimpered.

"Will you take me home? I know your scared that you will be killed. I promise, Edward will protect you. I will tell him how you helped me, how you saved me."

"I don't even care anymore if I die. Let's go."

We waited a few hours, waiting for Irinia to call to confirm she had left the states and for James to sober up enough to actually be of help. I probably could have left without him, but I didn't know the codes that allowed the doors to open. I also didn't want him hurt if she came back and found only him here.

He helped me down the stairs and out the door. The first time I breathed in fresh air in what felt like forever.

"Bella, we have a stop to make first."

"What? James, we can't risk it!"

"It's alright, I wont allow you to be harmed. Trust me, okay?"

"Where are we?"

"About two hours from your home."

 _This whole time I had been so close to Edward?_

"Where do we have to go first?"

"It's half an hour in the opposite direction."

"I'm scared." I whimpered.

"We have made it this far, we can survive the rest. I will sacrifice my life for yours if I have to."

"I will never be able to repay you James."

"Name the rug rat after me." He winked and opened a car door for me.

Half an hour later, just as he had said, we stopped in front a home James called a safe house. James disappeared inside of the house and came back out of with a child, looking to be three years of age.

"What are you doing with her?" I questioned hysterically.

"This is Tania's child." He stated simply as he buckled her into the back seat.

"She needs a booster."

"Well we don't have one and I'm not risking you or her to stop and buy one."

I slanted my eyes as I watched him walk around the car to the drivers side and get back into the car. Studying the little girl, she stared back at me with round eyes that were shaped like her mothers, but the startling green color could belong to no other but a Masini. Her hair shimmered in the light cast from lamp posts a dark red color.

"James..."

"She isn't Edward's." He said dully. "I wouldn't spring that on you in such a careless manner."

I turned back around, staring out my window as James clasped my hand in his.

X

Two hours later and we were entering town, twenty minutes away from my home.

"Do you think he is alright? I saw the explosion..."

"If what Irinia says is true, he has been in a coma. I can't tell you much more than that. I have been a prisoner just as much as you in many ways." He frowned. "It's my own doing, of course."

"We will get through this together. I can't imagine what would have happened to me if it hadn't been for you." I said softly, squeezing his hand.

"We're here." He said minutes later.

We were parked outside of my house, shocked with how many men were now swarming the car, the lights shining brightly inside of the house.

"Get the fuck out of the car!" Someone screamed, opening the door and pulling James from his seat.

The commotion woke the little girl who had been previously asleep, she began to scream and cry.

"Get out! Who are you and what are you doing here?" I was screamed at, a man I didn't know shoving his face into mine.

"Please, let me hold the child." I pleaded.

"Answer me!" He bellowed instead, his spit covering my face.

"Isabella?"

It was slow motion as I turned to the side and saw my father running down the stairs, his coat flying behind him as he ran.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Grazie Doi, hai riportato mia bambina." He cried when he reached me, pulling me into his embrace.

"Papa." I cried into his chest, relishing the feel of his arms around me.

I was brought out of my little bubble when I heard James cry out in pain.

"No! Don't hurt him!" I screamed, trying to rush to him while my father held me back. "Papa, he helped me escape!"

"Stop! Non fargli del male! Bring him inside to an empty room. We shall let Antonio deal with him."

"Edward is here?" I whispered, afraid I had misheard.

"Si, he is inside."

"I was so afraid... the car..." I stopped with a sob.

"La mia ragazza dolce **,** we have much to talk about." He nodded to my stomach with a raised brow.

"Papa, he doesn't know."

"There is no hiding it, he will soon." He held me tight against his side as he walked me to the house.

I noticed Seth behind us carrying the little girl. He gave me a nod and warm smile when he saw me looking at him.

"Isabella!" I heard gasped after gasp.

Nonno Masini, Emmett, Cauis, Jasper, and Sam came into my view and I thought my legs would give out in relief..

I felt all their embraces as they hugged me to them though my eyes stayed closed, feeling overwhelmed.

My body began to sway, arms catching me before I fell.

"Emmett, please. Allow me to bring her to him?"

I opened my eyes to find myself in Emmett's arms, Cauis standing beside him with outstretched arms.

"Cauis, we need to speak." My father said, glancing at Nonno Masini as he spoke. "Emmett, take her to Antonio. Make sure he is, ah, presentable first?"

My brother growled but nodded and started walking to the stairs.

"Isabella." He said in a single sob.

"I missed you fratello."

"God damn it." He sat down halfway up the stairs. "Just let me hold you for a moment, please."

We clung to one another, crying into each others shoulders till I felt a hand on my back.

"Isabella, your husband deserves to know you are safe." My father said gently. "I understand how you feel Emmett, I too feel the same way."

My brother nodded and dried his eyes, lifting me once more in his arms and proceeded with the rest of the stairs. He held me with one arm as he knocked with the other on my bedroom door.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I heard Edward scream, jumping when I heard something crash against the door.

"He has been like this since he returned home, since he found out you were missing."

I was confused, not knowing what had happened since I was taken.

Emmett put my feet to the ground and motioned for me to back up. I did as he requested and yelped when he kicked my bedroom door open.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I heard Edward scream.

Seconds later he appeared before my eyes, causing my breath to stop. He lunged at Emmett, only stopping when I let out a stifled cry.

"No." He whispered, staring at me with round eyes.

He looked terrible.

Pale and thin, cheek bones sticking out of his face. Dark circles under his eyes and hair that looked unwashed.

"Emmett..." He whispered, eyes unblinking as he stared at me. "Tell me I am not hallucinating."

"She's really here." Emmett said gently, his hand placed on Edwards shoulder.

Edward let out a sound that was nothing but broken and ran to me, his arms engulfing around me.

"Edward." I cried, wrapping my own arms around him. "Don't let me go, please!"

"Never, never, never ever,." We cried together, falling to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs that refused to let go.

X

Two hours later I was showered and sitting in Edward's office. Edward had showered with me, his hands shaking as he washed me. He had avoided all contact with my stomach and was was sitting at his desk, giving me a look I couldn't decipher.

"Tell me, what happened Isabella?" Nonno Masini cooed at me as if I were a child.

"The car explosion." I said, a single tear falling down my face. "I watched in horror as men rushed into the flames to try and reach Edward and Jasper. I never got to see if they pulled them out alive or not... arms grabbed me from behind and something was placed over my face. I-I blacked out. When I woke, Irinia had me tied to a bed. I was tied up for two weeks before James came into the picture. She told me that it was my fault she wasn't a Masini. I found that odd since Edward is technically a Cullen. The longer I was there the more I found out. Her father was the man Esme was suppose to marry. You," I nodded to Nonno. "and his father arranged the marriage. Irinia and Tania's mother was a secret. He had promised her everything. He planned on marrying Esme, to use the money she brought him to support his true love and their expectant twins. When Esme left, he lost his chance at a fortune. His families money had dwindled and was counting on the dowry Esme would bring. The twins were born and he killed himself, leaving the mother penniless to raise his daughters alone. She then turned to selling her body for money and food. When Tania was 18, she met Cauis and fell in love, marrying him without realizing the importance. When she wrote Irinia, telling her of her marriage... Irinia came up with a plan of her own. To win over Edward, the true heir to the Masini fortune. She somehow found out Cauis was never going to take over and left him and Tania alone. But when Edward called their engagement off, she tricked Tania into coming to America to visit, instead trapping her and not allowing her to return to Italy and to her husband." I took a deep breath, seeing everyone entranced by my words. "I don't know much else except that she planned on drugging me enough to become an addict and return me to Edward, thinking he would be disgusted with me and divorce me. After that she would be able to wiggle her way back into his heart."

The door burst open and James was thrown into it, now sporting a black eye.

"James!" I called in distress.

"You!" Edward roared, jumping to his feet.

He grabbed James around the neck, slamming him against the wall as his fist hit James' face.

"You thought you could hurt her and get away with it?"

"Stop!" I screamed, running to James and shielding him with my body.

"He helped me! He gave me food when I would have otherwise starved to death! He stabbed himself with the needle so that the baby would be unharmed! He took me away from my prison and brought me back home!"

"So that is the biggest secret of all." Edward sneered, looking over my body. "I will gladly step aside. How stupid of me for thinking anything different. You are nothing but golosa."

Before I could even think I slapped him across the face.

"I have done nothing but think of you while I was imprisoned. Loved you even though I feared I would never see you again."

He actually scoffed at my words.

"Isabella, he has become fond of alcohol since he awoke from his coma and found you gone. He is not himself." Cauis whispered into my ear.

"You dare to speak such words to me?" I was now openly crying, hating the weakness I displayed to him. "There is a little girl down stairs that has a good probability of being your daughter."

I stormed out of the room, collapsing against a wall in heavy sobs.

"Bella." James spoke softly, sitting to the floor beside me. "I need to tell you that I am leaving. I will be going to my father and hopefully into a rehab. The next time you see me I will be well."

"I am going to miss you."

"You heard Cauis. Help him over come his addiction. He is confused and hurting. Be the strong, supportive wife I know you want to be."

"I love you, James."

"I love you too."

"Exactly what I thought. And my grandfather thought I had misinterpreted the situation."

We looked up to see Edward standing before us seething. I couldn't even blink as he turned and stomped away, his office door slamming shut behind him.

X

 **Bambino – baby boy**

 **Il mio ragazzo dolce – my sweet boy**

 **Grazie Doi, hai riportato mia bambina – Thank you god, you brought back my baby girl**

 **Non fargli del male – dont hurt him**

 **La mia ragazza dolce – my sweet girl**

 **golosa – greedy whore**


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

"How long was Edward in the hospital?"

"Four months. He has been home almost a month now."

"The drinking?" I whispered.

Emmett shook his head sadly.

"I believe if he let himself stop this self loathing he is consumed in, that he would be just fine without it. He would be what you need from him right now."

"So you don't think he is dependent on it?"

"No, it is just a coping mechanism right now. You are home where you belong, I am hoping you can get through to him. It is Edward's baby, right?"

"Emmett!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just had to ask... you know? I have no clue what you have been through, what happened to you."

"James never hurt me. He was my life line. He saved my life and I will forever be in debt to him for it. He became one of my best friends during the months I was captive."

"Why didn't he return you sooner?"

"He was suppose to be in rehab but ran away. I think he was scared of being killed by either my family or his. Then he became so consumed with his addiction, he just gave up caring if he lived or not as long as I was safe. He has always had a problem with drugs, but the amount she was trying to inject into me... it should have killed him Emmett."

"Why didn't he just flush it?"

"In the beginning she would stand in the doorway and watch him. She couldn't see his arm as he blocked mine with his, shoving the needle into himself and making it look like it was in me. Over time, he _needed_ it."

"Don't judge Edward to harshly." He said gently.

"How can you say that to me?" I stood up from the couch and screamed. "He is my husband! He should never have said what he did! I have no idea how far along my pregnancy is, only guesses. I haven't seen a doctor or taken care of myself the way I'm sure I should have been!"

"Bella..."

"Carlisle!" I turned around and saw my father in-law standing there in a mixture of sadness and relief.

"We are so happy to know you are safe and back home." He took three long strides and pulled me into his arms. "You're having my first grandchild." He almost cried out. "I heard what you said. Allow me the blessing of being the first to look you over and check his health."

"Of course." I cried, throwing my arms around his neck.

An hour later my mother had already done her crying and praying over my return and was driving me to the hospital to meet with Carlisle and Esme. My mother and Esme convinced Rosalie and Alice to wait till I was finished with my appointment and had some rest before coming to see me.

"I thought I was told Esme's fiance had been killed?" I asked while laying on a hospital bed.

"I suppose to her heart, he was. She was in love with a man other than the one chosen for her by her father. When her fiance arranged by Antonio Sr. found out, the one she loved was killed. I now realize it was all about money and am grateful she fled and found me. I am a blessed man to have her as a wife, to have two beautiful children given to me by her." I winced as the cold gel covered my stomach.

"Sorry Sweetheart."

"I am just as blessed." Esme whispered into my ear while holding onto my hand. "My life is wonderful because of this man."

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked, a wand in his hand.

My mother was on one side of me holding my hand while Esme gripped my other, my father standing in a corner, fearful of what he might see.

"Edward isn't coming then?" I asked quietly, willing the tears away.

I had asked Cauis to tell him about the appointment, to tell him I wanted him here with me.

"I'm sorry Isabella." His father said sadly.

"Go ahead then." I willed the tears back.

The short time I had been in the house, I watched as Edward moved to a spare bedroom. I didn't understand what I had done wrong. Was he really that angry I defend James? I thought he would be grateful for the help James had given me. I wouldn't have survived without him.

A thudding filled the room, Esme holding a recording device in one hand as she exclaimed a cry of joy.

"Bella, that is the heart beat!" She exclaimed.

My father gave out a whoop and my mother laughed out, Carlisle grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's try and see the little one." He grinned at me, moving the wand over my stomach as he studied the screen. "Oh my..." He said under his breath.

"My baby, is it alright?" I cried out.

"Isabella... look." He turned the screen for me to see.

"I see a white and black bubble..."

" _Two_ bubbles. You are having twins." He mumbled in amazement while never looking away from the screen. "I have heard rumors that birth control pills could help produce a double pregnancy.." He continued to mutter to himself.

When Edward was admitted to the hospital, Carlisle came out of retirement, working part time so that he was busy and more readily available to his son.

"Twins?" I gasped.

"It's no wonder you measured so large. I would thought you were much farther along than you actually are. In truth, according to what the babies are averaging to measure.. I would say you are about six months along. Of course, I can't say for certain. We will just have to keep a close eye on you. If you ever feel something is off, make sure you call me. Multiple pregnancies are usually earlier deliveries. I would be surprised if you made it the full nine months. They are already looking to be big children."

I shuddered at the thought of Lucca's size at birth and having to push out two of them.

"That would mean I got pregnant while staying at your home." I said, mostly to myself, realizing what I had just said aloud and blushed.

Esme and my mother were laughing and crying while hugging one another. My father was yelling nonsense into the air and patting Carlisle on the back.

"Who is going to tell Edward?" I asked, sitting up and wiping the goop off of my stomach.

Carlisle frowned, handing me a stack of printed photos.

"I suppose I can print a second set and give them to him." He grumbled.

There wasn't a person who was happy with Edward at the moment.

 **X**

Carlisle was visiting two weeks after my ultra sound, taking measurements and making sure I was feeling well. With Edward in a different bedroom as me, I never saw him except for briefly. He left before I woke and returned after I was in bed. He never ate at home, instead going to places unknown to me.

"Bella, sweetheart... we received the results from the paternity test." Carlisle said softly.

"And?" I whispered.

Nonno Masini sat up straighter and leaned forward to hear Carlisle better. He was sitting in a chair beside the couch, keeping me company.

"She is Cauis' daughter, not Edwards."

I sighed heavily, falling back to the couch and closing my eyes.

"I think you should be the one to tell him."

"Carlisle, I have been home for three weeks. He refuses to speak to me. I don't even know why he is so angry... I fear my marriage is over."

"Isabella, we do not divorce in this family." Nonno Masini spoke up roughly, though his eyes looks sad. "I understand, I know he is being a piss pore man but see it through. I saw the love you had for him before, the love he had for you. Do you really want to say goodbye to that forever?"

"Of course not, but what else am I to do? He wont even sleep in the same room as me."

When I had returned home from the ultra sound, I set copy of the pictures on his desk and retreated to my bedroom without speaking to him.

 _Hours had past, a nap and then dinner being delivered by the time Edward burst through the bedroom door._

" _What is the meaning of these?" He screamed at me, throwing the pictures across the room._

" _I thought you would like to know I was having twins. I decided not to find out the sex, the surprise sounding more appealing."_

" _Why should I care? Do you enjoy throwing it in my face?"_

" _What exactly am I throwing in your face Edward?" I sighed._

 _I looked at him, seeing him weave._

" _How much have you drank tonight?" I asked softly._

" _Don't turn this around to my drinking." He snarled._

" _What do you want me to do? Edward, I love you!"_

 _I felt the tears pooling from my eyes despite my will of not showing him my hurt._

" _I gave you everything." He said in a broken voice. "I loved you more than my own life." He said between clenched teeth. "My first thought was of you, before I could fully wake up I was consumed by you. I came home without you and hire more men, searching every corner of the earth for you. When you finally come home you are healthy, happy! You protect a man who helped keep you captive with a stomach round with child." His own tears falling now._

" _Edward, I don't understand!"_

" _I want a divorce." He spit at me, storming out of my room and disappearing down the hall._

"Edward wants one." I said shakily, tears rolling silently down my face.

"Make the boy speak to you, make him see reason!"

"I will do my best." I relented sadly.

"I'll talk to him also."

"No. Thank you, but no."

"I thought you might want to know, I spoke with James' father. He apologized and insisted he would handle James. You should have seen the shock on his face when I told him what he did for you. He brought James to a rehab clinic himself."

"I'm glad he is getting the help he needs."

I forced a smile for both men and left to lay down in my bed where I spent most of my days lately.

 **X**

 **EPOV**

"Edward, what the fuck man?"

"Leave me alone Emmett!"

"I wont leave you alone! I have watched you drink yourself to death for the past two months. Isabella is back and you are still drinking, ignoring her and your children growing inside of her!"

"You don't know they are even my kids!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I heard her. She professed her love for him! In my own damn house! She was taken and comes home with a child growing inside of her, a man who supposedly protected her even though it took him months to bring her home to me?"

"Edward-"

"The babies can't be mine. She was on birth control while she was with me. I am guessing she didn't have access to it while she was held captive by Irinia."

"You can't decide what is true and what isn't inside your own twisted mind. She is having twins, almost seven months pregnant. How will you feel when you find out these are your babies?"

"Emmett... I love her!"

"Then go to her!"

"I can't!" I screamed, standing up to pace. "I thought she was different. Now I'm afraid I gave my heart to the wrong girl again. I am so confused. I don't know which way I should turn anymore."

"You need to stop drinking."

"Will you _please_ get out of my house?"

"Whatever Edward. Just know you wont have me standing by your side when my sister gives birth and you are proven to be their father. You are digging your own hole and no one is going to help you climb back out of it if you keep up with the same behavior."

"I don't need anyone holding my hand."

"You're getting what you are asking for then. Congratulations."

I glared at his retreating back till he closed my office door.

"Fuck!"

I couldn't stop. I screamed with rage, standing from my seat and throwing my arms out; swiping everything from my desk to the floor. Howling, I picked up the edge of the desk and flipped it to its side. Still screaming with pain and anger, confusion and hurt. I started punching the wall. Over and over again, the blood that began dripping down my arm giving me a bit of self satisfaction.

"Edward!"

My father came running into the office with Cauis at his heels, pulling me back and gripping my arms to the side. I was weak from being unconscious for so long and not taking care of myself when I returned home, his strength easily overpowering my own. I was breathing hard and loudly, gasping for air.

"Breath, focus on your breathing. You're having a panic attack." He said softly into my ear, his arms wrapping around my shoulders and chest to help me keep standing while my back leaned into his body. The adrenaline now disappearing as the pain in my hand made itself known.

"You've broken something I'm sure." He muttered, looking at my rapidly swelling knuckles.

"Why? What is going through your mind cousin?"

I ignored Cauis' question, my body starting to shake with sobs I as fought to control it. Failing I let out a wail and collapsed, my father falling with me and keeping our descent gentle. With his arms still around me he rocked me slowly a I cried.

Cauis silently began collecting the empty liquor bottles in the office along with the still full ones. With my trash can now over flowing, he left the room without a glancing at me.

"I love her." I stated between gasps of breath.

"I know you do." My fathers voice gentle.

"I'm so fucking scared."

"I know."

"I've never felt like this before, I don't know what to do."

He stayed silent, not letting me go till my breathing came easier and the tears stopped.

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

"Let's make coffee." He simply said, helping me to my feet. "And some real food. You haven't been taking care of yourself, physically or mentally."

"Bella?"

"She's resting. She has been taking naps during the afternoon."

"The... the babies?"

"They tire her body. One baby makes your body work hard, let alone growing two of them."

Sitting heavily on a stool in front of the kitchen island I laid my head down into my arms.

"Drink." Cauis demanded sitting a cup of hot coffee before me.

Picking it up, I drank the bitter coffee without cream, enjoying the burn on my tongue. I needed the slight pain to help me keep focus. Ignored my father as he made a sandwich till he placed the plate in front of me.

"I'm going to bring this to Bella."

"No, you aren't. You are going to eat while I make another one for her. You can bring it to her when you finish."

"I can take care of myself."

"Obviously, you can't. Till you prove otherwise, you will listen to me as you did when you were still living under my roof. Now eat." His voice stern as he made another turkey sandwich.

I hurried my bites, finished after only a handful.

"Did you even taste it?" Cauis asked with raised brows. "One more cup of coffee, yes?"

I nodded, knowing I needed to sober up and _stay_ that way.

"Thank you." I said quietly, refusing to meet either of their eyes.

I was suppose to be the head of my family, in charge of many men and here I sat. My father and cousin having to take care of my sorry ass.

"Edward, we need to tell you something."

I looked up at my father with wariness.

"The girl... Camilla."

"Dad... I can't handle this right now." I sighed.

I had been ignoring the idea of the child being mine, trying to keep to my belief that Irinia had killed my child. I wasn't sure what I really wanted, if I was honest. I didn't know if I wanted Camilla to be mine or not, to have my child alive instead of what I had believed for the past three to four years.

"She isn't yours. Tania was in fact her mother, and Cauis her father." He said quickly, ignoring my request.

"She.. she isn't mine?"

"No."

I looked up to Cauis and saw the joy his eyes told of finding out he still had a piece of his wife with him after so long of being without answers.

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

"Then I am happy for you, congratulations."

"And to you. I haven't been given the chance to give you one over having not one, but two bambini on the way."

I winced and looked into my half finished mug of coffee.

"Edward, the babies are yours. She was pregnant before she was taken."

"Dad, don't bullshit me. She was on birth control during the times we slept together. She would have told me if she had been pregnant."

"I'm a fucking doctor!" My father screamed, slamming his fist onto the counter.

I blinked at his show of anger. My father always prided himself on his self control. He never even raised his voice when we were children.

"I am much more capable than you are at determining the gestational age of those babies and _then_ figuring out when the hell she was knocked up!"

I giggled.

I mother fucking _giggled._

"He is losing it." Cauis said, frowning at me.

"He- he just said _knocked up_!" I said between my laughter. "The high and mighty doctor used the term knocked up!"

"Fuck me." Carlisle grumbled and sat down on a stool across from me. "They are your kids Edward. You are going to be a father. I shouldn't be having to assure you of the matter. She would never betray you."

 _And it was like he kicked me in the fucking balls._

"I need to talk to her."

"You need to do more than that. Fix this." His face was red with anger that was directed at me.

If I didn't know better, I would have anticipated his fist in my face.

"I'm going home. I need some space from you." He said darkly, leaving the room and then the house without another another glance in my direction.

"Well, that was interesting."

I hummed a response and got to my feet, picking up the forgotten sandwich Carlisle had made for Bella.

"Wishing you luck."

"Don't you have a daughter to go bother or something?"

"I need to find a house now I suppose..." He said in wonder.

"I will move out of the spare room beside yours and you can give that one to her."

"I can't stay here forever, even without Camilla. You have two children coming and will have to set up not one nursery, but two. You need the room for your growing family."

We went our separate ways, him to his daughter and me to my wife.

My steps faltered when I exited the kitchen. Bella was standing before the open door of my office, staring at my mess. She must have sensed my presences because she slowly turned to face me, my eyes automatically falling to her bulging stomach that held my children.

 _My children._

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered, her head shaking from side to side. "I can't stay here and watch your self destruction. I don't care what our family says, draw up the divorce papers Antonio."

"No! I didn't mean it Bell-"

"Stop! There is nothing left to salvage." Tears falling down her face. "I am going to pack and move back into my parents home. You wont have to see me again, I will raise the babies on my own."

"You aren't leaving this house, _our_ housee!" I didn't mean to sound so demanding, but I was desperate.

"This is no longer my home. You will never change." Her voice sad.

She left me staring after her as she walked back up the stairs. Finally shaking myself out of a stupor I raced up them two at a time, pounding on the bedroom door Sam had replaced after Emmett had kicked it in.

"Isabella!" I screamed into the wood. "Please, let me in!"

"There is nothing left to say."

"The fuck there isn't!"

"I told you, I'm leaving."

I could hear Guilio whining and scratching on the door, our yells causing him to become nervous.

"Edward."

"What are you doing here?" I turned to face Emmett.

"She called me, I saw your office."

"She isn't leaving!"

"Let her go. You need to do this, for her."

The door opened and Guilio came racing out and ran down the stairs. Bella stood there without looking at me, a suit case beside her.

"Don't do this." I pleaded quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

Emmett took her suitcase and walked behind her down the stairs. I followed, my eyes glued to her. I watched as Emmett threw her bag into the back of his jeep, opening the door for Guilio to jump into the backseat.

"Please, don't leave me." I whispered, leaning against the side of the house and sliding down till I was sitting on the porch while my eyes stayed focused on the retreating vehicle that was taking away my reason for _everything_.

X

 **Bambini - babies**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

"Please! Just let me talk to her!"

"Antonio, you need to go home."

"Not without my wife!"

"She ran from you, what else does she need to do to make herself clear?"

"You can't fucking do this! I'm her husband!"

"And I am her father!"

"You forced this marriage! Who do you think you are trying to end it? It isn't your decision! You can't dictate my entire life! You abused your position before concerning Isabella and I, you don't have the upper hand anymore! I have just as much power as you now!"

"Is it going to come down to that? Fine! I will speak to your grandfather and end all ties to the Masini family!"

"Fuck! Move out of my way Carlo!"

I moved from where I had been hiding behind a wall and made my presence known.

"Edward."

"Isabella!" He cried out, finally shoving my father aside.

He fell to his knees before me, grabbing my hands in his.

"Please, just talk to me!" His eyes were frantic.

I have never seen him like this, through every emotion we had shown one another, never has he been as desperate as he looked this moment.

"I can't, to much has happened. I can't risk my children's well being."

"You think I would hurt them?" He gasped, sitting on his heels.

"I don't know what to think. I came home after... after everything only for you to ignore and berate me. I can't live like that. You won't even accept the babies before they are even here."

"I'm sorry, truly! I love you so damn much, you have to believe me. I was so fucking stupid, un idiota! I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

"I needed you!"

"I know, I know you did. I can't take it back, I would if I could. I wasn't in a good place and-"

"You weren't in a good place? What about me? You accused me of cheating on you! You told me for a month that these babies weren't yours!"

"I-I..." He stuttered.

Hanging his head he kissed my hands repeatedly till I pulled them from his grasp.

"Don't do that, don't pull away from me." His voice cracking. "I haven't had a drink since the day you left. I can't sleep or eat, I can't work."

"That isn't my problem anymore Antonio." I did my best to keep my voice cold.

I wanted to do nothing more than throw my arms around his neck and tell him I love him, that I forgive him and want to come home. It wasn't just me anymore though.

"No! Don't close yourself off to me! I am still your husband and I will not allow a divorce!"

"Then we shall stay married, living separate lives. After you, I would never want to remarry anyway."

"Was I really that terrible to you?"

I raised a brow at him and frowned.

"Before all of this I mean." He rushed out. "Bella, I know those are my babies. Don't make me miss out on what I have already missed because of my own foolishness."

"Is that all it is to you? Foolishness... a game? This is my life you are screwing with! You called me a whore!"

"You said those vows just as I did, for better or worse. We aren't divorcing! We will work through this, we can be happy again."

"I don't think we can."

"Let us try, don't just give up." His eyes were watering, but he didn't allow a single tear to escape.

"I'm sorry." Allowing my own tears to slip out. "Go home Antonio."

"No!"

"Goodbye." I turned and left him there on his knees.

"Isabella!" I screamed after me.

I could hear my father and brother keeping him back from chasing after me, his screams following me. I covered my ears and let out one of my own.

"Isabella? Stai bene? Sono i bambini?" My mother rushed to my side.

Rosalie followed after her, wiping her hands on her apron.

"He is such a stronzo! Why do I love him so much?" I whimpered into my mothers shoulder as she held me.

"He came back again? Lo uccidero!" Rose fumed, her face turning red and began marching from the kitchen.

"No! Please, let Emmett and Papa handle him."

"I warned him not to come back! He has hurt you enough!"

"I'm fine, really. It just _hurts_. I hate missing him, loving him. My heart wants nothing more but to return to him, allow him to try and fix what he has broken. My mind tells me that leaving was the best option."

"Isabella, come and sit. Your Mama want's to talk, yes?"

I nodded and went with her to the back porch, sitting on the wooden swing with her while Rosalie gathered glasses of lemonade for us.

"Renata, I thought we might need a bit of extra in ours?"

Mama took hers without responding and drank almost half her glass.

"Indeed." She finally spoke. "Isabella, do you really, _truly,_ want to divorce Antonio?"

"No."

"Then you shouldn't."

"But-"

"No buts. Divorce is not something to take lightly. Not only will you be causing a rift between Nonno Masini and Papa, but your own Nonno's will have heads for allowing such a thing. I am not saying that your father and I wont support you in whatever you decide, but if you go through with it and you aren't sure... will you be able to live with causing such turmoil over something that could have been fixed?"

"The babies... they need love, not a father who denies them."

"Did I not hear correctly when he proclaimed them his?"

"No, he said he now knows. But he should have known all along!"

"I agree with you. I told you I thought you were in the wrong by speaking of love with James, and Antonio overhearing..." She shook her head.

"Mama! You know I meant it no more than in friendship."

"I do, but Antonio... Masini's are stubborn, stupido men. Cigno too." she added giving Rosalie a nod. "But us Abello women... We are forte. We can handle our men. I have gone through many trials with your father, often wanting to escape also. I tried to keep it hidden, but it was no use with such curious children as you and Emmett. Your father had many mistresses during our first twenty years of marriage. I stood by his side, but as soon as you were old enough I told him I was leaving. I had my bags packed and a ticket in hand to return to Italy to my father. When he saw I was serious, he acted in much the way your Antonio is."

"But you didn't go."

"Ah, I did leave. What your father didn't know was that I had a return ticket in two weeks time."

"Wait... this was that time you left for Italy alone?"

"Yes. Your Papa, he got on a plane hours later and actually ended up there before me! During our two weeks alone, he became the man I once married. He knows if he ever disrespects our marriage vows again that I will leave for good and not give him another chance. He still thinks of ways to make up for all the pain he has caused. I have the upper hand now instead of him, our children are no longer tying me to him."

"I thought Papa still... you know."

"No."

"The strip club, you didn't make him get rid of it?"

"There is no love in a marriage if you can not trust. I had my reasons to doubt him, to not trust him ever again. I choose to give him my trust till he breaks it, and that will be the very last time. He knows this and I mean enough to him not to chance it."

"Renata, what I am about to say.. I have never talked to you about it before. I would like to keep it between us." She went on, telling us the story I had already heard from Emmett. My mother was silently crying, upset with herself for her son believing it was normal in a marriage for a man to have a mistress and for the pain Rosalie had gone through alone. "Your mother is right though, it is possible to come through the toughest of times if there enough love. You want a divorce, fuck it, I'll back you up regardless of what anyone has to say about it which includes Emmett and your parents. We all only want your happiness."

"Papa only wanted my happiness when he was the one who forced our marriage in the first place?" I scoffed.

"Yes, well, he was a bit pig headed about that. I think the idea of his baby girl.. _deflowering_ herself before marriage scared him."

Rose and I started giggling over her use of words.

"This boy will not grasp the fact you no longer want him!" My Papa came out scowling.

"And now?" I asked my mother.

"He has his principessa back and Antonio is the scoundrel. He is once again your one and only man." Mama winked.

"What are you speaking of Renata?"

Which caused all three of us to burst out in a fit of giggles at the sake of my father.

"Women." He muttered.

"What has he done now, Papa?"

"The boy is camped out on the porch! He brought a sleeping bag out from his trunk and all."

"Dinner is ready." my mother stated when the sound of a timer went off.

"I will set the table." Rose stood and left.

"I should bring him a plate." I thought aloud.

"No. You wont." Mama stated firmly. "If he wants to camp outside, let him rough it. You will make him work for it, remember?"

"So you aren't going to divorce?" My father asked with a scrunched face.

"No Papa, I'm not going to demand a divorce."

"Hmph." He lit a cigar and stared out over the grounds. "Well, you better make him work real good." He grumbled.

"Papa... I love him."

"I know La mia ragazza dolce, I know. Just don't allow him to think he will ever get away with treating my little girl like this again. Next time there will be a war, I will kill the head of the Masini family myself."

"Don't say such things." I scolded.

"Only because you are in love... and he is the father of my tesori that grow in your belly." His face and voice softening as he looked at my bulging belly.

 **X**

 **EPOV**

"Edward."

"Hmm?" I woke up upon hearing my voice being hissed.

"Wake up."

"Bella?"

It had taken me hours to fall asleep on the hard porch, slapping away the bugs that surrounded my face.

"Are you alright? Is it the babies?" I jumped up quickly, my feet getting tangled inside of the sleeping bag and falling on my face as I struggled.

"I'm hungry." She pouted while looking down at me.

"Huh?"

I was still sleep fogged and confused at her simple words.

"Then go to the kitchen?" I asked, slightly cautious.

 _And with good right as a shoe flew at my head._

"Damn it, ow!"

"There isn't anything I want in there!" She yelled at me.

"Okay, okay. What do you want?"

"You will get it for me?"

I could kiss that pout off her face.

"Anything you want."

"Cheesecake. No cherries, the sauce makes me gag. I want a cookie crust and caramel and chocolate sauce and pecans."

"Um, okay. Anything else?"

"No."

"I'll go to the grocery store, be right back."

"Antonio.. don't be silly. They don't sell custom cheese cakes at the grocery store."

 _Fuck_.

"So what do I need to do?"

"Buy the ingredients and make it."

With that she turned and entered the house.

"Thank you." She called out.

She is speaking to me, I wont fail her! I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Ma?"

After getting cussed out for waking her up she calmed when I told her it was for Bella. She was beyond ecstatic for her first grandchildrens arrival. She sent a picture message to my phone of a recipe she had on hand and I entered the grocery store to shop.

 **X**

"Edward, what are you doing?" Rose asked as she entered the kitchen with Lucca in her arms.

"Making cheesecake." I scowled, scraping the white filling out of chocolate cookies.

"Dare I ask?"

"She wants cheesecake. With a chocolate crust, and chocolate and caramel sauce with pecans. No grocery store carries it and all the bakeries are _fucking closed_." I said between gritted teeth, smashing the cookies into crumbs.

"Do you want some help? It's six in the morning and Lucca usually wont go back to sleep at this time."

"No. I am going to do this for her."

"Alright, well, I am going to scramble an egg for Lucca, tell me if you need anything."

Finally I had gotten the cake into the oven and sat heavily at the table with Rose, laying my head on my arms.

"How long have you been at this?"

"Since three. I hadn't slept more than an hour before she came out and asked me."

"Well, you have much to make up for. You should have been catering to her cravings from the beginning."

"I know." I whispered, staring at Lucca who was watching me with big eyes, grinning while eggs were being smashed up as he gummed them.

I smiled back at him and handed him one of the chocolate wafers with the cream scraped off.

"Since you decided to give Emmett's offspring chocolate, you can watch him while I shower." She stated and got up from the chair.

"Wait, I can't watch him! I've never been alone with a baby before!" I got up from my chair, yelling after her as she left the room.

"You will be just fine. The formula has instructions if you need to make him a bottle.

"Fuck." I huffed and sat back down.

I stared at Lucca who was now covered in a chocolate and spit combination and staring right back at me.

"Now what?"

His prompt response was to throw up a chocolate egg mixture.

"Seriously?" I groaned.

In mid clean up, Emmett entered the kitchen. His shirt off and dressing only in gym shorts, his hair a mess as he rubbed his stomach and yawned.

"What the fuck are you doing to my kid?" He asked mid yawn.

"I'm trying-" Dry heave. "to clean-" Dry heave. "him up."

"Dude, it's baby puke. Why are you over there gagging?"

"It smells like rotten milk." I gagged once again.

"You have handled way worse shit than that. Damn Bro, you are going to have double duty. Just wait for the shitty diapers."

 _Fuck, fuckity, fuck!_

"Do I wanna know how bad?"

"First, what are you doing with my kid? Where is Rosie?"

"Shower."

"Alright, second... you don't want to know. Third, she left you in charge so I will see you later."

"Wait, you can't possibly trust me with your kid!"

"I'm getting naked and showering with my own personal MILF. See you in a few."

"Think you're cool now?" I asked Lucca.

He smiled at me as his stomach let out a rumble.

"Did you fart or shit yourself?" I frowned down at him.

He only smiled and giggled.

"She is worth it." I groaned and unbuckled him from his highchair.

I brought him to the sink, holding him with one hand while I undressed him with the other. I sat him down into one of the double sinks gently and turned the water on, waiting for it to get warm. Once it was I helped him stand and sprayed him with the hose nozzle, dry heaving as the brown watery mixture went down the drain.

"Antonio! What are you doing with my grandson?" Renata exclaimed as she came into the room.

"He shit." I answered with a shrug, keeping a firm grasp in the wiggling baby.

"Antonio-"

"Oh my god! He's pissing!" I screamed.

"Too late." I heard Renata say with amusement.

While holding Lucca up he decided to pee all over my shirt. I grabbed a hand towel that was beside me and wrapped it around his waist, picking him up just as the timer went off on the stove.

"Do you think-"

"Nope, no way. My daughter in-law left you in charge of the baby and I am assuming Isabella is the one that has you baking this early in the morning. You figure it out."

She turned on the coffee pot and waved a goodbye with a light chuckle.

"Amore buono mattina." I heard her say in the hallway just as Carlo walked in.

He stopped and stared at me, blinking a couple of times before he moved again. He silently went to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of coffee and proceeded to the table to sit and watch me.

"You aren't going to offer any help?"

He made a grumbling noise but other than that he acted like he didn't hear me.

I re-buckled Lucca in his seat and took the cake out of the oven, frowning at the cracked top. I had never seen a cheesecake with cracks all over the top.

"Edward?"

"Bella! The cheese cake just came out."

"That's alright. I will cook some eggs for breakfast, we can have that later."

 _Is she fucking with me right now?_

"Oh Lucca!" She exclaimed.

I looked over at the baby and saw a dribble of liquid falling from his seat.

"How is that even possible? He just shit and pissed all over me!"

"You put him in his chair without a diaper?"

"The cheesecake!" I almost shouted, pointing at the damn thing sitting on the counter.

"You can give him a bath, I will supervise. I'm not suppose to be carrying him around.

I almost rolled my eyes... almost. Carrying him, I followed Bella to her bathroom and watched in fascination as she put just a few inches of water into her tub.

"Put him in but make sure he doesn't loose his balance."

I did as she said and eyed her as she putt soap into a cloth and foamed it before she wiped the baby down.

"You're good at this."

"You will learn."

We stayed silent after that, working as a team to get Lucca cleaned and wrapped in a towel. I managed to get the third diaper on correctly and into the new clothing Bella had retrieved from the nursery without another incident. Carlo came up with a bottle, ignoring me as he handed it to Bella who promptly handed it over to me.

I cradled him as I had seen Rose do and gave him his bottle which he took greedily.

"Look! I told you he would do just fine." Rose cooed as she entered the room to find Lucca sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"Yeah, just great." I mumbled.

"Thanks." Emmett grinned and winked at me.

 _At least someone is getting laid_.

"Bella, would you like to go out for breakfast?"

"I don't know..."

"Please, just let me take you out. I will bring you right back after if that's what you want."

She nodded her consent but refused my assistance to get to her feet.

At least she was allowing me to take her to breakfast.

X

"Are you going to file for a divorce?" I asked quietly, pushing my now cold eggs around on my plate.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why?"

I looked at her questioningly. Which why was she referring to? All I had done lately was fuck up.

"I wasn't even home for a few hours before you insulted me, insinuated things of me. It was just like our wedding night. You are so quick to judge me. To say cruel words and treat me as if I was no better than one of the strippers who work for my father rather than your wife."

"I... Bella, Jesus! I could think inside myself while my body wouldn't cooperate for four months. My only thought was of you. When I woke and found out you were taken, I felt out of control. I could do nothing to protect you while I laid in that hospital bed and was just as helpless when I woke up. I couldn't find you, save you from the danger you were in. I couldn't protect you like I promised I always would. I didn't even know if you were alive. Then you come back to me, like an angel sent from above. You were pregnant and very obviously so. I had been drinking, it's not an excuse, but a fact. James... you protected him from me as if he was more important. The man who tried to marry you before me, the man who told me lies just to try and make me back out of the marriage. It was my own fault for listening to him and not talking to you about it, but it was because of his words that I treated you like that on our wedding night. I let him hit a nerve, my insecurities winning in the game of wills. He was there, helping her keep you captive, yet you protected him! Then I come out to find you, to try and talk with you and find out the truth. What I found was the two of you cuddled together exchanging vows of love."

"It wasn't like that."

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't have said those words Bella! What was I suppose to think? Yes, I should have talked and figured out everything with you firts. I wasn't well enough of in mind to do so, all I knew was he was with you while I wasn't, you come home pregnant after months of time with him telling him you love him!"

"You wouldn't let me explain."

"I know, I refused to hear you out. I was hurting, dying inside. I apologize for that, I have told you I am sorry. I was coming to tell you as much the day you decided to leave me. I was on my way to try and talk things out with you and to start over. You _left_ me. How could you do that? Did you truly never love me?"

"Of course I love you! I can't stop loving you!"

"You do?"

"Don't be thick headed Edward."

"Don't insult me right now, I can't handle that on top of everything else."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you, I want our babies. I want to be a family."

"I don't know if I can let it all go and pretend it never happened."

"I don't want to do that. If we pretend it never happened, then we can't learn from it and build something stronger because of it."

"Do... do you still love me?"

"I never stopped, never wanted to stop."

"Do you want me to come back home?" She whispered.

"I do, but I think we need to figure all our crap out before we jump the gun. I don't want to end up with you leaving again in a few months because I mess up. I _will_ mess up again, it's how you will handle it that worries me. I don't want to live in fear that if you get angry you are going to leave, and take my children with you."

"You want our babies then?"

"Very much. Before all this happened, I did before you were taken and I was in the hospital. I thought of you having my children many, many times."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"You can't insult me anymore, no more names Edward."

"I know, never again."

"Stop jumping the gun and talk to me before you assume."

"I will."

"Then no divorce."

"As if I would let you." I winked to soften my words while she scowled at me.

I drove her back to her parents and left, promising to call her that night. We had a few months to try and get our shit together before the babies came.

In the mean time, I not only had to work on things with Bella and set up at least one nursery, I had to find out if my men had any sightings on Irinia.

 **X**

 **un idiota – an idiot**

 **Stai bene? Sono i bambini – Are you alright? Is it the babies**

 **stronzo - asshole**

 **Lo uccidero – I will kill him**

 **forte – strong**

 **La mia ragazza dolce – my sweet girl**

 **tesori – treasures**

 **Amore buono mattina – good morning love**


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

"Why do I have to do this again?" Seth complained.

He apparently misunderstood what I meant when I told him he was turning a spare bedroom into a nursery. He stood before me in a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and dress plants. He was holding a paint roller in one hand and a can of paint in the other.

"Because I told you to."

"Why don't you just hire someone to paint?"

"You are going to ruin your clothes." Ignoring his question.

"I thought I was going to be like, supervising or something."

"Get to work. Furniture is being delivered this afternoon and I want the painting finished and dry before then."

"I don't even get some help?"

Just then Sam entered the room with a bucket full of painting supplies, wearing white overalls.

"Seriously? You couldn't have warned me?" Seth asked.

"Boss told you what we were doing." He shrugged while taking out a pan for the paint and opening one can.

I watched with a safe distance as he mixed the paint with a wooden stick and then poured the gray toned cream color into a pan.

"Pick up the fucking roller and get to work." He growled at Seth who was still staring with disdain at his clothes and then to his own roller.

"This sucks." He grumbled, covering it with paint and bringing to the wall.

"No dumb ass! Up and down." Sam yelled out as Seth just motioned the roller in various directions.

"Why did you choose this color? Shouldn't you be using green or yellow, something more appropriate for a baby's room?"

"Shut up and paint."

I didn't need him making me second guess. I had called Alice after all and made her go with me to pick out paint colors and to pick her mind for ideas. Since Bella decided on not finding out if we were having boys or girls, even one of each, we had to choose something neutral.

"I wanted this done, Isabella will be coming tonight and I want to show her a finished nursery."

"Is she moving back in?"

"Mind your fucking business."

"Well, isn't it my business since-"

"Do you want to be the one to tell her?"

"No." He huffed and went silent as he painted.

I hated keeping something from her, knowing when it came out and she found out I knew the whole time without confiding in her I was going to have an angry pregnant wife who very likely might shoot me.

For the last three weeks we had been going on dates.

I was courting my wife and my balls were blue.

She had grown even larger, something I thought was impossible. There was something about her growing stomach and knowing it was because she was carrying my children inside of her that turned me on more than she ever had before. I was hard from the moment I saw her till I was able to take care of it myself when alone. Her breasts were twice their normal size, yet the rest of her body was slim and toned just as it was before she was pregnant. Now that she was in her eighth month, my father pulled me aside and told me no sex.

Like she would anyway, though it was still a kick in the stomach knowing if she was begging for it I'd have to say no. He was concerned about her delivering prematurely since it was twins and wanted to keep them in their little cocoon as long as possible.

I did manage to get my fingers wet the other morning when she had fallen asleep after dinner the night before.

 _I stared at her for half an hour, watching her sleep peacefully in our bed for the first time since she was taken. Seeing her in our bed, the bed were we had created the little ones growing inside of her... I felt as if I would explode with need. When I saw her starting to stir I walked into the room and crawled onto the bed toward her, wrapping her in my arms_

" _Are you tired?" I asked, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck, placing light kisses there._

" _Mmm." She hummed sleepily._

 _When she moved, she exposed her creamy shoulder to me, revealing that she was undressed under the sheets. She must have woken in the night and undressed._

" _How are you feeling?" I asked, kissing her bare collar bone, holding my breath and waiting for her to pull away. Instead she sighed and leaned back into my chest more firmly._

 _My dick twitched, knowing she could feel it as it was currently pressed against her ass. I moved my hand I had placed over her stomach lower, rubbing her thighs softly._

 _She sighed and rolled slightly, revealing her chest to me. I couldn't resist, I had to taste her. Promising myself I would stop upon one ounce of resistance from her and captured one hard peak between my lips and suckled gently. She cried out in shock, then let out a moan and weaved her hands in my hair to hold me to her. I couldn't hold back my own moans and slid my hand that was on her thigh under the sheet to brush my fingers against her sex. She withered as I teased slightly, never giving her the pressure she tried to receive by wiggling her hips. Circling my thumb against her swollen clit, I pressed against her pussy without entering. She moaned loudly when I switched to her ignored nipple, grazing my teeth against it. She ground her ass into my dick and tried to roll over, grabbing at my shoulders to pull me over her._

" _No, this is about you." I said with a gravely voice, unable to help from dry humping her plump ass a bit._

" _I want you."_

 _Her words almost made me cum right then and there, leaking out more and making my sleep pants sticky._

" _You have me, let me make you feel good." I murmured into her ear, nibbling her ear lobe._

 _As I spoke I slid one finger inside of her, my thumb never stopping its slow rhythm. Returning to her nipples I sucked a nipple into my mouth roughly, letting go with a popping sound and repeating when she cried out with pleasure. I had read on the internet that a pregnant woman's nipples were more sensitive._

 _Yes, I have been reading about her pregnancy. I turned into_ that guy.

 _Her skin was hot to the touch as it flushed from the attention she was receiving, her hand still keeping my lips on her._

" _Edward! She half gasped, half whispered._

" _That's it baby." I almost whimpered myself, adding another finger inside of her._

 _I could feel her tightening around my fingers, biting down gently on her nipple, causing her to orgasm. I raised myself immediately and wrapped her in my arms and held her as she calmed, kissing her forehead repeatedly._

 _She started to bring her arm behind her, her hand grazing my stomach. I sat up and recovered her with the blankets, smirking at her confused expression._

" _I told you, it was about you. Not me. Rest, I will bring up your breakfast." I chanced a kiss to her lips and left the room with a lingering, backward glance at her flushed face._

I fully expected her to scream and have a fit for touching her in such a way when we agreed not to. She surprised me when she never spoke a word, as if it didn't happen. I kind of preferred the tantrum over her silence about it if I was honest. And I can't lie about taking a pit stop to a bathroom, fisting my dick and jacking off roughly as I tasted her on my fingers before I washed up and retrieved her breakfast.

Three hours later, Sam and Seth were finishing the second coat of paint, leaving the room in a creamy gray color.

"The furniture should be here with in an hour, keep the fans on to be sure its dry and show them where I want everything."

"How do we know where you want the shit?"

"Watch your mouth, Seth! Alice is on her way to help out."

"Sorry Boss." He said like a petulant child.

"Look, I get the whole situation that brought you here is awkward. You need to learn you work for me though, Carlo doesn't want you under Emmett for obvious reasons."

He nodded, looking down at his feet.

 _Poor kid._

He lost his mother and now had to deal with this shit.

 **X**

"Don't touch me!" Isabella scowled, swatting my hands away from her stomach.

"I want to feel their kicks." I pouted.

"Well it's my body and I don't want anyone touching me!"

"How long has she been like this?" I asked Rose who had entered the room with a glass of lemon water for Isabella.

"Since she woke." She frowned.

"I'm right here! You can ask me what you want to know."

I had arrived at Carlo and Renata's house an hour ago and found Bella sitting on a couch with her feet propped up, a scowl on her face and complaints of being uncomfortable.

"What can I do to help?" I asked her gently for the third time.

"You can start by leaving me alone!"

I counted to three before trying again.

She was the only one who could get away with talking to me like that.

Thank god I love her so much.

"My back hurts, I have heart burn, and I can't shit! I can't see my feet, bend over, even get up on my own." Tears shining in her eyes.

So my face paled and my eyes widened. Yours would to at your wife yelling this information at you.

"Uh..."

"Just go away Edward!"

"I'm sorry you are so uncomfortable, Amare."

"I'm going to sue him! That doctor that gave me the birth control, fucking liar! Sdraiato ratto! Edward, you call Jenks right now and start filing!"

"I'm not going to call our lawyer Bella, it happens."

"Says the _man_ who doesn't have to push out his own creation."

I looked at Rose with slightly fearful eyes. She just shook her head, telling me to stay silent.

"Isabella, here. Have a cannoli." Renata said, coming in with a plate full.

"I don't want one."

"Yes you do."

"My stomach hurts."

"Eat."

My head whipped back and forth like I was watching a ping pong match as they argued back and forth, Renata unaffected by Bella's sour attitude.

I watched as Renata handed one to Bella. She bit into that thing and moaned, as in a dick twitching moan as she licked the cream off her lips.

 _Shit, she is sexy as fuck._

"Better?"

"Thank you Mama." She nodded at her mother.

"How many of those do you think you have eaten during the pregnancy?" I asked.

"Shit." Rose whispered over my words.

"Uscire!" She screamed at me, the plate of cannoli's came flying at my head, crashing to the floor as I blocked it with my hands.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I tried to reason.

"Then how did you mean it? It sounded to me you were calling me a fat cow!"

"Please Bella, calm down." I moved to sit beside her, ignoring Rose who was violently shaking her head not to.

I bent and kissed her cheek, swiping my tongue over the bit of cream that stuck stubbornly to the corner of her bottom lip.

"You taste delicious."

She whimpered and moved her head, capturing my lips in a desperate kiss.

Her moods were giving me whip lash.

"Stop that, Carlisle said no sex till after the babies are born."

"Leave me alone Mama." Her words muffled since she refused to pull away from me.

I heard Rose and Renata leave us as Bella threw a leg over my lap whimpering. Grabbing her waist, I helped her move so that she was straddling me. Her arms hands wrapping around the back of my neck as she ground herself against me. Her stomach was too big though, keeping us separated. I twisted so that she was once more seated on the couch and got up.

"Edward?"

"Shh." I demanded and walked to close the pocket doors so that we had privacy from any peering eyes.

I walked to her, stalking her as if she were my prey.

"Lay down." I ordered, reaching for the hem of the dress she wore and lifting it up.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I told you to stay quiet." My voice low.

I leaned over the arm chair of the couch, laying forward as I tugged on her underwear to pull them off.

"We ca-"

"Shut up."

My last words as I buried my face into her sweet as sin pussy. Darting my tongue into her wet slit, mouth opened wide so that my upper lip was pressed against her clit. Her pussy was so swollen now, the blood rushing to it without arousal due to the babies lowering.

"I'm always aching to feel you." She whimpered. "I can't do it myself anymore and I'm always so uncomfortable."

I reached up, sliding my hand under her shirt and found her breasts were bare. I pinched her nipple between my thumb and index finger, twisting it gently.

"Oh god!" She screamed into the empty room.

I knew there was no chance of the door being opened now, anyone in the downstairs area would be sure to hear her and know enough to leave us alone.

"You better lower your voice if you don't want your Mama and Papa to know what I'm doing to their precious Principessa." I growled, biting the inside of her thigh.

"Shut the fuck up and put your mouth back on me." She breathed harshly.

I smirked and held in a chuckle, returning my attention to her. She was covered in her own arousal and my saliva, pink and puffy. She whimpered when I didn't give into her demands immediately.

"I want you to cum all over my face. I want to taste you on my tongue for hours, and when I can't anymore I am going to lick you dry again."

She moaned loudly as I tugged on her nipple and spoke quietly to her.

I sucked and nibbled on her clit, my free hand bringing a finger to her entrance and circling it without entering.

I didn't know if I was suppose to. I couldn't exactly ask my own father if only my dick was off limits or if it was okay to finger fuck my wife.

Anyone else? Sure, but not my Papa.

Her breathing grew more labored, her legs trembling and gripping my head in a vice. I hummed against her, putting just the tip of my finger into her and pressing it downward. Two more flicks of my tongue and she was screaming her orgasm out, my ears hurting as her thighs squeezed my head between them. She was still whimpering when I climbed over her, turning so that I could snuggle her against my chest.

"Feel better?"

"God yes." She said shakily.

"I have a surprise for you, will you come home for dinner?"

I refused to call it my house, it was ours.

 _Her true home._

"Yes. I'm sorry for acting so terribly toward you today, I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, so very much." I whispered into her ear, rubbing the palm of my hand in smooth circles over her stomach. "Are my little ones causing their Mama to be uncomfortable."

"They are running out of room. It's hard to believe there is enough space in there for two."

"Come, I really want to show you what I have done."

She giggled at my excitement and allowed me to pull her to her feet.

X

"Edward, why did you make me walk those stairs?" She pouted beautifully.

"Only a few feet more." I smirked at her.

We were now standing in front of the door that contained the new nursery. I had called Alice to be sure there were no paint fumes and everything was completed before bringing Bella home. Once there we sat at the table and ate the spaghetti e polpette Mrs. Cope had been simmering since I woke. I got my hands slapped twice while trying to sneak a taste.

So maybe there were two women who could treat me in such a manner.

The one who stole my heart and the one who stole my stomach.

"Open the door." I whispered into her ear, my hand on her back guiding her gently.

She opened the door and stepped in, stopping abruptly.

She gasped and looked around her with a shocked expression.

"If you don't like it, we can change it. Whatever you want. This is the closest bedroom to ours, I thought it the best choice-"

"Edward," She interrupted my rambling words. "It's beautiful."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"You like it then?"

"I love it. Thank you for doing this! Creating a beautiful room for the babies by yourself, showing me you truly are committed to them." Tears flowing from her eyes.

"I have been, I thought you knew?"

"I have held onto my doubt, wondering if you truly loved and wanted them or if you were only speaking words to have me come back home. These past few weeks you have been nothing but loving and kind. We have talked so much more than we did before, being honest with one another. You have shown me you really do want me and our children. You want this marriage."

"I never want you to doubt that again." I said huskily, pulling her to me. "I love you so much. I can't take back my past actions, my hurtful behavior. I will spend forever making it up to you. I have been so lost without you, killing me slowly every time I had to come home knowing you weren't here or leaving you with your parents. I'm nothing without you Bella, I know this now. Please, tell me you forgive me." I choked, her tears breaking me.

"I do."

 _Thank you, God._

I prayed silently, my eyes closed as I held her tightly. Thanking him for returning my wife to me.

 **X**

 **BPOV**

I agreed to return home with Edward, my mother gathering my belongings and delivering them to me. Carlisle was demanding I not travel far from home, not wanting to chance my going into labor to far from the hospital. I think he was being more protective of my pregnancy than he was any patient, being it was his grandchildren he was looking after this time. I had been home a week, ordered to stay off my feet and in bed.

Even Guilio was growing bored, chasing his tail in middle of the room.

"Guilio, lay down." Edward ordered when he entered to room. "Did he wake you?"

"I don't know how much you think I can sleep Edward. I can't move to wear out any energy."

"It's not much longer. We want them to cook as long as possible." He cooed against my stomach, kissing each side of it. "How are you feeling beside that?"

"My back is aching terribly."

"Roll to your side." He said, straightening and moving beside me.

I did as he requested and moaned as he gently messaged my lower back where it was aching the worst.

"Your muscles are so tight." He spoke more to himself. "Anything else bothering you?"

"My thighs are starting to hurt, as if I ran without stretching.

I rolled over to see him frowning.

"Rest your eyes, I will bring you more lemon water." He said, kissing my lips softly and leaving the room.

Twenty minutes later he returned with my glass and his father following.

"Edward, you are over reacting." I rolled my eyes.

The first few days after returning home he was calling his father to come and check on me over the slightest complaint, only stopping after I had a fit.

"He did the right thing Isabella. You could give birth any day. The last thing I want is for labor to progress here to long and have it be too late to bring you to the hospital. He told me how you were feeling and I think it wise to come in to be checked out."

"Do I have to?" I pouted.

"I think it best."

I sighed but sat up, Edward rushing to help me out of bed.

"Do you want to change?" He asked.

I was wearing a pair of his black sweats and gray t-shirt advertising the fraternity he and Emmett had belonged to in college.

"Are you suggesting I should?"

"No! You are beautiful no matter what you are dressed in." He rushed out, lowering his lips to mine.

Despite my discomfort, I was still horny as hell. I even dreamed of sex now, waking up sometimes and demanding Edward to bring me to orgasm. I have tried to return the favor but he still refused to let me. It was starting to make me frustrated. I wanted to feel him, his silky skin gliding against my palm and watch him come undone because of my attentions.

I raised my brow at him when he grabbed our hospital bag on our way out.

"Just in case." He shrugged.

Jasper drove us with Carlisle beside him and Edward sitting in the back with me. Since I have been back, Jasper was now my shadow. Sam and Seth always a few steps behind. Cauis was busy with his new little girl and had been incognito. Edward explained that he bought the house adjacent to our property. A gift from us he stated. It was smaller than our own home but Cauis had loved it, unable to stop thanking us.

We got out of the car and I rolled my eyes at Edward when Jasper, Sam, Seth, and now Jacob followed us into the hospital.

"Really Edward?"

He stopped us in mid stride, turning me gently to face him with his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, listen to me. I don't want to worry you but till I know Irinia is no longer a threat, till I have her blood on my hands... I will not risk you or the babies. Please, allow me my peace of mind and don't argue about the men watching over you."

"Jacob isn't yours."

"Yes well, the stubborn asshole refuses to stay away." He smirked, looking to Jacob who was smirking back at him. "He's rather fond of you. If I didn't know any better, I might feel threatened."

I heard Jacob chuckle to himself and Edward kissed my forehead, allowing us to progress once more to our destination.

I was settled into a delivery room and Carlisle strapped a belt around my stomach, explaining it was to measure any contractions I might be having. Besides some light cramps, I felt nothing to hint I was having contractions.

It was more than uncomfortable to have my father in-law poking around between my legs, even Edward arguing till there was no way to avoid it.

"Isabella." He spoke, taking off his gloves and looking at me seriously. "You will not be returning home today."

"What?" I screeched, trying to sit up.

I whimpered when a sharp pain ran down my side.

"That would be why. I believe you have been in early labor all day. If you are already uncomfortable it's easy to go undetected in the early stages. Though your contractions aren't strong or consistent yet, you're dilated to five."

"What exactly does that men?" Edward asked.

He had been pacing, tugging at his hair while his father spoke.

"She is halfway there. Once the contractions are stronger, she will dilate completely and we will be delivering."

Edward paled and fell heavily into a chair.

"It's too early isn't it? Will they be healthy enough?"

"I believe they will be just fine. We will have them checked with the NCIU as a precaution since it is a double delivery and they are a few weeks early. When I last measured them, they averaged six pounds. That is impressive." He returned to looking at me. "Do you want anything for the pain?"

"I feel fine except for my lower back, but I don't think it's enough for medication just yet."

"Alright, you stay as comfortable as you can and I will return to check on you after calling the family."

Two hours later the commotion our family was making in the waiting room could be heard from behind the closed door of my room. Edward's grandfather, mother, Alice and Cauis were there. Both my grandfather's and grandmother had flown in two days before so that they would be here for their first great grandchild. Beside my own parents, Emmett and Rosalie, there were the men. Seth, Sam, Jasper, and Jacob.

"I want the drugs! Please, I can't do this anymore." I cried into Edward's chest.

He was leaning over me, brushing back my wet hair.

"Shh, I know sweetheart." His own voice sounding pained. "Carlisle already told us it was too late, you progressed much faster than he thought you would."

"Edward, it hurts!"

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"It's time." Carlisle straightened himself, having just checked my cervix. "I can already feel one of the baby's head. Bella, you need to tell me who you want here with you so that Edward can retrieve them for you."

"I only want Edward." I whimpered. "Who ever wants to come in may, however many the hospital allows in the room."

He nodded and instead of having Edward leave, he left himself so that Edward wouldn't have to leave me.

"I'm scared." I admitted, my hands shaking as they held Edwards.

"My father will make sure nothing happens to you or the babies. We will all be just fine. You are so, so strong." He whispered, kissing my forehead just as our mothers entered the room behind Carlisle with Rose, Alice, and Nonna following.

"Next one Bella, I want you to push." Carlisle said softly after rewashing and sitting on a stool, nurses surrounding around him on either side.

I knew there were more so that each baby would have the proper care and attention needed once they were birthed.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." I rambled when a contraction hit.

"This is it! Bare down Bella, now!" Carlisle grinned widely, excitement filling his voice.

My grandmother began praying over her Rosary beads, My mother and Esme hugging one another, Rose and Alice on one side, each holding my hand that wasn't occupied by Edward.

I screamed, I cried, I growled and ground my teeth together. The encouragement from my family that surrounded me drifting away till it was like a light buzz as I pushed.

Before I could even comprehend what I had just done, a baby was being placed upon my chest.

I watched in amazement as they whisked the baby away to be cleaned and I was pushing again, my second little one waiting to enter the world.

The noise slowly began to return as the second was shown to me and quickly whisked away. The buzz vanishing and the roar of cries and cheers filling the room once again. My eyes were focused on the babies that were being wiped down, Edward standing between them and twisting his head back and forth not wanting to take his eyes off of either one. It was like time stood still when they were placed in each of his arms. He turned around, facing me. Tears in his eyes as a wide grin filled his face, walking toward me. He slowly lowered them to my own arms, supporting me and making sure they were settled securely.

"Grazie." He whispered, kissing my temple as I stared down into the tiny faces we had created together.

X

 **Amare – Love**

 **Sdraiato ratto – lying rat**

 **Uscire! - get out**

 **e polpette – and meatballs**

 **grazie – thank you**


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the hospital bed, Bella against my chest while she held our sons, one in each arm. I hummed softly in her ear, rocking the three of them gently. I couldn't take my eyes off of my sons.

 _My sons._

"What will we name them?" I asked quietly, kissing her temple.

Something had happened to me. Her leaving had caused such pain inside of me, and her return creating an overwhelming appreciation of her. But now that we had our children, those babies made the feelings grow beyond explanation.

I had a weakness I never had before, and the three of them were it.

We had yet to discuss names and had to finish the birth certificate information before going home this afternoon. She stared at our babies, seeming to think over my words before speaking quietly as to not wake the sleeping boys.

"I am not sure how you feel about being named after your grandfather, what are your thoughts of naming our first born after his father?"

I felt a pain in my chest as my heart swelled.

"Do you mean first of many?" I teased, giving her temple another kiss.

"We shall talk about that later." She scoffed.

"Antonio..." I hummed, looking at my first born, my name sake. "We did agree to this before getting Guilio." teased.

He was slightly bigger than his brother, each the same length of twenty one inches but he was chunkier. Our first born weighed seven pounds even and the second six pounds and eight ounces. So far we had no issue telling them apart.

"We should pick a name like your mother did, to give him his own identity." She said

"I have always been found of the name Luciano." It was also Emmett's middle name.  
I felt as if I owed him that. If it wasn't for our friendship, I would have never met Bella. Would have never been found by her father and demanded to make an honest woman of her. I couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

"I like that." Her cheeks lifting with a wide smile.

"Antonio Luciano Masini Cullen. A good strong name." I smiled, lifting our second son into my arms after shifting slightly to give me more arm room.. "And this little one? What comes to mind, Amare? Luciano over there has been given my name and his alias, tell me a name you like."

"Matteo." She said softly, almost shyly.

"Matteo." I cooed at the baby in my arms. "What do you think mio figlio?"

There was a little squeak as he yawned and stretched his arms above his head, nuzzling into me trying to find his milk source.

"Is that a yes then?" I chuckled. "What do you think of Matteo Alessandro?" I asked her, frowning slightly as newly named Matteo began to fuss. "I know your Nonna's name is Alessandra..."

"Thank you." She said with emotion.

Looking at her, I brushed a hand across her cheek and smiled.

 _My chest was so damn tight!_

"Thank you, my Bella. For these two boys, for marrying me, for forgiving me." Lowering my lips to hers, giving her a lingering kiss.

"Don't you have to wait at least six weeks before trying for more, Masini?" A voice interrupted, a quiet knock sounding on the door after.

"James!" Bella exclaimed.

I couldn't stop the scowl over her excitement at his appearance.

"Crudele." I growled.

"I come home to hear my favorite girl has given birth! I came directly here once my father told me."

He looked much different than he had, he looked _healthy._

He stepped into the room, one hand holding a bouquet of red roses which he laid on a table that was beside the bed.

I tightened the hand not holding Matteo into a fist and let out another rumble.

" _Two_ of them?" James' eye widened. "Congratulations Bro." James gave me a slight smile, holding his hand out.

I wanted nothing more than to break every bone in that offered hand. I stared at it for a moment before shaking his hand, narrowing my eyes.

 _He saved my Bella._

"Isabella." He smiled, leaning down to hug her briefly.

 _Fuck that, fuck him._

I cleared my throat but stayed silent, never moving my eyes from him.

"I never got to thank you before, for helping Isabella return home." I could feel the sneer that formed on my face.

"I apologize for giving you the wrong impression. I know I didn't give you reason to trust me, before all this happened, but I treated her respectfully." James said quietly and with conviction.

"Isabella and I have talked it through, I trust my wife."

"Now that is all settled, may I see the gremlins?"

My scowl deepened at his choice of word but otherwise stayed silent.

"Isabella is holding Antonio Luciano, and I have Matteo Alessandro."

"No James then?" He winked at Bella. "May I?" He asked, holding his arms out for Luciano.

Bella looked at me and I sighed heavily but nodded my consent.

"Sit down first, I will hand you Matteo once you have."

I may be a bit over protective already.

"Yes Boss." James chuckled.

I handed James Matteo once he was in a chair, almost afraid to let go of my son.

"You two sure make some beautiful babies. Look at the hair, he is Edward's son without a doubt."

Matteo was almost bald but had bright red fuzz covering his scalp. My Mama told us it would darken as he got older just as mine had. Luciano had a head full of dark hair that matched Isabella's. For now they each had matching blue eyes, which Mama said I also had as a newborn.

"How have you been?" Bella asked him.

"As you can see, much improvement from when you last saw me. Sober for a month solid now."

"That's great! I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. Well, I am going to go, I wasn't planning on staying long. I just wanted to check on you and the baby... babies." He grinned.

"I will walk you out." I took Matteo back into my arms, placing him into Bella's free arm before following him out the door.

"I want to thank you again." I said, sticking out my hand for another shake.

"This is surprising." He mumbled.

"I'm not saying I am now calling you a friend, but I owe you a great amount. I can never repay you for protecting my wife, returning her to me safely. You saved not just her and my children, but me. I may never fully trust you, but as long as Bella wishes, you are welcome to visit her and the boys from time to time.

"I appreciate that. I didn't make a very good impression, I know this. I am in a better place now though, and I will never again disrespect you or your marriage. Take care of them, they are worth more than anything else in this world."

"I know." I nodded once. "Take care of yourself.

I watched him walk down the hall and disappear into an elevator before reentering the room.

"Everything alright?" Bella asked me, a soft smile playing on her lips as she rocked our boys.

"Everything is perfect."

We finished filling out the paperwork and handed it to the nurse, the doctor giving us permission to leave an hour later. After making sure the boys were in the car seats correctly, I took one in each hand while a nurse pushed Bella out to the car in a wheelchair. I kept my eye on her, feeling on edge over trusting someone else with my wife's safety but bit my tongue to stay silent. The nurse seemed startled when Sam jumped out of the car and took the chair from her without so much as a smile. I smirked at her and breathed once more when he helped her settle into the car and came back for one of the car seats.

"Be careful." I frowned when my son was in his hands.

"I've got it Boss." He said lifting the seat and the tell tale sound of the latch announcing that the seat was secure in it's base. I walked to the other side and placed Luciano behind the drivers side, wiggling the car seat a bit to make sure it was secure.

"Alright, ready?" I asked him.

"Seth is waiting in the car behind us." He said.

I tilted my body to see Seth flip off the hospital guard who was trying to get him to move his car.

"Let's get out of here before he is arrested." I chuckled.

Getting into the drivers seat I looked into the mirror, making sure Sam was in the car with Seth and that they were ready.

"Edward, you can at least do the speed limit." Bella complained halfway home.

"I'm not chancing my boys. The men will know what top speed is allowed when they have to drive you three around." I scowled.

She huffed but didn't comment.

"You alright?" I asked, looking at her now that she was laying back in her seat with her eyes closed.

"Yes, just sore."

Once we were home, I helped her out of the SUV before going to our boys.

"Welcome home!" Esme and Renata called out, running from the house to greet us.

They fought with me till I allowed each of them to take the babies and wrapped an arm around Bella.

"Would you help me up the stairs?" She whimpered. "I want to lay down."

"I will send them all home." I assured.

The whole family was here, talking over one another and being their loud selves.

"It's alright, I didn't realize everyone was here. I will be fine on the couch."

"No, you will go rest."

"Antonio." She growled.

I breathed heavily but led her to the living room, kicking Jasper off of her favorite over stuffed chair and added a wince of my own to hers as she sat.

 _Two babies had come out of my wife's vagina. These round heads fit through that tight hole I called heaven._

"Isabella, Antonio." Cauis spoke up. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Camilla with me. If it is too much-"

"Enough Cauis." Bella interrupted. "She is always welcome in our home."

The little girl with hair that matched her father's and mine though a touch darker, bright green eyes that were replica's of ours; clung to Cauis' pant leg. Her little lips pouting as she looked around at all the people with wide eyes. It was probably overwhelming for someone so young and after loosing her mother suddenly. A new family thrust upon her.

"Hi." I squatted down to her level, giving her a wide smile. "My names Edward, your Papa's cousin."

"I'm Milly." She whispered, looking around us nervously as if afraid of who might overhear her.

I couldn't help but wonder if my and Bella's own daughter would look much like her.

 _I was already eager to extend our family_ , I scoffed at myself.

"Would you like to meet your new cousins?"

"Go with Antonio." Cauis smiled down at her when she looked to him questioningly. "Your Aunt Bella is a very nice woman."

"Tonio?" She asked, making the adults in the room chuckle.

"My name is Antonio, but I am called Edward also. You can call me Tonio if you like it better."

She gave me a calculating look but took my offered hand and allowed me to lead her to Matteo and Luciano who were currently in Rosalie an Alice's arms.

"This is Luciano." I pointed to Alice.

"Ano." She said, leaning forward to get a better look.

Alice smiled and leaned down for her.

"You remember me, don't you? No need to be shy."

"Papa said you were my Aunt Alice."

"I surly am, Princess!"

"And this pretty lady is Rosalie." I motioned.

"Another baby?"

"Yes, another." I chuckled. "His name is Matteo."

"Teo."

It fascinated me, the way she tested every name off her tongue. Her intelligence shining through her eyes.

"I saved the best for last." I whispered. "Do you remember Bella? She is my wife."

"I rode in a car with her, she brought me to my Papa."

Bella's eyes teared.

"Hello again." She said softly.

Nonna came in baring a tray of antipasto, Renata and Esme rushing into the kitchen to retrieve paper plates for everyone. The conversation flowed around the room as everyone ate, though my eyes refused to loose sight of my sons and Bella. The boys were being passed from arm to arm, Camilla sitting in Bella's lap and being read a story. A smile playing on my lips as I watched the two of them growing sleepy till they both closed their eyes. I stood and covered them with a blanket that was folded across the back of the couch. Kissing Bella's forehead, I hovered over her and watched her sleep.

"You look good Cousin, much better."

"I feel good." I said quietly. "I never thought I would feel like this, overflowing with love for another."

"It's a new beginning, the new generation for the Masini family."

"It certainly is."

"Your sons are beautiful, your Isabella did well."

We embraced and patted one another back, taking Luciano from my mother's arms after pulling away. She pouted but released him to me. I needed the closeness, the feel of his small body in my arms.

"Papa, my son." I requested once seated on a vacant couch.

He placed Matteo in my free arm and I warmed as my sons squirmed in my arms, getting comfortable once more.

"We set up two swings in the nursery." Alice said, coming over to sit beside me.

Laying her head on my shoulder she ran a finger across each boys plump cheek.

"So perfect. I love them already." She said.

"Thank you for everything."

"Thank you for making me an Aunt." She smiled at me, leaning to kiss my cheek before resettling on my shoulder. "I also made sure there was a bassinet in your bedroom. I wasn't sure if they would be sleeping together or if you wanted them in their own. The second is in the nursery so you can roll it into your room if needed."

"I'm not sure they will ever sleep anywhere other than in someone's arms. I'm afraid to take my eyes off of them. They are to much of a gift, I keep thinking I will close my eyes only to open them and find it was a dream."

"You deserve your happiness. You have had a rough year... I miss my carefree brother that you once were. The happiness that use to shine brightly in your eyes has returned, though I still see a tiny cloud."

"I'm worried about their safety. Nothing seems enough to keep them all safe."

"Rely on the rest of us, don't put all the burden on your shoulders."

"It's my job now, Ali. I'm the head of the family now."

"That still seems so strange to me."

"It gets easier to accept with time. I was young when Cauis informed me so the lifestyle wasn't much of a shock, though being promoted to Boss certainly was."

"I love you big brother."

"I love you too. By the looks you are receiving, I see another man who loves you." I narrowed my eyes and lowered my voice.

"Jasper." She sighed contently.

"He best treat you right."

"He is a perfect gentleman. He wont even have sex with me despite staying over many of times."

"Alice." I hissed.

"Oh relax. I'm going to marry him."

"He proposed to you?" I almost yelled.

As if Jasper heard what we were saying, he shifted in his seat and moved his eyes around the room skittishly.

"He should have come to me!"

"No, nothing like that. Call it intuition."

"Well your intuition better tell that boy to keep his hands to himself and to talk to me or Papa before you are given a ring"

"He's _what_?" Emmett's voice filled the room as he yelled.

Everyone turned their heads in Emmett's direction where he stood in a corner talking with Carlo.

 _Shit._

He chose _now_ to tell him?

"Take a baby." I demanded, passing Luciano to her. "Mama! Come take Matteo."

I rushed to my feet once my sons were safely tucked in their Aunt and Nonna's arms and raced to my brother and father in-law.

"Really Carlo?" I hissed. "You decide to tell your son about his illegitimate brother the day my sons and wife come home from the hospital?"

I grabbed each of their arms and pulled them out of the house into the driveway.

"Does Renata know or are you springing this on her also?"

"You haven't told Mama? You cheating bastard!"

"Watch your mouth!" Carlo pointed a finger at him, his face red with anger. "I am still head of this family!"

"Fuck you!" Emmett spat at him.

"What's up Boss?"

 _Not now Seth!_

"You, get the fuck out of here!" Emmett yelled at him.

"Whoa." Seth put his hands up and backed away. "I was just making sure Mr. Cullen was alright."

"Carlo, Emmett! What is going on?"

I mentally groaned as Renata joined our small group.

"Ask him!" Emmett threw his hands toward Carlo. "He is full of secrets!"

"Carlo?"

"Renata... Mi dispiace il mio Amore. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"Tell me what?" She was wringing her hands together, walking down the steps toward him.

Emmett was pacing with his hands tightened into fists at his side.

I motioned to Jasper and Cauis who were watching me and pointed toward Emmett, telling them silently to keep him from attacking his father.

"Seth... He is my son."

"Your son?" Her eyes widening. "How is that possible?" She asked in a whisper.

"Leah... the woman who came to the house once. She came to tell you she was pregnant till I stopped her. I wasn't even sure the baby was mine. She was a stripper at the club, I had no idea who else she had been screwing back then."

"Fuck you!" Seth rushed at him.

"Settle." I said with a low voice in his ear, stopping him with my arms.

"I didn't find out till months ago. He came to me, informing me Leah had died and that I was his father. We did a DNA test and it came back proving he is from my blood. I'm so sorry." He almost whimpered.

"He's your son." Emmett growled. "Well, he can have it all. I'm fucking done. Edward, I'm working under you for now on."

"Emmett, you can't do that. You are going to take over next year whether you like it or not!" Carlo bellowed.

"You have another son now, give it to him."

Rosalie was staring with shocked eyes, Lucca on her hip with a quivering lip while looking at his father fearfully.

"Rose!" He called to them. "We're leaving."

She hurried to his side, allowing him to take Lucca. I watched as the three of them dissappeared into his Jeep, peeling down the drive in Emmett's haste to escape.

"Look at what you have done! You destroyed me, cheating on me for all those years. I forgave you, and now you are hurting our son! You have ruined our family!"

Seth let out a howl and stomped into the house. I knew he wouldn't leave, he was told to watch over Bella and he would never disobey me. We had a long talk when he first arrived, he knew I respected him and that I didn't blame him for any of this. He was an innocent victim of life. As long as Bella didn't demand I make him leave, he would have a place in our family. Renata and Carlo be damned.

"You need to leave my home. I don't want this taking place around my wife. She needs her rest."

"You are demanding I stay away from my daughter?" Carlo asked in outrage.

"How about I demand it?" Nonno Masini said darkly from behind me. "You have disrespected your own family, in turn harming mine."

I felt a pain in my gut as Isabella's grandparents left in silence, giving me a sad smile and hug. Her Nonno Abello looking ready to kill his son in-law.

I sighed heavily and walked back into the house.

"You want that boy here?" Nonno Masini asked me.

"He has done nothing wrong." I shrugged. "Who is father is was no choice of his, and he watches over my wife faithfully. I trust him to protect her and my sons."

"If you feel that is true, I respect your decision."

"Didn't you already give me the power to overrule you anyway?" I smirked at him.

He threw his head back and let out a laugh, slapping my back.

"Let us go find your son's. I want a chance at them now that most of the women have left."

X

 **Mio figlio – my son**

 **Mi dispiace il mio Amore – I'm sorry my love**


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

"Isabella, get your fucking ass in the car!"

"How dare you!"

"Fuck." Jasper hissed, reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone.

"Boss, she wont listen."

He listened for a moment before handing the phone to me. I took it in silence while sending him a glare.

" _Isabella? You need to get out of the house. Now."_

"Edward, what is going on?"

" _Your god damn father."_ He practically yelled at me. _"Go with Jasper, take the twins and let him bring you to Alice's apartment."_

"I'm not going without you."

" _Put Jasper on, I love you."_

I gave Jasper a self satisfied smirk and handed Jasper the phone. Crossing my arms I raised a brow at him, assuming Edward was telling him to leave me be.

"You got it."

Jasper hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Seth, Sam... grab a baby." He said, his eyes trained on me as he stalked forward.

"Jasp-"

My breath was cut off with a whoosh as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I screamed kicking my feet.

"You are getting out of here while we still have time."

"I will tell Edward if you don't put me down right now!"

"Sorry Principessa, Boss's orders."

"What? Edward told you to do this?"

"You think I would put my hands on you otherwise? Fuck that!" He scoffed loudly.

I let out a howl of rage as he practically tossed me into the back of my SUV the twins already in their car seats beside me.

"What did he mean about my father?"

"Gotta talk to him sweetheart."

Once we turned off my street, three police cars sped past us with lights on and sound blaring.

"Just in time." Jasper sighed.

"Jasper..."

"I know. And Yes, they are headed to your place."

"That's why Edward wanted me to leave."

"You cut it close."

"Will you tell me what is going on, please?"

"It isn't my place."

"Are you working for Edward permanently now? You haven't left the house much since I came home with the boys."

"Something like that. Emmett isn't in a good place right now, he hasn't been working lately."

"And Papa?"

He scoffed but didn't answer me.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice came running out of her apartment once the car was stopped. "I just got a call! They have Edward!"

"What?" Jasper bellowed, kicking the tire of the SUV. "What the fuck did they bring him in for?"

"I-I don't know! He called and told me to have you go to the station with Jenks."

"Station? You mean he was arrested?" My body began to tremble.

"I gotta go." Jasper opened the door to the SUV, phone already to his ear.

I ran to the passenger side and got in before he could even put the gear in reverse.

"Get the fuck out." He growled.

"Fuck you."

"Damn it Bella! I'm telling you as a friend right now, get out!"

"Drive Jasper, I will call Jenks."

He sighed but reversed out of the driveway, my eyes on Alice and Seth who had my children. Sam was following after us in his car.

"Will you tell me what is going on now?"

"Shut up and call your lawyer." He growled at me.

Jenks told me he would meet us at the station, luckily he was only ten minutes away.

"Where is my husband?" I demanded, storming into the police station.

"Isabella Cigno." I heard my name being said with distaste.

"It's Masini-Cullen, now." I turned to glare at the offending person. "You!"

The red head from the club I had found draped over my husband was standing there with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"I work here, darling."

I looked her over quickly. She was dressed in slacks and button up, a badge displayed at her waist on her belt loop.

"You're a cop?"

"Detective actually."

"Oh my god." I whispered.

She nodded, confirming what was going through my head.

My father did business in his club. He had no hesitation over having the women who worked there hanging out in the office while he worked. There were drugs, money, and women laundered through the club at all hours. Nothing was ever hidden. Not every girl witnessed what went on up upstairs, but there were a handful he kept with him for pleasure.

"What do you want with Antonio?"

"Isabella, don't say another word." Jenks came storming into the building with a vengeance. "My client is Antonio Edward Masini-Cullen. I would like to see him now and be told of what charges you have filed against him."

"Right this way." The red head said, raising a brow and turning to walk away with sure strides.

"Wait here." Jenks ordered and followed after her.

I paced back and forth, Jasper keeping and eye on me and those surrounding us. Most of the police officers watched us with curiosity, some with amusement over the idea of having a Masini locked up in their own station. There weren't many in the area, the name known mostly from the connection Italy and the families here had.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

Two hours later and Edward was finally standing before me. I threw my arms around his neck and clung to him.

"Are you alright?" I rushed out.

"Where is Matteo and Luciano?" He asked in a cold voice.

"With Alice."

"Let's go."

He placed a hand on my back and practically pushed me from the station, Jenks and Jasper following. Sam was leaning against the car smoking a cigarette.

"Give me one." Edward demanded, Sam giving him a cigarette and lighter.

"You haven't smoked in months..."

"Get the fuck in the car."

I blinked at his harshness but hurriedly obeyed his demand, watching him pace and throw his arms around as he and Jenks talked. He threw the butt to the ground and opened the door with such force I was surprised it didn't fly off the hinges.

"Why can't you just fucking listen? You think a police station is a place for my wife to be?" He screamed.

"I was scared for you..."

"When I tell you to do something, you need to do it! It's for your own good." He said more calmly, laying his head back on the seat with closed eyes while he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come here." He said huskily, lifting an arm for me to cuddle against him.

With our new foundation, I knew well enough that Edward would fly of the hinge occasionally but if I didn't provoke him that he would calm down and feel terrible about it after.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Everything is fine. Luckily for me I went to law school. I knew what to say and not to say, whether they had the authority to keep me locked up or not. I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. I have been so worried about you and the boys, praying you three would be left out of this mess."

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you alright?" He asked me quietly.

"Yes, I was just worried."

"Everything is fine for now."

"Why did they take you in? What were the police cars doing at our home?"

"I assume you saw Victoria?" He said.

"Who?"

"The fucking stripper."

"Yes." Knowing where this was headed.

"She was undercover, not sure for how long but assuming two years since that was how long she worked at your fathers club. They now have shit against him drugs and prostitution..."

"Prostitution?"

"No use to search for a prettier word, babe. He had rooms upstairs where men paid to have sex with the girls who worked there. The money laundering... fuck." He groaned and slammed his head once against the head rest.

"Why did they arrest you?"

"I have been there many times. I am now his son in-law, a known Masini. She was present for the meeting we had with James' father but fortunately there was nothing said to incriminate me. We spoke mostly of James and his drug use. I don't think there was anything said about where he was getting the drugs. The money he owed me, it was never said it was because of missing drugs. Your father wasn't as lucky."

"What about your restaurant? Our house..."

"It's clean. The restaurant might be closing since your father gave it to me with dirty money, but I still have the law office I opened after we were married."

"I didn't know you were working in law still?"

 _What a conflict of interest..._

"I'm not, I hired a few small time lawyers. It's mostly for car accidents and the shit. I'm thinking of expanding now, have Jenks work for me and bring along a few members of his team. The more money I make legally, the less suspicious our expenses will be. For now they couldn't use it against me because I inherited money from my grandfather."

"Emmett?" I raised and looked at with fearfully.

"He will be alright. He and Rose moved last week, remember? They have their own house now and he hasn't been working with your father. I'm sure they will bring him in for questioning but there shouldn't be anything on him to keep him locked up."

"What is bringing this all down now?"

"Well, besides Victoria being fired and having information... your father was arrested a few days ago."

"What?" I screeched.

"He was pulled over for speeding and the cop found a bag on him. High as a goddamn kite. I bailed him out because your mother refused to."

"He's using?" I asked with a trembling lip.

"He always has Isabella. Just now, it's become a habit instead of recreational."

"Do... do you?"

"No." He said softly, kissing my lips. "I don't use, and I don't sleep with other women. I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. I will keep you safe."

"I know."

"So next time, do as I ask and don't act like a spoiled brat." He smirked, pulling me onto his lap so that I was straddling him and slapped my ass.

"Jasper actually threw my over his shoulder."

"I told him if you refused to walk out on your own feet to do whatever he needed to do. I refused to have you and the boys subjected to our house being searched."

"How did you even know it was going to happen?"

"I have a few connections." He mumbled, his eyes now lowering to my low cut shirt.

"Edward!" I laughed, slapping at his arm.

"Belllaaaa." He whined, lifting his hips to grind against me. "It's been a fucking year." His lips attacking my neck.

"It has been ten months." I sighed, loving the feel of his attentions.

"It's almost our one year anniversary..."

"It is, two more weeks."

"That is how long you have left to wait."

He growled, his hands that were still on my ass pressing me tighter to him. His erection rubbing between my legs, noises of frustration coming out in rhythm with his dry humping.

"I want you so fucking bad." He groaned, his face shoved between my breasts.

"Maybe I can help you out." I grinned.

"Holy shit." He whispered, his hands fumbling along the door to roll up the divider.

I could hear the music Sam was now turning up with knowledge of the reason behind the divider. I didn't have it in me to feel embarrassment. I watched Edward as I undid his belt, his head still laid back, eyes half closed as he watched me with dark eyes.

"I love you." I whispered as I slipped the button open on his slacks and pulled his zipper down.

Sticking my hands under the waist of his boxers, he groaned loudly at my contact.

"God, I love you." His voice husky while he lifted his hips so that I could pull his pants and boxers down slightly.

The sight of him now visible for me, heavy and thick, hard and wanting. My own breathing picked up, wrapping one hand around his silky flesh and gliding over him.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me." I whimpered, his moan of pleasure egging me on. "Your thick cock stretching me."

I slipped to my knees, kissing the tip of his dick.

"Shit." He whimpered.

"I want you so badly, to feel you pound into me. I want to ache the next day, reminding me of the pleasure only you can create."

I opened my mouth and sucked his head, swirling my tongue around it. I allowed my spit to dribble down him, making it easier to move my hand up and down him.

His sounds were getting louder as I adding more of him into my mouth, keeping my hand pressed against my lips so that they moved over him together.

"Baby, I'm not going to last long." He panted, his fingers digging into my scalp.

I used my other hand to tug gently on his balls while I sped up my rhythm, sucking nosily around him.

"Oh god, _oh god_ , you feel so good."

He gripped tighter causing my scalp to tingle, his dick pulsing against my lips.

He tried to pull my face away but I refused to move, eager to taste him.

He finally came with a roar, shoving himself down my throat a bit with the forcefulness of his orgasm. I lapped on him, greedy for every bit of his pleasure I had created.

He was panting harshly, his mouth open and eyes closed.

"Thank you." He slurred.

I couldn't contain my giggle, making him smirk and crack open one eye to look at me.

"Pleased with yourself Mrs. Cullen?"

"Very."

He only laughed at me, both of us jumping when there was a loud rap on the window.

"Get out!" Alice screamed through the tinted window.

"Thank god she can't see inside of the car." I thought aloud as Edward fixed his clothing and opened the door.

"Don't you ever do that again! " Alice launched herself at Edward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Alice." Edward chuckled.

"Not only getting arrested, but doing whatever it was you two were doing in my driveway." She twirled her finger between us.

"Shut it, where are my boys?"

We all walked in to see Seth sitting on the floor between Matteo and Luciano.

"There they are!" Edward cooed, getting to his hands and knees to hover over the boys.

They kicked their feet and waved their hands excitedly over the appearance of their father.

Edward chuckled and lowered to give them both a kiss before picking up Luciano and cuddling his soft body to him while his other hand rubbed gently over Matteo's belly.

"Antonio!" Cauis came rushing into the house, his face red.

Edward gave a calculated look, replacing Luciano beside his brother and got back to his feet.

"What could possibly be happening now?" Edward growled.

"Irinia. She was seen entering town."

"Today is not my fucking day." He grumbled. "Bella, stay here with Alice."

And with those parting words he ran from the house with Cauis on his heels, shouting back and forth with his cousin.


	27. Chapter 27

**EPOV**

One of my men saw Irinia entering town, recognizing her immediately from the photo's I made everyone carry for reference.

"Where is he?"

"He stayed on her tail till she stopped and entered one of the empty buildings by the dock. When he called, he was waiting in his car for us to arrive."

"How much longer?"

"Look ahead, there's Jasper's car. He said he would meet us here."

Cauis squealed to a stop and we ran to Jasper who was leaning against the side of the car with his head hanging low.

"Jasper."

"Boss-"

"Have you caught sight of her? Is she still inside?"

I put in a new clip and started walking toward the building, dirt kicking up and covering the toes of my shoes.

"Boss! She isn't here."

"You said we had her!"

"Boss-"

"Shut the fuck up! Unless you can tell me exactly where she is, I don't want to hear you speak."

"Edward!" Jasper yelled, his voice raised. "I mean no disrespect, but you have to listen! She got him."

"Got who?"

Instead of answering he nodded inside of the car he was leaning against. I narrowed my eyes as I walked back to the car.

"Fucking shit!" I screamed, kicking the side of the car.

Paul had been shot in the head, right between his eyes which were frozen wide open. His mouth looking gaping in a silent scream.

"Antonio, go back to Isabella. I will stay here and see if she comes back."

"Cauis, he _saw_ her and she killed him! Irinia is somewhere in this damn town and I have no clue where! I want to do nothing more than lock Bella up in a cave somewhere so that she's kept safe, she wont even stay in the house if I ask her to!"

Jasper's phone rang and he turned his back to us to answer it.

"Hello?"

I paced, wondering what our next move was going to be.

"Baby, are you there?"

That got my attention. As far as I knew Jasper and Alice were an item. Either he was cheating on her or he was calling her baby, either way I wanted to cut his balls off.

"Boss! We gotta go!" His eyes were wild, as he whipped around to look at me.

"What?"

"I gotta go, I gotta go!"

He began praying under his breath. Cauis grabbed his shoulders, preventing him from leaving.

"Alice, I gotta get to Alice! Irinia is there right now!"

"Please tell me this is another fuck up." I whispered.

My heart stopped beating, breath halting.

 _Isabella._

 _Luciano._

 _Matteo._

"She left the call connected, you can hear everything." He thrust the phone into my hands shakily.

I took the phone and put it on speaker.

" _You are nothing more than an interfering bitch!"_

"That's her." I mumbled, my brows coming together as I stared at the phone.

Gun shots.

I looked up at Cauis, the blood draining from my face. I felt sharp tingles covering my body in waves.

"Antonio!" Cauis shook me. "Breath. Don't panic."

My chest hurt but I did my best to breath through it.

Tires squealed from behind us and we looked over to see Jasper speeding away from us.

"Shit!" Cauis ran back to our vacant car and drove the eight feet to me, the passenger door flying opening.

"Get in!"

I was struggling with sluggish movements, my body was taken over and I felt as if I was looking on as a third person.

"Cauis."

"I know, focus on your breathing. When we get there I want you back, we are going in with a force."

 _Isabella._

 _Luciano._

 _Matteo._

"Hurry up." I demanded with a cold tone.

I snapped out of it, my vacant emotions fleeing and being replaced with anger. I straightened my shoulders, fixed the collar on my jacket and took the gun from the glove box to shove into the waist of my pants; adding to the one I still held in my hand. I looked up and we were already there. It was as if I snapped my fingers and we arrived, I was loosing track of time. Cauis parked behind Jasper's car, our doors flying open and running toward the house.

"Cauis, take the back door!"

Gun shots filled the air and we threw ourselves to the ground after only a few steps out of the car.

I let out a howl of rage, jumping to my feet while Cauis screamed at me to stop.

Consequences be damned.

My life didn't matter, only those of my wife and children were important.

A more few feet into my path and I came to a startling halt as Bella came running from the house covered in blood. She ran straight to me, her arms around my neck and legs around my waist.

"Bella."

I held her tightly to me before remembering the blood. I pulled her away and looked over her, trying to find the source.

"Where are you hurt, Amore?"

"Ed-Ed-" Her teeth were chattering, unable to make a coherent sentence.

"The boys?" Fear gripped my heart once more.

"Edward!" Alice was rushing out of the house in tears, Jasper following with my boys. A baby in each arm.

"Thank you God."

"Seth is hurt!" Alice screamed.

"Jasper, stay with the girls and my sons."

"I'm sorry-"

"We will talk about it later."

I motioned to Cauis and we both entered the house, our guns raised in front of us.

"Antonio." Cauis motioned with his head to a body laying on the floor in the room beside him.

Blond hair was spread out, blood seeping into the wooden floor of Alice's dinning room.

Irinia.

He bent and felt for a pulse.

"She's gone."

I lost all rationality. I was pissed that I wasn't the one to do it instead of being thankful that it was taken care of.

We heard a cough and straightened once more, going further into the house. We found Seth half laying on a couch.

"Seth." I said quietly.

I took the three steps to his side, kneeling to get a better look.

"Bella." He sighed.

"She's fine. Let's get you out of here and then you can tell me what happened."

In truth I was afraid of move him. I didn't know if he was going to make it regardless of what we did.

"Cauis, call Carlisle."

 **X**

"She came into the house only moments after you left. It couldn't have been more than five minutes." Bella spoke quietly.

I had drawn her a bath, the bubbles covering her body while I massaged her back gently with a cloth. The boys were kicking their feet in the little bouncy chairs Alice had bought them on either side of me.

"I don't really know what happened when she first entered. I saw her and I could only think of Luciano and Matteo. They were sleeping in the bedroom so luckily she didn't know of them at first."

"The gun shot?" I asked with a gravely voice.

"Alice hid her phone behind her when Irinia forced us to sit on the couch. She dialed Jasper's number and hid it between the cushions. I suppose she either didn't see Seth or forgot about him. She just kept going on and on..."

"About what?"

"Her family. All the things that have happened for the past few years. Jasper and Rosalie's parents... their death was no accident. She admitted as much. Apparently she went to her Papa's family and explained of her and Tania's existence. The accident that killed Rose and Jasper's parents happened around the same time Tania disappeared. Irinia's new family decided they wanted to achieve more power, thinking the way to do it was take over the Cigno family in America. They knew of the connection Nonno Masini had with my Nonno and Papa. They wanted to have the power to eliminate the Masini family altogether."

"She told you all of this?"

She just nodded.

"The drugs she was forcing on me while she had me captured, she got the idea from Tania."

"What?" I gasped out.

"Tania never returned to Cauis because Irinia and their father's family refused to allow her to leave. She was kept hostage, having her baby with a midwife in the same room that had been her prison. After Camilla was born she turned to drugs. Irinia blamed me for Tania's suicide, but I think she was drugged up at the time. Irinia said she was killing herself with the drugs, making her unaware of time or her whereabouts, slowly losing sense of reality."

"I wondered why she stayed hidden for so long only to be cryptic with you. Why she spoke of me instead of Cauis."

"Irinia laughed, talking of how she convinced Tania that Cauis had moved on. Tania's drug induced mind began a hero worship of you from what Irinia said. Tania talked of you and your kindness to Irinia daily."

"What happened after she spoke of all this?"

"I know I am making it sound like she presented a speech, it all happened so fast. Some of what I just said I put together in my mind."

"I understand." I kissed her bare shoulder.

"Seth, god he is so stupid! She ranted as she paced around the room, her gun waving about. When she aimed it at me, Seth came charging in. He threw himself infront of me and took the bullet meant for me. Alice started to scream when Seth's body collapsed against me, blood pouring out of him. Her screams woke the babies and it was like Irinia turned even more crazed. She started to make her way to the bedroom where the boys were. I tried to be gentle as I shoved Seth off, but I was more concerned about our children. I jumped onto her back, making her fall to the floor in surprise. I have no idea how long we fought till Jasper arrived. Irinia was above me, her gun pressed against my forehead when a shot rang out." Her body began to shake. "It was Jasper, he pulled her off of me and helped me to my feet. The boys were still crying and he ran from the room to them. Edward... He was so worried about our boys." Tears were falling from her eyes. "I have so many people to thank. Jasper shot her, saved me from Irinia and was more worried about our babies than anything else once I was safe. Seth, oh god. He killed himself to protect me!"

"Isabella, shh, he isn't dead."

I grabbed a towel and helped her out, holding her in my arms. My chest was growing damp from her wet body and tears.

"We don't know that."

"My father is working on him. He will do everything he can."

"My Papa?"

"He is still incarcerated. I don't know what is going to happen with him right now. There were more important things today I had to deal with. Your mother was called and she is there with Seth now."

I was honestly shocked that Renata rushed to his side. Carlisle called and told me she was holding his hand, assisting Carlisle with anything he needed to work on Seth.

"Let's get into bed. There is nothing more we can do today." I carried her to the bed, returning for the now sleeping boys and carrying them one at a time to place in the bassinet that sat beside our bed.

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

"I love you." She said sleepily, her exhaustion winning as breathing was soon evening out.

 **X**

 _ **Two years later...**_

 **BPOV**

"I'm so happy for your Alice!"

"Shh! I haven't told anyone else!"

I smiled, hugging her tightly. Watching as she made her way back to her husbands side, I looked around me. At all the people I loved.

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arm around Alice, kissing her lovingly. My mother sat with Esme, Rose and Seth's new girlfriend Rachel. Rachel was Jacob's sister, so Jacob stood a few feet away glaring. Jacob just got engaged a month before to his long time girlfriend Angela, who just slapped at his arm over the dirty looks he was giving Seth. Seth stood with Emmett, my father,and Carlisle. He survived the gun shot wound, after hours of surgery. He now had to walk with a cane, but he was alive.

I laughed when my mother stood up and made a plate of food, demanding Seth sit and eat. After his near death experience, my mother dotted on him as much as she did Emmett. She found it in herself to love him as her own child. She and my father were still separated, though according to Rosalie he was caught sneaking out of not only the house but my mothers bedroom most nights. I had a feeling they would be back under the same roof soon. Emmett still hasn't forgiven my father, angry that Seth had to struggle for so long. He felt guilty that he had never wanted for a thing while he had an unknown brother who went to bed hungry. He and Seth had a close bond now. Rosalie gave birth to their second child a year ago, a little girl named Stella.

Giggling brought me from my musing. Two little boys were laughing and running as fast as their little legs would allow as they ran from their father. Edward was hunched over, tickling their sides every so often so that their happy squeals would fill the air. Lucca was in the lead, Sam closing in from the front so that the three boys huddled together with screams and excited jumps. I laughed when Edward pretend to fall to the ground at the three small tackles his legs received. Rose and Esme strode toward the pile of boys and took the three small ones so that they would eat their dinner. Edward stood and brushed himself off, giving me his breathtaking smile.

"How are my girls?" He asked once he was at my side.

"Liliana just fell asleep." I whispered, swaying my body to rock the small baby in my arms.

"Let me take her so that you can eat." He said quietly, moving his arms under mine so that he could slip the baby away easily without waking her.

Liliana had just turned a month old. She wasn't as surprising as her brothers pregnancy had been. After Rose had Stella, Edward and I became eager to grow our family. Edward has been thrilled when we learned we had a little Liliana, not a Valentino. She was born with my dark hair, though when the sun hit it you could see the red color from her father. Her eyes were a startling blue that matched her Nonno Cullen, instead of the brown of the Cigno or green of the Masini.

"Your sister told me some news."

"Oh?" His eyes not moving from the little girl in his arms who still slept.

"Luciano, Matteo, and Liliana will have a new cousin."

"Rose is pregnant again?"

"No."

He slowly raised his head and looked at me. He whipped his head behind him and looked at Jasper who had noticed and was visibly paling under Edward's gaze.

"Edward! Leave the poor boy be. They are married."

"They have been married for two weeks! You know what that means?"

I giggled at his fierceness.

"They had premarital sex."

"Exactly, they had premarital sex! He had sex with my sister before he married her!" Hi voice carried out over the crowd, the silence deafening.

"Edward!" Alice screeched in anger.

He returned the baby to me and pointed at Jasper.

"You knocked up my sister before marriage."

He stalked to him and I heard everyone hold their breath. Edward had worked on his anger and impulse control, but he could still act on impulse often.

We all sighed and let out a laugh as he grabbed Jasper and embraced him.

"Congratulations." He said. "Treat them right or I will kill you."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

"I love you, Antonio." I smiled when he returned to me once more.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"Mama, Mama!"

Edward squatted so that the boys could wrap their small arms around his neck and stood with the two attached to his back. They puckered their lips, a rim of chocolate lining their lips from the cupcakes their Nonna Esme gave them. I kissed them each, earning myself little grins and giggles. Cauis made his appearance with Camilla. The boys squealed at her sight and kicked to get free of their fathers arms.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, Liliana in my arms, as we watched them run off again with Lucca and Camilla, Stella doing her best to follow after them on unsteady legs.


End file.
